


O rozmiar za mały

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: FF, Fun, Love, M/M, bardzo, krótko, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis jest niski, m/m - Freeform, maLOUtki, nawet, nie lubię dodawać tagów, słodko, zabawne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Harry ma poważny zawód i zdanie innych ma z tym coś wspólnego. I wtedy ktoś znajduje jego telefon i sprawy zaczynają przybierać inny obrót.Krótkie i lekkie.Wzorowane na pewnym francuskim filmie. ;)miłość męsko- męska





	1. Rozdział Pierwszy

Harry wpadł do domu i gwałtownie zatrzymał się na środku salonu. Kiedy usłyszał głośny trzask drzwi, zaczął głośno krzyczeć. Sąsiedzi jednak bardziej nazwaliby to rykiem niedźwiedzia na poście. Głośny, zrozpaczony i pełen głodu. Głodu wolności i wytrzymałości psychicznej, która jest już na wykończeniu.

  
Nienawidził swojego byłego męża.

  
Nienawidził tego, że mimo ich rozstania ponad dwa lata temu, on nie daje mu spokoju.

  
Nienawidził tego, że prowadzą razem firmę prawniczą i widzą się codziennie w pracy.

  
Złapał swoje włosy i zaczął je ciągnąć we frustracji. Nie rozumiał jak to się stało, że w ogóle doszło do ślubu. Ten człowiek to totalna pomyłka. Dlaczego Harry zgodził się na to małżeństwo? Jak ślepy był, że kochał tego człowieka i ciągnął tą farsę przez prawie dwa lata?   
Teraz może zwalać winę na swój wiek. On i Alexander poznali się na początku studiów. Można powiedzieć, że to była pierwsza miłość Harry’ego i może właśnie dlatego miał klapki  na oczach? Przymykał oczy na wszystkie wady i dziwne zachowania. Nieważne. To absolutny cud, że wytrzymał z nim przez tyle czasu.

  
Oni byli od początku skazani na porażkę. To było tylko kwestią czasu.

  
Teraz trzymała ich tylko praca. Chociaż to i tak prawdopodobnie niedługo się zmieni. Harry nie wie ile jeszcze wytrzyma z tym człowiekiem w jednym budynku, pięć dni w tygodniu. Jak on to robił, gdy jeszcze mieszkali razem? Siedem dni w tygodniu, praktycznie non stop? Harry nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać czy płakać.

  
Więc krzyczał.

  
Frustracja była tak wielka, że musiał dać sobie upust. Nie wiedział, czy krzyk jest najlepszą opcją. Na pewno jest najłatwiejszą.

  
Jego twarz była czerwona, a w jego oczach zgromadziły się łzy. Upadł na kolana. Pochylił się, starając unormować swój oddech. Zamknął oczy i oddychał głęboko. Przypomniał sobie jak uczono go, by w takich chwilach skupić się na liczeniu dopóki się nie uspokoi.

 

Pierwszy oddech…

  
Wypuszczenie powietrza.

  
Drugi  oddech..

  
Wypuszczenie powietrza.

  
Piąty..

  
Dwunasty..

  
Trzydziesty pierwszy..

  
Harry uśmiechnął się, uświadamiając sobie, że jest mu odrobinę lepiej. Cisza była przyjemna. Jego myśli przestały wirować w takim tempie jak wcześniej. Spięte ciało zaczęło się rozluźniać. Jeszcze powoli. Skupiał się na każdym mięśniu, które powoli opuszczało zdenerwowanie. Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Otworzył oczy, chcąc wstać, kiedy w salonie usłyszał głośny dźwięk telefonu stacjonarnego.

  
\- No do kurwy! – Wrzasnął i uderzył pięścią w podłogę. Spiorunował spojrzeniem urządzenie i na ciężkich nogach wstał i podszedł do komody. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i złość znowu się w nim zagotowała.

 

\- Czego jeszcze chcesz? – Krzyknął do słuchawki. Jego ręce zatrzęsły się słysząc wolny głos swojego byłego. Harry wręcz wyobraził sobie jego krzywy uśmieszek.

  
\-  _ Nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać, nie odbierasz swojej komórki. _ \- Harry wywrócił oczami.

  
\- Porozmawiamy w poniedziałek i jeszcze raz usłyszysz, że nigdzie nie jadę. – Jego głos był zimny. Zanim się rozłączył, usłyszał jeszcze „ _ ale posłuchaj” _ . Harry nie chciał słuchać. Chciał gorącą kąpiel pełną różanych płatków i świec. Poszedł do łazienki i puścił wodę do wanny, kiedy telefon znowu się rozdzwonił.

  
Szybko wrócił do salonu i odebrał, nie zwracając już nawet uwagi na numer dzwoniącego.

  
\- Nigdzie nie jadę na żadną konferencję! Nie będę przekładać swoich cholernych planów, ponieważ zaliczyłeś jedną z prowadzących! Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Daj mi spokój! – Chciał się rozłączyć, jednak cichy, odrobinę piskliwy głos rozbrzmiał w słuchawce.

  
\-  _ Dom? _ – Harry nie znał tego głosu. Zupełnie nie przypominał jego byłego małżonka.

  
\- Um.. Słucham? – Zapytał niepewnie, przekładając telefon z jednej ręki do drugiej. Przeczesał włosy i zmarszczył brwi.

  
\-  _ Czy to dom? _ – Powtórzył głos. Harry miał wrażenie, że był odrobinę rozbawiony. Zielonooki był zdezorientowany.

  
\- Nie rozumiem o czym pan mówi… - Zaczął ostrożnie. Jego policzki zaczerwieniły się lekko. Przyłożył chłodną dłoń, by pozbyć się choć trochę tego gorąca.

  
\-  _ Dzwonię na kontakt nazwany „dom”. To trochę niebezpieczne, wie pan? _ – Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Nieznajomy kontynuował. –  _ Wie pan, nie mieć w tych czasach blokady na telefon? _

  
Harry rozszerzył swoje oczy i poklepał po kieszeniach. Podbiegł do płaszcza i zaczął szukać swojego telefonu, chociaż wiedział, że go tam nie znajdzie. Jednak wewnętrzna potrzeba kazała mu to sprawdzić.

  
_ \- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie znajdzie pan swojego telefonu w płaszczu. – _ Zaśmiał się nieznajomy, jakby widział w tej chwili Harry’ego. Zielonooki przystanął i uświadomił sobie co robi.

  
\- Ja.. Um. Ja nie szukam przecież telefonu. Oczywiście, że nie. – Burknął cicho, chociaż wiedział, że wcale nie był przekonujący. Westchnął i przeczesał swoje, przydługie już, włosy.

  
\-  _ Oczywiście _ . – Parsknął mężczyzna. -  _ W każdym razie nie znam pana nazwiska, dlatego zadzwoniłem pod kontakt o nazwie “dom”. Znalazłem pański telefon _ .

 

\- Oh! - Wykrzyknął Harry. - Dziękuję panu! Nie wiem jak mogłem go zgubić.

 

\-  _ Cóż. To akurat nie jest trudne. Dawno nie widziałem tak mocno zdenerwowanego człowieka, tylko przez fakt, że rozmawiał przez telefon. W pewnym momencie zastanawiałem się nawet, czy od ściskania go pan nie przełamie na pół. Albo szybka pęknie od rzucenia go na stół.  _

 

\- Nie byłem aż taki zdenerwowany… - Harry był cały czerwony na twarzy. Ciekawe ilu osób uwagę przyciągnął przez jedną, głupią rozmowę ze swoim mężem. 

 

Byłym mężem.

 

_ \- Na tyle, by zapłacił pan i wyszedł, zostawiając telefon na stoliku. - _ Śmiech mężczyzny po drugiej stronie telefonu był ciepły i Harry od razu się rozluźnił. Nie znał tego człowieka, nie wiedział jak wygląda, ale jego głos sprawiał, że w jego sercu pojawiało się ciepełko, którego dawno nie czuł.

 

Bardzo dawno.

 

\- Więc… - Odchrząknął. - Siedział pan blisko mnie?

 

\-  _ Całkiem blisko. Kilka stolików dalej _ . - Harry pokiwał głową. Więc sporo osób musiało go słyszeć. Westchnął.

 

\- Wyglądałem pewnie na jakiegoś nerwusa i histeryka… Ale to wszystko przez mojego byłego męża…

 

\-  _ Kutasa Alexandra? _ \- Przerwał mężczyzna. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

 

\- Słucham?

 

\-  _ Pana były mąż. Alexander, tak? _

 

\- Um.. Tak...- Harry zagryzł wargi. Czy ten człowiek zapamiętał wszystko, co mówił w restauracji? Czy to przypadkiem nie jest niegrzeczne, by podsłuchiwać? Nawet jeśli głośno mówił… Albo bardzo głośno..

 

\-  _ Kontakt o nazwie “Kutas Alexander” dzwonił do pana pięć razy i wysłał kilka wiadomości… Może panu je przeczytać? _

 

\- Nie, nie! - Wręcz wykrzyczał Harry. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna grzebał w jego wiadomościach. Albo przynajmniej Harry wolałby żyć w przekonaniu, że nie grzebałby w jego wiadomościach. W końcu go nie znał.

 

Chwila ciszy zapanowała na linii. Jeszcze jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju i krążyła po jego głowie.

 

\- Dlaczego… - Zaczął cicho. - Dlaczego nie oddał mi pan telefonu od razu, gdy zobaczył jak wychodzę? 

 

\-  _ Mogłem _ . - Zaśmiał się. -  _ Ale to byłoby nudne. _

 

\- Dlaczego? - Harry uśmiechnął się i wstał, przechadzając po otwartym salonie. Cichy szum wody, dochodził z łazienki. Był ciekawy odpowiedzi mężczyzny. I w zasadzie całego mężczyzny. Tego jak wyglądał, jak się zachowywał...

 

_ \- No cóż… Oddałbym panu telefon i nic by z tego więcej nie było. Nie zwróciłby pan na mnie uwagi, nie zapamiętał. Śmiem twierdzić, że dwa razy by pan na mnie nie spojrzał…  _

 

\- O cholera! - Jego spojrzenie padło na drzwi łazienki, z której wylewała się piana. Zupełnie zapomniał o swojej kąpieli z płatkami róż, którą chciał się uspokoić. - Jasna cholera!

 

_ \- Słucham? _

 

\- Wanna mi się przelewa! Oddzwonię za minutkę! - Krzyknął, rozłączając się i rzucając telefon na kanapę. - Nosz kurcze! 

 

Harry wpadł do łazienki, ślizgając się na śliskiej podłodze. Jego nogi były całe mokre. Szybko, jak na zaistniałe warunki, podszedł do wanny i zakręcił kran. Różowa piana była na całej podłodze. Podwinął rękawy swojej czarnej koszuli w małe, białe wzorki i włożył rękę do wody, ciągnąc za kurek. Mruknął coś pod nosem i poczekał, aż trochę wody się spuści. 

 

Wyjął rękę i sięgnął po ręcznik, gdy telefon domowy znowu zadzwonił. Harry automatycznie uśmiechnął się, myśląc o tym, że nieznajomy musiał być bardzo niecierpliwy. A może się martwił? Wytarł szybko ręcznik i wrócił do salonu, myśląc o tym, że posprząta później.

 

Usiadł na kanapie i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, odebrał połączenie. - Nie dał mi pan zbyt wiele czasu.

 

\- Kto? - Mina Harry’ego zrzedła, kiedy po drugiej stronie usłyszał głos swojego znienawidzonego męża. 

 

\- Nikt. Czego chcesz. - Warknął, wstając i zaczynając znowu chodzić po pokoju.

 

_ \- Hazz, proszę cię. Będzie rozprawa… _

 

\- I tak będzie rozprawa. Nie poddam się bez walki. - Usiadł na podłokietniku kanapy. Znowu był zdenerwowany. Wspominał już, że nienawidził swojego byłego męża?

 

\-  _ Nie chcę tego rozwodu. _ \- Alexander westchnął, a Harry wywrócił oczami.

 

\- To już postanowione. Rozstaliśmy się, a ja mówiłem o sprawie w kancelarii. - Powiedział i podszedł do komody, na której stały kieliszki. Zdecydowanie potrzebował trochę alkoholu. Miał serdecznie dosyć tego dnia. - Sprawa rozwodu jest od dawna postanowiona.

 

_ \- Dlaczego mi nie ufasz… _ \- Harry zacisnął pięści, nie chcąc po raz kolejny przechodzić przez tę rozmowę. Wręcz pisnął, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczne pikanie w jego telefonie.

 

\- Muszę kończyć, Alexander. Ktoś dzwoni. - Przełączył rozmowę, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź jego byłego męża. No cóż. Może jeszcze nie oficjalnie byłego.

 

\- Halo? - W słuchawce jednak rozbrzmiał dźwięk zakończonego połączenia. Westchnął i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Nalał czerwonego, słodkiego wina do kieliszka i upił łyk. Jego mąż był nie do zniesienia. Tak naprawdę Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego nie chce mu dać rozwodu. Nie kochali się, a on zdradzał go na prawo i lewo. Od roku nie mieszkają razem. 

 

Jego telefon znowu zadzwonił. 

 

\- Wkurwiasz mnie! - Powiedział mocno zdenerwowany do słuchawki. 

 

_ \- Tak szybko? _ \- Zapytał ze śmiechem Nieznajomy. Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i szybko odłożył kieliszek na blat.

 

\- Nie, nie! To nie do pana! Przepraszam. - Tłumaczył się nerwowo.  - Ja nie chciałem.. Myślałem, że to mój… Mój…

 

_ \- Kutas Alexander? _

 

Harry parsknął. - Kutas Aleksander. - Potwierdził. - Mój były.

 

\-  _ Jak długo? _

 

\- Słucham? - Harry wziął swój kieliszek i skierował do sypialni. Powinien darować sobie kąpiel i od razu położyć się do łóżka.

 

_ \- Jak długo były _ . - Usłyszał wesoły głos mężczyzny. Z jakiegoś powodu, zielonooki od razu się rozluźnił. Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie wydawał się być pełen pozytywnej energii. Taki wieczny optymista. Tego brakowało Harry’emu, który ciągle był zestresowany. Pracą, byłym mężem. To wszystko zaczęło go przerastać.

 

\- Od dwóch lat, jednak do niego to jeszcze nie dotarło… - Harry westchnął i położył się na swoim dużym łóżku. Przeczesał włosy palcami i pokręcił głową. - Ja nawet pana nie znam, a już się panu spowiadam.

 

_ \- Oh, spowiadam od razu. Daleko mi do księdza. -  _ Parsknął, a Harry się zaśmiał.

 

\- Nie wiem, nigdy pana nie widziałem! Nie znam pana!

 

_ \- Na dobrą sprawę, ja pana także nie.  _ \- Harry zagryzł wargi, przytulając się do ozdobnej poduszki. Jego serce przyspieszyło swój bieg. Czuł podekscytowanie. -  _ Ma pan jakieś imię, czy dalej zwracać się do pana “Dom” w swojej głowie? _

 

\- Oh. - Harry zachichotał. - Podoba mi się “Dom”. - Szczerze nie pamiętał, kiedy taka zwykła rozmowa sprawiła mu tyle radości. Jego policzki zaczęły boleć od ciągłego szczerzenia się.

 

\- Harry. - Powiedział cicho, bawiąc się frędzlami na rogach poduszki. - A pan?

 

_ \- Jestem Louis _ . - Harry niemo powtórzył to imię. W jego głowie pojawiła się postać wysokiego blondyna o zielonych oczach. Piękne imię, piękny mężczyzna. -  _ Dlaczego tak w zasadzie Alexander nie daje ci spokoju, Harry?  _ \- I czy jego imię nie brzmiało wspaniale w jego ustach? 

 

\- To nie do końca tak… - Po chwili ciszy zaczął zielonooki. - Jesteśmy wspólnikami kancelarii prawniczej..

 

\-  _ Prawo cywilne czy gospodarcze? _ \- Louis wydawał się być zainteresowany. 

 

\- Oba. - Powiedział. - A ty co robisz?

 

\-  _ Oh, cóż za pytanie! _ \- Wykrzyknął. -  _ Rozmawiam z tobą przecież! Bardzo przyjemnie jest, prawda? _

 

Kiedy ostatni raz Harry tyle się śmiał? 

 

\- Tak… - Zaczął Harry. - Tylko wiesz… To trochę…

 

_ \- Dziwne? _ \- Przerwał mu.  _ \- Tak, wiem, wiem. Przerwijmy więc... _

 

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie do końca o to mu chodziło i mimo wszystko nie chciał kończyć tej rozmowy. Może to się wydawać głupie, ale czuł się dobrze. Tak dobrze, jak dawno się już nie czuł.

 

_ \- … Skoro mamy wspaniałą okazję _ ... - Dokończył Louis. 

 

\- Mamy jakąś wspaniałą okazję? - Harry podniósł się i sięgnął po kieliszek wina, który stał na etrażerce. 

 

_ \- Okazję na kolację. _ \- Mężczyzna wyjaśnił, jakby to było coś oczywistego. Harry uniósł brwi i poczuł, że jego policzki się czerwienią. To wpływ wina. 

 

Oczywiście.

 

\- A to okazja dla kogo? - Zapytał nieco pewniej, biorąc łyk czerwonego trunku.

 

_ \- Dla mnie, oczywiście. _ \- Odparł prosto. Harry spojrzał na sufit, próbując nie uśmiechać się zbyt szeroko.

 

\- A co ja będę z tego miał? - Zapytał dość niewinnie. 

 

_ \- Telefon.  _

 

Harry zmarszczył się. - Ale to mój telefon.

 

_ \- Ale przecież to ja go mam… _ \- Zanucił chłopak. Harry wstał i powoli podszedł do okna, opierając się  framugę. Noc była tego dnia piękna. Bezchmurne niebo i jasny księżyc. Wspaniała noc.

 

\- Jest tylko jeden problem. - Podjął grę Harry, patrząc na kwiaty, które rosły na jego balkonie. - Nie umawiam się z nieznajomymi na kolację.

 

_ \- Słusznie! Zwłaszcza w dzisiejszych czasach. Niebezpieczeństwo czyha na każdym kroku! Wiem coś o tym, więc może… Obiad? _ \- Harry uśmiechnął się, opierając swoje czoło na zimnej szybie. -  _ Kawa? Lody? Pączki? Naleśniki? Huśtawki? _ \- Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy chłopak jęknął. -  _ No pomóż mi! _

 

\- Nie poddajesz się tak łatwo?

 

\-  _ Potrafię być uparty _ . - Harry obrócił się i oparł o szybę plecami. Czyż ten chłopak nie był uroczy? Louis dodał po chwili. -  _ To moja zaleta. _

 

\- Skromność także jest twoją zaletą, co? - Harry się droczył.

 

_ \- Ależ oczywiście. _ \- Odparł gorliwie. - _ Możesz się już na coś zgodzić? _

 

Harry nie odpowiadał, myśląc o całej sytuacji. Bądź co bądź nie znał tego mężczyzny. Chciał odzyskać swój telefon, ale powinien go dostać i odejść, a nie umawiać się na dłuższe spotkania. Coś mu ewidentnie nie pasowało. Louis powinien oddać mu telefon jak tylko zauważył, że Harry go nie wziął. Jednak on czekał i teraz rozmawiali od niecałej godziny. To była przyjemna godzina, ale..

 

_ \- Jutro? O piętnastej?  _ \- Jego przemyślenia przerwał mężczyzna w słuchawce. Harry śmiał się z siebie w duchu, myśląc o tym, że mógłby odmówić temu uroczemu mężczyźnie. To niewykonalne.

 

\- Jestem zajęty do szesnastej. - Odparł, przypominając sobie o nudnym spotkaniu, które ma przed piętnastą. 

 

_ \- Więc może zadzwonię do ciebie jutro i ustalimy jak stoimy z czasem, _

 

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Ten chłopak miał w sobie coś innego, coś co kazało mu pozostać spokojnym i czekać na spotkanie. Jednak.. - Jak już do tego dojdzie to... Jak się rozpoznamy?

 

_ \- Ja cię poznam.  _

 

\- No tak, - Harry wywrócił oczami i odepchnął się od szyby, znowu siadając na łóżku. 

 

_ \- Mnie nie da się przegapić, gwarantuję ci to.  _

 

\- Oh? - W głowie Harry’ego znowu pojawił się przystojny blondyn. Taki, obok którego nikt nie przeszedłby obojętnie. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. - Więc do usłyszenia? - Powiedział z uśmiechem.

 

_ \- Już niedługo.  _ \- Powiedział Louis, rozłączając się. Harry patrzył chwilę na telefon, po czym odrzucił go na pościel i sam położył plecami na łóżko. 

 

\- Wow. - Powiedział do siebie i zachichotał. - Nie mogę się doczekać!


	2. ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI

Harry’ego obudził dźwięk ćwierkających ptaków, który rozbrzmiał w pokoju. Ziewnął i przeciągnął się, zanim nie wyłączył budzika. Wiedział, że jest równo szósta trzydzieści. Miał dziś dużo pracy.

Papierkowa robota czekała go w kancelarii, musiał przygotować się do spotkania z klientem o piętnastej, a wieczorem obiecał, że pojawi się u znajomych na kolacji. Prawdopodobnie mają jakąś sprawę, dlatego zaprosili go do siebie. Westchnął.

 

\- Może powinienem kupić kota? – Zapytał. Jego głos odbił się echem po pustym mieszkaniu. Skrzywił się, myśląc o swojej samotności. Brakowało mu kogoś obok siebie, kiedy się budził. I kiedy wracał z pracy. Brakowało mu kawy w słoneczny poranek razem ze swoją drugą połówką. Brakowało mu gotowania, bo gotowanie tylko dla siebie wydawało mu się bez sensu. Brakowało mu…

 

Musiał przestać o tym myśleć.

 

Wstał i podszedł do szafy. Otworzył ją i delikatnie przejechał po wszystkich koszulach, które posiadał. Wszystkie w jasnych, barwach. Stonowane, delikatne. Wiele z nich było białych, tych, które zakładał do sądu i ważniejsze spotkania. Kochał je wszystkie. Kochał swoją elegancję.

 

Może jedynie nie kochał swoich garniturowych spodni. Jedynie je lubił. O wiele bardziej wolał swoje dżinsy i zakładał je, kiedy tylko mógł. Nikomu w firmie to nie przeszkadzało, i tak przez większość czasu siedział przy biurku. Myśląc o tym, jego kark zabolał. Harry zdecydowanie powinien wybrać się na jakiś masaż. Albo wrócić do ćwiczeń.

 

Prychnął, nie miał czasu, ani chęci do ćwiczeń.

 

Wyciągnął białą koszulę z czarnymi guzikami i położył na łóżku, tuż obok idealnie wyprasowanych, czarnych spodni. To jego strój na dziś.

 

Może powinien się wziąć za siebie? Może powinien odsunąć od siebie tą niechęć do ćwiczeń? Pójść na siłownię? Zadbać o siebie? A może tam właśnie znajdzie miłość swojego życia? Nie od dziś wiadomo, że na siłowni można znaleźć kilku nieziemsko przystojnych mężczyzn. Może to był właśnie klucz do jego szczęścia? Siłownia i wysoki, muskularny przystojniak? Ochrona Harry’ego? 

 

A może Harry już znalazł kogoś takiego? Kogoś kto...

 

Wychodząc z łazienki po porannej toalecie, usłyszał telefon stacjonarny. Jego serce przyspieszyło, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miało takiego powodu.

 

A może miało, co?

 

Ostrożnie podszedł do komody i wziął urządzenie do ręki. Uśmiechnął się widząc swój numer komórki i poprawił swoje włosy. Dopiero wtedy odebrał połączenie.

 

\- Halo? – Czułość wyczuwalna była w jego głosie. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości.

 

\-  _ Witaj, Harry _ . - Głos w słuchawce był taki, jakim go zapamiętał. Przyjemny, odrobinę wysoki i brzmiący, jakby Louis przez cały czas się uśmiechał. To głupie, bo słyszał go tylko raz, wczorajszego wieczora i już go zapamiętał.

 

\- Czym sobie zasłużyłem na ten telefon o… - Zerknął na swój drogi zegarek na nadgarstku. - O siódmej  rano?

 

\-  _ Oh, myślę że to zasługa twoich pięknych oczu. _

 

\- Myślałem, że byłem za daleko, byś dostrzegł moje oczy? - Harry zarumienił się odrobinę, przechodząc do swojej sypialni, by się przebrać.

 

\-  _ Mam sokoli wzrok. _ \- Odparł Louis. Harry zachichotał, kiedy kontynuował. -  _ To wprawdzie było trudne, ponieważ strzelałeś gromami w każdego, kto na ciebie spojrzał… No i miałem wrażenie, że akurat w tamtym momencie były czerwone, ale nawet gdyby były czerwone i strzelały pociskami to i tak byłyby piękne. _

 

Czy to „awww!” w jego głowie?

 

\- Skąd ta pewność? – Zapytał i zagryzł wargi by nie szczerzyć się tak bardzo.

 

_ \- Piękni ludzie mają piękne oczy. _ \- Powiedział prosto. Harry wsadził telefon pomiędzy głowę a ramię i usiadł na łóżku, by założyć skarpetki.

 

\- Więc twoje oczy są piękne? - Zapytał cicho. Śmiech, który pojawił się w jego uchu, był wspaniałym doświadczeniem. Był niczym wschodzące słońce, które rozświetlało jego dzień.

 

_ \- Moje oczy są niebieskie. Myślę, że tyle starczy… _

 

\- Hej! - Przerwał mu. - Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wyglądasz..

 

_ \- Gdybym wiedział, że powiedzenie ci zwykłego “miłego dnia” zajmie tyle czasu, to zadzwoniłbym wcześniej.. _ \- Parsknął Louis. -  _ Pewnie spieszysz się do pracy.. _

 

\- Zadzwoniłeś tylko po to, żeby życzyć mi miłego dnia? - Zdziwił się zielonooki. Coś ciepłego rozlało się po jego wnętrzu. Roztopi się z rozkoszy. Naprawdę.

 

_ \- Harold.. - _ Westchnął Louis. -  _ Zapewne by tak było, gdybyś mnie nie zagadywał! Więc czy mogę już powiedzieć? _

 

\- Co powiedzieć? - Harry przygryzł swoje wargi i zaczął zakładać koszulę.

 

_ \- Miłego dnia, Piękny! _ \- Krzyknął, powodując, że Harry aż podskoczył. Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Kim jest ten człowiek?

 

\- Dziękuję, tobie też miłego dnia. - Powiedział, zanim się rozłączył. Rzucił telefon na łóżko i zaczął powoli zapinać guziki pod samą szyję. Jego usta ułożone były w szerokim uśmiechu. Podszedł do lustra i przejrzał się. Koszula leżała na nim idealnie. Jak zawsze. Wkasał ją do ciemnych spodni i sięgnął po czarną marynarkę.

 

Kim był Louis? Czyż to nie najbardziej urocza istota chodząca po tej planecie?

 

\- Co ty we mnie widzisz? - Zapytał, wygładzając ciemny materiał. Wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Jego umyte, pachnące kokosem włosy, kaskadami opadały na jego ramiona, tworząc małe sprężynki. Nigdy nikomu nie przyzna, że czasami zdarza mu się użyć lokówki. Wydaje mu się wtedy, że jest piękny.

 

Zastanawiał się przy tym, jak wygląda mężczyzna. Jest umięśniony? Chodzi na wspominaną siłownię? Ma blond włosy? Idealnie komponowałyby się z zielonymi oczami. Jest wyższy od Harry’ego? Mało możliwe, ale zawsze można było pomarzyć. Zawsze marzył o partnerze wyższym od siebie samego. By był jego ostoją. Harry mógł być małą łyżeczką i te sprawy. Alexander był takiego samego wzrostu co on. I stronił wręcz od bliskości. Naprawdę, co Harry w nim widział?

 

Poszedł do łazienki i nałożył balsam na usta. Nie lubił, gdy były spierzchnięte.

 

Czym właściwie zajmuje się Louis? Tego też był niezwykle ciekawy. Może miał własną firmę? Albo był naukowcem? Jednego był pewien, jeśli jadł kolację w tej drogiej restauracji, musiał trochę mieć na koncie.

 

Chyba, że to nie on płacił. Może był na randce, która była nie udana? Właśnie dlatego zainteresował się nim? Harry parsknął. Nieważne kto i po co był w tej restauracji. Każdy zwrócił na niego uwagę przez krzyk, który roznosił się po całym lokalu. Czuł się zażenowany. Ile razy właściwie mu się to zdarzyło i nie zwrócił na to uwagi?

 

Telefon znowu zadzwonił. Jego serce zabiło trochę mocniej, nawet gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że to na pewno nie dzwonił Louis. Mimo to, szybko pobiegł do swojej sypialni, gdzie zostawił urządzenie. Skrzywił się, widząc numer.

 

Cóż. Powinien i tak dziękować, że to nie jego były mąż.

 

_ \- Witaj synu _ \- Zaczęła jego mama. -   _ Co u Alexandra? _

 

\- Mamo… - Jęknął, zgarniając portfel i idąc do drzwi. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, spóźni się do pracy. Zepsuła mu się słuchawka bluetooth, więc będzie musiał się rozłączyć, zanim wejdzie do samochodu. A tego też by do końca nie chciał. Tak samo jak przeprowadzać tej rozmowy. Po raz setny. - Pamiętasz, że rozstałem się z Alexandrem lata temu?

 

_ \- Coś wspominałeś. _ \- Odparła sztywno.  _ \- Jednak jakoś tego całego rozwodu jak nie było, tak nie ma. Pomyślałam, że w końcu jednak przejrzałeś na oczy… _ \- No tak, jego mama nie wierzyła mu, gdy mówił, że chłopak z tak dobrego i szanowanego domu, zdradzał go na każdym kroku. To nie do pomyślenia.

 

\- Ja i Alexander to skończony rozdział. - Westchnął, siadając na fotelu, tuż obok drzwi. Wyciągnął swoje wypolerowane buty, w głowie mając słowa jego matki “Buty są wizytówką człowieka! Niech nikt nie uzna cię za flejtucha!”

 

_ \- Uważam jednak… _

 

\- Mamo, proszę cię. - Harry wywrócił oczami. Dlaczego ona nie widziała tego, jakim Alexander  jest okropnym człowiekiem? Głosik w jego głowie mówił, że przecież on też przez lata żył w zaślepieniu. Cóż. Bywa. - Czy dzwonisz tylko po to?

 

_ \- Ależ nie! - _ Wykrzyknęła kobieta. -  _ Wczoraj była u mnie pani Martin. Wiesz, ta z końca ulicy. Swoją drogą strasznie się zapuściła. Przytyła ładnych parę kilogramów, a jej córka… _

Harry westchnął i włożył telefon pomiędzy ramię a głowę. Zaczął zakładać swoje obuwie, przytakując raz na jakiś czas, kiedy kobieta paplała do słuchawki. W tej chwili żałował, że jego rozmowa z Louisem nie trwała dłużej, dzięki czemu jego mama nie mogłaby się do niego dodzwonić.

 

\- Mamo, muszę wychodzić do pracy. - Wstał, po raz kolejny przeglądając się w lustrze. Strząsnął niewidzialne pyłki i sięgnął po klamkę. Dopiero później uświadamiając sobie, że nie może wyjść z domu, rozmawiając przez telefon stacjonarny.

 

_ \- Tak, tak! No i ta córka ma chłopaka, wiesz? I słuchaj on… _

 

\- Mamo… - Przerwał kolejną falę paplaniny, tupiąc nogą. Westchnął, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. Jeśli zaraz nie skończy, spóźni się do pracy. Z drugiej strony bał się rozłączyć. Anne byłaby zdolna przyjechać do niego do biura i dobitnie pokazać, co myśli na temat takiego zachowania.

 

_ \- Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że zjadłeś lekkie śniadanie. Nie chcę później słyszeć, że się roztyłeś. _ \- Powiedziała na sam koniec.

 

\-  _ Tak, dzięki mamo. Miłego dnia. _ \- Westchnął i z ulgą nacisnął czerwoną słuchawkę. A ten dzień zaczął się tak dobrze…

 

###  2**

Zaparkował pod kamienicą z czerwonej cegły. Zgasił silnik i siedział, tępo wpatrując się w swojego byłego męża, który stał przed wejściem i palił papierosa. Ubrany w drogi, idealnie skrojony garnitur, w rękach trzymał skórzaną aktówkę. Blond włosy, ścięte na krótko i postawione do góry. Idealnie wystylizowane. Kiedyś ideał, teraz nienawidził go całym sercem.

 

Spojrzał na swój zegarek i westchnął. Nie mógł się spóźnić. Miał nadzieję, że Alexander szybko wypali i wejdzie do środka, dzięki czemu on nie będzie się musiał z nim użerać, jednak mężczyzna nie wydawał się spieszyć. Harry mógłby nawet przysiąc, że robił to specjalnie. On zawsze robił to specjalnie.

 

Wysiadł z auta i z tylnego siedzenia wziął dokumenty. Szedł po równej linii, całkowicie wyprostowany, patrząc przed siebie i udając, że nie widzi swojego byłego. 

 

\- Hej kochanie! - Krzyknął do niego Alexander, swoim zachrypniętym głosem. Harry zacisnął szczękę.

 

\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie. - Burknął, mijając go szybko. Poczuł jednak, że mężczyzna łapie go za rękę.

 

\- Nie przywitasz się ze swoim mężem?

 

\- Nie jesteś moim mężem. - Warknął, wyrywając się i odchodząc. Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą jego krzyk “ _ W świetle prawa jeszcze jestem!” _ . Gdyby był mniej ułożony, wystawiłby mu środkowy palec, jednak jego wychowano inaczej, dlatego zignorował go. Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do kobiety, która akurat chciała wejść do kancelarii. Przytrzymał jej drzwi i wszedł za nią do środka. Ze śmiechem zauważył, że obcasy jej butów były lekko ubłocone. W jego głowie automatycznie pojawił się głos mamy “  _ Buty są wizytówką człowieka. Niech nikt nie ma cię za flejtucha! _ ”

 

Wchodząc do środka zauważył, że winda zaraz się zamknie. Myśląc o tym, że zapewne czekanie na drugą spowodowałoby, że jechałby razem z Alexandrem, pobiegł do niej, krzycząc do ludzi w środku.

 

Wpadł zdyszany i skinieniem głowy podziękował mężczyźnie za zatrzymanie drzwi. Stał odwrócony tyłem, jednak czuł spojrzenia, którym obdarzyła go każda osoba. Z jednej strony czuł się dumny z tego, że przyciąga spojrzenia innych, często młodszych osobników,  z drugiej jednak, na dłuższą metę czuł się z tym niezręcznie. 

 

Czy to miało sens?

 

Z ulgą wysiadł na swoim piętrze i przywitał ze swoją sekretarką, która pisała coś na komputerze, nawet go nie zauważając. To piętro składało się z biura jego, po prawej stronie, oraz jego męża, po lewej. Dzieliła ich ściana, jednak, żeby przejść, musieli minąć sekretarkę.

 

\- Dzień dobry Danielle. Jest coś do mnie?- Powiedział, otwierając kluczem swoje drzwi. Spojrzał na kobietę, jednak ona ciągle zawzięcie pisała. Uniósł brew i puścił klamkę. Co takiego było tak ważne i pochłaniające, by nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć? Cofnął się i zajrzał jej przez ramię do komputera.

 

\- Piszesz wiersze? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem patrząc na edytor tekstowy. Dziewczyna pisnęła, podskakując na swoim krześle. Złapała się za serce i odwróciła do niego ze złością.

 

\- Duszę artysty  zostawić trza w spokoju, by rozwijała się i mogła mieć szansę rozwoju! - Fuknęła, odrzucając swoje długie falowane włosy do tyłu. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

 

\- Ty rymujesz?

 

\- Tak się składa, że mi tak właśnie odpowiada. - Mówiąc to, ostentacyjnie odwróciła się znowu w kierunku komputera. Usłyszał kliknięcie i winda znowu się otworzyła. Alexander wszedł do środka. Harry mentalnie wywrócił oczami.

 

\- Jest jakaś poczta dla mnie? - Zapytał Alexander, opierając się o kontuar. Danielle od razu oderwała się od ekranu i uśmiechnęła szeroko. Sięgnęła do koszyczka i podała mu plik białych kopert. Zatrzepotała rzęsami.

 

\- To wszystko. Później jeszcze przyjedzie kurier z tą paczką....

 

\- Wiem którą. - Przerwał jej, spoglądając na Harry’ego. - A ty nie masz pracy?

 

\- Mam, tak samo jak ty. - Powiedział oschle, wracając spojrzeniem do kobiety, która uparcie wpatrywała się w jego byłego. - Czy mógłbym dostać swoją pocztę? - Zwrócił się do kobiety, która posłała mu tylko niemiły uśmiech.

 

\- Nie rozdwoję się przecież! - Krzyknęła, wymachując rękoma. - Koszyk jest obok, mógłbyś sobie wziąć sam?

 

\- Oh skarbeńku! - Głos Alexandra działał mu poważnie na nerwy. - Nie denerwuj się tak, złość piękności szkodzi…

 

Dziewczyna westchnęła i oparła policzek o rękę. Wpatrywała się w niego jak w obrazek. Harry prychnął i zabrał swoje rzeczy, sięgając na drugą stronę biurka, gdzie znajdowały się listy dla niego. Poczuł klepnięcie na swoim tyłku. Pisnął i szybko odwrócił się do Alexandra, który śmiejąc się, wchodził do swojej części biura.

 

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie rób! - Krzyknął Harry i ze złością poprawił marynarkę.

 

Nienawidził tego człowieka. 

 

\- Czyż on nie jest wspaniały? - Zapytała Danielle, wpatrując się w zamknięte już drzwi. Harry skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. 

 

\- Daleko mu do tego. - Wymamrotał i wpadł do swojego gabinetu.

 

Rzucił wszystkie papiery na biurko i opadł na jeden z żółtych foteli dla gości, stojące na przeciwko biurka. Miały wysokie oparcia i były na tyle duże, że Harry mógł się na nich skulić i nikt, kto wchodziłby do pomieszczenia by go nie zauważył. To dobra opcja, gdy chciał zostać sam lub potrzebował krótkiej drzemki. W komodzie trzymał nawet koc. Tak na wszelki wypadek. 

 

Jęknął, gdy usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Dopiero zaczął pracę, a już miał jej dosyć. Chyba potrzebował wolnego. Dlaczego w ogóle poszedł na prawo i założył kancelarię?

  
  


_ \- Gdybyś był skazany na śmierć… _ \- Na twarzy Harry’ego wymalował się uśmiech, gdy podniósł słuchawkę i usłyszał ten głos. - _ Czysto hipotetycznie oczywiście. I mógł prosić o ostatni posiłek, to o co byś poprosił? _

 

\- Louis, o czym ty mówisz? - Zaśmiał się Harry, oplatając kabel telefonu na swój palec. Czyżby Louis już się za nim stęsknił? Rozmawiali godzinę wcześniej. Czyż nie ideał? - Skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś gdzie pracuję?

 

_ \- Cóż. W twoim telefonie znalazłem kontakt o nazwie “Praca Prywatny” To naprawdę nie było trudne.. - _ Parsknął. Harry musiał przyznać mu rację. - _ Myślę, że ja bym wybrał pizzę. _

 

\- Pizza byłaby twoim ostatnim posiłkiem? - Zdziwił się Harry, opierając się wygodnie o żółty fotel. Dziękował sobie za kupno telefonu z tak długim kablem. Zazwyczaj go irytował, ale teraz…

 

- _ Jeśli chcę dbać o linię, muszę unikać pizzy. Chciałbym zjeść najbardziej kaloryczną i niezdrową rzecz. Mogłem wybrać kebaba ale jest niczym, gdy masz do wyboru też pizzę. Więc powiedz mi kochanie, co ty byś zjadł? _

 

\- Lubię sushi. - Powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. Louis cierpliwie czekał na drugiej linii.

 

_ \- Zdechła ryba?  _ \- Jęknął Louis, a Harry się zaśmiał.

 

\- To nie jest zdechła ryba tylko…

 

_ \- Blablabla.  _ \- Louis przerwał mu niegrzecznie. - _ Dzięki Harry. Do usłyszenia! _

 

\- Ale po co ci to by.. - Nie skończył, ponieważ Louis się rozłączył. Pokręcił głową i odłożył słuchawkę na miejsce. Jego dzień znowu był dobry.

 

_ Kim do cholery był Louis? _


	3. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIELKIE DZIĘKI dialectic_chaos!

Harry siedział przy biurku, przeglądając jakieś papiery. Sięgnął po filiżankę i skrzywił się, gdy podniósł ją do ust, a ona była pusta. Odłożył kartki i wziął telefon do ręki. 

– Danielle, proszę, przynieś mi kawę z mlekiem – powiedział cicho, od razu odkładając słuchawkę. Nie chciał żeby dziewczyna znowu zaczęła gadać od rzeczy. 

Westchnął i oparł się o fotel. Przetarł twarz dłońmi, próbując chociaż odrobinę się pobudzić. Zmęczenie ogarnęło jego ciało, literki mieszały mu się w oczach. Sprawa, którą się teraz zajmował, była ciężka, potrzebował naprawdę dobrego przygotowania. 

Danielle otworzyła drzwi łokciem i weszła, chwiejąc się na swoich zbyt wysokich szpilkach. Parsknął, myśląc o tym, że niscy ludzie mieli ciężko w życiu. I zdecydowanie musieli bardziej się postarać, by ktokolwiek zwrócił na nich uwagę. 

Danielle była świetnym przykładem, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Z powodu swojego niskiego wzrostu, chodziła w absurdalnie wysokich obcasach, które prawdopodobnie rekompensowały jej głupotę. Każdy ma jakiś kompleks… Chwila, Danielle nie miała czegoś takiego jak kompleksy. Była przecież “najmądrzejsiejszą” osobą w firmie. Zaraz po Alexandrze. 

Bardzo zabawne.

– Kawusia dla szefusia! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kładąc filiżankę na stole. Harry podziękował jej cicho, wręczając pustą. – Oh, szefuś jakiś nie w humorze! - Krzyknęła, siadając na jednym z dwóch żółtych foteli. 

– Danielle… – westchnął, jednak dziewczyna wyciągnęła zza swojej koszulki pilniczek i zaczęła piłować paznokcie, mówiąc przy tym bardzo poważnym tonem.

– Czytałam ostatnio w gazecie, że automatyczną poprawą humoru jest zjedzenie banana albo kutasa. Prawie to samo i dające podobną satysfakcję.

Harry wypluł swoją kawę. – Co?!

– Oh, Harry.. – dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i spojrzała na niego wymownie. – Podstawą udanego związku jest… No wiesz. – Podniosła rękę i zaczęła nią poruszać, językiem wypychając policzek. Harry skrzywił się.

– Ale…

\- Nie Allelujaj mi tutaj! – krzyknęła –To całkowita prawda. Nie rozumiem dlaczego rezygnujesz z własnej woli z Alexa. Mieć takiego ptaka w garści to czysty korek szczęścia.

– Mówisz o worku szczęścia? –zapytał z dziwną miną.

\- Chyba lepiej wiem – burknęła, znowu skupiając się na swoich paznokciach. – W każdym bądź razie… Czasami jest dobrze życiu dodać odrobinę szczypty z pieprzem.

– W każdym razie lub bądź co bądź.. – westchnął cicho. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze złością.

– Bądź, bądź. Co ja jakiś łabądź? – fuknęła. – Ja Ci z dobroci serca chce pomóc, a ty sobie ze mnie kpisz? –Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak dziewczyna upuściła pilniczek i przyłożyła rękę do piersi. – Nazwałeś mnie łabędziem? One są takie piękne… – westchnęła z błyszczącymi oczami. – O rety, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś takim romantykiem…

\- Kto jest piękny? Ja? Bo romantyk to wiem – usłyszeli głos z okolic drzwi. Harry chciał uderzyć głową w ścianę. Schował głowę w swoich ramionach. Czy ten dzień może być gorszy? Zapowiadał się naprawdę nieźle…

– Bądź silny, bądź silny, jesteś zwycięzcą… – mamrotał.

– Oh, Harry chyba znowu przechodzi swoje załamanie – rzekła, odwracając się w kierunku Alexandra. Harry’ego przeszły dreszcze, gdy usłyszął ten głos. Tak bardzo go nienawidził. 

– Kochanie, może zrobię ci masaż… 

– NIE MÓW DO MNIE KOCHANIE! – wrzasnął, podnosząc się gwałtownie. – Czego chcesz?

– Mama zaprasza nas na kolację w sobotę – odparł, siadając na drugim, żółtym fotelu. Harry zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu.

– Dlaczego miałaby mnie zapraszać na kolację w sobotę? – zapytał, siląc się na miły ton.

– Oh, to wasza rocznica! – Krzyknęła Danielle ze swojego miejsca. Dlaczego ona wciąż tu była, pomyślał Harry. 

– Dlaczego Danielle zna lepiej nasze wspólne święta niż ty? – Alexander założył nogę na nogę i przechylił głowę, patrząc na niego uważnie.

– Może dlatego, że nie mamy swoich świąt? – jego głos był suchy i z ulgą sięgnął po słuchawkę, gdy w jego biurze rozbrzmiał dźwięk telefonu -– A teraz wynocha, bo mam rozmowę.

– Harry Styles, słucham – powiedział, patrząc jak Danielle podnosi się, wygładza spódnicę i wychodzi, mocno kręcąc tyłkiem. Wyczekująco patrzył na Alexandra, który wydawał się nie ruszać, przyglądając mu się uważnie, jakby próbując prześwietlić całe jego ciało. Harry machnął na niego, żeby wyszedł.

– … Brzmi jak gwiazda rocka – usłyszał w słuchawce. Automatycznie się uśmiechnął, nie zwracając uwagi na uniesione brwi Alexandra. Można powiedzieć, że jego były mąż od razu poszedł w zapomnienie, wystarczyło ledwie jedno zdanie z pięknych ust Nieznajomego...

– Może właśnie nią jestem? – zapytał, unosząc filiżankę z kawą do ust. Skrzywił się, gdy poczuł, że Danielle zapomniała dodać mleka. Znowu.

– Nie wątpię. W takim razie czekam na koncert, a potem seks w twoim tourbusie – odparł najzupełniej poważnie. Harry zarumienił się mocno. Poczuł palące spojrzenie na sobie. Zmrużył oczy.

– Przepraszam na chwilę – odchrząknął i przycisnął telefon do piersi – Z łaski swojej mógłbyś już wyjść?

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Alexander. Wyglądał na złego. Jego szczęką była zaciśnięta, a spojrzenie lodowate. Dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Czy to źle, że Harry’ego oblała fala zadowolenia? Alexander nienawidził, gdy ktoś miał przed nim tajemnice. Zwłaszcza Harry. Czuł się wtedy zagrożony. Tak. Zdecydowanie Harry czerpał z tego satysfakcję. 

– To prywatna rozmowa – warknął, mocniej ściskając słuchawkę. Mimo wszystko z trudem opanował uniesienie kącika ust. Wyprowadzenie Alexandra z równowagi? Chciałby tego. 

– Prywatne pogawędki w czasie pracy? Jaki przykład dajesz pracownikom? – prychnął blondyn, ciskając gromami w słuchawkę, która cały czas przylegała do piersi Harry’ego. Louis czekał na rozmowę, cholera.

– Alexander! – powiedział głośniej – W tej chwili masz wyjść z mojego gabinetu, skoro sam nie masz ważnej sprawy. I przypomnę Ci, że to ty przylazłeś do mnie ze swoim zaproszeniem na kolację, co nie jest sprawą związaną z pracą.

– Nie moja wina, że nie odbierasz moich telefonów – wywrócił oczami. 

– Nie będę z tobą teraz dyskutować! – złość powodowała, że zaczął się trząść. Nikt nie działał na niego w taki sposób jak Alexander. Nikt. Na dodatek traci cenne minuty, które mógłby poświęcić na wartościową rozmowę z Louisem – Jeśli za chwilę nie wyjdziesz, zadzwonię po ochronę! 

– Może jednak zrobię ci ten mas…

– WYNOCHA! 

Alexander uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wstał. Poprawił marynarkę i wyszedł z głową uniesioną wysoko. Harry ciskał w niego niewidzialnymi piorunami. Oddychał głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Drzwi trzasnęły, a on uniósł słuchawkę do ucha.

– Hej, Louis? – zapytał cicho, bojąc się, że mężczyzna się rozłączył. Z ulgą wypuścił powietrze, gdy usłyszał przyjemny głos.

– Kutas Alexander daje w kość? – zapytał miękko, a Harry przytaknął. Odwrócił się tyłem do drzwi i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w duży, wiszący na ścianie obraz. Jakaś sztuka nowoczesna. Dużo kolorów i niezrozumiałych kształtów. Kto to tu powiesił?

– Jestem już taki zmęczony tą sprawą. Potrzebuję jak najszybciej doprowadzić to do końca i pozbyć się go ze swojego życia.

– Wydajesz się być bardzo zestresowany – powiedział Louis w zamyśleniu. 

– Nie, to tylko dzisiaj – tłumaczyć wyjaśnił – Po prostu ciężki dzień. Zazwyczaj jestem bardziej pogodny i tryskam energią i…

–… i nie krzyczysz na swojego byłego na środku restauracji? Kancelarii? Parku? Domu?

– Hej – zaśmiał się Harry, rozluźniając nieco – Gdybyś go poznał, jestem pewien, że też byś tak reagował.

– Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu nazwałeś go “Kutasem Alexandrem”, więc musi być naprawdę źle.

– Dzwonisz z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? – zapytał po chwili. Nie bardzo miał ochotę na rozmowę o swoim byłym. Chociaż zasadniczo mógłby rozmawiać z Louisem o wszystkim. Dlaczego? Przecież go nie znał… – Może oddałbyś mi w końcu telefon? Trochę ciężko mi się bez niego funkcjonuje...

– Cóż za czasy! – wykrzyknął Louis – Bez telefonu to ani rusz… Kiedyś to na trzepakach, ludzie listy pisali… Czekało się na wiadomość i…

– Chciałbym tylko przypomnieć – parsknął – Że to ty dzwonisz do mnie. Znowu.

– Przeszkadza Ci to? – Harry zastanowił się chwilę. Zaczął bawić się długim kablem, przyglądając się niebieskim kreskom na obrazie. Pytanie wprawdzie nie trudne, wypowiedziane z lekkim rozbawieniem, a jednak… Może nie było takie łatwe, a za jasnym tonem mogło kryć się coś więcej? Poważne pytanie? Czy Louis nie chciał w tym momencie wybadać sytuacji? Jak Harry się przy nim czuje? Czego oczekuje? Od tej odpowiedzi zależy cała ich relacja? 

Zastanowił się nad tym. Czy to mu przeszkadzało? 

Nie, absolutnie nie. Wręcz uwielbiał te momenty, gdy Louis do niego dzwonił. Uwielbiał słyszeć jego dość wysoki głos, który czasem się z nim droczył. To on sprawiał, że się uśmiechał i był szczęśliwszy. 

A telefon? Harry mógłby go już nie odzyskać, jeśli to by znaczyło, że Louis dzwoniłby do niego tak często. Intrygował go i sprawiał, że Harry chciał więcej i więcej, a ta tajemniczość tylko potęgowała uczucia. Harry chciałby poznać Louisa, ale z drugiej strony fascynowało go to, jak potoczyła się ta historia. Historia prawie jak z filmu, czyż nie? To wystarczyło, by poczuć niczym nieograniczone szczęście. To szczególne ciepło w sercu.

Ale o czym on w ogóle mówił? Minęły niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny,odkąd Louis zadzwonił do niego po raz pierwszy. Jak mógł odczuwać jakiekolwiek skutki? I co ważniejsze, jak mógł w ogóle pomyśleć, że jest szczęśliwszy? Tak po prostu z dnia na dzień? To się przecież nie dzieje. Nie jest możliwe..

Ale jednak coś w tym było. Uśmiech był szerszy. Oczy jaśniejsze.

Coś w tym było.

– Nie, absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadza – odparłł w końcu, szczerze. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć uśmiech – To miłe.

– Tak właśnie myślałem – Louis powiedział czule, jakby wiedział o czym przed chwilą dumał rozmyślał Harry – Myślisz, że byłoby ci dobrze w różowym?  
To pytanie odrobinę zbiło Harry’ego z tropu. Zmarszczył brwi, próbując wymyślić jakikolwiek powód. Kim był Louis? Czemu zadawał takie dziwne pytania?

– Nie wiem? Raczej nie noszę różowych rzeczy... – odparł ostrożnie, wracając do bawienia się długim kablem.

–Powinieneś to zmienić – powiedział wprost Louis –– Cóż, Słońce, jutro rano zadzwonię i umówimy się na konkretną godzinę spotkania.

– Naszego spotkania?

– Nie, nie – Harry prawie uwierzył, przez jego poważny ton – Eda Sheerana i Ryana Goslinga. 

– Ha ha, bardzo zabawne –wywrócił oczami – Możesz mi proszę powiedzieć, kiedy chcesz się spotkać?

– Jutro. Buziaki!

Harry uniósł brew, trzymając przy uchu telefon, z którego dobiegał dźwięk zakończonego połączenia. Louis się rozłączył. Tak po prostu się rozłączył. Po co właściwie dzwonił? Kim on do cholery był?

Westchnął i odwrócił się razem z fotelem, by odłożyć słuchawkę. Wtedy zauważył Alexandra, który siedział w fotelu i uważnie mu się przyglądał. Harry pisnął.

– Miałeś stąd wyjść! – wrzasnął, łapiąc się za serce. Ile rozmowy usłyszał? Co sobie pomyśli? Dlaczego do cholery nie wyszedł? Dlaczego Harry nie słyszał, że ktoś jest w tym pomieszczeniu? 

– Z kim rozmawiałeś? – zapytał chłodno blondyn. Harry wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu.

– Przepraszam? A co to ma do rzeczy? Nie powinno cię obchodzić – ze złością zaczął zbierać wszystkie papiery z biurka. Czuł, że jego policzki były czerwone. Nie wierzył, że jego były posunął się do czegoś takiego. Jeszcze trochę a zacznie go szpiegować, mógł być tego pewien.O ile już tego nie robi, podpowiedziała jego podświadomość.

– Ma do rzeczy. Martwię się – Alexander wstał i położył dłoń na papierach, które Harry miał właśnie wziąć – … Jako twój mąż…

– BYŁY MĄŻ! – Harry także wstał, uderzając w blat. Filiżanka zatrzęsła się na białym spodeczku. Stali pochyleni nad sobą. Alexander z prawym kącikiem ust uniesionym delikatnie, Harry piorunując go wzrokiem. Patrzył mu w oczy, które zdążył tak bardzo znienawidzić.

Jedna chwila.

Alexander pochylił się i złączył ich usta.

Harry był w szoku.

– Co ty wyprawiasz! – odsunął się gwałtownie, wpadając na krzesło, które odjechało, przez co boleśnie upadł na podłogę. 

– Oh, kochani…

– NIE MÓW DO MNIE KOCHANIE! – Harry miał ochotę płakać. Wstał i trzęsącymi się dłońmi zaczął zbierać kartki, które upadły. Alexander mówił coś do niego, ale on go nie słuchał. Miał po dziurki w nosie tego człowieka. Jego i całej tej kancelarii. 

Zgarnął teczkę, wyminął mężczyznę i wyszedł. Ostatnie co usłyszał to przypomnienie o kolacji z klientem dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Chciało mu się płakać.

2**  
Poprawił swój krawat, który uciskał mu szyję. Nie lubił go nosić, ale to było ważne spotkanie. Bardzo dochodowe. Czuł, że powinien nałożyć jakiś krem pod podpuchnięte oczy. Ostatnio jego mama wysłała mu jeden. Zadrwił z tego prezentu, jednak w tym momencie faktycznie by mu się przydał. Powinien pokazać profesjonalizm i elegancję, a wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść. Ma nadzieję, że klienci nie zwrócą na niego zbytniej uwagi. Miał zamiar załatwić tę sprawę i jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. 

– Dobry wieczór, rezerwacja na nazwisko Styles – powiedział do kobiety, która kiwnęła głową i wskazała na miejsce pod oknem. 

– Reszta już jest.

– Dziękuję – Przybrał na twarz uśmiech, który zniknął w sekundzie, w której zobaczył Alexandra, zabawiającego jego klienta. Mężczyzny nie miało tutaj być. Miał załatwić wszystko sam. 

Zacisnął pięści i wolnym krokiem podszedł do stolika. To jego były mąż zauważył go jako pierwszy. Wstał i z szerokim uśmiechem wskazał na niego.

– No widzą państwo! Już jest! Oto Harry, mój mąż.

– W zasadzie to… – zaczął ze złością, jednak Alexander obdarzył go karcącym sporzeniem. Zmarszczył brwi i posłusznie zamknął usta. 

– Wspaniała para! – wykrzyknęła kobieta w eleganckiej, czerwonej sukni. Korale lśniły na jej bladej szyi – Cieszymy się z mężem, że trafiliśmy na państwa! Dobrze prosperująca kancelaria tworzona przez rodzinę. 

– Ym.. – Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo i ucałował dłoń starszej kobiecie. Spojrzał wilkiem na swojego męża, gdy ten dotknął jego talii. To była jego naturalna reakcja, którą, jak widać powinien spróbować zminimalizować tego wieczoru.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo i podał rękę siwemu mężczyźnie, którego spojrzenie porównywał z tym jastrzębia, czekającego na swoją ofiarę –Tak, rodzinna firma to rzadkość. Teraz tyle tych rozwodów. To dla nas nie do pomyślenia – powiedział, a Harry poczuł krople potu pojawiające się na jego czole.

Jęknął wewnętrznie. Znowu chciało mu się płakać.. To duża sprawa, nie mogli sobie pozwolić na stracenie jej. Harry musiał udawać kochającego męża i nawet najmniejszym gestem nie zdradzić się, że to małżeństwo już dawno nie istnieje. 

– Wiedziałeś o tym? – Syknął, kiedy nachylił się do Alexandra, udając że całuje go w policzek. Miał nadzieję, że był pod dobrym kątem i stare małżeństwo nie zorientuje się w ich małej grze. Alexander wzruszył ramionami i odsunął mu krzesło, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. Blondyn wiedział o tym i specjalnie to zaaranżował. Jedynym pytaniem, które go nurtowało, było: Po co?

– Wspaniale razem wyglądacie! – zaświergotała kobieta, łapiąc swojego męża za rękę – Wierzę, że będzie nam się dobrze pracowało.

Harry posłał jej krzywy uśmiech, odsuwając się lekko od Alexandra, który usiadł obok niego ze swoim szarmanckim uśmiechem. Wiedział już, że to będzie niezwykle ciężki wieczór.

3**  
Trzasnął drzwiami. Upuścił teczkę z dokumentami i wrzasnął. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, kiedy opadł na kanapę i przyłożył ręce do twarzy. Miał lekkie deja vu.

Wiedział, że ta kolacja będzie zła. Wiedział to, ale nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak. Jego nienawiść do byłego męża pogłębiała się z każdą sekundą, w której udawali ciągle zakochanych w sobie nastolatków. 

Harry naprawdę zastanawiał się, gdzie państwo Morrison mieli oczy, żeby nie widzieć jak bardzo było to udawane. Jak bardzo nieszczere. Jak…

Miał dość.

Miał dość tego, że przez większość wieczoru starsze małżeństwo komentowało wszystko i wszystkich, którzy pojawili się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Oceniali, wypowiadali się źle o każdym, kto wyróżniał się choć odrobinę, lub nie pasował do ich kanonów. 

Ciężko mu było nie wstać i wyjść, albo nie skomentować ich hipokryzji. Sami nie wyglądali ani tym bardziej nie zachowywali się idealnie. Harry myślał, że najłatwiej jest wytykać błędy i niedociągnięcia innych, lecz trudno jest spojrzeć na samych siebie.

Wzdychał i postanowił puszczać wszystko mimo uszu, by nie denerwować się za bardzo. Liczyły się pieniądze, które dostanie za tę sprawę. Przez cały wieczór starał się sprowadzać rozmowę na tory interesów, jednak postępowanie sądowe widocznie nie było priorytetem ani dla państwa Morrison, ani dla Alexandra, którego kopał pod stołem, za każdym razem, gdy przeszkadzał mu w zaczęciu tematu pracy.

Kulminacyjnym momentem była końcówka kolacji. Państwo Morrison zdążyli już obgadać każdą osobę na sali. Cóż. Prawie każdą. On także musiał zostać ofiarą.

– Długie włosy jak na mężczyznę. Zapewne jesteś bardzo kobiecy… 

–Twoje danie wygląda na takie tłuste. Na pewno jest dobrym wyborem na kolacje?

– Chodzisz do kosmetyczki na paznokcie? Są bardzo długie…

– Twoje oczy są bardzo podpuchnięte, powinieneś coś z tym zrobić. Mam w torebce taki podkład...

– Oh, na starość będziesz miał garba od siedzenia w taki sposób! Pokażę ci poprawną postawę!

Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem zaciskał szczękę coraz mocniej, aż zaczęły go boleć zęby. Trzymał wszystko w sobie, patrząc błagalnie na Alexandra, który jedynie uśmiechał się do niego kpiąco i przytakiwał na wszystko, podlizując się parze. Czasem nawet dodał coś od siebie, wbijając szpilkę jeszcze głębiej.

Harry wrzasnął, a jego głos odbił się od jasnych ścian domu. Przyłożył rękę do mokrego policzka i zacisnął powieki. Jego myśli wirowały, kłębiły mu się w głowie. Biegały i skakały, nie potrafiąc się zatrzymać. Jego ręce trzęsły się lekko, tak samo jak broda. Nie chciał jednak płakać. Nie znowu.

Pomyślał o tym, że chciałby się zrelaksować. Chciałby zapomnieć o tej kolacji, o tym dniu. Chciałby znaleźć się w innym świecie, w którym nie miałby problemów, a Alexandra nie byłoby w pobliżu. Chciał się przenieść gdzieś, gdzie byłoby spokojnie. Miło i spokojnie.

Mógłby wstać i zrobić sobie różaną kąpiel, która zawsze sprawiała, że czuł się piękny, a jego mięśnie się rozluźniały. W tej chwili jednak nie miał na to siły. Siedział w miejscu i patrzył na panele, starając się rozplątać swoje myśli. Nie miał nawet siły wstać po alkohol, który zawsze, chociaż w małym stopniu mu pomagał. Szklanka leżała na stoliku przed nim. Była pusta. Obok niej leżał telefon stacjonarny.

Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej.

A gdyby tak…?

Nie, to głupie. 

Ale...

Jest coś, co mogłoby mu pomóc. 

Albo ktoś.

Ktoś z wysokim głosem i pięknym sercem.

Mógłby zadzwonić do Louisa. 

Chciałby zadzwonić po Louisa.

Ale czy powinien?

Do tej pory to chłopak do niego dzwonił. Jego głos był zawsze ciepły i przyjemny. Sprawiał, że Harry się relaksował. Czy to dziwne, że Harry tak mocno przywiązał się do mężczyzny? Do mężczyzny, którego nigdy nie widział na oczy? Mężczyzny, którego znał tylko głos?

Wziął telefon do ręki i patrzył na szarą powłokę. Przejechał palcami po ekranie, bijąc się z myślami. Zadzwonić? Czy nie zadzwonić? 

Zerknął na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. Było już późno. Mógł obudzić Louisa. Poza tym, mieli porozmawiać jutro. Harry nie chciał się narzucać.

Ani wyjść na desperata.

Przełknął ślinę i poczuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie w gardle. Prawdopodobnie od jego częstych krzyków z frustracji zdarł sobie gardło. To byłoby mu bardzo nie na rękę. Zwłaszcza przed randką z Louisem.

Znaczy spotkaniem. 

Spotkaniem, na którym Louis ma mu oddać telefon.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na telefon i zaczął stukać palcem o kolano.

Zadzwonić?

Nie zadzwonić?

Zadzwonić?

Nie zadzwonić?

Zadzwonić?

Harry odłożył telefon z powrotem na stolik i położył się na kanapie.

Nie mógł tego zrobić.

Bał się to zrobić.

Tej nocy nie zadzwonił.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY

Obudziły go odgłosy  ćwierkających ptaków. Była szósta trzydzieści, czyli czas wstawania do pracy. Czwartek był dobrym dniem, tuż przed piątkiem i wymarzonym weekendem. Na dobrą sprawę, kolejnego dnia mógłby zrobić sobie wolne. Jeśli dziś uda mu się doprowadzić wszystkie sprawy do końca, mógłby zrobić sobie wolne i iść tylko na jedno, krótkie i mało ważne spotkanie z klientem. Potrzebuje kilku podpisów i tyle. Może się odprężyć. Zregenerować siły...

Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że w końcu odpocznie. Dwa dni bez Alexandra, który jest coraz gorszy z każdym kolejnym dniem. Wolne od jego głupiutkiej sekretarki, której nie może zwolnić ze względu na wstrzymanie decyzji przez swojego byłego męża. Dwa dni bez odbierania telefonów od swojej mamy…

Jedyne telefony które odbierze, będą od Louisa. Jeśli mężczyzna zadzwoni, Harry nie da mu się rozłączyć tak łatwo. Chciałby go poznać. Chciałby wiedzieć o nim wszystko. Zadający dziwne pytania nieznajomy całkowicie zawrócił mu w głowie.

Wiedział tylko, że jest bogaty, że ma niebieskie oczy i wspaniałe poczucie humoru. Jego głos jest wysoki i koi zszargane nerwy kręconowłosego. Wiedział, że nieważne jak Louis będzie wyglądał, nie wypuści go z rąk.

Właśnie takiego kogoś potrzebował Harry. Kogoś opiekuńczego, kto będzie go rozbawiał i uszczęśliwiał najdrobniejszymi rzeczami. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Alexandra.

Westchnął i podniósł się. Czuł, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie dobrym dniem.

2**

Godzinę później z uśmiechem witał się z Danielle, która siedziała przed kontuarem, wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry powinien przyzwyczaić się do jej małych dziwactw i to zignorować, jednak nie potrafił.

Spojrzał najpierw na obraz, który wisiał tuż obok drzwi, jednak nie zobaczył na nim nic niepokojącego. Zerknął jeszcze na kanapę pod nim, jednak była czysta, bez żadnego wgniecenia. Dokładanie taka, jaka powinna być.

Wzruszył ramionami i stanął przed kontuarem. Dziewczyna nawet nie mrugała, więc pomachał jej ręką przed oczami.

– Oh nie! – krzyknęła, łapiąc się za serce – Ale mnie nastrachałeś!

– Coś ty taka zamyślona? – zapytał ze śmiechem. Miał naprawdę dobry humor. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i westchnęła dramatycznie.

– Czarne chmury nade mną zawisły… Nie masz parasolki?

Harry pokręcił głową – Przykro mi, została w samochodzie. Dlaczego uważasz, że… – lekko pomachał  ręką – Nad tobą zawisły ciemne chmury?

– Ciemne? – jej oczy były rozszerzone – One były czarne! Czarne jak słoma!

– Um.. Chyba smoła…– mruknął, jednak dziewczyna machnęła ręką i oparła łokcie na biurku. W dłoni trzymała długopis, którym w niego celowała

– Słuchaj, moja by fy fy, wiesz. To ten skrót od “była fajnym friendem”. No wiesz, kiedyś jak jeszcze była młoda i pięknisia. W każdym bądź razie miała karnet i mi go oddała. Mówię ci, joga z rana jak śmietana. Od razu poprawiłam sobie humor – spoważniała – Ale nie jogurtem, oczywiście. Jogą.

Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać prychnięcia. Oparł się o blat i kiwał głową, przysłuchując się tej fascynującej historii. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że także może zapisałby się na jogę. Dawno niczego takiego nie robił. 

– No i wtedy… – jej ręce zrobiły okrąg, a oczy zaświeciły – Zobaczyłam ją.

– Kogo?

– Najpiękniejsiejszą istotę – westchnęła, patrząc mu w oczy. Z każdą chwilą była coraz bardziej rozmarzona. - Dar z podziemi. Istny anioł… Blondynka, różowe usta, wysoka… A jej ciało… Jak ja bym tak chciała ścisnąć, klapnąć, chłapnąć...

– Masz jej numer? – Harry poruszył brwiami, sprowadzając Danielle na ziemię.

– Chyba nie uważasz mnie za taką pierwszą lepszą i ostatnią – warknęła, otwierając swój dziennik. Pokręciła głową i mruknęła – Faceci to świnie! Bezmyślne na dodatek!

Harry cofnął się i dyskretnie rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Nikogo jednak nie było. To nawet lepiej. Wolalby, żeby nikt nie widział jak spoufala się z pracownikami. O ile można to tak nazwać. W każdym razie dla niektórych, całkowicie nieodpowiednich osób, mogłoby to tak wyglądać. Nie chciał sprowadzać na siebie kłopotów.  Zamknął usta, wiedząc, że i tak nic dzisiaj nie zdziała. Dziewczyna straciła swój humor i Harry wątpił, że prędko go odzyska. Zwłaszcza gdy będzie w pobliżu. Potrzebował zadać jednak jeszcze jedno pytanie.

– Wiesz jak ten twój anioł się nazywa?

 

Dziewczyna oderwała głowę od dziennika, a jej długopis z różowymi piórkami upadł na białe kartki. Jej twarz rozświetliła się w ułamku sekundy i Harry był naprawdę zdziwiony, że ktokolwiek mógł działać w taki sposób na Danielle.

– Camille – szepnęła, znowu odpływając w swój świat – Camille Rowe.

3**

To był dobry dzień.

To był naprawdę, naprawdę dobry dzień.

Załatwił wszystkie formalności, ani razu nie spotkał się z Alexandrem, Danielle była dziś całkowicie w innym świecie, dzięki czemu nie trajkotała mu nad uchem. Kto by pomyślał, że jakaś Blondynka zawróci jej w głowie? Czyżby i jego sekretarka znalazła prawdziwą miłość? Przed nim? 

 

Otrząsnął się. Po raz pierwszy od dawna mógł spokojnie pracować. Bez nerwów, bez ciągłego przerywania. Ile by dał, żeby móc tak mieć codziennie? Miłość to jednak świetna sprawa.

Jedyną rzeczą, którą by dodał, by nazwać ten dzień naprawdę idealnym, byłby telefon od Louisa. Usłyszenie jego głosu i… 

 

Po prostu brakowało mu Louisa.

 

Jego wysokiego głosu. Jego ciepłego głosu. Jego…  _ Ah.. _

Cały dzień  zaprzątał sobie tym głowę, mając nadzieję, że Louis zadzwoni. A jednak nie doczekał się tego. Co i rusz spoglądał na telefon, który przez cały dzień był dziwnie cichy. Nawet sprawy służbowe były kierowane tylko do Alexa.

Cóż. Harry nie narzekał.

Wstał i przeciągnął się, by rozprostować kości. Powoli podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je, sprawdzając, co robi ich sekretarka. Uśmiechnął się, widząc że pracuje na komputerze. Nie pisze wierszy, ani nie buja w obłokach. Na ekranie był jeden z arkuszy ich firmy. To dobry znak.

Zamknął po cichu drzwi i podszedł do szafy. Zerknął na garnitur, który trzymał na zmianę i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy kiedykolwiek go założył. Od dawna wisiał w tej szafie “na wszelki wypadek”. Żaden wypadek jednak na szczęście się nie wydarzył. Niedługo powinien sprawdzić, czy w ogóle jest na niego dobry. Jego mama powiedziała mu ostatnio, że przytył.

Westchnął i wyciągnął swój jasny płaszcz w drobną kratkę. To był za dobry dzień, by myśleć o swojej matce. Już miał wkładać rękę do płaszcza, gdy telefon rozdzwonił się, po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Jęknął, myśląc o tym, że miał mieć już wolne.

Ukradkiem spojrzał na zegarek, gdy podchodził z powrotem do biurka. Było po szesnastej i technicznie już od trzech minut miał wolne. Podniósł słuchawkę i usiadł na żółtym fotelu.

– _ Zdążyłem?  _ – zapytał Louis. Harry już wiedział, że nie wyjdzie tak prędko, więc odłożył ostrożnie płaszcz na podłogę i zwinął się na wielkim fotelu.

– Zależy na co – Kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– _ Złapać Cię niczym pacynkę na sznureczku _ – jego głos był poważny, a Harry się zaśmiał. Prawdą było, że Louis owinął go sobie wokół palca i tak naprawdę, Harry zatańczy dokładnie tak, jak Louis mu zagra.

– Pacynka ma strój baletnicy?

– _ Czyli to twój fetysz? Przebieranki? _ – zaśmiał się Louis. Harry poczerwieniał i szybko pokręcił głową. Odgarnął zabłąkane loki z czoła.

– Nie, nie. Ja tylko myślałem o tańcu i..

– _ Nie tłumacz się, księżniczko..  _ – Harry oparł swoją głowę o kolana. Czuł się jak idiota. O ile wcześniej nie chciał szybko kończyć tej rozmowy, w tej chwili uciekłby na drugi koniec świata, by pozbyć się uczucia zażenowania.

– _ Zastanawiałem się, czy masz jutro czas? Koło piętnastej?  _ – Louis nie owijał w bawełnę.

–- Nie, nie – serce Harry’ego biło mocno w piersi – Nie robię nic wielkiego.

– _ Świetnie. Umówmy się więc w tej nowej knajpce, na przeciwko restauracji w której zostawiłeś telefon. _

Harry pokiwał głową – Będę tam. Będę na pewno.

–  _ Oczywiście, że będziesz _ – parsknął Louis. Wyczuł jednak coś chłodnego w jego głosie. Albo to tylko jego wyobrażenie –  _ W końcu pragniesz odebrać swój telefon. _

– Nie chcę tylko odebrać swojego telefonu – powiedział cicho, bawiąc się długim kablem – Chciałbym w końcu cię poznać.

Cisza zaczynała być odrobinę niezręczna. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedział za dużo. Albo coś nieodpowiedniego. Może to za szybko? Albo niekomfortowe dla Louisa? Może niebieskooki jedynie był miły, a Harry się tak zaangażował… Tak jak nie powinien? Wątpliwości mrowiły jego skórę.

–  _ Wierzę, że mnie zapamiętasz! _ – zaśmiał się w końcu Louis –  _ Ja też z przyjemnością poznam takiego znerwicowanego krzykacza, jakim jesteś!   _

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, po czym szybko się wyprostował – Nie jestem krzykaczem! – krzyknął i zaśmiał się, gdy zorientował się, co właściwie zrobił – Okej, może trochę jestem – przyznał.

– _ Widzisz? Znam cię na wylot! _

– Co jeszcze o mnie wiesz? – zapytał Harry, opierając głowę o wysokie oparcie żółtego fotela. Zmarszczył brwi i wychylił się, spoglądając na drzwi. Przestraszył się, że być może Alexander znowu czai się za jego plecami i podsłuchuje. Pokój był na szczęście pusty.

– _Wiem, że twój były mąż jest kutasem_ – zaczął pewnie – _Wiem, że chodzisz przez niego znerwicowany i marzysz o zmianie pracy, ale za bardzo boisz się to zrobić ze względu na kogoś. Albo na to, co powiedzą inni_ – Harry zmarszczył brwi, mocniej przykładając telefon do ucha. Jego serce szalało, bo wiedział, że mężczyzna miał rację – _Wiem też, że kochasz sushi i masz ochotę spędzić czas z dala od zgiełku miasta. Gdzieś na łonie natury, gdzie zapomnisz o wszystkich problemach._

– Myślę, że strzeliłbyś w marzenia połowy populacji – zaśmiał się nerwowo Harry – Nie zaimponowałeś mi.

– _Wiem, że kłamiesz_ – Louis zacmokał – _Nie musisz dostawać tego telefonu. Chętnie go sobie zostawię na pamiątkę._

– Hej! – Harry wydął wargi – Nie możesz przetrzymywać mojej własności! To niezgodne z prawem!

– _Wiesz to najlepiej_ – zaśmiał się niebieskooki – _Więc jeśli chcesz odebrać swoją własność, spotkaj się ze mną jutro. Nie przegapisz tego miejsca. Wyremontowali je i przed wejściem jest dużo balonów._

– Dobrze – szepnął Harry – Będę punktualnie.

– _Ja nie_ – Kręconowłosy zaśmiał się na tę prostotę – _Mówię poważnie._

– Dobrze. Będę czekał – Harry pokręcił głową, odwijając kabel ze swojego palca.

–  _ Do zobaczenia, Harold! _

– Do zobaczenia, Louis!

I cóż. Harry nie mógł się doczekać jutrzejszego dnia.


	5. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

Harry policzył do dziesięciu i wypuścił oddech. Kilka razy uderzył palcami o kierownicę i wyłączył silnik. Musi się uspokoić. Nie jest przecież pryszczatym nastolatkiem przed pierwszą randką z piękną blondynką. (Właściwie mentalnie jest nastolatkiem… I jest też przed pierwszą randką z pięknym blondynem. Szczegóły, szczegóły. ) Oparł głowę o zagłówek, próbując się uspokoić.

To tylko zwykłe spotkanie z Louisem, powtarzał w swojej głowie.

Tylko zwykłe spotkanie…

– Gówno prawda. – warknął, uderzając w kolano. Świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie liczy tylko na „zwykłe spotkanie”. Harry liczy na zwykłe spotkanie, które zamieni się w randkę i doprowadzi do kolejnej.

 

I kolejnej.

I kolejnej.

Tak, to zrozumiałe.

 

Spojrzał na restaurację, w której zostawił swój telefon i pokręcił głową. Czym on się stresuje? Przecież to tylko jego Louis. Ten miły, kochany Louis, który dzwonił do niego, by rozpogodzić jego dzień.

Ale co jeśli Louis chce tylko oddać mu telefon? Co jeśli Harry mu się nie spodobał? Przez telefon był po prostu miły, ponieważ właśnie taki jest dla  każdego? Co jeśli Harry sobie to wszystko wymyślił? Samotność mu nie sprzyjała, dlatego jego mózg wszędzie doszukiwał się flirtu?

Pokręcił głową i wyszedł z samochodu. Jeśli dalej będzie o tym myśleć, prawdopodobnie się załamie. Stres przedrandkowy dawał się we znaki.

Odwrócił się tyłem do budynku i spojrzał na drugą stronę ulicy w poszukiwaniu drzwi udekorowanych balonami, tak jak zapewnił go poprzedniego dnia Louis. Uśmiechnął się, widząc różowe i złote baloniki, które ruszały się pod wpływem wiatru. Na każdym z nich znajdowało się logo restauracji.

Przeszedł przez ulicę, nie zwracając uwagi na samochody, które trąbiły, w ostatniej chwili go mijając. Nie zwrócił na to uwagi, uśmiechając się szeroko. Już wiedział, dlaczego Louis pytał o jego ulubione danie. Czyż on nie jest wspaniały?

Wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Kilka stolików było zajęte, jednak większość z nich była pusta. Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowała się lada, za którą Japończyk robił cuda z ryb. Na ten widok, Harry’emu zaczęła lecieć ślinka. Ogarnął się jednak i podszedł do stolika, na środku pomieszczenia.

Usiadł tak, by z jednej strony mieć dobry widok na wejście, a z drugiej, by móc później przyglądać się, jak Japończyk robi sushi. Zawsze go to fascynowało i pragnął sam zrobić to w domu, jednak Alexander nigdy nie lubił ryb, a gdy się rozstali, Harry zupełnie nie miał czasu na takie rzeczy.

Poprawił swoją beżową koszulę i zerknął na zegarek. Była równo piętnasta. Pamiętał, że Louis zażartował, że się spóźni, więc Harry był na razie spokojny. Patrzył na drzwi, dopóki chłopak w czarnym fartuchu nie podszedł do niego, pytając o zamówienie.

– Na razie wodę, poproszę. – Uśmiechnął się i popatrzył, jak wraca za kontuar i szepcze coś do Japończyka. Harry oblał się rumieńcem, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i puścił mu oczko.

Zielonooki spuścił wzrok i zakrył się długimi włosami. Mył je dzisiaj rano, dzięki czemu pachniały jak róże. Lokówka sprawiła, że kręciły się i delikatnie opadały na ramiona. Harry miał nadzieję, że takie wydanie najbardziej spodoba się Louisowi.

Zerknął na drzwi, jednak nikt się w nich nie pojawił. Westchnął i zaczął wyobrażać sobie, jak potoczy się to spotkanie. Czy ten przystojniak przyniesie mu kwiaty? Czy zaproponuje odwiezienie do domu? Czy zasugeruje, że mógłby wpaść i uprawialiby gorący seks na blacie w kuchni? Harry był takim romantykiem...

Jego myśli zdecydowanie wymknęły się spod kontroli. Teoretycznie przyszedł tutaj tylko po to, żeby odzyskać telefon. Nic więcej.

Nic a nic.

\- Pańska woda. – Kelner uśmiechnął się, stawiając przed nim szklankę. Harry podziękował cicho i dyskretnie wytarł swoje mokre dłonie o czarne, obcisłe spodnie. Być może o tej sytuacji na blacie w kuchni, myślał już trochę wcześniej. Pozwijcie go. Wyprostował się i uśmiechnął. Pomyślał, że potrzebuje zrobić lepsze drugie wrażenie. Powinien wyglądać zjawiskowo, żeby Louis zakochał się w nim od pierwszej chwili gdy tylko go zobaczy.

W zasadzie to Louis widział już Harry’ego, więc może… Zakochanie od drugiego wejrzenia? Jeśli nie zrobił tego za pierwszym razem…

 

– Dom? – Wzdrygnął się, a jego serce na chwile zatrzymało w piersi. To była ta chwila. Zaraz po raz pierwszy ujrzy swojego ukochanego. Trzepocząc rzęsami, powoli odwrócił głowę i…

_ To były jakieś jaja _ , pomyślał w pierwszej chwili.

 

– Przepraszam za spóźnienie. – Niebieskooki wziął jego dłoń i ucałował lekko, patrząc mu w oczy. Harry nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa, tępo się w niego wpatrując. – Louis Tomlinson.

 

– Harry Styles – Powiedział cicho, nie spuszczając z oczu chłopaka, gdy rozpinał swoją elegancką marynarkę i zwinnym ruchem wskoczył na krzesło naprzeciwko niego.

Wskoczył. Dosłownie.

Gdyby Harry zajrzałby pod stół, zauważyłby, że nogi Louisa ledwo dotykały podłogi. Mrugał, nie mogąc przyswoić sobie tej informacji. Louis, który dzwonił do niego przez kilka ostatnich dni… Louis, który poprawiał jego humor… Louis, który miał być jego wysokim, zielonookim blondynem był…

Harry przełknął ślinę.

Czy Louis był karłem?

– Czy jest jakiś problem? – Louis zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i oparł się o biały stolik.

Harry otworzył usta i spoglądając w jego błękitne, roziskrzone tęczówki. Były piękne.

– Um.. -  Zaczął, poprawiając się na krześle. – Nie, skądże… Wszystko w porządku. Tak. – Czuł, że jego policzki nabierają czerwonego koloru. Przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że nici z jego wspaniałego blondyna, który będzie go przytulał od tyłu, po ciężkim dniu pracy.

 

Lekkie rozczarowanie ogarnęło jego ciało. Nie tego się spodziewał. Louis nie miał tak wyglądać. Nie miał być taki niski i nie miał mieć brązowych włosów.

A jednak… A jednak był tutaj mężczyzna, o którym myślał, że jest spełnieniem jego marzeń. Mężczyzna, który sprawiał, że był szczęśliwy, tylko dzięki krótkiej rozmowie telefonicznej. Był tutaj mężczyzna, który troszczył się o niego i dzwonił tylko po to, by życzyć mu miłego dnia. Czy wygląd wygrywa w starciu z charakterem?

Harry oderwał myśli od jego wzrostu. NIEZWYKLE NISKIEGO WZROSTU. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało na jego zarost, dzięki któremu wyglądał seksownie. Jego usta były cienkie, idealnie skrojone, ułożone w przyjaznym uśmiechu. Skóra była opalona, a włosy wystylizowane. Ubrania były dobrej jakości i opinały go dokładnie tam, gdzie powinny. Louis, mimo swoich krótkich nóg był… Był piękny. Był piękny i niezwykle przystojny.

– Twarzą w twarz jest zawsze dziwnie. – Zaczął Louis, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Rozmawiając przez telefon, wyobrażamy sobie kogoś innego.

Harry skrzywił się wewnętrznie, besztając się w myślach. Jego policzki musiały przybrać jeszcze intensywniejszy kolor, niż chwilę wcześniej.

– Nie, nie.. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nikogo sobie nie wyobrażałem.

Louis uniósł swoją brew, ciągle się uśmiechając. Chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak kelner podszedł do ich stolika, przerywając niezręczny moment.

– Witaj Louis, dawno Cię u nas nie było! – Krzyknął uradowany, nie zwracając uwagi na Harry’ego, który korzystając z okazji, napił się wody. Chłodna ciecz podrażniła jego gardło.

Tego właśnie potrzebował.

Przyglądał się, jak Louis z łatwością prowadzi konwersację z kelnerem. Śmieje się, a jego głos jest melodyjny. Dużo także gestykuluje, co jest w pewien sposób urocze.

– Poproszę to co zawsze. Na wynos. Dwa razy. – Kelner pokiwał głową i zostawił ich samych. Louis ułożył swoje ręce na stole i przyglądał mu się w ciszy.

– Więc często tu bywasz? – Zapytał Harry, bawiąc się serwetką. Musiał pozbyć się tej niezręczności. Chociaż z drugiej strony wydawało mu się, że tylko on się tak czuje. Louis wygląda jak ryba w wodzie. Jakby nie działo się nic wielkiego.

_ Bo nic wielkiego się nie działo, _ podpowiadał mu głos w głowie.

–  Niezbyt często, ale ludzie mnie zapamiętują– Louis wyszczerzył się i wymownie spojrzał w dół. Harry niekontrolowanie parsknął. Szybko zasłonił usta dłonią i pomyślał, że bardziej upokorzony już chyba nie będzie. Wzrost nie jest powodem do śmiechu. Przeprosił cicho. Louis zwyczajnie się urodził taki… Taki…

Taki malutki..

Taki maLOUtki.

Harry powinien przestać myśleć. Najlepiej teraz.

– Hej, nie przepraszaj! – Powiedział miękko Louis, puszczając mu oczko. – Masz piękny uśmiech!

Harry odchrząknął, spuszczając swój wzrok. Tego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał.

– Przepraszam. – Westchnął niebieskooki, po kilku chwilach ciszy. – To było zbyt śmiałe..

– Nie, nie! – Harry od razu zaprzeczył. Jego dłoń lekko się zatrzęsła, gdy próbował machnąć nią niedbale i wyglądać na wyluzowanego. Nie do końca mu to wychodziło.

– Oh! Zanim zapomnę! – Wykrzyknął Louis, wkładając rękę pod marynarkę. – To chyba twoje. – Położył telefon na stół i przesunął w jego kierunku. – Bateria się wyładowała. Nie miałem takiej ładowarki.

Harry uśmiechnął się i nie patrząc na Louisa, schował urządzenie do kieszeni. Jego wzrok był rozbiegany i zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Cóż, ten dzień miał być zupełnie inny. Nie tak go sobie wyobrażał.

 

Maloutki...

– Coś się stało? – Louis przekręcił głowę, opierając się blat, nachylając się w jego stronę.

Harry automatycznie się odsunął i coś zakuło go w sercu, gdy uśmiech Louisa odrobinę zmalał. Oparł się o krzesło, grzecznie robiąc przestrzeń między nimi. Harry skarcił się w myślach. Dlaczego się tak zachowywał? Przecież to tylko Louis. Ten sam Louis, który dzwonił do niego tylko po to, by życzyć mu miłego dnia.

– Nie, nie. Nic się nie stało. – Powiedział w końcu, poprawiając swoje puszyste włosy. Mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego parsknął.

– Na pewno? – Zapytał z ognikami w oczach. – A może brakuje mi pół metra?

– Co? – Harry pisnął, komicznie rozszerzając swoje oczy. Nie chciał, by tak to wszystko wyglądało. Nie chciał być niemiły dla Louisa, który właśnie pochylał się w jego stronę.

– To ważne? Pół metra więcej?

– Nie! Skądże! Absolutnie nie! – Zapewniał, gorączkowo kręcąc głową. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę spali się ze wstydu. – To nie ma znaczenia… – Wymamrotał w końcu.

– Nie? – Louis uniósł swoją brew.

– Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową.

– Nie? - Niebieskooki uniósł kącik ust, powodując, że Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż wcześniej, chociaż miał wrażenie, że to niemożliwe.

– Nie.

– Nieee?

– Nie, nie, nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc błysk w prawym oku Louisa. Miał wrażenie, że ten mężczyzna nie potrafił być poważny nawet przez chwilę.

\- Nie ma znaczenia. – Powiedział lekko szatyn. – Jest inaczej. Jest zaskakująco i jest oryginalnie! - Wykrzyknął, machając dłonią. – To nie jest problemem. Problemem jest wojna. Problemem jest głód.. Nieświeży oddech to też problem.. – Skrzywił się, a Harry zacisnął wargi, by znowu nie parsknąć. Pokręcił głową.

– Okej. – Westchnął. – Masz rację. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło..

– Masz rację, mnie też to zaskakuję. – Louis pokiwał głową i zmarszczył brwi, próbując być poważnym. Harry zagryzł uśmiech. – Nie oczekiwałeś małego faceta.

\- To nie.. – Zaczął Harry, jednak Louis nie dopuścił go do głosu.

 

\- Pewnie wyobrażałeś sobie jakiegoś mięśniaka, który codziennie chodzi na siłownię… – Policzki Harry’ego piekły niemiłosiernie. – Może byłby blondynem, albo nawet rudym! A tu przychodzi mały człowieczek i sytuacja staje się krępująca. No ale co ja poradzę? – Wzruszył ramionami i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. – Ludzie się gapią, no i co ja mogę z tym zrobić? – Harry dyskretnie rozejrzał się i z niesmakiem musiał przyznać mu rację.

Wszyscy, oprócz kelnera, przyglądali się ich stolikowi. Znowu poczuł się niezręcznie, a Louis kontynuował.

– Pewnie zastanawiają się, co taki przystojny mężczyzna jak ty, z pięknie kręconymi włosami i zielonymi, niczym wiosenna trawa, oczami robi z takim gnomem jak ja..

Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, jednak Louis, ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem, mówił dalej, w ogóle nie odwracając od niego wzroku. Jego oczy miały przepiękny odcień błękitu, czy Harry o tym wspominał?

– To proste. Piękny pokłócił się ze swoim mężem, był wściekły dlatego zapomniał telefonu, a mężczyzna mający niecałe metr czterdzieści osiem wzrostu – Nachylił się do niego lekko i dodał teatralnym szeptem. – Wiem, wydaje się większy ale właśnie tyle mam. – Harry uśmiechnął się, a dołeczki w policzkach delikatnie się uwydatniły. – Ten mężczyzna zwrócił zgubę i cóż. – Znowu wzruszył ramionami i powiedział głośno, odchylając głowę tak, by wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć  –  Co w tym nadzwyczajnego? Nie ma na co się gapić!

Harry prychnął, widząc że kilka osób faktycznie podsłuchiwało. Zakrył się swoimi włosami, a jego myśli wirowały. W końcu on sam nie był lepszy. Także oceniał Louisa w ten sposób. Starał się tylko tego nie pokazywać, co prawdopodobnie mu nie wychodziło. – To prawda. – Westchnął tylko.

– Co robisz później? – Zadał pytanie Louis, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Harry zamarł i powoli podniósł głowę.

– Później?

– Później. – Przytaknął, siadając wygodniej na swoim krześle. – Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy.

 

Harry uniósł brew i chwilę się zastanowił. Ta odpowiedź prawdopodobnie miała zaważyć nad całą ich relacją. Czego właściwie Louis od niego chciał? Czego Harry chciał od Louisa? To były trudne pytania.

– Mam spotkanie z klientem. – Wyznał w końcu. To prawda. Nie chciał zasmucić Louisa, ani dać mu nadzie…

– Odwołaj.

– Słucham? – Harry zmarszczył się, przechylając swoją głowę. Louis zaśmiał się.

– Odwołaj. Może się wkurzą, albo zdziwią. Nie wiem, cokolwiek. Po prostu to odwołaj. Przecież możesz się umówić jeszcze raz! – Machnął ręką, sprawiając, że brzmiało to tak naprawdę łatwo. – Odwołaj to, a ja w zamian zabiorę cię na wspaniałą wycieczkę!

Harry zaśmiał się z niedowierzaniem. Czy on był prawdziwy? Czy to ten sam Louis?

Nagle poczuł się niesamowicie lekko. Trochę jakby unosił się nad ziemią. Wszystko dla Louisa było takie proste, takie łatwe. Bez myślenia, bez komplikowania. Miał spotkanie z klientem i nigdy nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, żeby je odwołać… A przy Louisie?

A przy Louisie czuł, że może to zrobić. Czuł, że może wszystko. Harry mógł przerwać swoją rutynę, mógł coś zmienić. Chciał to zmienić. Dla Louisa. Dla siebie.

– No dalej – Jęknął Louis, kiedy Harry zajął się swoimi myślami – Jestem całkowicie poważny! To ten moment, kiedy zmieniam twoje życie!

– Nie mogę.. – Harry pokręcił głową, wracając do rzeczywistości. Dlaczego w ogóle pomyślał o tym, że może to zrobić? Nie znał go przecież.

 

– Ależ oczywiście, że możesz. – Louis wywrócił oczami. – Potrzebujesz adrenaliny.

– Że słucham? – Harry parsknął. Wiedział już, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Louis za bardzo go intrygował, by pozwolić mu odejść. Postanowił jednak trochę się z nim podroczyć. Zaczynała mu się podobać ta relacja. Nawet zapomniał na chwilę o jego krótkich nogach.  – Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

Louis westchnął i dramatycznie położył swoją dłoń na stole. Harry spojrzał na nią niepewnie i zobaczył, że Louis na przemian zgina i prostuje palce.

– To jest ten moment, kiedy łapiesz mnie za rękę. – Wyszeptał, pochylając się w jego stronę.

– Oh.. – Harry zachichotał i położył swoją dłoń na jego. Louis ścisnął go lekko i poczekał, aż kręconowłosy spojrzy mu w oczy.

– Harry. – Zaczął powoli. – Zaufaj mi i skocz ze mną. Daj mi szansę, a przekonasz się, że to wszystko było tego warte. Nie pożałujesz.

Harry zatracił się w tych niebieskich tęczówkach. W oczach pełnych iskierek i psotności. W oczach pełnych pasji i miłości. Tak, pomyślał Harry. Tak łatwo byłoby mu zakochać się w Louisie. Tak łatwo mógłby oddać mu swoje serce. Bez względu na wszystko. To było takie proste.

– Ja.. – Uśmiechnął się, jednak przerwał mu kobiecy głos, tuż nad nimi.

– Louis! – Niebieskooki powoli odwrócił się i zabrał rękę. Harry poczuł chłód, który zdecydowanie mu się nie podobał. Ze złością spojrzał na piękną, długonogą blondynkę, która uśmiechała się szeroko, pokazując idealnie proste zęby.

– Perrie! – Louis zeskoczył z krzesła i podał jej swoją dłoń. Dziewczyna pochyliła się, wypinając mocno w stronę Harry’ego i pocałowała go w policzek. Zielonooki uniósł brew i ze złością założył ręce na piersi. Dlaczego ta dziewczyna miała czelność im przerywać?

– Myślałam, że jesteś w Nowym Jorku! – Pisnęła, wkładając swoją torebkę pod ramię. – Jade jest na Bali…

– A ja muszę pracować. – Louis udał, że wyciera niewidzialną łzę. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, a Harry automatycznie zacisnął pięści. Dlaczego ona tu jest i szczerzy się tak do Louisa? Dlaczego im przeszkadzała? Dlaczego z nim rozmawiała?

– Dzień dobry. – Powiedział zgryźliwie, ze swojego miejsca przy stole. Wydawało mu się odpowiednie, by przypomnieć o swoim istnieniu. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niego z gracją i pomachała.

– Dzień dobry! – Krzyknęła i znowu odwróciła się do Louisa. Nieszczery uśmiech opadł w momencie, gdy Blondynka znowu była do niego tyłem. Usłyszał kaszlnięcie i zerknął na Louisa, który tym sposobem tuszował swój śmiech. Harry wystawił mu język i wygodniej oparł o krzesło.

– Pardon – Zaczął Louis, kiwając głową. – Harry, to Perrie, Perrie, to Harry.

– Perrie, Srerri. – Mruknął kręconowłosy, powodując, że Louis ledwo powstrzymał śmiech.

Dziewczyna jednak niczego nie zauważyła, zaczynając opowieść o wycieczce w przyszłym tygodniu, na którą się wybiera w ramach urlopu.

Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Pokręcił głową i dłonią zaczął bawić się swoją wargą, obserwując Louisa. Wyglądał miło. Nie wiedział o czym rozmawiali, ale głos Louisa był kojący. Harry mógłby zamknąć oczy i wsłuchiwać się w tę melodię.

Czy Harry jest dziwny?

Louis był niski. Bardzo niski. Wyglądał wręcz komicznie przy Perrie, która na dodatek miała na nogach szpilki. Nie sięgał jej nawet do ramion, a ona była cały czas pochylona. Jednak ani jednemu, ani drugiemu to nie przeszkadzało. Rozmawiali jak równy z równym. To było niezwykłe.

Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Większość zajęta była sobą, kilka osób jednak zerkało na nich co jakiś czas. Oceniająco i nieprzyjemnie. Oni jednak nie znali ich. Nie znali Louisa, nie widzieli jego pogodnej osobowości. Louis był wspaniały i Harry postanowił, że nie da mu szybko odejść. I nie pozwoli, by jakaś Blondyneczka mu go zabrała.

– Przychodzisz do Cowella? – Harry zwrócił uwagę na Louisa, który zerknął na niego przelotnie. Dostrzegł nawet mały rumieniec.

– Nie wiem. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna wydęła wargi i jęknęła.

– Loooouis… Imprezy bez ciebie są takie nudne! – Louis uniósł ręce i oczy, pokazując, ze nic nie może zrobić. Harry uśmiechnął się automatycznie. Louis był uroczy.

– Zobaczymy co da się zrobić. – Szatyn puścił jej oczko, a Harry uniósł brew. Dziewczyna zachichotała, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, a następnie znowu pochylając się, by pocałować jego policzek.

– Trzymam cię za słowo. – Pisnęła i odeszła, nie spoglądając nawet w stronę Harry’ego. Louis odprowadził ją wzrokiem.  Nie poczuł się zazdrosny, ani trochę. Nie przyzna się do tego.  Nigdy.

Chrząknął, sprawiając, że Louis posłał mu wszystkowiedzący uśmiech. Szybko wskoczył na swoje krzesło i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Harry poczuł się urażony, gdy Louis zajął się klikaniem w ekran.

– Aha! Już pamiętam! – Krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. – Adrenalina! Poczujesz ją dokładnie za… – Spojrzał wymownie na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. – … godzinę i dziesięć minut.

– O czym ty… – Harry zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Louis uniósł palec wskazujący, a drugą przyłożył telefon do ucha.

– Cześć Nini! – Kręconowłosy westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie wiedział kim jest Louis. To najdziwniejszy człowiek jakiego spotkał kiedykolwiek. Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą. – Możesz mi załatwić samolot za pół godziny? Dla dwojga. Tak? Dzięki! – Harry zakrztusił się cieczą.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Louis zapytał z troską, a zielonooki spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wziął serwetkę, którą Louis mu podał i wytarł usta.

– Co? Tak. Co?

Szatyn zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Zeskoczył z krzesła i podał mu dłoń. Ich wzrok był dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie. Harry siedział, Louis stał. To musiało wyglądać komicznie.

– Załatwione, zbieraj się! – Krzyknął z nadmiernym entuzjazmem. – No już, już idziemy?

– Ale gdzie? – Harry podał mu dłoń, którą mężczyzna od razu ścisnął i pociągnął.

– To niespodzianka!


	6. ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY

Serce Harry’ego biło szybko.

 

_ Nie _ .

 

Serce Harry’ego biło jak oszalałe. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy z jego piersi. Zamknął oczy, próbując chociaż odrobinę uspokoić swoje drżące ciało. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że się na to zgodził. Dlaczego się na to zgodził?!

 

Cholerny Louis i jego cholernie kiepskie pomysły! Cholerne, niebieskie oczy, którym Harry uległ! Złość na siebie ogarnęła go całego. Połknęła w całości. Kłębek nerwów. Tak można było to nazwać. Agh, dlaczego on się na to zgodził?!

 

Było mu niewygodnie i niesamowicie głośno. Pragnął zatkać sobie uszy. Priorytetem jednak było mocne trzymanie się czegoś bardziej… Statycznego? Jego myśli wirowały, nie wiedział, czy cokolwiek z tego było poprawne. Czy cokolwiek miało sens.

 

_ Nie _ .

 

Miał dosyć i chciał uciec z tego miejsca dokładnie w tej chwili. Zaczął poruszać się niespokojnie, jednak Louis otoczył go swoimi ramionami i zapewnił, że wszystko jest w porządku. Harry chciał uderzyć go w tą piękną twarz.

 

_ Cholernie piękną i głupią twarz.  _

 

Żelaznym uściskiem objął swoją dłonią rączkę umocowaną na dachu i zacisnął mocniej powieki.  Poczuł, że Louis się porusza i nagle w jego ciało uderzyło mroźne powietrze, a huk stał się ogłuszający.

 

Tak, jeszcze bardziej ogłuszający, a miał wrażenie, że to niemożliwe.

 

_ Znowu: Dlaczego on się na to zgodził? _

 

\- Louis! – Wrzasnął, wiercąc się na jego kolanach. Miał tego wszystkiego dość. Chciał do domu. Chciał do swojego łóżka. Chciał butelki wina. Chciał..

 

\- Otwórz oczy, Słońce! – Krzyknął Louis do jego ucha, delikatnie pocierając kółeczka na jego brzuchu. Harry jęknął i liczył w głowie do dziesięciu, by chociaż trochę się uspokoić. Jakby to komukolwiek kiedykolwiek pomogło. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia, czy jakoś tak. 

Ewentualnie, jakby to powiedziała Danielle: nie trać nadziei bo jutro jest jutro. 

 

_ Bardzo, kurwa, pomocne. _

 

Powoli rozchylił powieki i spojrzał w dół, na ręce, które go oplatały.

 

Były drobne, spokojnie sunęły po brzuchu Harry’ego, który odziany był w różowy kombinezon. Gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy, zaśmiał się i zapytał, czy to żart. Louis wtedy uniósł brew i wcisnął mu go do rąk, pokazując szatnię.

 

Harry stał dobre dziesięć minut, tępo wpatrując się w odzienie. Dość niespotykane odzienie, trzeba dodać. No bo halo, czy to napewno męski kostium?

 

_ \- Pięknie wyglądasz, Słońce! Powinieneś częściej zakładać różowy! – _ Powiedział, gdy kilka minut później spotkali się w głównej hali. Kombinezon Louisa był niebieski i Harry naprawdę chciał się kłócić, ale z drugiej strony, komplement Louisa sprawił, że wziął to za opcję. Mógł zacząć zakładać trochę wyraźniejsze kolory.

 

_ Nawet, jeśli zaczynał od różowego kombinezonu... _

 

Jego myśli zostały przerwane.

 

Wzdrygnął się, gdy niebieskooki przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i chwilę później, sięgnął po klamkę i silnym ruchem otworzył drzwi. Serce Harry’ego stanęło, a wiatr uderzył w całe jego ciało. Pisnął, przytulając się mocniej do Louisa.

 

Nie zrobi tego, absolutnie nie zrobi.

 

\- Otwórz oczy! – Krzyknął szatyn, a Harry gorączkowo pokręcił głową. Nawet nie był świadomy tego, że je zamknął. Poczuł, że włosy zaczynają latać na wszystkie strony od mocnych podmuchów wiatru. Widocznie kilka kosmyków wpadło do ust Louisa, który wypluł je z małym parsknięciem. – No dalej Słońce!

 

\- Nigdy! Nie! Nie! Nie! – Wiercił się, wbijając paznokcie w udo Louisa. Był pewny, że zostawi mu pamiątkę w postaci śladów, lecz to nie było w tym momencie najważniejsze. – Nie ma mowy!

 

\- To będzie najpiękniejsza chwila twojego życia! – Krzyknął do jego ucha. Harry znowu pokręcił głową. Nie ma mowy.

 

Nie ma mowy, że skoczy z lecącego samolotu.

 

Absolutnie żadnej kurwa mowy.

 

Nie i koniec.

 

Poczuł, jak Louis znowu pociera jego brzuch, próbując go uspokoić. Dlaczego Harry się na to zgodził?

 

\- Uważaj! Ptak na Ciebie zaraz wleci! – Krzyknął, a Harry pisnął i zakrył twarz dłońmi, kuląc się jak najbardziej mógł. Trząsł się jak galareta, jęczał i płakał, nie zwracając uwagi na Louisa, który widocznie świetnie się bawił, żartując z niego.

 

\- Jesteś dupkiem! – Odwrócił głowę, starając przekrzyczeć dudnienie samolotu. Usłyszał śmiech Nialla z siedzenia kierowcy i zacisnął szczękę. Ze złością spojrzał przed siebie i zamarł. Zupełnie zapomniał o swoim strachu i bólu spowodowanego, bijącym go po twarzy, wiatrem. – Woaah…

 

\- Pięknie, prawda? – Zapytał Louis, ściskając go krótko. Oczy Harry’ego były teraz szeroko otwarte, obserwując błękitne niebo. Widział chmury z tak bliska, a świat pod nimi był taki malutki. Słońce wydawało się być bliżej i to wszystko było..

 

\- Piękne.. – Wyszeptał na głos. Zerknął na dół, na pola i zielonożółte łąki. Ziemia z tej perspektywy wyglądała wspaniale, niesamowicie. Czy tak właśnie myślą o niej ptaki, gdy latają?

 

\- To dziesięć tysięcy stóp! – Krzyknął Louis. Harry otworzył szeroko usta i odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku. Jego głowa przez chwilę zajęła się przeliczaniem, by chwilę później znowu wpaść w panikę.

 

\- Czy to nie trzy kilometry?! – Wrzasnął, sprawiając, że Louis się zaśmiał.

 

\- Dokładnie! Więc jak się czujesz? – Harry zdusił skrzek, który chciał wypłynąć z jego gardła.

 

Jak on się czuje? Właśnie sobie uświadomił, że za kilka chwil ma skoczyć z samolotu. Z samolotu. Nad ziemią. On leci. Zaraz ma spaść i się roztrzaskać. Cóż za głupie pytanie! Jak może czuć się przed śmiercią?

 

\- Dlaczego się na to zgodziłem?!

 

\- Ponieważ to miła opcja – Louis wyszczerzył się. – Zginąć w moich ramionach.

 

\- Louis! – Harry wręcz zapłakał, drapiąc jego udo.

 

\- Uspokój się, to normalne, że się boisz…

 

\- Chcę do domu! – Krzyknął, odwracając się do pilota. – Niall! Chcę do domu! Proszę, zatrzymaj się! Chcę do domu!

 

Zauważył tylko, że blondyn rechocze na swoim miejscu z przodu. Harry’ego ogarnęło przerażenie. To wszystko było ukartowane. On miał właśnie tak zginąć. Wszyscy chcieli jego śmierci. To pewne. Jego serce zabolało, od mocnego bicia.

 

\- Wracamy do domu! – Zanim Harry mógł odczuć ulgę, Louis dokończył. – Ale inną drogą!

 

\- Louis! Chce wrócić do domu! – Łzy zatańczyły w jego oczach. Widoki wcale mu się nie podobały. Na chmury i słońce może popatrzeć sobie z ziemi. Tam, gdzie jest bezpiecznie. Zupełnie już zapomniał o zielonych łąkach. Strach tańczył w jego żyłach. 

 

\- Nie musisz się o nic martwić, kochanie. Jestem w tym dobry…. To mój drugi raz.

 

\- CO? NATYCHMIAST ZATRZYMAJCIE SAMOLOT! – Wrzasnął, próbując wydostać się z uścisku Louisa. Uścisku i pasów bezpieczeństwa. Cholernie dobrze zapiętych pasów bezpieczeństwa.

 

Niebieskooki zaśmiał się i krzyknął w stronę pilota.

 

\- Hej Niall! Słyszałeś, co księżniczka powiedziała? Zatrzymaj samolot!

 

\- Już się robi, Szefie!

 

Harry chciał odetchnąć z ulgą, jednak samolot lecący w dół z zawrotną prędkością sprawił, że zaczął wrzeszczeć, płakać i wierzgać na wszystkie strony. Wiedział, że zginie. I nie zdąży zabić śmiejących się z niego mężczyzn.

 

\- Zabiję was! – Zapłakał, gdy samolot znowu wrócił do poziomej pozycji.

 

\- Skacz! – Krzyknął do niego Louis. Harry prychnął.

 

\- Nie!

 

\- Skacz!

 

\- Nie!

 

Louis odwrócił kolana, przez co nogi Harry’ego znalazły się poza maszyną.

 

\- Nienienienie!

 

\-  Jesteś ze mną.

 

\- Nienienienie

 

\- Jesteś bezpieczny

 

\- Nieeee…

 

\- Uważaj! Na pięć skaczemy! – Harry zamknął oczy, wiedząc, że to nieuniknione. Jest przyczepiony do Louisa grubymi pasami i wyskoczą razem, czy tego chce, czy nie. Miał jeszcze dokładnie pięć sekund, by przygotować się na to psychicznie.

 

\- Raz!

 

_ Zaraz wyskoczy z samolotu, razem z Louisem. Z Louisem. Harry jest bezpieczny. Harry jest bezpieczny. Harry jest bezpieczny… Cholera, nawet nie pożegnał się z rodziną… _

 

\- Dwa!

 

_ Zdrowaś Maryjo… _

 

\- Trzy!

 

_ MIAŁO BYĆ NA PIĘĆ! –  _ Było ostatnim o czym pomyślał, gdy nagle Louis wyskoczył z lecącego samolotu. Harry krzyknął.

 

Wrzasnął.

 

Jego gardło bolało. Czuł jak spadają. Prędkość bicia serca była zawrotna. Nie wiedział co ma robić. Jedyne co czuł, to mocny uścisk Louisa i jego ciało przyciśnięte do jego pleców.

 

Harry się bał. Ba! Był przerażony! Wszystko go bolało, czuł, że spadał bardzo szybko. Wiatr uderzał go w twarz, a jego włosy wpadały do ust Louisa. Mógł powiedzieć, że powinien je związać. Ale cóż. Należało mu się, prawda?

 

Wszystko wokół nich wrzeszczało. Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci słuch. Miał wrażenie, jakby ktoś raził go prądem. Zamknął usta. Umrze, za chwile spotka go śmierć.

 

W pewnym momencie pod gogle dostało się mroźne powietrze. Otworzył oczy i to wszystko w niego uderzyło. Strach, fascynacja i zaskoczenie. Emocje były ogromne. Nigdy nie czuł się tak, jak w tej chwili. Ogrom żywiołu w niego uderzyło.

 

A oni spadają. Spadają z ogromną prędkością. Powietrza uderza w nich z ogromną siłą. To okropne, a zarazem wspaniałe. Czuje klepnięcie i nie może sobie przypomnieć co miał robić. Louis tłumaczył mu to, jednak Harry był zbyt zajęty podziwianiem jego kości policzkowych, by cokolwiek zapamiętać.

 

_ Błagam, on nawet nie pamiętał, że z tego samolotu to miał wyskoczyć… A co dopiero jakiekolwiek zasady obowiązujące podczas takiej przygody… _

 

Machinalnie rozłożył ręce i…

 

Nagle wszystko zwolniło.

 

Nagle poczuł, jakby latał.

 

Louis rozłożył spadochron, który szarpnął nimi chwilę, a następnie przyjemnie zwolnił.

 

\- Żyjesz? – Zapytał ze śmiechem Louis, luzując odrobinę pasy. Dopiero teraz mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć. To było.. 

 

_ Czekaj, co? _

 

Harry pokręcił głową, patrząc na oszałamiające widoki. Patrzył na pola, łąki. W oddali widział drogi i miasteczko. Lecieli powoli, z każdą chwilą zbliżając się coraz bardziej do ziemi. To było coś niesamowitego.

 

\- Tak.. – Jedynie to zdołał powiedzieć Harry. Jego usta były spierzchnięte, a gardło całkowicie zdarte. Uczucie, które gościło w jego sercu, było nie do opisania. Strach minął, zastępując go ogromną fascynacją. Czuł, że lata. Czuł, że jest wolny. Zaśmiał się, a jego oczy błyszczały szczęściem. Już nie chciał udusić Louisa. Chciał go wycałować za tą możliwość, poczucia tego ogromnego spokoju i wolności. Nikt czegoś takiego dla niego nie zrobił. Nigdy.

 

\- Lecieliśmy koło minuty zanim rozłożyłem spadochron – powiedział Niebieskooki, a Harry otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Minuta? Dla niego trwało to  o wiele dłużej.

 

\- Nauczyć cię sterować? – Zapytał, a Harry pokręcił głową. Z jego koordynacją i szczęściem, mógłby coś zepsuć i już na pewno nie wróciliby na ziemię żywi.

 

Louis zaśmiał się i zaczął pociągać za linki, dzięki czemu zataczali łagodne półkola.

 

W lewo.

 

W prawo.

 

W lewo.

 

Obrót.

 

Harry zachichotał.

 

Ziemia była coraz bliżej. Louis mówił coś do niego, ale Harry nie był w stanie zarejestrować co to było. Patrzył jednie na zbliżającą się łąkę. Wszystko było coraz wyraźniejsze. On… On naprawdę nie potrafił tego wszystkiego opisać. Tej lekkości, tej wolności, tej…

 

Jego umysł był pusty.

 

Całkowicie pusty.

 

Bez problemów.

 

Bez myśli.

 

Bez niczego.

 

Bez nikogo.

 

Czuł się wolny.

 

Tak bardzo wolny.

 

Zaśmiał się.

 

To było to, czego potrzebował.

 

Wiatru,

 

Oderwania się od ziemi..

 

I Louisa, który trzymałby go w swoich ramionach.

2**

\- To było… Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułem! - Zachwycał się Harry, gdy jakiś czas później szli łąką. Łąką pełną żółtych kwiatów. To było niesamowite, ponieważ jeszcze nie dawno widział złociste pola, a teraz mógł dotknąć żółtych płatków roślin. – Mam ciarki!

 

\- Wierzę. – Louis zaśmiał się, spoglądając na niego. W rękach trzymał cały sprzęt i normalnie Harry zaproponowałby pomoc, jednak był zbyt oszołomiony, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Szedł, podskakując, trzymając pod pachą swój kask. Louis ledwo sięgał mu do piersi i musieli wyglądać komicznie. Kto by się jednak tym przejmował?

 

\-  Wyskoczyłem z lecącego samolotu! To jest świetne! Dziękuję! Tak bardzo! Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nie mam słów! - Krzyczał, dotykając jego ramienia. Jego oczy błyszczały niczym słońce. Czuł się jakby mógł wszystko. Jakby był panem świata. - W końcu byłem w niebie! – Zaśmiał się, a Louis pokręcił głową, słysząc jego mało zabawny żart.

 

\- Zadzwoń, jak znajdziesz. – Powiedział tylko. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

 

\- Znajdę co?

 

\- Znajdziesz słowa na opisanie tego, jak szczęśliwy jesteś. – Kiwnął głową i skręcił w prawo. Harry podążył za nim, zerkając na hangar, od którego się oddalają. Myślał, że już wracają.

 

\- Nie mam twojego numeru. – Powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przemknęło, by zostawić takiego człowieka. By stracić z nim kontakt. Nie można odcinać się od ludzi, którzy cię uszczęśliwiają.

 

_ Nie można, prawda? _

 

\- Masz. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Pod nazwą „Louis Wielki”

 

\- Niczego nie zostawiasz przypadkowi? – Zaśmiał się Harry, odchylając głowę.

 

\- Nie przy takim sporcie. – Puścił mu oczko i schylił się, by odłożyć sprzęt. Harry dopiero teraz zauważył koc rozłożony pomiędzy wysoką trawą, wraz z koszykiem.

 

\- Co to? – Zapytał cicho, rumieniąc się delikatnie.

 

\- Cóż… - Zaczął niebieskooki, gestem wskazując, by usiedli. – Chyba rozmawialiśmy o tym, że potrzebujesz wolności oraz pikniku na łące…

 

Harry zamrugał i usiadł na kocu. Swoje czerwone policzki starał się zakryć włosami, jednak marnie mu to wychodziło. Pomyślał jeszcze, że musi wyglądać fatalnie w potarganych włosach i tym różowym kombinezonie.

 

\- Czy to randka? – Zapytał cicho, unikając jego wzroku. Nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś głupiego. W końcu Louis mógł zabrać go tutaj tylko dlatego, że jest miłym człowiekiem. To nie musiała być..

 

\- A chcesz, żeby to była randka?

 

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Louisa, który uważnie mu się przyglądał. Jego głowa była przechylona w lewą stronę, a na ustach błąkał się uśmiech.

 

Louis wydawał się idealny..

 

Prawie idealny.

 

Może wzrost nie był idealny, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, nie znał idealnej osoby. Louis miał wspaniały charakter i był po prostu piękny. A to, że miał tak krótkie nogi… To się nie liczyło. 

Liczyło się uczucie, które ogarniało ciało Harry’ego, gdy znajdował się blisko niego. Liczył się jego śmiech, gdy Louis rzucał śmiesznymi tekstami. Liczyło się szczęście, które rozsiewał.

 

Louis był dla niego idealny.

 

Nieidealnie idealny.

 

Nie chciał, by ich kontakt się urwał. Nie chciał, by to uczucie odeszło. Nie chciał, by Louis zniknął z jego życia.

 

Pojawił się nagle i wywrócił jego świat do góry nogami. Wszedł z butami i przewrócił wszystko, co stworzył. I czy właśnie tego nie potrzebował Harry? Odmiany? Nowości?

 

Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

 

W błękitne, roziskrzone oczy.

 

\- A któżby nie chciał?

 


	7. ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY

Harry spokojnie kroił swojego kurczaka. Jednym uchem słuchał o czym mówiła jego mama, drugim wszystko z niego wypadało. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby się skupić na rozmowach. Był tam tylko ciałem, ponieważ jego duch dryfował gdzieś po oceanie razem z Louisem. Słońce rozgrzewało ich nagie ciała, kiedy leżeli na leżakach z drinkami w rękach. Tylko oni, słońce i ocean.

  
Cudowne wyobrażenia.

  
To byłaby piękna chwila. Marzył o niej odkąd tylko Louis powiedział mu o swoim urlopie na  jachcie, który miał zaplanowany na przyszły miesiąc. Może w pierwszym momencie poczuł zazdrość, wyobrażając sobie go razem z pięknymi modelkami w bikini. Jeśli wszystkie jego znajome wyglądają jak Perrie, którą spotkali w restauracji, to miał prawo być…

  
W zasadzie to nie miał prawa. W końcu Louis nie jest jego własnością i może spotykać się z kimkolwiek chce. Nie musi to być wcale Harry…

  
Kimże tak naprawdę był Harry? Histeryk z byłym mężem, który doprowadza go do szewskiej pasji samym swoim byciem. Nikt szczególny, a jednak… Jednak Louis zachowywał się tak, jakby był kimś szczególnym, wyjątkowym. Całe ich spotkanie było pełne rozbawiającego go Louisa i opiekuńczości. Niebieskooki miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że w brzuchu czuł przyjemne trzepotanie.

 

Ale czy nie jest za stary na motyle? 

  
Westchnął i uśmiechnął się, gdy przed jego oczyma pojawił się Louis, który z psotnym spojrzeniem rzucał w niego pałeczkami od sushi. 

  
_ \- Wydawało mi się, że dla ciebie to tylko zdechł ryba i nie będziesz chciał tego zjeść! – Zaśmiał się Harry, a Louis parsknął. _

_   
_ _ \- Nie myślałeś też o założeniu różowego kombinezonu i popatrz gdzie jesteśmy!  _

_   
_ Byli na łące pełnej kwiatów, jedząc sushi, tuż po tym jak skoczyli ze spadochronu. Louis rozbawiał go do łez i sprawiał, że zapominał o całym świecie. Chciałby móc częściej tego doświadczać. Chciałby nigdy nie opuszczać bańki, którą stworzyli. Chciałby..

  
\- Nie sądzisz Harry? – Wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na swoją siostrę, której brew uniesiona była do góry. Na ustach igrał kpiący uśmieszek. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Znał to spojrzenie aż za dobrze. 

  
\- Mogłabyś powtórzyć? 

  
\- Liam powinien się już oświadczyć. Myślisz, że ma jakieś wątpliwości i dlatego tego nie robi? – Harry zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się po wszystkich siedzących przy stole. Jego rodzice, siostra, rodzice Alexa i jego brat. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w oczekiwaniu.

  
\- Myślę, że to ich sprawa… - Zaczął, odkładając sztućce na stół. – I nie nam o tym decydować.

  
\- Ale są ze sobą już dwa i pół roku! – Krzyknęła Gemma, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze.    
Kątem oka widział, jak jego mama kiwa głową. Był przekonany, że powie… - Trzeba ich jakoś uświadomić! Popchnąć do działania!

  
\- Myślę, że nie powinnaś się wtrącać.. – Westchnął i sięgnął po chusteczkę, którą wytarł usta. To było do przewidzenia. Zawsze ich „rodzinne” spotkania kończyły się w taki sposób.

  
\- A Wy? Kiedy planujecie dzieci? – Wtrąciła mama Alexandra i Harry skrzywił się nieco. W swojej wyobraźni wywrócił oczami. Schemat właśnie się zaczynał.

  
\- Mamo, Harold dalej żyje w przekonaniu, że się rozwiedziemy. Na wnuki jeszcze poczekasz… - Jego były mąż położył rękę na ramieniu kobiety, która pokiwała głową i posłała w kierunku Harry’ego  smutne spojrzenie.

  
\- I się rozwiedziemy. – Warknął, rzucając białą chusteczkę na talerz. Wiedział, że powinien skończyć tą dyskusję, zanim na dobre się zacznie. Właśnie dlatego nienawidził wspólnych kolacji.

 

\- Harold! – Krzyknęła jego mama. – Zachowuj się!

  
Zielonooki zacisnął pięści. Czuł, że w jego ciele buzuje złość. Jego policzki były czerwone, a oczy iskrzyły się, jakby zaraz miały wyrzucić błyskawice, które uderzyłyby wprost w pierś Alexandra. Wiedział jednak, że jego matka jeszcze bardziej się zezłości i zrobi długi wykład na ten temat. Dlaczego on się w ogóle nią przejmował? Był przecież dorosły i mógł robić co tylko chciał. Nie musiał przebywać na tej kolacji, gdzie każdy z uczestników ma go za czarny charakter.

  
To nie on był utrapieniem. To nie on się pysznił. To nie on był w sobie zadufany i co najważniejsze: TO NIE ON ZDRADZAŁ. 

  
Ale nikt nigdy nie słuchał Harry’ego. 

  
To Alexander był tym idealnym. 

 

\- Kolacja była wyśmienita. – Wycedził przez zęby i wstał. – Dobranoc.   
  


  
2**   
Jasne promienie wpadały przez duże okna jego gabinetu. Ostatnie dni były bardzo ciepłe, ku uciesze Harry’ego. Kochał słońce i marzył o urlopie w ciepłych krajach. Niestety, miał za dużo roboty w kancelarii, by pozwolić sobie chociażby na myślenie o wakacjach. 

 

No i samotne wakacje także nie były czymś, na co miał ochotę…

  
Mimo tego, że papiery walały się po całym biurku, czekając na przejrzenie i podpisanie, a komputer z kolejnymi dokumentami szumiał w tle, Harry myślał.

  
Myślał, obracając w palcach swój telefon. Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy Louisa i jego… 

Wszystkiego. Nie mógł się skupić na niczym, poza tym jednym, małym osobnikiem. 

  
Ale czy ktokolwiek jest tym zdziwiony? 

  
Jak można nie myśleć o Louisie?

 

Jest idealny.

  
To wcale nie jest zaskakujące.

  
Louis jest w jego głowie odkąd zadzwonił po raz pierwszy. Odkąd pierwszy raz usłyszał jego głos. Odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczył jego oczy. 

  
Nie obchodziło go to, jak banalnie i desperacko o brzmi. Louis zajmował wszystkie jego myśli i nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafił tego zmienić. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie chciał tego zmieniać.

  
Coś jednak było nie tak. Malutki cień, z tyłu jego głowy. On sprawiał, że czuł się gorzej. Czuł się niechciany i odepchnięty.  Czuł się naprawdę, naprawdę źle.

  
Od ich niebiańskiej randki , Harry zachichotał na swoją grę słów, Louis nie odezwał się do niego słowem. Nie napisał, nie zadzwonił. Technicznie wiedział, że minęły dopiero trzy dni, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że liczył na jakąś wiadomość. Przerażała go myśl, że w ciągu tygodnia, Louis wyleci na inny kontynent i do tej pory się nie zobaczą. Harry naprawdę nie chciał, by ta relacja się tak skończyła. Pragnął zobaczyć Louisa jeszcze raz przed wyjazdem. 

  
(I jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz i tak do końca życia. Gdyby być dokładnym.)

  
Louis jednak nie zadzwonił. Harry też nie, chociaż miał jego numer i własny telefon. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by się ze sobą skontaktowali. A jednak…

  
A może wszystko mu się zdawało? To wszystko było tylko jego wyobrażeniami? Może Louis był po prostu miły i nie chciał mieć z Harrym nic wspólnego? A może chciał, ale potem poznał Harry’ego i zobaczył jaki jest i wtedy…

  
A może Harry powinien po prostu zadzwonić?

  
Może Louis tylko na to czeka?

  
Jęknął, odkładając telefon na biurko. Oparł głowę o rękę i wyglądał przez okno. Palce drugiej ręki stukały lekko w drewnianą powierzchnię. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że w gabinecie jest stanowczo zbyt cicho. Powinien włączyć jakąś muzykę. Gdy rozmawiali z Louisem na łące, on polecił mu dobry…

  
Louis.

  
Powinien zadzwonić? Tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć jego głos. Czy można już go nazwać desperatem?

  
\- Walić to. – Wyszeptał, zgarniając telefon i wystukując numer. Przez ten czas debatowania, zdążył nauczyć się go na pamięć. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Tak szybko jak to zrobił, jego kciuk powędrował na czerwony przycisk bo jego gabinetu wpadła Danielle.

 

\- Harry! Moja dola i niedola ta cała…

  
\- Błagam cię… - Harry zamknął oczy i odłożył swoją komórkę na bok. Nici z dzwonienia. Nie wiedział, czy odetchnął z ulgą, czy czuł się rozczarowany - Po prostu nie kończ.

\- Ale posłuchaj to pilna sprawa! - Wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, siadając na prawym, żółtym fotelu. - W Galerii w centrum zaczęły się takie wyprzedaże.. Musimy razem się wybrać na zakupy! Pomożesz mi wybrać sukienkę na imprezę firmową!

  
Harry spojrzał na nią dziwnie. - Dlaczego uważasz, że to ja byłbym najlepszym doradcą w tych sprawach? - Westchnął. - Nie jestem twoją przyjaciółką. - Zadrwił. 

  
\- ..Ciółką.. Cielem… Cielakiem też nie jesteś, ale za to jesteś gejem! - Zmarszczyła brwi, machając niedbale dłonią. Harry uniósł brew.

  
\- Weź ze sobą Alexandra. Albo kogokolwiek innego. - Powiedział, zaczynając porządkować jakieś papiery. A w zasadzie udawał, że to robi. W jego dokumentach zawsze panował porządek. 

  
Okej, prawie zawsze. Odkąd pojawił się Louis, ma z tym większy problem, ale nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

  
\- Alexander to mój szef.. - Burknęła, a Harry prychnął.   
  
\- Też jestem twoim szefem.

  
\- Nie! - Kobieta gwałtownie wstała i okrążyła biurko, po czym z gracją na nim usiadła. - Ty jesteś moim przyjacielem. Jesteśmy jak.. Jing i Gang.. Jak słońce i księżyc.. Jak dwie krople soku pomarańczowego…

  
\- Rozumiem, rozumiem… - Harry odchylił się na swoim krześle tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Położył ręce na podłokietnikach i wpatrywał się w jej ciemne oczy, by przypadkiem nie zejść na jej odsłonięte piersi, czy długie nogi, tuż przed jego twarzą. Lubił patrzeć na ładne rzeczy, ale mogłoby to być bardzo źle odebrane. Nawet, jeśli wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest gejem, niektóre kobiety potrafiły być bardzo… Nalegające.

  
Jego sekretarka na początku pracy miała nadzieję, że skończą razem na romantycznej kolacji i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Później jednak jej fascynacja przeniosła się na Alexandra  _ (Dzięki Ci, Panie! _ ) i została do tej pory. 

  
\- Danielle, czy mogłabyś.. - Powiedział nagląco. Dziewczyna uniosła brew, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Pokręciła głową i pochyliła się nad nim, rękę kładąc na jego ramieniu. Jej piersi były tuż przed jego oczami. Nie pamiętał, kiedy czuł się bardziej niekomfortowo. Modlił się, żeby nikt nie wszedł do gabinetu w tym właśnie momencie.

  
\- Jest ktoś, komu chciałabym tak bardzo zaimponować… Bardzo, bardzo zaimponować. - Powiedziała cicho. Harry ze zdziwieniem ujrzał w jej oczach łzy. To było dla niej tak bardzo ważne? Pójście na zakupy? Chciała komuś zaimponować? Komu? Camille? I co? Uważa go za przyjaciela? 

  
\- Ja… - Zaczął, jednak w tym momencie usłyszał szybkie pukanie, a następnie otwarcie drzwi. Otrząsnął się i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Chłopak w dżinsach i białej koszulce, patrzył na nich swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami.

 

Oczywiście. 

 

To było do przewidzenia, że ktoś wejdzie AKURAT TERAZ.

  
\- To może ja przyjdę później… - Ich informatyk podrapał się niezręcznie po karku i zaczął się wycofywać. Harry uświadomił sobie, o czym prawdopodobnie pomyślał. Poczuł, jak czerwień barwi jego policzki.

  
\- Nie, nie! - Wykrzyknął, odpychając Danielle. - Co się stało? Już pan doszedł do tej usterki?

  
\- On i doszedł? Nie w tym wcieleniu. - Mruknęła Danielka pod nosem. Harry puścił to mimo uszu. 

  
\- Tak.. - Mężczyzna patrzył, jak Danielle wzdycha i z powrotem siada na swoim miejscu. Można powiedzieć, że zawiesił się, patrząc na jej dekold. Harry westchnął. Rano na niektórych komputerach zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Kędzierzawy musiał wezwać technika. 

  
\- Rupert? - Ponaglił. Informatyk spalił buraka. 

  
\- Tak. Więc to był ten. No to wirus był.  – Powiedział, nie odwracając spojrzenia od kobiety. 

 

_ Biedne dziecko _ , pomyślał Harry. Wpaść w sidła Danielle, to jak samobójstwo.

  
\- Wirus? To może powinieneś zostać w domu? - Prychnęła Danielle ze swojego miejsca na żółtym fotelu. Mężczyzna speszył się, a Harry z trudem opanował śmiech. Czasem wydawała mu się naprawdę zabawna.

  
\- Wirus.. Ten. No wirus był spowodowany otwarciem tego. No maila. - Jego twarz była cała czerwona, patrzył uparcie w oczy Harry’ego, jakby nie chcąc nawet patrzeć w kierunku Danielle. Nie tym razem. 

  
\- Ktoś otworzył zawirusowanego maila, Danielle. Któż to mógł być? - Kędzierzawy spojrzał na nią wymownie. Dziewczyna zapowietrzyła się.

  
\- No chyba nie myślisz, że to byłam ja?!

  
\- Wiesz który mail był zawirusowany? - Zwrócił się do Ruperta, który ciągle niezręcznie stał w drzwiach. Pokiwał szybko głową.

  
\- Tak. Nazywał się.. No ten.. Nazywał się… _ “Odnajdź swoją miłość w 5 krokach!” _

  
Ramiona Harry’ego opadły, kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na czerwoną Danielle. Tylko ona była do tego zdolna. W zasadzie to dlaczego jeszcze była ich sekretarką? Dlaczego nie zatrudnili kogoś kompetentnego? Kochał tą dziewczynę, ale bez niej nie miałby aż tylu problemów..

  
\- Czy już wszystko naprawiłeś? - Zwrócił się do Ruperta. Chłopak potwierdził skinieniem głowy, dlatego Harry podziękował i poczekał aż wyjdzie. Dopiero wtedy skupił całą swoją uwagę na dziewczynie.

  
\- Dani…

  
\- TO NIE TAK JAK MYŚLISZ! - Pisnęła, nerwowo się poprawiając. Harry’ego zaczęła boleć głowa od jej krzyków. - Tobie łatwo jest mówić! Masz cudownego męża i tego swojego kochanka! Wszyscy się za tobą uganiają! A ja co? Biedna i nieszczęśliwa, przyciągająca samych biednych i brzydkich informatyków! A piękne i bogate blondynki nie zwracają na mnie uwagi!

  
\- Mojego kochanka? - Palnął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. 

  
\- No tego z którym tak rozmawiasz. - Założyła ręce na piersi i patrzyła na niego oskarżycielsko. - Zawsze masz lepiej! Co ja takiego zrobiłam? Chciałabym w końcu znaleźć kogoś kto będzie mi.. - Westchnęła, a jej postawa diametralnie się zmieniła. Wyglądała na uroczą marzycielkę. Jej głos także stał się delikatniejszy. - Wiesz… Chciałabym, żeby mnie ktoś tak kochał jak Alex ciebie… Przynosił kwiaty do pracy… Zabierał na drogie kolacje… Zaspokajał seksualnie..

  
\- Ale Alexander tego nie robi. - Harry prychnął. Co innego jednak wydało mu się dużo ważniejsze. - Skąd wiesz, że z kimś rozmawiam?

  
\- Alex mi powiedział. - Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła opowiadać o pragnieniu wielkiej miłości. Wyłączył się, a jego myśli powędrowały, cóż za zaskoczenie, do Louisa. Tego, jak bardzo ma ochotę do niego zadzwonić i po prostu porozmawiać. Ich ostatnie spotkanie było cudowne. Dużo rozmawiali i śmiali się. Harry myślał, że mógłby mu zaufać, mogliby stworzyć coś wielkiego.

  
Jednak z tyłu jego głowy było pytanie: _ “Co powiedzą inni?” _ . Wiedział już, że Alexandrowi się to nie podoba. Rodzina nie byłaby lepsza, wierzył jednak, że rodzice nie chcieliby, żeby do końca życia był sam. Już prawie pogodzili się ze stratą zięcia. 

 

Prawie….

  
Ale nie to byłoby problemem.

  
Problemem byłby wzrost Louisa. Nie wygląda jakby liczył się w kanonie piękna. Nie był wysoki i piękny jak wszyscy. Był specyficzny i kochany ale… Louis był inny. Ale nie inny w dobry sposób. Nie dla jego rodziny i przyjaciół. Jeśli Harry kiedykolwiek przedstawiłby go rodzinie, byłby wyśmiany. 

  
Kto umawia się z karłem?

 

Podskoczył, gdy telefon biurowy zaczął dzwonić. Podniósł słuchawkę, nie spoglądając na swoją sekretarką, której buzia automatycznie się zamknęła. (Dzięki Ci, Panie!)

  
\- Ha… - Nie zdążył skończyć się przedstawiać, gdyż znienawidzony przez niego głos, rozbrzmiał w słuchawce.

  
\- O dwunastej w środę masz przesłuchanie pana Jordana w sądzie. Właśnie z nim rozmawiałem.

  
\- Zgodziliśmy się na ugodę! - Wykrzyknął, przypominając sobie szczegóły sprawy. Nie po to tyle walczył, by jednym telefonem przekreślić całą sprawę.

  
\- Klient chce iść do sądu. - Alexander wydawał się znużony, podczas gdy Harry nie wierzył własnym uszom. Nie o tym rozmawiali. Nie tak to miało wyglądać.

  
\- To dupek.

  
\- Broni swoich interesów. - Alexander ziewnął, co całkowicie zdenerwowało Harry’ego. Wyprostował się i zaczął krzyczeć, nie zważając na Danielle, która przyglądała mu się spokojnie zza pilniczka.  _ Skąd ona go znowu wytrzasnęła? _

  
\- Zmusza żonę, by mu zapłaciła za odejście! 

  
\- Potrzebujemy pieniędzy, kochanie..

  
\- NIE MÓW DO MNIE KOCHANIE! - Wrzasnął, z trzaskiem odkładając telefon. Jego ciało było całe spięte. Miał wrażenie, że z jego uszu zaraz zacznie wychodzić para. Ten jeden człowiek potrafił go zdenerwować jak nikt inny. 

  
Danielle wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak huk, a następnie głośne tupanie, ją zatrzymało. Skuliła się w sobie, gdy drzwi uderzyły o framugę, a Alexander wszedł do środka. Harry naprawdę nienawidził tego, że ich gabinety były naprzeciwko siebie.

  
\- Jak to rozwiążemy. - Jego głos był opanowany. Zupełne przeciwieństwo jego mowy ciała. Harry chciał prychnąć.

  
\- Co? - Zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wspominał już, że nienawidził swojego byłego męża?

  
\- Chciałeś się rozstać - Harry wywrócił oczami na te słowa. Czyżby po raz kolejny miał przechodzić przez tę rozmowę? Naprawdę? Ile można?

  
\- Co to ma do rzeczy do cholery? - Harry naprawdę starał się być spokojny. Ale to było trudne, gdy musiał patrzeć na tą twarz.

  
\- Dzwonili do mnie z sądu, że będzie rozprawa! Dlaczego?! 

 

\- Może dlatego, że nie jesteśmy już razem? - Wycedził, zaciskając dłonie na biurku. Bądź spokojnym kwiatem lotosu....

 

\- Ty tak zadecydowałeś! Nie ja! - Wrzasnął, chodząc po całym gabinecie. Danielle wręcz wtopiła się w fotel. Widać było tylko jej wybałuszone oczy. Gdyby brunet nie był tak zdenerwowany, prawdopodobnie zacząłby się śmiać.

  
\- Możesz przestać?! Rozmawialiśmy na ten temat miliony razy! O co ci teraz chodzi, co?! - Harry wstał, cały czerwony. Oparł się o biurko i czekał.

  
\- Jeśli my się rozwodzimy to kancelaria także się rozwodzi!

  
\- Wsadziłem w to kupę kasy! Nie oddam jej tak łatwo! - Harry był na skraju wytrzymałości. - Odejdziesz stąd i znikniesz z mojego życia! 

  
\- Ależ tak! - Parsknął, zatrzymując się w końcu. - Proszę bardzo! Odejdę zaraz po rozwodzie! Rozerwę tą kancelarię na strzępy! Daniele, zostajesz z nim czy ze mną?   
  
Harry opadł na swój fotel i pokręcił głową, stukając o podłokietnik. Drugą ręką sięga do swoich skroni. Głowa zaczęła mu pulsować, powinien wziąć jakąś tabletkę, zanim zmieni się to w migrenę. Kto w ogóle zmusił go do tego małżeństwa? Gdzie on ma oczy? I dlaczego po raz kolejny rozmowa o pracę zamieniła się w rozmowę o ich rozwód?

  
\-  Proszę mnie o to nie pytać - Danielle odzywa się ze swojego fotela. Wyprostowała się, jednak nie patrzyła na żadnego z nich. Cóż za dobra dziewczyna. Harry’emu zrobiło się jej trochę szkoda.

  
\- Przestań ją stawiać w takiej sytuacji.. - westchnął, myśląc o tym, że została postawiona pod murem i może się czuć niekomfortowo. Alexander zawsze tak robił, by wymusić dla siebie korzyści. Dlatego tak dobrze radził sobie na rozprawach.

  
\- Ty ją stawiasz w takiej sytuacji. - Warknął. Harry zamknął oczy i policzył do pięciu. Czuł się jak przegrany.

  
\- Może trochę przesadziłem.. - Powiedział spokojnie. Chciał tylko, by mężczyzna wyszedł z jego gabinetu. Wiedział, że stanie się tylko wtedy, gdy przyzna mu się rację. - Mamy czas do wtorku.

  
Alexander pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na wielkie okno. Harry oddychał głęboko, czekając na jego odejście. Miał wrażenie, że minęły godziny, zanim w końcu wyszedł, kierując swoje słowa do kobiety siedzącej ciągle na fotelu.

  
\- Danielle, zadzwoń do Jordana, że będzie rozprawa. Będę u siebie.


	8. ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY

Harry siedział w kawiarni niedaleko gmachu sądu. Właśnie skończył spotkanie z klientem. To śmieszne, że przez cały ten czas myślał tylko o jednym – o tym,  co robi w tej chwili Louis. Tęsknił za nim. W pewnym sensie tak, brakowało mu go. Nie mógł doczekać się kolejnego spotkania.

Dalej nie rozmawiali. Minęły cztery dni. O cztery za długo. Potrzebował jego głosu do normalnego funkcjonowania. Myśli krążyły tylko i wyłącznie wokół tego. Dlaczego więc ciągle zwlekał? Już dawno powinni mieć za sobą tę rozmowę.

A jednak.

Zerknął na telefon, który wyświetlił mu wiadomość od mamy. Przypominała o rodzinnym spotkaniu w weekend, na którym powinien się pojawić. Westchnął i zablokował ekran.

Podniósł filiżankę do ust i skrzywił się, gdy dostrzegł, że była pusta. Przywołał kelnera i poprosił o kolejną kawę. Stukał palcami o blat, bijąc się myślami. Zadzwonić? Nie zadzwonić?

\- Dziękuję – powiedział, gdy niebieska filiżanka znów stanęła przed nim. Patrzył na nią, przypominając sobie barwę oczu Louisa.

Zadzwonić?

Nie zadzwonić?

Zadzwonić?

Nie zadzwonić?

Był takim kretynem.

Wziął telefon i wybrał numer. Nie mógł być taką ciapą.

Nie tym razem.

 Jego serce przyspieszyło.

(Skąd wiedziałeś, że potrzebowałem adrenaliny?)

\- Halo? Coś się stało? – usłyszał pytanie. Harry automatycznie się uśmiechnął. Zdecydowanie tęsknił za tym głosem. Jak on mógł wytrzymać cztery dni bez tego głosu? Jak mógł wytrzymać tyle lat bez tego głosu?

\- Nie, wiesz… Pomyślałem.. – zaczął, jednak zatrzymał się, słysząc jakiś huk, a po nim głośny syk – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Czekaj, uderzyłem głową w sufit – jęknął Louis. Harry wyobraził sobie, jak pociera swoją głowę ze skwaszoną miną. Uśmiechnął się, a potem przyszła mu do głowy kolejna myśl. Uderzył w sufit? Był w domku dla lalek? Jakie pomieszczenie inne mogłoby mieć metr czterdzieści?

\- Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał, hamując swój śmiech. Wyobraził sobie Louisa w sukience i to zdecydowanie nie było czymś, o czym powinien myśleć w tym momencie.

Sukienka i różowe paznokcie?

Nie, nie może myśleć o takich rzeczach.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Kilka razy myślał o tym, jakby to było gdyby pomalował paznokcie. Czy czułby się wtedy piękniejszy? Czy miałby uczucie wolności?

\- W operze – głos Louisa był teraz wyraźniejszy, a szum zniknął. Harry zgadywał, że szatyn wszedł do innego pomieszczenia.

\- Co tam robisz?

\- Mamy ją rozbudować. Duży projekt. Jak się masz? – słyszał w jego głosie uśmiech. Jeśli Harry miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości wcześniej, to właśnie się ich pozbył. Cieszył się, że zadzwonił.

\- W porządku. Mieliśmy się zdzwonić ale… Może przeszkadzam? – zagryzł wargi, pocierając ciepłe naczynie z kawą. Zrobiło mu się głupio.

Harry jest ostatnio tak bardzo niezdecydowany..

\- Skądże. Chciałem zadzwonić, ale nie miałem czasu – usta Harry’ego lekko opadły, gdy uświadomił sobie, że może zbyt pochopnie wyciągnął wnioski. Louis mógł być miły i nie chcieć mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Harry się narzucał. Oczywiście, że tak. Harry był taki głupi.

\- Ja też… yyy.. Sporo się dzieje.. Mnóstwo do zrobienia.. Nie przeszkadzam ci już! – krzyknął i chciał się rozłączyć, ale Louis był szybszy.

\- Czeeekaj, co dziś robisz? – Harry zamarł. A może jednak..

\- Nie wiem… - powiedział niepewnie, zaciskając palce u stóp. Podekscytowanie zaczęło rosnąć w jego ciele. A może jednak…

\- Mam samolot o piątej, możemy się spotkać o dziewiątej? Pokażę ci wyjątkowe miejsce – Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Czekał na to. Cieszył się, że Louis jednak chciał z nim spędzić trochę czasu. Że to nie było jednostronne.

\- Na stałym lądzie? – zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał, jak Louis wzdycha.

\- Zdecydowanie.

\- Hej, nie wzdychaj – droczył się Harry – To przecież ty zabrałeś mnie na randkę w niebie..

\- O nie… - Louis jęknął, śmiejąc się cicho – Nie powiedziałeś tego..

\- Ale to prawda! – krzyknął Harry i rozejrzał się, czy znowu przypadkiem nie zwrócił na siebie uwagi całej kawiarni. Odetchnął z ulgą. Naprawdę musiał zacząć panować nad swoimi krzykami.

\- Więc proponuję randkę na ziemi. Może w przyszłości na wodzie… Możemy spróbować znaleźć się w czterech żywiołach.

\- To brzmi kusząco – Harry podrapał się po uchu. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Dlaczego  nie zdecydował się zadzwonić wcześniej?

\- Wiesz co brzmi kusząco? – wymruczał niebieskooki. Harry poczuł, że zaczyna się czerwienić – Ty w koszuli rozpiętej o dwa guziki za dużo. Ty w czarnych, obcisłych spodniach. Ty w rozwichrzonych włosach, śmiejących się oczach. Tuż obok mnie.

\- Oh.. – Harry przełknął ślinę, poprawiając się na swoim krześle – Tak.. Um.. To brzmi.. Tak. Kusząco.

\- Możemy to zrobić – powiedział cicho Louis. Harry pokiwał głową. Nie był w stanie zrobić niczego więcej. Jego wyobraźnia zaczęła się niebezpiecznie uaktywniać.

Bardzo. Niebezpiecznie.

Tak..

\- Więc do zobaczenia?

\- Udanego lotu, Louis. – wykrztusił Harry, nim się rozłączył. Odłożył telefon na stół i schował czerwoną twarz w dłoniach. Jęknął. Nie mógł się doczekać jutra.

 

2**

Okazało się, że Louis zamówił dla niego taksówkę, a kierowcy nie pozwolił zdradzić, dokąd go zabiera. Czuł nutkę zdenerwowania, ale w większości był podekscytowany. Poprawił rękaw czarnej koszuli i delikatnie przejechał dłonią po jej kołnierzyku. Uśmiechnął się, wyczuwając swoją odsłoniętą skórę.

Poranna rozmowa z Louisem zainspirowała go do odpięcia kilku guzików i założenia nieco przeźroczystej koszuli. Miał nadzieję, że Louis to doceni. Tak samo jak ciemne spodnie i sztyblety, które idealnie wydłużały jego i tak już długie nogi.

Może nie powinien się tym przejmować aż tak bardzo, ale i tak to robił. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Chciał wyglądać dobrze. Chciał się podobać Louisowi.

Harry wyjrzał przez okno, gdy pojazd zaczął zwalniać. Zdziwił się, że przyjechali do portu. Wydawało mu się, że dzisiejszym żywiołem miała być ziemia, a nie woda.

Randki – Żywioły. Na coś takiego mógł wpaść tylko Louis Tomlinson. Nikt inny. Patrząc na to, jak wyglądała randka powietrzna, mógł mieć nadzieję, że reszta będzie tak samo ekscytująca. Louis był niezwykłą osobą z ogromną wyobraźnią. To jest to. Znalazł świetnego chłopaka.

Harry rozejrzał się niepewnie. Wokół znajdowało się kilka słabo oświetlonych hangarów. Sceneria bardziej przypominała mu horror aniżeli romantyczną randkę, ale ufał wyborom Louisa.

Ufał, prawda?

\- Pan Tomlinson zapłacił – powiedział kierowca, zatrzymując się na środku prawie pustego parkingu. Harry podziękował i gdy wyszedł, uderzyła w niego fala chłodnego powietrza, która rozwiała jego włosy. Jęknął, myśląc o godzinach, które spędził na układaniu ich.

Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi, taksówka odjechała, zostawiając go pośrodku pustej przestrzeni. Louis nie dał mu żadnych wskazówek. W smsie poprosił, by wsiadł do taksówki, która podjedzie pod jego adres.

I właśnie był tutaj. Na pustym, cichym parkingu. Nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Miejsce wyglądało tak, jakby mało kto bywał w tym miejscu. Opuszczone miasto. Opuszczony hangar. Opuszczone…

Słyszał mocne bicie swojego serca. Odrobinę przyspieszone. Woda szumiała cicho w tle, uderzając mocno o kamienisty brzeg i kilka starych łodzi. Wiatr sprawiał, że na jego ciele pojawiały się dreszcze. Powinien ubrać się cieplej. Powinien pomyśleć o tym, że Louis jest szalony. Dlaczego w ogóle kazał mu tu przyjechać? Dlaczego go tu nie było?

Odwrócił się, łapiąc za serce, gdy przepływający statek głośno zatrąbił.

Czy statki w ogóle trąbią?

Harry pokręcił głową i rozejrzał się.

Nie podobało mu się to wszystko.

Miejsce było puste i ciche. Ciemność sprawiała, że wyobraźnia podtykała mu pod nos różne stwory z siekierami i pijanych gwałcicieli. Czuł kropelki potu, które powoli występowały na jego karku. Nigdy nie sądził, że jest takim strachliwym człowiekiem.

Przełknął gulę w gardle i drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Miał ochotę parsknąć, gdy zobaczył na wyświetlaczu jedną kreskę zasięgu.

_Horror, jak wspominał._

Westchnął i wybrał numer Louisa.

Jeden sygnał.

Drugi.

Trzeci.

Noga Harry’ego zaczęła podrygiwać.

Siódmy.

Poczta głosowa.

 _Louis zawsze się spóźnia_ , przypomniał sobie, chowając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Założył ręce na piersi i znowu się rozejrzał. Dostrzegł śmieci, walające się pod ścianami blaszanych hangarów. Wszędzie było brudno, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach zdechłej ryby.

Jak Louis mógł powiedzieć, że sushi to zdechła ryba? Czy on nigdy tu nie był? Nie czuł tego smrodu? Gdzie on jest? Gdzie jest Louis? Dlaczego go tu zostawił? A może się naprawdę spóźni? Może…

Louis miał już czekać na niego na miejscu.

Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Ścisnął swój nos, próbując się uspokoić.

Nic się nie dzieje.

Nic a nic.

Powinien coś zrobić. Przejść się. Zajrzeć do łódek. Zajrzeć do hangarów. Cokolwiek.

\- Louis? – krzyknął. Echo wróciło do niego. Westchnął i znowu sięgnął po telefon. Nie miał zamiaru się tak bawić. Wróci do domu i zapomni o nieśmiesznym żarcie, który wywinął mu Louis. Był pewny, że to był żart. Bo co innego?

Właśnie chciał nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę, gdy usłyszał stłumiony krzyk. Pisk, który zmroził jego kości. Z ciężko bijącym sercem zaczął iść w kierunku jednego z hangarów. Czuł, jakby jego nogi zmieniły się w watę. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że właśnie tak zaczynają się wszystkie horrory, od głupiego bohatera idącego w najciemniejsze miejsca.

Zmienił wybierany numer na sto dwanaście. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Ostrożnie zbliżył się do drzwi i znowu krzyknął.

\- Tutaj! – usłyszał głos Louisa. Harry schował telefon do kieszeni i prześlizgnął się przez drzwi, wprost do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Nie widział niczego oprócz wielkich skrzyń. Jedna lampa, gdzieś z tyłu, dawała nikłe światło.

Szedł powoli, w kierunku, w którym jak sądził znajdzie szatyna. Jego kroki odbijały się głośnym echem po betonowej powierzchni. Powoli mijał wszystkie skrzynie, rozglądając się na boki. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Louisowi nic się nie stało.

\- Louis? – kędzierzawy starał się wybierać jak najlepiej oświetlone alejki. Zaczynało mu być duszno i jedyne o czym marzył, to wyjść stąd i wrócić do ciepłego mieszkania. Albo chociażby na parking. Może nie było tam nikogo, ale przestrzeń była otwarta i nie powodowała takich palpitacji serca, jak ten labirynt ze skrzyń. Każdy dźwięk był coraz bardziej przerażający.

\- Louis… - jego głos wydawał się zlękniony. Kątem oka zobaczył błysk. Wrzasnął, wpadając na jedną ze skrzyń. Jego serce nie wytrzyma więcej.

\- Louis! – wrzasnął, gdy zobaczył mężczyznę, który latarkę skierowaną miał na swoją twarz i uśmiechał się do niego szeroko. Wyglądał upiornie. Nienawidził go.

\- Znalazłeś mnie! – krzyknął wesoło Szatyn, zeskakując ze skrzyni. Harry przyłożył ręce do czoła, ścierając kropelki potu, które się na nim zebrały. Oddychał ciężko, próbując uspokoić swoje szalejące serce.

\- Jeszcze trochę, a dostanę zawału przy tobie! – Harry naprawdę próbował nadać swemu głosowi oskarżycielski ton, wyglądać na kogoś, kto się złości, ale twarz Louisa promieniała w taki sposób, że po prostu nie potrafił.

_Jak on to robił?_

\- Nie pozwolę na to – Louis podszedł do niego i złapał go za rękę – Mówiłem, że potrzebujesz w swoim życiu adrenaliny!

Harry jęknął i dał się poprowadzić zawiłym korytarzem. Mijali palety, deski, skrzynie. Harry nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdują i dlaczego. Był zaintrygowany i mógłby bez sensu iść na koniec świata, jeśli Louis uśmiechałby się do niego tak promiennie i trzymał go mocno za rękę.

\- Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał cicho. Louis puścił mu oczko i pociągnął, by przyspieszyć kroku. Nie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Harry nawet się tego spodziewał. Ekscytacja znowu zaczęła grzać jego serce.

Po kilku chwilach, które dłużyły mu się jak lekcje matematyki w ostatniej klasie, dotarli do mosiężnych drzwi. Harry wydął wargę, gdy Louis puścił jego dłoń i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, by załomotać w brudne, szare drzwi.

Chwile zajęło, nim zasuwka na środku otworzyła się, ukazując górną część twarzy nieprzyjemnie wyglądającego mężczyzny. Jego oczy były brązowe;  wpatrywał się w Harry’ego zimnym wzrokiem. Zmarszczy brwi i Harry zauważył długą ranę, która zaklejona była szarym plastrem.  Ten widok sprawił, że przeszyły go dreszcze. Wręcz skulił się w sobie.

Usłyszał westchnięcie i spojrzał na Louisa, który podwinął rękawy i położył palce na zasuwce, podciągając się nieco. Jego eleganckie buty ślizgały się, próbując zaczepić się o cokolwiek. Wręcz wsadził swoją głowę do dziury.

\- Cześć Bruno! – krzyknął, a Harry zauważył, że jego palce zbielały od podciągania się na drzwiach, a nogi kołysały. Zielonooki pomyślał, że Louis ma bardzo… bardzo ładny tyłek – Wpuścisz nas?

\- Tommo! – krzyknął mężczyzna, od razu zmieniając swoją minę – Kopę lat!

Louis zeskoczył i potarł swe obolałe dłonie. Odwrócił się do Harry’ego tylko na chwilę, by puścić mu oczko, po czym  wrócił do strasznego mężczyzny, który otworzył im drzwi.

\- Tęskniliśmy za tobą! – powiedział, podając mu dłoń. Louis pokiwał głową i wyszczerzył się.

\- Ja za wami też! Poznaj Harry’ego. Harry, to Bruno. Bruno, Harry – kręconowłosy uśmiechnął się niepewnie i wyciągnął dłoń. Mężczyzna uścisnął ją, a Harry wręcz się skrzywił, czując siłę, którą Bruno włożył w to przywitanie.

Louis zaśmiał się i złapał go za drugą dłoń, splatając ich palce. Humor Harry’ego od razu stał się dwa razy lepszy. Szli neonowo różowym, kwadratowym korytarzem. Harry zamrugał, próbując przyzwyczaić swoje oczy do tak intensywnego światła. Nie bywał w takich miejscach. Zwykle wybierał ciche, łagodnie oświetlone miejsca, a nie to… To coś. Czymkolwiek to było.

\- Spodoba ci się! – powiedział głośno Louis. Harry pokiwał głową i rozejrzał się na po sali. Skąpana była w mroku i dymie papierosowym. W oddali ktoś tańczył na lekko oświetlonej neonowymi lampkami scenie. Wszędzie były stoliki, a po obu stronach Sali rozciągały się bary, uginające się pod butelkami z alkoholem.

Byli w barze?

Tego się zdecydowanie nie spodziewał.

Ani tego, że Louis wybierze takie miejsce… Ani tego, że w tym upiornym miejscu znajduje się coś tak… Jasnego i innego.

\- Nicky! Przyjacielu! – Louis próbował przekrzyczeć gwar, który panował w tym miejscu. Pociągnął Harry’ego do baru, przy którym stał wysoki mężczyzna. Odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem, gdy tylko ich zobaczył – Masz stolik dla dwojga?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i przerzucił ściereczkę przez prawe ramię. Oparł się o blat i pochylił się w ich stronę.

\- Oczy mnie mylą? Czyżby to Louis Tomlinson?

\- We własnej osobie!

Nick pokręcił głową i przeniósł spojrzenie na Harry’ego. Zlustrował go od góry do dołu, po czym zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Twój chłopak się nie przywita?

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i ścisnął jego dłoń. Harry oddał uśmiech i zwrócił się do Nicka:

\- Jestem Harry!

\- Nick! Zaraz przygotuję wam stolik, usiądźcie na razie przy barze!

Louis pociągnął Harry’ego na pierwsze lepsze miejsca i zamówił po kolorowym drinku. Harry rozglądał się z zachwytem po całym barze, przyglądając się neonom wokół i ludziom, którzy wyglądali, jakby wszyscy się w nim znali. Z każdej strony słychać było śmiechy, a w tle cicho grała muzyka.

\- Wspaniałe miejsce! – odparł po chwili ciszy Harry. Zauważył, że Louis przyglądał mu się, odkąd tylko usiedli. Poczuł się trochę speszony.

\- Sto procent szarej strefy – zaśmiał się Louis – Wiesz. Gotują tu kucharze ze statków. Można zjeść naprawdę fantastyczne rzeczy! – Harry zaśmiał się, gdy Louis odwrócił się i krzyknął do Nicka, rozmawiającego z jedną z kelnerek – Grimshaw! Kto dziś gotuje?

\- Andreas! Cyprijczyk! Zrobił kałamarnicę! Macie zjeść wszystko! – odkrzyknął, powodując śmiech u obojga. Louis mrugnął do niego.

\- Mówiłem. Nick jest świetny – zaczął, biorąc do ręki swojego drinka i upijając trochę przez słomkę – Ale nie podchodź za blisko. Ma niesamowicie zazdrosnego chłopaka. Mnie lubi, ale lepiej, żebyś ty uważał. Im piękniejszy chłopak, tym złość jest większa.

Harry poczerwieniał i zaczął bawić się słomką. Podobało mu się, że Louis nazwał go pięknym.

\- Ciebie wszyscy lubią – powiedział, opierając się o blat tuż obok. Ich kolana stykały się ze sobą. Harry’emu zdecydowanie się to podobało.

\- Tak – odparł Louis, patrząc na niego uważnie. Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc tonu, w którym to powiedział.

\- Co? – zapytał cicho. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. Oczy jednak miał niezwykle poważne.

\- Wszyscy, czyli nikt – powiedział. Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu kelner.

\- Stolik już czeka. Przy palmie.

Louis pokiwał głową i spojrzał na drinki.

\- Ja je wezmę – Harry wstał i chciał sięgnąć po wysokie szklanki, ale Louis uderzył go lekko po dłoniach i zeskoczył z wysokiego stołka.

\- Ja wezmę – powiedział krótko i wyciągnął dłonie do góry, biorąc alkohol. Koszula podwinęła mu się lekko, ukazując opaloną skórę pleców. Głowa sięgała mu niewiele wyżej lady. Harry pokręcił głową i patrzył czule, jak Louis próbuje ściągnąć szklanki.  Wymagało to od niego tego wysiłku, ale zobaczenie zadowolonej z siebie, miny szatyna, było nie do opisania.

\- Jesteś niesamowity – wymamrotał, bardzej do siebie, gdy Louis kiwnął głową i zaczął iść w kierunku stolika.

 

3**

Harry uśmiechnął się, wciskając serwetkę pod kołnierzyk. Louis zrobił to samo, twierdząc że inaczej pobrudzą swoje stroje. Wyglądali po prostu śmiesznie. Przed chwilą kelner przyniósł im, wspomnianą wcześniej, kałamarnicę. Harry nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio jadł coś takiego. I czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek jadł.

Uśmiech szatyna i jego słowa zachęty były wszystkim, czego potrzebował Harry, by zacząć jeść. Można powiedzieć, że Kędzierzawy stał się żałosny z tym, jak bardzo uwielbiał tego mężczyznę i jak mógłby pójść za nim w ogień, gdyby tylko powiedział, że to świetna zabawa.

 _Ognista randka dopiero przed nami,_ pomyślał.

\- O rety, to jest pyszne! – jęknął, biorąc do ust kawałek swojego dania. Louis pokiwał głową i wycelował w niego swój widelec.

\- Mówiłem ci!

Harry przyglądał się, jak Louis zajada się swoim jedzeniem. Musiał odrobinę mrużyć oczy, bo tuż za nim znajdowała się ściana z cegły, a na niej kilka neonowych wzorów. Louis miał blat na wysokości piersi, podczas gdy Harry musiał się nad nim pochylać. To było dziwne  – patrzenie na swojego rozmówcę w dół.

Wokół było kilka stolików. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, więc kędzierzawy mógł się odprężyć. Nie przepadał za byciem w centrum uwagi. Jego czyny często temu zaprzeczają, ale tak było. Nie chciał, by ludzie źle o nim mówili, by go obgadywali. Jednak w tym neonowym barze, w zapomnianym porcie, czuł się dobrze. Czuł się domowo i czuł się szczęśliwie.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jestem – powiedział po jakimś czasie.

\- Widzę. Opowiedz mi kawał – Louis mrugnął do niego, a Harry uniósł swoją brew. To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł.

\- Co?

\- Kawał. To rozluźni atmosferę – wzruszył ramionami, a Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie umiem – powiedział cicho - Zawsze muszę spalić.. I zazwyczaj ich nie rozumiem… W ogóle moje kawały nie śmieszą reszty. 

\- Nie rozumiesz kawału? – zdziwił się Louis, odkładając sztućce. Upił trochę swojego drinka.

\- Mocno się skupiam, przez co nie wiem, kiedy powinienem się śmiać – Harry zmieszał się, unikając jego wzroku. Do tej pory wydawał się być odprężony, ale to jedno zdanie Louisa sprawiło, że poczuł się zażenowany.

\- Na pewno nie jest tak źle – Louis uśmiechnął się nieco, wyciągając dłoń i ruszając swoimi palcami. Harry niepewnie położył na niej swoją rękę.

\- Okej. W takim razie ja zacznę – powiedział, ściskając lekko jego dłoń . Harry poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Odłożył swój widelec i skupił na mężczyźnie naprzeciwko -  Eskimos czeka na dziewczynę. “ _Jak zaraz nie przyjdzie to spadam_ ” mówi, patrząc na termometr.

Harry mrugał, przetwarzając to, co przed chwilą usłyszał, po czym wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Zakrył usta, próbując  się opanować. To jednak  nie było takie trudne. Nie w wykonaniu Louisa.

\- Nie zakrywaj się, jesteś piękny – Louis ścisnął jego rękę. Harry spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie do końca lubię swoje dołeczki. Sprawiają, że moja twarz jest jakaś wielka… - przyznał cicho.

\- Są piękne. Proszę, nie zakrywaj ich – szepnął Louis.

Siedzieli w ciszy, wpatrując w siebie jak zahipnotyzowani. Harry poczuł się, jakby był w domu. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. W domu, czyli bezpiecznie. W domu, czyli szczęśliwie. Tylko jedna osoba na świecie sprawiała, że tak się czuł. To było niezwykłe i kochał to uczucie.

\- To może teraz ty opowiesz kawał? – zapytał po chwili szatyn.  Harry pokiwał.

\- Ja.. Suchary wychodzą mi lepiej? – zapytał niepewnie. Spojrzenie, którym obdarował go Louis, dodało mu odwagi - Wielbłądzica widzi wielbłąda i mówi “Cholera, garbus”.

Louis uśmiechnął się – Znałem to.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i lekko posmutniał. W głowie przeszukiwał żarty, które kiedyś usłyszał. Wszystko mu się mieszało. Puenty z treścią. Treść z puentą. Wszystko i nic.

\- A w którym dniu tygodnia nie można dzielić?

Louis uniósł brew do góry i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem – W który?

\- W niedzielę!

Oboje parsknęli.

\- Tego nie znałem – Louis przechylił swoją głowę i spojrzał na niego z czymś w rodzaju czułości – Zrób jakąś głupią minę.

\- Po co? – zdziwił się. Rozejrzał po stolikach wokół. Wszyscy się świetnie bawili. Ktoś z tyłu krzyknął, że za godzinę zacznie się karaoke. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

\- Na rozluźnienie. Dalej czuję, że jesteś spięty – westchnął Louis – Nie chcę cię upijać, po prostu chcę, żebyś przestał być taki sztywny. Możesz być taki przy kutasie Alexandrze… Ale chciałbym, żebyś przy mnie był sobą.

W oczach Harry’ego zebrały się łzy. Nigdy niczego takiego nie słyszał.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nas rozluźni? - zapytał niepewnie, próbując zamaskować swoje wzruszenie. Wzrok Louisa mówił, że nie udało mu się, jednak miał na tyle taktu, że o tym nie wspomniał.

\- Obiecuję.

I po tych słowach rozegrali małą walkę na miny. Harry płakał ze śmiechu. Dawno nie czuł się tak jak tego wieczoru. Wykrzywiał twarz na każdy możliwy sposób. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie robił. Nikt nie rozbawiał go w taki sposób jak Louis. Nikt nigdy nie sprawiał, że śmiał się tak bardzo. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na niego tak jak Louis.

Harry czuł się wspaniale. Naprawdę cudownie. Czuł się rozbawiony. Czuł się piękny. Czuł się naprawdę, naprawdę kochany. Louis patrzył na niego w taki sposób, w jaki nikt inny jeszcze na niego nie patrzył. Louis sprawiał, że był szczęśliwy. Szczęśliwy, jak nigdy wcześniej.

Harry miał wrażenie, że każdy mógł zobaczyć jego serduszka na oczach. Bo tak właśnie się czuł. Ale jeszcze nie chciał o tym mówić. To za wcześnie.

Ważne, że tu i teraz.

W neonowym barze, tej nocy.

Jest szczęśliwy.

Harry jest prawdziwie szczęśliwy.

To najważniejsze.

 

4**

\- Jest jednak ktoś, kto mnie nie lubi - powiedział Louis, patrząc przed siebie z małym uśmiechem. Siedzieli w samochodzie niebieskookiego, który uparł się, że go odwiezie. Harry dawno nie czuł się tak kochany. Zaskoczyły go te słowa.

\- Hm? – zapytał, patrząc na niego uważnie. Światło latarni uwydatniało jego ostre policzki. Wyglądał pięknie. Był piękny.

\- Mówiłeś, że wszyscy mnie lubią – Louis posłał mu uśmiech i wskazał na budynek przed sobą.

\- Kto cię nie lubi? – zdziwił się, a Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Projektant tego budynku.

\- Dlaczego? – Harry zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Budynek z ładną elewacją, na który nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi, mimo, iż mieszkał naprzeciwko. Znów spojrzał na szatyna.

\- Wiele lat temu walczyliśmy o projekt i wygrałem. Jest bardzo wysoki, więc poczuł się upokorzony – odparł ze śmiechem, spoglądając na niego.

Przejeżdżający ulicą samochód oświetlił ich twarze. Patrzyli na siebie z lekkimi uśmiechami. Louis zniżył swój wzrok. Harry oblizał się delikatnie, czując, jak zasycha mu w gardle. Także spojrzał na jego wargi, czując niepohamowane pragnienie pocałowania ich. Jego serce przyspieszyło, a dłonie zadrżały.

\- Jesteś piękny – wyszeptał Louis, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się i powoli, nie odrywając spojrzenia, nachylił się do Louisa i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Po prostu położył swoją dłoń na policzku Louisa i pocałował.

Kiedy ich usta się złączyły, motyle wzbiły się w powietrze. W głowie wyśmiał siebie i swój wiek. To nieważne. Mimo lat, czuł to i nie chciałby oddać tego uczucia nikomu innemu.

Powoli poruszali swoimi wargami, nie plącząc swoich języków. Było idealnie. Tak jak powinno być. Ich pierwszy pocałunek.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć? – wyszeptał Harry, odrywając się od niego. Jego oczy błyszczały niczym gwiazdy na niebie, a sam miał wrażenie, że może latać. Może faktycznie unosił się w powietrzu?

\- Może dobranoc..? – odparł  Louis, również szeptem. Harry odsunął się od niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Pokiwał głową.

\- Świetnie się bawiłem.

\- Ja też.

Harry zaczerwienił się i powoli wyszedł z auta. Odwrócił się jeszcze do Louisa, po czym zamknął drzwi i powiedział „pa”.

Gdy wstukiwał kod przed klatką, zerknął do tyłu. Pomachał Louisowi, który przyglądał mu się zza swojego miejsca za kierownicą. Mężczyzna odmachał mu i odjechał dopiero, gdy Harry wszedł do klatki.

Czyż Louis nie był idealny?

Harry był taki szczęśliwy.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY

Harry założył ręce na piersi. Nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny pozwolić na to, żeby Alexander go zdominował. Nie tym razem. Był współwłaścicielem tej kancelarii i miał do nie takie same prawo, jak jego były mąż. Nie pozwoli, by znowu nim pomiatał.

\- Kochanie, potrzebujemy pieniędzy… - Westchnął Alexander, opierając się wygodnie o fotel. Coś zagotowało się w kędzierzawym, ale starał się trzymać emocje na wodzy.

\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie. – Pokręcił głową. Ton jego głosu był spokojny, ale stanowczy. To był pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy mówił do Alexandra w ten sposób, i sądząc po szeroko otwartych oczach byłego męża, on także to zauważył. Miał dosyć tego mężczyzny i jego idiotycznych pomysłów, dlatego nie mógł się zgodzić na wzięcie tego zlecenia. – Ta sprawa zrujnuje nam reputację.

\- Reputację da się odbudować. – Zakpił, wracając do swojego tradycyjnego bycia dupkiem. Harry wzniósł oczy ku niebu. _Boże, widzisz i nie grzmisz?_

\- Słyszysz się w ogóle? – Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością. – Nie zgadzam się. Nie ma mowy.

\- Ale…

\- Nie. – Harry odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Postawił sprawę jasno i musiał się tego trzymać. Nie zrujnuje swojej ciężkiej pracy dla sprawy, która pochłonie kolejne fundusze, ponieważ będą bronić  gwałciciela.

Sięgnął po złotawą klamkę, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo nie znosi przebywać w gabinecie Alexandra. Ich gabinety były kompletnymi przeciwieństwami. Podczas gdy Harry wolał nowoczesne, jasne meble, z jaskrawymi akcentami, jak wielkie żółte fotele, Alexander stawiał na ciemne drewno i krzesła z zielonymi obiciami. Były drogie i niewygodne. Nienawidził ich z całego serca. Pokoje dzieliła recepcja, ale czasem miał wrażenie, że był to wielki kanion.

Nigdy do siebie nie pasowali. Dlaczego Harry był taki ślepy?

\- Zaufaj mi, Harry… - Alexander westchnął, pocierając twarz. Patrzył na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczętami, które jeszcze niedawno zwalały Harry’ego z nóg. Dziś jednak  wszystko było inaczej. Harry był silniejszy i mógł patrzeć na niego z pogardą. Cieszył się z tego.

\- Jedyne, co wyniosłem po tylu latach małżeństwa z tobą, to to, że nie mogę ci ufać. – Powiedział zimno. Odwrócił się z powrotem do drzwi, próbując zakryć swoją satysfakcję, gdy zobaczył szok wymalowany na twarzy Alexandra.

_Szach Mat._

\- Co się stało? – Harry zmarszczył się i odwrócił, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie.

 – Coś się zmieniło. – Kontynuował Alexander, uważnie go lustrując. Najpierw twarz, każdy najmniejszy jej skrawek. Potem idealnie ułożone włosy, które tego dnia były wyjątkowo puszyste. Powoli sunął spojrzeniem po jego ramionach, klatce piersiowej i dłużej zatrzymał się na nogach, odzianych w garniturowe spodnie, które uwierały Harry’ego w tyłek. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, dlatego nie rozumiał, dlaczego Alexander tak mu się przygląda.  Serce zielonookiego przyspieszyło swój bieg, mając złe przeczucia. – Zmieniłeś się. Jesteś jakiś inny.

Harry przełknął ślinę, kiedy Alexander znowu wrócił spojrzeniem do jego twarzy. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie wyczyta z niego wszystkiego, co Harry próbuje ukryć od jakiegoś czasu. Alexander nie może się o niczym dowiedzieć.

O niczym.

\- Idę do siebie. – Odparł głośno, uważając, by jego głos nie zabrzmiał zbyt piskliwie. Otworzył drzwi, ale słowa Alexandra znowu wbiły go w ziemię, nie pozwalając się ruszyć nawet o krok.

\- Spotykasz się z kimś?

Harry poczuł, że krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Mrugał, wpatrując się w drewniane drzwi, próbując uspokoić swoje galopujące serce. Myśli wirowały mu w  głowie, próbując znaleźć swoje miejsce. Jak? Skąd? Dlaczego? Co powinien odpowiedzieć? Poza salą sądową nie działał najlepiej pod presją. Do rozpraw się przygotowywał, ale z relacjami, zwłaszcza ze swoim mężem, nigdy sobie nie radził. Zawsze jakimś cudem udawało mu się go zaskoczyć.

\- Muszę iść. – Powiedział jedynie, prędko wychodząc z gabinetu. Minął zdziwioną Danielle, która siedziała na swoim miejscu i pracowała na komputerze. Chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak Harry nie słyszał tego, wpadając do swojego gabinetu i trzaskając drzwiami. Oparł się o nie i zamknął oczy.

Alexander nie może się dowiedzieć o Louisie.

Nie dlatego, że Harry się go wstydzi. Jego wzrostu, czy wyglądu. Zrozumiał, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Louis jest najwspanialszym człowiekiem na ziemi i nie chciałby go opuszczać. Problemem był sam Alexander i jego chorobliwa zazdrość o każdego mężczyznę, który pojawia się obok Harry’ego. Nawet, jeśli Harry nie planował z nikim związku, Alexander jakimś sposobem sprawiał, że potencjalny kandydat znikał szybciej, niż się pojawił.

Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by to samo stało się z nim i Louisem.

Nie teraz.

Nie, kiedy jego serce bije tym samym rytmem, co drugiej osoby. Nie, kiedy motyle w jego brzuchu zaczynają tańczyć, gdy tylko Louis się odezwie. Nie, kiedy jedyne o czym marzy, to spędzenia reszty życia z Louisem.

Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by Alexander się dowiedział.

Nie teraz.

 

2**

Westchnął, podpisując ostatnie papiery. Normalnie dawno byłby już w domu, ale dziś postanowił zostać dłużej i prosto po pracy spotkać się z Louisem. Louis miał po niego przyjechać i mieli razem pójść na jakąś imprezę. Nie do końca wiedział, gdzie się ona odbędzie i kto ją organizuje, ale to nie było ważne. Nie wtedy, gdy Louis był obok niego.

Spojrzał w kierunku szafy, w której znajdował się strój na dzisiejszy wieczór. Louis kazał mu ubrać się wygodnie, tak jak lubił. Serce Harry’ego zabiło szybciej, gdy pomyślał o różowej, lekko prześwitującej koszuli. Postanowił zaszaleć. A wszystko przez niebieskookiego. Nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by ubrać się w bardziej jaskrawe kolory, a tu proszę. Louis zmienił jego spojrzenie na świat. Czuł się podekscytowany i chciał wiedzieć, jak mężczyzna zareaguje.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na zegarek. Było już późno i większość osób dawno wyszła z firmy. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że to Louis przyjechał wcześniej, by zrobić mu niespodziankę. Dotknął swoich ust, które zaczęły mrowić, przypominając sobie uczucie pocałunku.

\- Proszę! – Krzyknął, poprawiając włosy. Jego mina zrzedła, gdy zauważył osobę, której najmniej się tutaj spodziewał. Od kiedy w zasadzie Alexander pukał do jego gabinetu?

\- Hej.. – Powiedział blondyn, opierając się o framugę. Wyglądał dziwnie. Trochę niepewnie. To było zupełnie niepodobne do jego typowej postawy.

\- Cześć? – Bardziej zapytał, niż powiedział Harry, wracając do papierów. Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że był zdziwiony obecnością mężczyzny. – Coś się stało? – Zapytał, czując na sobie natarczywe spojrzenie.

\- Um… - Alexander podrapał się po nosie. To był jego nerwowy tik. Robił tak za każdym razem, gdy sytuacja wymykała się spod kontroli. Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Czyżby w końcu jego były mąż zrozumiał, że ich relacja już się kończy? Że Harry nie będzie zachowywał się już jak płochliwa myszka? I że  teraz to on ustala zasady?

\- Nie mam czasu, więc gdybyś mógł… - Kędzierzawy machnął ręką i z satysfakcją patrzył, jak uszy Alexandra powoli różowieją.

_Szach Mat._

\- Danielle już poszła? – Zapytał, ewidentnie grając na zwłokę. Harry chciał parsknąć. Powstrzymał się jednak.

\- Tak, ma terapię. Jak co piątek, pamiętasz?

\- Oh.. – Alexander pokiwał głową. Nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca. Harry westchnął i zaczął stukać palcami o blat stołu. Wytrzymał spojrzenie, które wbijał w niego mężczyzna.

\- Coś jeszcze? – Warknął rozdrażniony. Za pół godziny miał przyjść Louis, a Harry był jeszcze nie gotowy. Może faktycznie lepszym pomysłem byłoby pojechanie do domu wcześniej? Ale to bez sensu. Musieliby jechać dwa razy dłużej.

\- Może… - Alexander uśmiechnął się, skanując go uważnie. – Skoro jest wieczór… Piątkowy… To może gdzieś razem wyjdziemy?

Harry zakrztusił się śliną. Łzy zaczęły cieknąć z jego oczu. Czy on mówił poważnie?

\- Słucham? – Powiedział w końcu, ocierając wilgotne policzki. – Wybacz Alexander, ale jestem już umówiony.

\- Tak? – Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. – W takim razie okej.

Kędzierzawy ze zdziwieniem patrzył, jak Alexander wychodzi. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, którego nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Nie chciał, by blondyn się wtrącał, ale odpuszczenie tak szybko mu się nie podobało. Zazwyczaj Alexander wypytywał o wszystko, nie dając mu spokoju. Dlaczego więc tym razem wszystko poszło tak gładko?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się. Ważne, że ma go z głowy i może przebrać się na imprezę. Louis zaraz powinien po niego przyjechać. Wstał i wręcz w podskokach dotarł do szafy. Wyciągnął wyprasowaną, różową koszulę i ciasne dżinsy. Przyłożył wieszaki do piersi i westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że uśmiechał się jak szaleniec.

Ale szczęśliwy szaleniec.

 

3**

Piętnaście minut później, pożegnał się z ochroniarzem i zbiegł po schodach. Tuż przed wejściem stał samochód,  za kierownicą którego siedział Louis. Harry przygryzł wargę i poprawił włosy. Był szczęśliwy. Otworzył drzwi i wskoczył do środka. Zapach perfum Louisa otumanił go i nie mógł się powstrzymać, dlatego pierwszym, co zrobił, było mocne pocałowanie zaskoczonego Louisa. Żaden z nich się nie skarżył. Całowali się, zapominając o całym świecie. Harry położył dłoń na jego szyi i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Pragnął tych ust od wieków.

Ale nie wszyscy wydają się być szczęśliwi.

Ktoś stojący po drugiej stronie ulicy  bacznie ich obserwował. Na nosie miał ciemne okulary, a ręce trzymał w  kieszeniach. Mrużył oczy i zaciskał pięści. Ten ktoś nie chciał, by Harry był szczęśliwy. Ten ktoś chciał namieszać w tej relacji i zrobi to, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja.

Kopnął kamień i odprowadził spojrzeniem samochód, który w końcu ruszył i zniknął gdzieś miedzy alejkami.

 

4**

Harry rozglądał się po ognistej okolicy. Dosłownie. Cały budynek mienił się i wyglądał, jakby płonął. To było niesamowite. Drzewa wyglądały, jakby za chwilę miała z nich wypłynąć lawa. Stali na kamiennej ścieżce, która prowadziła wprost do drzwi wejściowych. Gdzieniegdzie rozstawione były puste donice.

 

\- Zamknij buzię, bo ci mucha wleci. - Zaśmiał się Louis, układając dłoń na dole jego pleców.

 

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - Pisnął kędzierzawy, odskakując od płomienia, który pojawił się znikąd. To znaczy nie do końca znikąd. Z jednej donicy, obok której stali. Harry z oczarowaniem patrzył, jak każda kolejna wyrzuca z siebie płomień, by za chwilę zgasnąć i pozostawić za sobą jedynie unoszące się w powietrzu cienkie niteczki dymu,.

 

\- Obiecałem ci przecież cztery żywioły, prawda? - Louis był całkowicie rozbawiony. Harry zorientował się, że ich relacja właśnie tak wygląda. Louis zabiera go do najdziwniejszych miejsc, śmiejąc się z jego nieporadności. Koniec końców Harry wszystkie te spotkania uważał za najwspanialsze na świecie. Najlepiej spędzony czas  w całym swoim życiu. Być może dostanie zawału w młodym wieku, ale przynajmniej jego życie będzie dużo ciekawsze, niż przez ostatnie kilka lat małżeństwa z Alexandrem.

 

\- Więc dziś pora na ogień? - Zapytał, powoli idąc ognistym korytarzem, który nijak się miał do takiego domowego. Wchodząc przez ogromne drzwi miało się wrażenie, jakby postawili stopy w ogromnej grocie. Ciepło smagało jego policzki, a światło raziło go  w oczy. Czuł, że do jego koszuli powoli zaczynają przyklejać się kropelki potu.

 

\- Dzisiaj pora na ogień. - Potwierdził ze śmiechem Louis. - Zostanie nam woda…

 

\- Masz już na nią pomysł? - Harry zarumienił się, spoglądając w dół na Louisa, który jedynie zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami. Wyglądał tak, jakby planował już coś wielkiego. Harry wręcz zadrżał z podekscytowania, chociaż nie przeszedł jeszcze przez ognistą randkę. Wiedział jednak, że wszystko co wymyśli Louis, mu się spodoba. (W końcu).

 

Korytarz się skończył, ukazując ogromny taras. Gdzieniegdzie ustawione były ogromne tuby z palącymi się w środku płomieniami. Cały teren ogrodzony był czymś, co przypominało donice, z których buchał ogień. Dokładnie takie same, jakie widzieli przed budynkiem. Harry zapisał sobie w głowie, by nie pojawiać się obok nich za często. Nie miał ochoty zginąć. Biorąc pod uwagę jego pecha oraz kiepską koordynację ruchową, było to całkiem możliwe.

 

Jego głowa samoistnie zaczęła ruszać się w rytm głośnej muzyki, lecącej w tle. Spojrzał w bok na parkiet, który wyglądał, jakby pękał, a pod nim żarzyła się lawa. Pomarańczowe kryształki mieniły się w blasku zachodzącego słońca oraz wiszących u góry lampkach. Tańczący na nim ludzie na nim śmiali się i podskakiwali, wyśpiewując słowa piosenek. Harry też miał ochotę to zrobić, chociaż częściowo bał się, co pomyślą o nim inni. Wyrzucił to jednak z głowy. Nie odważy się wyjść na parkiet, a co dopiero zaśpiewać przed publicznością. Nie miał ochoty się zbłaźnić.

 

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, mając wrażenie, że wszystko wokół nich się mieniło. Wszędzie było ciepło, pomarańczowo i tak bardzo…  ogniście..

 

\- Wow - Powiedział tylko, nie mogąc znaleźć w swojej głowie odpowiednich słów. Zazwyczaj nie miał z tym problemu, ale przy Louisie… przy Louisie wszystko było inne. Louis był inny. Nietuzinkowy. Wyjątkowy. Oryginalny.

 

\- Masz ochotę na drinka? - Louis wskazał na bar. Kilkoro ludzi siedziało tam na wysokich stołkach. Po drugiej stronie lady barmani robili istne show z robienia drinków. Rzucali butelkami, jakby były tylko małymi piłeczkami. Kręcili nimi i potrząsali w rytm muzyki, tworząc choreografię, jakiej Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, ani nigdy w życiu nie udałoby mu się opanować. Zielonooki był pewien, że gdyby miał zrobić jakikolwiek trik, na wzór tych barmańskich, skończyłoby się to skaleczeniem i zmarnowaniem drogiego alkoholu.

 

\- Zaskocz mnie. - Harry uśmiechnął się, delikatnie przejeżdżając palcami po ramieniu Louisa. - Pójdę zająć nam gdzieś miejsca.

 

Nie patrząc na mężczyznę, ruszył do stolików, mieszczących się po drugiej stronie tarasu. Wybrał takie miejsce, by Louis nie musiał przeciskać się przez zajęte krzesełka, ani długo szukać go wzrokiem. Postarał się usiąść tak, by zachować chociaż trochę prywatności, mieć dobry widok na parkiet i bar, oraz znaleźć się jak najdalej od ognistej donicy.

 

Rozglądając się, zauważył Nicka, stojącego przy barze w towarzystwie innego mężczyzny. Nie widzieli Harry’ego, ale kręconowłosy pomyślał, żeby później ich znaleźć, by się przywitać. Polubił go i chciał utrzymywać z nim jakiś kontakt. W pewnym momencie mężczyźni zaśmiali się i obejmując się, zniknęli gdzieś za gałęziami palmy.

 

\- Kogo tak namiętnie wypatrujesz? - Usłyszał głos obok siebie i spojrzał na Louisa, który położył na stoliku dwa, kolorowe drinki.

 

\- Chyba widziałem Nicka. - Powiedział, przyglądając się jak Louis wskakuje na swoje krzesło i automatycznie rozgląda, mrużąc delikatnie oczy.

 

\- To możliwe. Pewnie poszli do jacuzzi. - Louis przysunął w jego stronę długą szklankę z alkoholem. Nikt nie powinien być zaskoczony, że były ogniście czerwone. - To dla ciebie.

 

\- Wygląda pięknie. - Harry wyszczerzył się, opuszkami palców dotykając zimnej powierzchni, na której tworzyły się bąbelki - Mam nadzieję, że smakuje równie dobrze.

 

\- Na pewno nie lepiej niż ty. - Harry zamrugał, spoglądając na Louisa. On wyglądał jednak dość niewinnie, rozglądając się po całym tarasie. Albo udawał, że niczego nie powiedział, albo naprawdę nic nie powiedział, tylko Harry sobie to wymyślił. Jego wyobraźnia czasem go przerażała.

 

\- Skąd znasz to miejsce? - zapytał Harry, przykładając do ust grubą słomkę. Louis w ciszy obserwował go, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Coś ciepłego pojawiło się w nim, dodając mu nieco odwagi. Zassał słomkę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Długie westchnienie, które wydał z siebie Louis, było dla niego największą nagrodą.

 

\- To tajemnica zawodowa. - Louis odchrząknął, wracając spojrzeniem do jego oczu. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że uszy Louisa stały się interesująco czerwone.

 

\- Znasz tyle świetnych miejsc. Musisz mi powiedzieć! - Harry oparł się wygodniej o krzesło, lecz nie poprawił koszulki, wiedząc, że zsunęła się odrobinę, ukazując jego ciało. Zacisnął szczękę, gdy Louis twardo patrzył w jego oczy.

 

\- Możesz je odkryć wraz ze mną, jeśli tylko chcesz. - Louis przysunął do siebie swojego drinka, uśmiechając się lekko. Jeśli błysk w oku był jakąś wskazówką, to Harry ma zapewnione kilka kolejnych spotkań.

 

Kilka gorących spotkań.

 

 

 

Harry potrzebował zrobić coś szalonego.

 

Rozmawiali, popijając kolejne drinki. Alkohol buzował w jego żyłach, tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. A może to nie był tylko alkohol? Może to była mieszanka wybuchowa? Alkohol, ogień i Louis. Harry nie wiedział, ale potrzebował znaleźć ujście temu palącemu uczuciu. Noga podrygiwała mu pod stołem, odkąd tylko usiedli w tym miejscu. Spocone ciała na parkiecie wirowały, zapraszając go do zabawy. Czuł się sfrustrowany, bo Louis wyglądał, jakby Harry i jego odsłonięta koszula, trzepotanie rzęsami i lekkie dotyki nie robiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Zachowywał pokerową twarz, chociaż Harry widział, jak ręce go świerzbią, a nadgarstek czerwienieje od ciągłego, nerwowego drapania.

 

Chociaż ten czas był świetny, spędzony na rozmowie i śmiechu, to Harry potrzebował czegoś więcej. Potrzebował całkowicie ognistej randki. Od a do z. Jeśli Louis chce z nim grać, to proszę bardzo. Harry jest w stanie się bardziej postarać.

 

\- Czy to Katy Perry? - Z hukiem odłożył pustą szklankę i wstał, odrobinę chwiejąc się na nogach. Louis uniósł brew.

 

\- Co… - Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Harry pochylił się nad nim, mówiąc swoim głębokim głosem.

 

\- Zatańczysz ze mną, czy wolisz się przyglądać? - Jego nos delikatnie przejechał po szyi Louisa, powodując u niego wstrzymanie oddechu. Uśmiechając się, dotknął drugą ręką policzka Louisa i zaczął gładzić jego zarost. Wziął głęboki oddech, a do jego nozdrzy dotarł cudowny zapach jego perfum. Miał ochotę jęknąć i rzucić się na niego, ale nie chciał złamać swojego postanowienia. Musnął ustami miejsce pod uchem szatyna, zaciskając palce u stóp, by opanować drżące ciało.

 

\- Patrz na mnie i tylko na mnie. - Wyszeptał, odsuwając się od niego powoli. Louis pokiwał głową i odprowadził go wzrokiem, aż na parkiet. Harry szedł tyłem, cudem nie wpadając na ludzi i ogniste doniczki. Cały świat jest z nim.

 

\- Ignite the light and let it shine… - Harry uśmiechnął się, ruszając ustami razem z remixem, który grał dj. -  Just own the night like the Fourth of July.

 

Powoli uniósł ręce w górę i przymknął oczy. Pozwolił, by to muzyka mówiła za niego. Czuł gorąco na policzkach, gdy powoli zaczął kręcić biodrami. Jego głowa bujała się, a ręce z każdą chwilą nabierały szybkości. Miał wrażenie, jakby parkiet dudnił pod jego stopami, a melodia była coraz głośniejsza.

 

\- 'Cause baby, you're a firework; come on show them what you're worth - Śpiewał, czując jak mgła powoli zaczyna przysłaniać jego umysł. Energia kłuła jego ciało od środka, próbując się wydostać. Ruchy stały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne, jakby Harry nie panował już nad ciałem. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. Dokładnie tego potrzebował. Był to rodzaj wolności, o której zapomniał.

 

Wspomnienia nawiedzały jego umysł. Łączyły się w całość, której on wcześniej nie widział. Cofnął się w czasie do Alexandra i tego, jakim się przez niego stał. Cofnął się do tych wszystkich chwil, kiedy Alexander śmiał się z niego, gdy tylko chciał oddać się muzyce. Zatańczyć i zapomnieć o problemach. Zawsze łapał go za rękę i przytrzymywał przy stoliku, gdzie rozmawiali ze znajomymi. A Harry nudził się, przyglądając tylko parom, które wywijały na parkiecie do kawałków z lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Ponieważ tylko wtedy była dobra muzyka, jak mówił Alexander.

 

Ale teraz… Teraz nie ma przy nim Alexandra. Teraz jest wolny. Może tańczyć. A wszystko to dzięki jednemu chłopakowi. Wielkiemu Małemu Mężczyźnie, który siedział teraz przy stoliku i podziwiał go. Harry czuł na sobie ten wzrok. Uśmiechał się, bo to było właśnie to. Tego cały czas pragnął. To było mu potrzebne, by zmienić coś w swoim życiu.

 

By zmienić siebie.

 

Piosenka się zmieniła, ale Harry nie przestawał tańczyć. Zamknął oczy, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi dookoła. Wiedział, że patrzyli, ale szum w głowie pozwolił mu o tym zapomnieć. Nie chciał by na niego patrzyli. Nie oni. Chciał tylko, by Louis na niego patrzył.

 

Louis.

 

Patrzył i podziwiał.

 

Ale gdy otworzył oczy, fala rozczarowania spłynęła po jego ciele. Louisa nie było w miejscu, w którym widział go po raz ostatni. Nie siedział wygodnie na krześle i nie przyglądał się mu z przechyloną na bok głową. Miejsce było puste, szklanki stały na stoliku. W pobliżu nie było nikogo.

 

Harry zatrzymał swoje ruchy i rozejrzał się.

 

Nie dostrzegł nigdzie szatyna. Widocznie Harry musiał przesadzić. Może jednak nie był seksowny, a emocje, które nim targały, zbyt przytłaczające. Przestraszył Louisa. Albo go zniesmaczył. Właśnie dlatego go zostawił.

 

Jego serce opadło gdzieś na dno żołądka. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po tarasie i miał ochotę uciec. Uciec jak najdalej stąd. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Nicka, który przyglądał mu się w zamyśleniu. Harry automatycznie schylił głowę i schował się za włosami, by udawać, że nic się nie stało, a jego serce wcale się właśnie nie kruszyło. Pociągnął nosem i wszedł między ludzi, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego piekła, kiedy poczuł dotyk na nadgarstku.

 

\- Dokąd się wybierasz, księżniczko? - Zapytał Louis, marszcząc się odrobinę. Studiował czerwoną od zażenowania twarz Harry’ego. - Źle się czujesz? Noc jest jeszcze młoda.

 

\- Nie… - Harry pokręcił głową, unikając jego wzroku. A może Louis się tylko nad nim litował? - Gdzie byłeś? - Zapytał w końcu.

 

\- Oh. U didżeja. - Louis puścił mu oczko, przybliżając do siebie, powodując mrowienie całego jego ciała. - Zamówiłem ci piosenkę.

 

\- Mi? - Harry pochylił głowę, by ich oczy się spotkały. Odsunął od szyi mokre loki, by chociaż odrobinę pozbyć się gorąca.

 

Louis mrugnął do niego  i złączył razem ich palce. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i dał się poprowadzić Louisowi w tańcu. Musieli wyglądać śmiesznie. W tle leciał jeden z kawałków Pitbulla, do którego wszyscy wokół wykrzykiwali tekst. Tylko oni bujali się powoli, patrząc w swoje oczy. Harry spoglądał w dół, trzymając ręce na ramionach Louisa. Palce Louisa  delikatnie dotykały jego bioder. Zadzierał głowę do góry, ale nie wyglądał, jakby mu to przeszkadzało. Byli tam razem. Spokojni i szczęśliwi.

 

Mogliby zostać tak na zawsze? Wybudować dom w tym uczuciu.

 

Piosenka się skończyła. Louis ścisnął mocniej jego biodra, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk. Harry zaśmiał się głośno, odchylając głowę, gdy usłyszał pierwsze takty zamówionej piosenki.

 

\- Zamówiłeś dla mnie Sex on Fire?

 

\- Być może. - Wyszczerzył się Louis, robiąc krok do tyłu. - Być może nie miałbym nic przeciwko....

 

Oczy Harry’ego zapłonęły jasnym blaskiem. W gardle pojawiła się suchość. Serce przyspieszyło. Powoli zaczął się ruszać, nie spuszczając Louisa z oczu. Louis także tego nie robił. Patrzył wygłodniałym wzrokiem, jak Harry zaczyna się ruszać.

 

Zmysłowo, kusząco. Chciał tego. Chciał, by Louis na niego patrzył. Chciał, by pożerał go wzrokiem. Sunął spojrzeniem od butów, przez uda schowane za opiętymi spodniami. Chciał przyciągać jego wzrok.  Chciał kusić.

 

Chciał uwodzić.

 

Jego usta były rozchylone, a ręce sunęły powoli po całym ciele. Co  rusz zahaczał o dół swojej koszuli, by unieść ją chociaż odrobinę. Drżał na chłód, który się pojawiał w tym miejscu, a z drugiej strony Louis…

 

Louis patrzył na niego w ten jeden sposób. W ten intensywny, najbardziej gorący sposób. Jęknął, przygryzając swoje wargi, gdy mężczyzna przybliżył się do niego, kładąc rękę na jego brzuchu. Harry zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

 

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko…  - Zaczął powoli, przesuwając dłoń wyżej, na klatkę piersiową. Ich ruchy spowolniły.. Harry’emu było tak gorąco.  - Ale ten guzik powinien być zapięty.

 

 Zdusił w sobie westchnienia i jęki, kiedy małe palce Louisa powoli zapinały koszulę. Jego skóra paliła od tego dotyku. Chciał więcej, więcej i więcej..

 

\- Louis… - Wysapał, bezczelnie się o niego ocierając. Popatrzył na niego swoimi zamglonymi oczami, bojąc się, że znowu coś spieprzy, ale Louis wydawał się zrozumieć.

 

W tle piosenka się kończyła, a Louis złapał go za rękę i pociągnął przez parkiet, wprost do wyjścia. Przed oczami mignął mu Nick, ale nie odwrócił się, by go przywitać. Potulnie szedł za Louisem, który pospiesznie wchodził po schodkach, trzymając mocno jego rękę.

 

Harry chichotał.

 

We're the ones, just transpire...

 

 

4**

W aucie panowała cisza. Louis nie włączył radia, nie odezwał się. Harry też tego nie zrobił, będąc zbyt pochłoniętym szczęściem i palącym pragnieniem, by móc się nad tym zastanawiać. Ukrywając swój uśmiech za lokami, wyglądał przez okno i patrzył na bezchmurną noc. Gdyby jakaś gwiazda spadła teraz na jego oczach, nie wiedziałby, czy potrzebowałby wypowiedzieć życzenie.

 

Był szczęśliwy. Nie potrzebował niczego.

 

Niczego i nikogo.

 

Nie, dopóki Louis był obok niego i spokojnie prowadził.

 

Jego idealnie nieidealny mężczyzna.

 

Ktoś, kogo potrzebował przez całe życie.

 

Ktoś, kto był jego dopełnieniem.

 

Ktoś, kto był najlepszym materiałem na życiowego partnera.

 

Ale Harry nie powinien dać wymknąć się wyobraźni.

 

Jeszcze nie teraz.

 

Jeszcze nie dzisiaj.

 

Jechali w ciszy, dopóki nie wjechali do miasta, a Louis się zatrzymał. Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego stanęli na tym jednym, nic nie znaczącym skrzyżowaniu. Harry nie był nawet pewien, czy wie, gdzie dokładnie się znajdował.

 

Louis wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był cichy. Zupełnie nie podobny do tego głośnego Louisa, do którego przywykł.

 

\- To skrzyżowanie jak każde inne, ale to właśnie tutaj może być podjęta bardzo ważna decyzja. - Harry oparł głowę o siedzenie i lekko się zaczerwienił. Jego oczy błyszczały, a serce nie chciało zwolnić ani na chwilę. - Jeśli skręcę w prawo, odwiozę cię do domu, pocałuję cię, a wieczór będzie skończony. - Harry przymknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie Louisa, który właśnie to robi. Jak prawdziwy gentleman, odprowadza go pod same drzwi i czeka, aż Harry zniknie za drzwiami swojego mieszkania. To byłaby miła opcja…

 

\- Ale jeśli skręcę w lewo… - Harry otworzył swoje błyszczące oczy, kiedy Louis odwrócił się w jego kierunku. - … Pojedziemy do mnie i wtedy… - Mężczyzna poruszył znacząco brwiami, powodując szczery śmiech ich obojga. Napięta atmosfera, która wcześniej unosiła się nad nimi, teraz zniknęła.

 

Harry wpatrywał się w błękitne oczy szatyna, doszukując się jakiegokolwiek znaku. Nie chciał, by decyzja, którą podjął w swojej głowie, nie spodobała się Louisowi. Harry  czuł jednak, że nieważne co powie, Louis przyjmie to i spełni jego życzenie. Nie będzie naciskał.

 

Dał mu wybór i Harry z niego skorzysta.

 

Pochylił się nad skrzynią biegów i przyłożył usta do uszu Louisa. Powoli wypowiedział opcję, którą wybiera, a następnie pocałował go w  policzek. Delikatnie, dłużej trzymając wargi na skórze pokrytej zarostem. Nie przeszkadzało mu lekkie kłucie, które ów zarost powodował.

Z tyłu, ktoś wypuścił fajerwerki. Zrobiło się głośno. Huk rozbrzmiewał w całej okolicy. Kolorowe iskry migotały na niebie, tworząc piękne konstelacje. Deszcz złotych iskierek spadał na nich. Zaśmiali się, spoglądając na barwne niebo. Jakby te fajerwerki zostały wypuszczone specjalnie dla nich. By uczynić tę noc idealną.

Kiedy się odsunął, Louis uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i włączył kierunkowskaz. Harry zagryzł wargi i zamknął oczy.

 

A jego głowie ciągle brzmiała melodia Kings Of Leon.


	10. ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY

ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY

Obudził go zapach świeżo parzonej kawy i truskawek.  Czy nie było za wcześnie na truskawki?

Przeciągnął się na ogromnym łóżku i dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy. Zaśmiał się, widząc biały kubek z parującym napojem i talerz naleśników z owocami. Zachichotał i odwrócił się, by zauważyć, że Louisa nie było obok niego. Jego nagie ciało ogarnął chłód. Zakrył się szczelniej kołdrą i przymknął oczy. Było prawie idealnie. Wziął głęboki oddech, napawając się cudownym zapachem Szatyna.

Ale gdzie był Louis?

Zdusił w sobie te małe igiełki niepewności, które pojawiły się w jego sercu. Gdyby wczorajsza noc była zła, Louis nie postarałby się i nie zostawiłby mu śniadania, prawda? Gdyby było źle, wykopałby go już w nocy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Louis jest gentelmanem, ale z drugiej strony…. może nie chciał być niemiły? Może po prostu nie mógł znieść Harry’ego i dlatego nie został?

Usłyszał szelest po drugiej stronie pokoju. Uchylił powieki i zobaczył mężczyznę jego marzeń, który po cichu skradał się do etażerki, na  której leżało śniadanie.

 _Czyli Louis go nie zostawił_ , pomyślał Harry i uśmiechnął się szeroko, wiedząc, że jego usta schowane są za kołdrą i nie zdradzi tego, że już nie śpi.

Panele delikatnie zaskrzypiały, a Louis zatrzymał się. Harry szybko zamknął powieki, normując swój oddech. Wiedział, że jest cały czerwony. Jego serce wręcz puchło z uroczej sytuacji, w  której się znalazł.

Louis, upewniwszy się, że Harry ciągle śpi, podszedł do niego i nachylił się nad nim, składając delikatne pocałunki na całej jego twarzy. Delikatne muśnięcia. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby na  twarzy osiadały mu kolorowe motyle. Wspaniałe, wspaniałe uczucie. Nie mogąc powstrzymać siebie i swojego pragnienia, uniósł dłoń i położył ją na karku Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie. Louis sapnął zaskoczony, ale oddał pocałunek.

\- Dzień dobry – wyszeptał, oderwawszy się od niego. – Możesz jeszcze pospać.

\- Dlaczego jesteś już ubrany? – Harry wydął wargę, trzepocząc rzęsami, by odgonić senną mgiełkę z oczu. – Jest tak wcześnie…

\- Powinienem wrócić do Paryża.. – Harry wtulił się w dłoń Louisa, która pocierała jego policzek. Jego serce zakuło, nie miał ochoty opuszczać mężczyzny przez najbliższy czas.

\- Nie! – Podniósł się gwałtownie, znowu zderzając ich usta. Louis zachwiał się i upadł na jego klatkę piersiową. – Moje maleństwo..

\- Maleństwo? – Louis parsknął, marszcząc nos. – Wczoraj mówiłeś coś innego.

\- Szzz… - Harry zakopał twarz w jego szyi i przyciągnął go do siebie. – Nie psuj chwili.

\- Za chwilę to powinienem się zbierać.. – mruknął Louis, układając swoją głowę wygodniej na nim. – Samolot mi ucieknie.

\- Nie możesz sobie zrobić wolnego?

\- Kochanie, muszę wylecieć na inny kontynent za kilka dni. Muszę to zrobić teraz. – serce kędzierzawego zabiło mocniej, gdy Louis zaczął składać pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej. Jego ciało przeszył  przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Tak bardzo nie chcę stąd wychodzić… Nie chcę, żebyś leciał…

\- Możesz tu zostać. – Louis spojrzał na niego poważnie. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zostań u mnie, jeśli chcesz. – Mężczyzna uniósł się i usiadł obok niego. Jego dłoń od razu powędrowała do włosów Harry’ego. – Będzie tylko moja gosposia, ale ona z chęcią cię pozna… Albo nie. Jest dziwna.

\- Dlaczego dziwna? – Harry przygryzł wargę, ciesząc się, gdy spojrzenie Louisa ulokowało się w tym miejscu. – Mam się bać?

\- Masz się czuć dobrze tutaj. – Louis uśmiechnął się, czule łaskocząc go pod uchem. – Mały kotku.

\- Mrau.. – Harry zaśmiał się, a Louis pokręcił głową i pochylił się, składając na ustach krótkiego buziaka.

\- Muszę iść. – Louis westchnął widząc, jak zielonooki automatycznie posmutniał. Zagryzł wargę i spojrzał na zegarek. Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej w nadziei.

\- Musisz? – Zapytał cicho, powoli jeżdżąc dłonią po ręku Louisa. Widział gęsią skórkę, która pojawiła się na jego skórze. Drugą rękę przeniósł na jego kark i podniósł się, by nosem zaczął pocierać jego szyję.

\- Harry… - Louis nerwowo zaczął się wiercić. – Harry…

Kędzierzawy nic nie powiedział, jedynie mocniej ściskając ramię Louisa. Usta zaczęły błądzić po jego szyi, zostawiając małe malinki. Louis wzdychał, próbując nie jęczeć z każdym kolejnym ugryzieniem. Harry zdecydowanie wiedział co robić, by przekonać do swoich racji. A w tym momencie wiedział, że Louis powinien zostać tu z nim, w tym łóżku i pieprzyć go do nieprzytomności, jak to robił tej nocy.

Tak, Harry zdecydowanie miał rację. To był priorytet.

\- Oh, cholera, Harry! – Krzyknął w końcu Louis, odpychając go od siebie. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem usiadł na nim okrakiem i pochylił się, krępując mu ręce w górze. – Ty mały, kuszący diabełku!

\- Przecież nic nie robię.. – Harry uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy błyszczały jak cholerne gwiazdy. Wyglądał pięknie. Zarumieniony, z potarganymi włosami, chętny. Tak, zdecydowanie był chętny.

\- Polecę następnym. – Wymamrotał tuż przy jego uchu. – Najpierw cię zniszczę.

 

**2****

Harry rozglądał się po centrum handlowym. Jego rodzice niedługo mieli rocznicę i powinien podarować im jakiś drobiazg. Przynajmniej tego od niego oczekiwano. Coś jak obowiązek. Tak to wyglądało w jego rodzinie.

Westchnął, wychodząc z kolejnego sklepu z domowymi przyborami. W tym roku kompletnie nie miał pomysłu na prezent. Miał wrażenie, że jego rodzice mają dosłownie wszystko, i nic, co Harry wybierze, się im nie spodoba. To było męczące.

Być może powinien zadzwonić do swoich przyjaciół? Tak dawno z nimi nie rozmawiał. Zayn i Liam żyli w swoim własnym, wypełnionym miłością świecie. Harry tak bardzo im zazdrościł. Znaleźli siebie. Dwie połówki jabłka. Piękne połówki jabłka. Całkowicie idealni dla siebie. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że niedługo się pobiorą. To było wyłącznie kwestią czasu.

Kiedyś Harry by im kibicował. Dzisiaj, mimo iż cieszył się ich szczęściem, starał się o tym nie myśleć. Zazdrość wypełniała go do granic możliwości. Zazdrość o to, że mogą mieć siebie. Zazdrość o to, że mają kogoś idealnego. Zazdrość o to, że ich przyszłość jest namalowana jasnymi barwami.

A Harry? Harry ma na głowie swojego byłego męża, który nie daje mu spokoju, mimo trwającego rozwodu. Musi go widywać codziennie w pracy i to sprawia, że jego humor spada przynajmniej o połowę. Za każdym razem.

Westchnął, czując wibrację w kieszeni. Wyciągnął telefon, spodziewając się kolejnego smsa od Alexadra, ale to nie był on. To był sms, od kogoś znacznie lepszego. Od kogoś, kto sprawiał, że burzowe chmury, które zbierały się nad jego głową, całkowicie ustępowały miejsca złotemu słońcu. Gorącej kuli szczęścia, która jaśniała niespotykanym blaskiem, napełniając jego  serce emocjami i uczuciami, których nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.

 _„ Paryż jest smutny, gdy jestem w nim samemu!”_ brzmiała wiadomość. Na dole znajdował się załącznik. Harry zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, czekając na załadowanie. Stał między sklepami z męską odzieżą. W centrum nie było zbyt dużego ruchu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt , że było południe. Harry wyszedł z pracy, mówiąc, że ma spotkanie z klientem. Nie mógł już wytrzymać ciągłego przeszkadzania Alexadra. Danielle wzięła tego dnia wolne, więc wszystkie sprawy musieli sobie przekazywać osobiście.

To była katorga.

Sytuacja nie do wytrzymania.

Spuścił wzrok na telefon, a na jego twarzy zagościł szczery uśmiech. Na zdjęciu znajdowało się selfie Louisa, którego ręka wyglądała, jakby obejmował kogoś niewidzialnego. W zasadzie to obejmował Harry’ego. Harry’ego, który narysowany był palcem, kolorowymi mazakami. Patyczak z brązowymi, kręconymi włosami i czarnymi kreskami na policzkach, obok ust.

Czy to miały być jego dołeczki?

Harry rozpłynął się pod wpływem gorącego słońca wiszącego nad nim.

W tle dość niewyraźnie majaczyła wieża Eiffla. To zdjęcie było najbardziej uroczym obrazkiem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Nie zastanawiając się długo, zapisał je i ustawił jako tapetę. Louis był zbyt uroczy.

\- O! Harry! Harry! – usłyszał pisk w oddali. Jęknął wewnętrznie i zacisnął powieki, mając nadzieję, że ziemia pochłonie go i nie będzie musiał stawiać czoła tej kobiecie.

Życie nie było dla Harry’ego łaskawe.

\- Hej, Harry! – Krzyknęła Danielle, ściskając mocno jego ramię. – Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj!

\- Ja Ciebie też nie.. – wymamrotał, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Nie powinnaś być w pracy?

\- Wzięłam wolne! Nie można ciągle harować jak dzika mrówka.– Dziewczyna klasnęła w dłonie, a potem nagle zesztywniała. Jej oczy przebiegły z prawej, na lewą. Potem głowa, jakby kogoś szukała. Dopiero wtedy pochyliła się i rzekła przyciszonym głosem. – Mam dzisiaj randkę. Zaraz tu będzie. Chcę dobrze wyglądać. Wiesz, jak to jest, jak ci coś na oko wpadnie. Dobrze wyglądam? W skali od dziewięciu do dziesięciu?

Harry zdusił w sobie śmiech. Czuł, że jego szczęka drżała, a oczy mówiły wszystko, jednak Danielle była zbyt zaabsorbowana poprawianiem swojej krótkiej sukienki, by zwrócić na to uwagę.

\- Cholera… - biadoliła jakby sama do siebie. – Wyglądam za mało seksiarsko, prawda? Jak się rano ubierałam, to miałam chyba japonki na oczach! Oj będzie! Będzie płacz i zgrzytanie kości!

Harry nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Zakrył usta dłonią, widząc, że kilka osób obejrzało się za nimi. Danielle sapnęła.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Normalnie ubaw pod pachy!

\- Danielle… - zaczął, próbując się opanować. Było to dość trudne, zważywszy na łzy, które zebrały się mu pod powiekami. Musiał opowiedzieć o tej sytuacji Louisowi.

\- Danielle.. Danielle. – przedrzeźniała go, wygładzając swój strój. – To miało być najwspanialsze spotkanie! Skoro zgodziła się ze mną wyjść! Wszystko powinno być na hip-hop, a tu dupa w spodniach!

\- Danielle…

\- Ja bym jej oddała całą siebie, tak jak mamusia stworzyła. Calusieńką. – zapłakała, wieszając się na jego ramieniu. – Wierzę, że jesteśmy jak dwie połówki chleba… Ja bym o nią walczyła drzwiami i oknami, wiesz? A ona przyjdzie w spodniach i wrócę pod wozem!

\- Pod wozem? – Harry zmarszczył się, a następnie poklepał ją niezręcznie po głowie. – Rozmażesz swój przepiękny makijaż…

\- Jak to mówią.. – dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego, pociągając nosem. – Nieszczęścia chodzą stadami.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, Danielle. – Harry uśmiechnął się, podając jej chusteczkę. - Dziewczyna to szczęściara. Kim ona właściwie jest?

Brunetka wydmuchała nos i wyciągnęła lusterko, by się w nim przejrzeć. Dopiero, gdy poprawiła makijaż, spojrzała na niego i westchnęła dramatycznie.

\- Cudowna osoba… - zaczęła, a jej oczy zabłyszczały radośnie. – Jest aktorką.

\- Oh.. – Harry pokiwał ze zdziwieniem. Tego się nie spodziewał. Zdecydowanie. – W czym grała?

\- Oh. – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, poprawiając torebkę. – Nie wiem. W jakimś o lekarzach.

\- Nie wiesz?

\- Nie, po prostu tak słyszałam. – Harry uniósł brew i pokręcił głową. Dziewczyna widząc to, wywróciła oczami. – Gdy spotkałyśmy się po raz pierwszy, podszedł do nas taki murzynek i powiedział, że była świetna w ostatnim filmie i że chciałby mieć taką pielęgniarkę na co dzień. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i ona podziękowała. Więc jest aktorką.

\- Ah… - Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć, dlatego wyciągnął telefon. Zobaczył, że miał dwie nieodebrane wiadomości od Alexandra i jedną od Louisa, w której pytał czy przywieźć mu rogaliki. Harry z uśmiechem wystukał odpowiedź twierdzącą i skupił się z powrotem na Danielle, która opowiadała o miłości swojego życia.

\- Więc o której masz to spotkanie? – Przerwał jej paplaninę.

\- W zasadzie to za minutę powinna być pod zegarem przy wejściu..

Harry nie zdążył nic dodać, bo dziewczyna nagle zaczęła wyglądać na przestraszoną. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy, a paznokcie zacisnęła na jego ramieniu. – A co jeśli ona nie przyjdzie?

\- Myślisz, że może cię wystawić? – ton Harry’ego był spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że długie pazury wbijały mu się w skórę.

\- Danielle Campbell się nie wystawia! – krzyknęła, zabierając w końcu dłoń. – Chyba, że w teatrze.

\- Dobrze, więc może powinnaś tam już na nią czekać…?

\- Oh Harry, Harry. Zupełnie nie znasz się na randkach. Nie będę pierwsza. Jeszcze wyjdzie, że mi zależy… - parsknęła, nerwowo spoglądając na miejsce pod złotym zegarem. Miejsce spotkań wielu ludzi w tym centrum. – W zasadzie to co ty tu robisz?

\- Szukam prezentu dla rodziców. – Powiedział szybko, czując kolejne wibracje w kieszeni. Poczerwieniał odrobinę, czując, że to wiadomość od Louisa. Prawdopodobnie niegrzeczna wiadomość od Louisa. Nie to, że komukolwiek to przeszkadzało. Nie, absolutnie.

\- Idź do SLHI po drugiej stronie galerii. Jak to mówią, bez metki nie ma podnietki.

\- Mhm… - Harry pokiwał głową, ze śmiechem przyglądając się jak dziewczyna się niecierpliwi. wyginając się, by zobaczyć, czy jej randka dotarła już na miejsce. – Jest! – pisnęła w końcu. – Rychło w porę.

Harry uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Stojąca pod zegarem kobieta była wysoka. Miała blond włosy i pomalowane na czarno paznokcie. Ubrana była we wzorzystą marynarkę i wysokie buty. Jej sukienka także była dość krótka. Harry pomyślał, że dziewczyny się dobrały.

\- Powodzenia. Nawet nie ma spodni. – powiedział tylko, machając jej na pożegnanie. Przyglądał się, jak Danielle bierze głęboki oddech i po raz setny poprawia swój strój. Strzepnęła z siebie niewidzialne pyłki i zrobiła krok do przodu.

\- Kamień spadł mi z nerki. – szepnęła do siebie i machnęła na niego dłonią. – Trzymaj palce. Camille nie może się niecierpliwić.

\- Pa – Harry parsknął i odszedł jak najdalej stąd, nie chcąc oglądać kolejnej, świetnie dobranej pary.

 

3**

Minęła godzina, podczas której zdążył kupić zestaw ozdobnych łyżeczek dla rodziców oraz kosz dosyć drogich słodyczy, gdy jego wzrok przyciągnął wiszący na wystawie sweter. Zatrzymał się i podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się miękkiej teksturze w błękitnym odcieniu. Pierwszą myślą, która przyszła mu do głowy, było to, że idealnie współgrałby z kolorem oczu Louisa.

Jego noga zaczęła podrygiwać, kiedy zastanawiał się, czy powinien go dla niego kupić. Czy są już na tym etapie, kiedy mogą robić sobie takie prezenty? Czy nie będzie źle odebrany?

Harry parsknął i wszedł do środka. Powinien zostawić myślenie, bo czasem nie wychodzi mu ono najlepiej.

Zlokalizował niebieskie swetry na półkach na przeciwległej ścianie i tam też się skierował. Położył zakupy przy stopach i podniósł materiał. Rzeczywiście był tak miękki, na jaki wyglądał. Harry przyłożył go sobie do  policzka i uśmiechnął się. Zdecydowanie mógł wyobrazić sobie jak Louis go nosi.

Jak Louis go przytula.

Jak Louis go ściąga…

Harry musiał kupić ten sweter.

Zdecydowanie.

Pochylił się, szukając mniejszego rozmiaru. Na wierzchu jak na złość były same L, które nijak nie pasowały do mężczyzny. Małego mężczyzny. Harry zachichotał.

\- Pomóc w czymś? – zapytała ekspedientka, uśmiechając się szeroko. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i podał jej wybrany model.

\- Potrzebuję najmniejszy jaki jest w sklepie.

\- Oczywiście. – kobieta pochyliła się, szukając rozmiaru. Harry nie patrzył na jej wystającą pupę. Pocierał gładki materiał w jego rękach, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o jego miękkości. I Louisie w nim. Albo Harrym w nim. Albo..

 Nie.

Głównie myślał o miękkości.

Oczywiście.

Zaczerwienił się, gdy jego myśli zaczęły wykraczać poza granice przyzwoitości.

\- Proszę bardzo. – kobieta podała mu ubranie. – To ostatnia emka jaką mamy na stanie.

Harry podziękował jej i rozłożył przed sobą. Przełknął ślinę i niezręcznie podrapał się po głowie. Odchrząknął, zanim zwrócił się do kobiety.

\- Um.. Przepraszam. Czy nie ma jednak może rozmiaru XS?

Kobieta uniosła brew i spojrzała na jego klatkę piersiową. Harry przestąpił niezręcznie z jednej nogi na drugą. Jej wzrok był bardzo intensywny. Dopiero po chwili westchnęła i wskazała za siebie.

\- Takie rozmiary są tylko tam. – Harry uśmiechnął się i odłożył sweter. Spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku i zamarł. Jego uśmiech zniknął. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na pracownicę i skinął głową.

\- Dziękuję.. – Powiedział, zabierając torbę i kierując się do innej sali.

Sali z napisem „Dział dziecięcy”.

 

4**

Przemierzał alejki, czując się idiotycznie. Jego policzki były czerwone jak dorodny pomidor, a nogi, ze zdenerwowania, bardziej nieskoordynowane niż zwykle. Już dwa razy prawie zrzucił z wieszaków ubrania i potknął się o małego bucika, który leżał na środku alejki. Słyszał, jak inne matki gruchają nad nim, mówiąc o wspaniałym ojcu, który robi zakupy dla swoich dzieci. Ekspedientki nie były lepsze, przyglądając mu się z rozanielonym spojrzeniem.

Harry miał dość.

Miał tego serdecznie dość.

Ale postanowił, że nie wyjdzie, póki nie kupi czegoś dla Louisa. Ominął koszulki i piżamy, od razu kierując się do kolorowych sweterków. Czuł, że kobiety odprowadzają go spojrzeniem.

\- Przepraszam! – krzyknęło dziecko, wpadając na niego. Harry uśmiechnął się, mrucząc, że nic się nie stało i zerknął, jak dziewczynka wznawia swój bieg dookoła sklepu. Razem z innym dzieckiem prawdopodobnie bawiły się w berka.

Gdyby on był rodzicem, już dawno zwróciłby uwagę swoim dzieciom. Matki jednak były zbyt zajęte pożeraniem jego klatki piersiowej, by cokolwiek zauważyć.

Westchnął i pokręcił głową. Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć odpowiedni prezent dla Louisa.

Stanął przy półce, wyciągając po kolei różne kolory. Nie chciał jednak wybierać czegoś zbyt jaskrawego. Potrzebował czegoś stonowanego, by Louis naprawdę kiedyś to na siebie założył, a nie, żeby leżało tylko w szafie. Tak, jak to działo się u niego i Alexandra.

Ale Louis to nie Alexander.

\- Alexander nie dosięga mu do pięt. – zaśmiał się do siebie Harry. Podskoczył, gdy usłyszał obok siebie kobiecy głos.

\- Słucham?

\- Nic, nic. – Harry machnął nerwowo ręką i zaczął szybciej przebierać ubrania, szukając czegokolwiek, co mógłby kupić. Miał nadzieję, że kobieta odejdzie tak szybko, jak się w tym miejscu pojawiła.

\- Szuka pan czegoś konkretnego dla dziecka?

\- Mhm… - Wymamrotał cicho, nie patrząc na nią. Miał ochotę wywrócić oczami, gdy kobieta zaczęła mówić o trójce swoich podopiecznych, którymi musi kupić nowe rzeczy. Wyjeżdżają na szkolną wycieczkę, co według było jest powodem do zakupów i wydawania pieniędzy, których nie ma.

Z ulgą zauważył zielony sweter, tak samo miękki w dotyku. Nie był zbyt jaskrawy, ale nie był też mdły. Może i nie był niebieski, jak tamten, ale też się nadawał. Louis mógłby pomyśleć, że będzie pasował do oczu Harry’ego.

O ile też był takim nędznym romantykiem, jak on.

\- Ile pański synek ma lat? – kobieta wyrwała go z zamyślenia. Harry westchnął, na szybko próbując wymyśleć dobrą odpowiedź. Czuł się zażenowany tym, że spotyka się z facetem, który musi ubierać się w sklepach z dziecięcą odzieżą.

\- Dziesięć. – Wypalił, chcąc jak najszybciej odejść od natrętnej matki. Stawiał już krok w stronę kas, gdy kobieta znowu się odezwała.

\- Nie jest o rozmiar za mały?

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mały sweter w jego dłoniach. Pomyślał o Louisie, który jest tak mały, że musiał ubierać się w sklepach z dziecięcą odzieżą. Harry poczuł się nieco niezręcznie. Dorosły facet nie powinien tak wyglądać.

\- Jest idealny. – powiedział cicho, odchodząc prędko do kasy. Jego paliły policzki płonęły, a serce ciężko biło w piersi. Powinien przestać o tym myśleć. Powinien przestać myśleć o jego rozmiarze. W końcu to nie wygląd się liczy, a charakter. Nie wygląd, a uczucie, które zrodziło się między nimi. To było ważne. Nie wzrost.

\- To wszystko? – zapytała kasjerka, a on pokiwał głową.

Louis nie jest o rozmiar za mały.

Nie jest, prawda?


	11. ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY

Harry uśmiechał się znad swojego talerza. Louis przygotował dla nich spaghetti. Twierdził, że całkowicie samodzielnie i Harry naprawdę mu uwierzył. W końcu, dlaczego miałby kłamać? I dlaczego w ogóle w tej chwili o tym myśli?

\- Skąd masz na to przepis? – zapytał pomiędzy kęsami. Danie było wyśmienite i jeśli Louis miałby je przyrządzać codziennie, Harry byłby w niebie. – Nigdy nie jadłem tak genialnego spaghetti.

\- Ma się wrodzony talent. – Louis wzruszył ramionami i puścił mu oczko. – Zresztą, nie tylko do tego.

\- Wiem coś na ten temat. – mruknął do siebie, jednak widocznie nie był aż tak cichy, jak mu się wydawało. Louis bowiem zaśmiał się, a Harry pokręcił głową w zażenowaniu. – Nie komentuj.

\- Ależ nie kłamiesz. – niebieskooki wzruszył ramionami. – Możesz w końcu to powiedzieć głośno.

\- Powiedzieć co? – droczył się, unosząc jedną brew do góry. Schował uśmiech, gdy Louis odłożył sztućce i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Powiedzieć, że mam wrodzony talent to radzenia sobie z dużymi rzeczami... - sugestywnie spojrzał w dół. Harry parsknął śmiechem, prawie krztusząc się jedzeniem.

\- Jesteś najgorszy. – powiedział, wycierając usta chusteczką. – Zdecydowanie najgorszy.

\- Nie mówiłeś tego ostatnim razem, gdy...

\- Louis! – kędzierzawy uderzył go w rękę. – Zachowuj się. Jemy kolację.

\- Zjemy i będziemy musieli zająć się czymś innym. Po prostu rzucam propozycje... Dobra, dobra... – chłopak burknął i zajął się jedzeniem.

Muzyka leciała cicho w tle, kiedy oni po prostu jedli. Zgasili światła, kiedy tylko zaczęli jeść kolacje. Harry uznał, że coś musi zostać z ich ognistej randki, dlatego Louis ze śmiechem wyciągnął wszystkie świeczki, które kiedykolwiek dostał od swojej rodziny.

Ich uśmiechy lśniły w blasku świec, a w oczach można było odnaleźć te małe iskierki, które pojawiały się, gdy tylko byli blisko siebie. Małe iskierki przechodziły przez ich ciała, gdy tylko się dotknęli. Zauroczenie wręcz biło od nich, uderzając każdego, kto stawał na ich drodze. Czy to właśnie było szczęściem? Tak to się nazywało? Czy to było to?

\- Kiedy byłem mały... - zaczął Louis, przerywając tym rozmyślenia Harry'ego. – Znaczy młody... - poprawił się, uśmiechając szeroko – Miałem fioła na punkcie oceanów i mórz...

\- Chciałeś zostać piratem? – Harry poruszył brwiami, sprawiając, że Louis prychnął.

\- Oczywiście, że chciałem. Każdy normalny, młody mężczyzna chciał kiedyś zostać piratem.

\- Co prawda to prawda... - Harry zamyślił się, odkładając sztućce i sięgając po kieliszek z winem. – Ale miałbym lepszy pomysł.

\- Hmm..? – Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ja mógłbym być Kapitanem Hakiem, a Ty byłbyś moim Piotrusiem Panem. – Louis zakrztusił się jedzeniem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być Piotrusiem Panem? – krzyknął, oskarżycielsko wskazując na niego widelcem. – Jak już to ty byłbyś dzwoneczkiem, a nie jakimś Hakiem! Też mi coś...

\- Oh proszę cię. – Harry wywrócił oczami, upijając odrobinę słodkiego wina. – Jesteś takim małym rozrabiaką, a między Hakiem a Piotrusiem jest za dużo napięcia...

\- Nawet nie kończ.. – Louis zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. – Po prostu nie kończ.

\- Widzisz? Ale zgodziłeś się do tego, że jesteś jak Piotruś! – klasnął Harry, szczerząc się jak głupi. – Wieczne dziecko z dziwnymi pomysłami i...

\- Świetnie.. – burknął Louis, dźgając widelcem swój makaron. – Nie dość, że mi przerwał, to jeszcze nazywa wiecznym dzieckiem..

\- Oh. – Harry zmarszczył się, kładąc ręce na stole i pochylając się w jego stronę. – Więc o czym chciałeś mi powiedzieć? O podboju siedmiu mórz?

\- Coś w tym rodzaju. – westchnął Louis, odkładając widelec i patrząc na niego groźnie. – Mogę mówić, czy chcesz coś dodać?

\- Ależ proszę! – Harry uniósł ręce i zrobił minę niewiniątka. – Nikt ci nie broni mówić.

\- Oczywiście. – Louis wywrócił oczami i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej marynarki. Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na sekundę, gdy wyobrażał sobie co to mogłoby być. Louis chyba nie chciał...? Nie chciał, prawda? To było za wcześnie. Znali się niedługo. To niemożliwe. Wprawdzie mimo tak krótkiego czasu, Harry zdążył uwolnić pewnego rodzaju emocje, ale jednak... To nie to, prawda?

Przełknął ślinę, czując, że w jednej chwili zbladł. Miał wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu zabrakło powietrza, a świeczki dają zdecydowanie za dużo ciepła. Wytarł mokre dłonie o spodnie i ze zgrozą patrzył, jak Louis powoli wyciąga rękę. Wstrzymał oddech i...

\- Nie martw się, nie mam zamiaru ci się oświadczyć. – Louis uniósł brew i wyciągnął białą kopertę. Harry ze świstem wypuścił powietrze, czując.. Ulgę? Tak, ulgę z domieszką rozczarowania, które pojawiło się gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy.

\- Przecież nie.. Um.. Ja nie.. – zaczął się jąkać, wpatrując się w kopertę. Nie potrafił nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowego. Czuł się niezwykle zażenowany. Tak, Louis był szalony, ale chyba nie aż tak...

\- Spokojnie, Harry.. – Louis złapał jego dłoń i zaczął delikatnie pocierać jej wierzch. Harry'ego przeszły dreszcze od samego tego dotyku. Poruszył się niezręcznie. – Hej, spójrz na mnie..

Harry pokręcił głową, zagryzając wargę. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, które próbował odgonić jak najprędzej. Miał ochotę spalić się ze wstydu. Louis zabrał dłoń, powodując, że Harry naprawdę miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Ciągle ze spuszczoną głową obserwował, jak Louis gwałtownie wstaje od stołu i odchodzi. Czy Harry musi się tak zachowywać? Musi być taki żałosny? Tak głupi, że Louis musiał od niego odejść? Może już nie wrócić nawet do stołu, mając dość Stylesa. To mogło być możliwe.

Nie chciał tego.

\- Louis? – Zapytał drżącym głosem, bojąc się najgorszego. Oczywiście, że Harry był idiotą. Dlaczego on był takim idiotą? Harry, ty idioto!

Louis nie odpowiedział, stając przy kuchennej wysepce, tyłem do kędzierzawego, którego serce biło z zawrotną prędkością. Jego warga drżała, chociaż nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego. Louis stanął na małym stołku i mamrotał coś do siebie, energicznie poruszając przy tym rękoma.

\- Aha! – krzyknął w końcu, zeskakując ze stołka i z zadowoleniem podchodząc do Harry'ego, którego mina wyrażała czyste przerażenie. – Jak masz na drugie imię, bo zapomniałem?

\- Um... - Harry otarł oczy, pozbywając się łez. Musiał wyglądać fatalnie z podpuchniętymi oczami i czerwonym nosem. – Edward.

\- Oh Haroldzie Edwardzie Styles! – krzyknął Louis, upadając na kolana tuż przed nim. Harry zamarł. Jego głowa była pusta. – Nasza historia jest krótka, ale bardzo intensywna! Całe życie czekałem na to, by spotkać największego Krzykacza świata! Chciałbym do końca życia móc podnosić poziom jego adrenaliny... Czy przyjmiesz ten podarek jako dowód mojego całkowitego oddania w tej kwestii? I pojedziesz ze mną na miesiąc miodowy? – Mówiąc to, rozłożył zaciśniętą dłoń, ukazując..

\- Czy to kółeczko od korka butelki po wodzie? – zapytał wolno Harry, wpatrując się w niebieski plastik.

\- Nie psuj chwili! – warknął Louis, biorąc jego dłoń. – Mogę to już założyć na twój palec, czy dalej będziesz marudził?

Harry zaśmiał się głośno, kiwając głową. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, kiedy Louis zakładał mu tę oryginalną „obrączkę". Skąd wziął się Louis? On jest prawdziwy?

\- A teraz możecie się pocałować. – Louis zniżył głos i wydął wargi. Harry zaśmiał się głośniej i pochylając się nieco, położył dłoń na jego policzku.

\- Jesteś szalony... - powiedział tylko, łącząc ich usta. Wino delikatnie szumiało im w głowach. Serce Harry'ego spuchło i miał wrażenie, jakby było wypełnione mieniącym się brokatem, który za chwilę miał się rozlać po całym jego wnętrzu. Louis uśmiechnął się i puścił do niego oczko.

\- Jeszcze coś. – powiedział, wstając na równe nogi. Harry uniósł brew, przyciągając mężczyznę do siebie. – Hej, możesz mnie poprzytulać później..

\- Louis... - mruknął Harry, łapiąc go pod pachami i usadawiając na swoich kolanach. Jego nos automatycznie zaczął pocierać szyję Louisa, który uciekał, chichocząc cicho.

\- Hazz, łaskoczesz..

\- Wspaniale. – mruczał, dmuchając na jego skórę. Louis pisnął i odepchnął od siebie chłopaka.

\- Kończąc moją poprzednią wypowiedź o oceanach... - Louis odwrócił się do zapomnianej koperty i podał ją Harry'emu. – Zawsze marzyłem by w końcu zobaczyć rafę koralową z bliska, ale nigdy nie było ku temu okazji..

\- Oh... - Harry otworzył kopertę i wyjął z niej dwa bilety lotnicze. Spojrzał pytająco na Louisa, który uśmiechał się do niego nieśmiało. To dość nietypowa mina jak na Louisa.

\- Jako iż w grudniu mam urodziny, postanowiliśmy z moimi przyjaciółmi zaszaleć i wylecieć do ciepłych krajów, wynająć jacht, odpocząć... - niebieskooki przeczesał delikatnie włosy Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany. – Stąd pytanie... Chciałbyś przedłuż te wakacje i spełnić razem ze mną to marzenie? W ramach naszych żywiołowych randek?

\- Ja... - Harry pociągnął nosem, nawet nie hamując łez, które ściekały mu po policzkach. Czuł się przytłoczony ilością uczuć, które kumulowały się w jego wnętrzu, szukając drogi ucieczki. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie od nadmiaru szczęścia. – Ja..

\- Ja, Ja – Louis zniżył swój głos, udając ciężki, niemiecki akcent - gute Idee!

\- Znasz niemiecki? – parsknął Harry, opierając swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Rękami oplótł mężczyznę w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. – Oczywiście, że z tobą pojadę. Marzą o tym, odkąd tylko mi powiedziałeś o swoim urlopie...

\- Cieszę się. – szepnął Louis, opierając podbródek o głowę Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy zagryzł wargi, wiedząc, że Louis w tej chwili się uśmiechał. To było takie irracjonalne. Pięknie irracjonalne.

I gdy teraz o tym myślał...

Harry przyjąłby zaręczyny. Louisa nie dało się odrzucić.

Po prostu nie dało.

2**

Harry ziewnął, zapinając zielonkawą koszulę. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze, przyglądając się malinkom na swojej klatce piersiowej. Dotknął ich delikatnie opuszkami palców i uśmiechnął się ciepło na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru.

Miękkich warg Louisa.

Szorstkich dłoni na jego ciele.

Gorącego oddechu na szyi.

Sapnięć i cichych jęków roznoszących się po całej sypialni.

\- Dokąd się wybierasz? – zapytał zaspany szatyn, przecierając twarz. Harry spojrzał na niego w lustrze i uśmiechnął się czule. Poprawił włosy i odwrócił się, przechylając głowę w prawą stronę.

\- Muszę iść do pracy, pamiętasz? – powiedział, podchodząc do Louisa i pochylając się, by pocałować go w nieogolony policzek, który drażnił lekko jego skórę. Louis założył ręce na jego kark i pociągnął za włosy, przez co Harry jęknął.

\- Chciałeś wyjść bez pożegnania? – Louis warknął, gryząc jego obojczyk. Harry pisnął, odsuwając się gwałtownie i masując bolące miejsce.

\- Oczywiście, że nie... - burknął, siadając na ogromnym łóżku. – Słodko spałeś, dlatego postanowiłem, że obudzę cię tuż przed wyjściem, byś mógł z powrotem wrócić do spania, gdy tylko wyjdę.

\- Jasne. – Louis wywrócił oczami, wchodząc do łazienki. – Użyłeś mojej szczoteczki?

\- Możee... - zaśmiał się Harry, sięgając do komody po skarpetki. Zaśmiał się, widząc, że większość z nich była w groszki. – Co za mały człowieczek. – szepnął do siebie ze śmiechem, biorąc czarno-białą parę.

Usiadł na łóżku i założył je, chichocząc cicho. Wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i zaczął poruszać palcami, patrząc jak wzory rozciągają się i jak zabawnie wyglądają na jego stopach. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał inne skarpetki niż gładkie białe, bądź czarne. Cała jego rodzina i Alexander zawsze uważali, że to nieeleganckie, i że Harry powinien zakładać wyłącznie poważne kolory. Tego wymagał od niego zawód. Kędzierzawy zaczął się zastanawiać, co powiedziała by jego mama, gdyby zobaczyła jak w tej chwili wygląda w tej zielonej koszuli ze złotymi guzikami. I jak by zareagowała na wieść, że właśnie tak wybiera się do pracy.

\- I kradniesz moje rzeczy... - Louis pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą, kiedy kilka minut później wrócił z łazienki Jego skóra była wilgotna, a z włosów kapała woda. Gdy otworzył drzwi, do pokoju dotarł zapach truskawkowego żelu do ciała. Uroczo.

\- Źle Ci z tym? – Harry poruszył brwiami, a Louis pokręcił głową, poprawiając biały ręcznik, obwiązany wokół bioder.

\- Powinienem złożyć jakąś skargę. – Louis wskoczył na łóżko obok niego i zmarszczył nos. – Ale myślę, że jestem przekupnym człowiekiem i mały pocałunek załatwi sprawę.

\- Zawsze.. – Harry zaśmiał się i położył na policzku Louisa rękę. Pochylił się i złączył ich usta.

Harry uwielbiał całować Louisa. Uwielbiał być blisko niego. Uwielbiał jego truskawkowy żel do mycia i uwielbiał jego mały zarost. Był seksowny. Gdyby miał wybrać rzecz, którą miałby robić do końca życia, zdecydowanie byłoby to całowanie Louisa. Sposób w jaki ich ciała się przyciągały był nieziemski. Szybko znajdywali wspólny rytm i Harry zawsze czuł, jakby nagle znalazł się w bańce. Małej, przeźroczystej bańce, która chroniła ich od wszelkiego zła. Oni przeciw całemu światu. Jakby nic innego się nie liczyło. Tylko Harry i Louis, Louis i Harry. Oni przeciwko światu.

\- Nie idź dzisiaj nigdzie.. – Louis odsunął się delikatnie od niego. Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz rozpłynie się od spojrzenia tych niebieskich tęczówek.

\- Ktoś musi zarabiać na życie... - szepnął, przyciskając do siebie ich czoła. – Mam dziś kilka spotkań.

\- Spotkania nie zające. Ktoś ci ucieknie? – Louis wywrócił oczami i położył rękę na dłoni Harry'ego, która ciągle ułożona była na jego policzku. – Masz wielki dom, w którym jestem ja. Prawie nagi. Tylko dla ciebie. Naprawdę chcesz to zmarnować na rzecz kutasa Alexandra i dziwnej sekretarki?

\- Ona nie jest taka dziwna.. – odparł powoli, myśląc od Danielle. – Po prostu się trochę pogubiła..

\- W centrum handlowym, kiedy wszyscy wybierali cechy charakteru? – Harry miał na twarzy wypisane zdziwienie. Louis westchnął. – No wiesz. Kiedy inni stali po wzrost, ja chyba musiałem stać w kolejce po cięty język... I te sprawy..

Harry zaśmiał się, odchylając głowę. Jego ręka odsunęła się od twarzy Louisa, który szczerzył się do niego jak głupi. Wyglądał jak szczęśliwe dziecko.

\- Jesteś takim idiotą. – powiedział w końcu Harry, wstając z łóżka. – Muszę już.. Ah! – krzyknął, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Zapomniałem!

\- O mnie nie da się zapomnieć. – westchnął Louis, teatralnie machając dłonią. Harry parsknął i podszedł do swojej torby. Wyciągnął paczuszkę, zapakowaną w tęczowy papier i obwiązaną wstążką. W podskokach wrócił do szatyna, którego unosił wysoko brwi, przyglądając się jego poczynaniom.

\- Co to? – zapytał, obdarzając go krótkim spojrzeniem. Harry położył paczkę na jego kolanach, nie przestając się przy tym uśmiechać, aż zaczęły go boleć policzki.

\- No otwórz! – krzyknął, niecierpliwie przebierając nogami, gdy siadał obok niego.

\- Jeśli to bomba, to mogłeś ją zostawić na naszą ostatnią wystrzałową randkę. – powiedział, czerwieniąc się lekko. – A tak zmarnuje się mój bilet na nurkowanie...

\- Loui...

\- Z drugiej strony umarlibyśmy razem od tego ogromnego wystrzału. To byłoby całkiem słodkie.. – zamyślił się, a Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Lou...

\- Może to jest pomysł... Ale dopiero po tej rafie. Chce zrobić zdjęcia i wysłać Niallowi, żeby mi zazdrościł.

\- Otworzysz to czy mam sobie już iść?

\- Nie gderaj tyle. – parsknął Louis, ciągnąc za wstążkę. – Co za niecierpliwe dziecko.

\- Ja jestem dzieckiem? – prychnął, przyglądając się, jak Louis powoli odpakowuje prezent. Wyglądał, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć coś sarkastycznego, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Wpatrywał się w prezent w milczeniu, jedynie głęboko oddychając.

Serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło, kiedy pomyślał, że pewnie się wygłupił. Oczywiście, że Louisowi się nie podobało. Sam kupił im bilety i zaplanował ich wspólne wakacje, podczas gdy on kupił mu głupi sweter i szkicownik z przyklejonym ich wspólnym zdjęciem na okładce. Harry był takim idiotą. Powinien wyjść i nigdy nie wracać.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedział cicho, wycierając mokre dłonie o spodnie. – Nie chciałem żebyś czuł się źle. To nic. Ja mogę to zabrać. Nie powinienem był... - sięgnął po prezent, jednak dłoń Louisa zatrzymała go. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Dziękuję. – powiedział cicho, ściskając mocniej jego nadgarstek. Harry odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i patrzył, jak Louis delikatnie muska twardą okładkę.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę to oddać. – powiedział szybko Harry, kiedy Louis odłożył notatnik i rozłożył sweter. Szatyn spojrzał na niego groźnie i wrócił do oglądania zielonego swetra, który Harry kupił w dziale dziecięcym.

\- Wiesz.. – zaczął cicho, uśmiechając się lekko. – Nie jestem najlepszy w przyjmowaniu prezentów..

\- Um.. Dlaczego? – Harry przybliżył się, dotykając delikatnie miękkiego materiału. Louis uśmiechnął się, odkładając go obok nowego szkicownika.

\- Prawie nigdy ich nie dostaje. – szepnął, a serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się na sekundę.

Louis nie dostaje prezentów?

Nikt go nie rozpieszcza?

Nikt go nie docenia?

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego tak jest?

Louis jest najwspanialszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

Zasługuje na wszystkie prezenty świata.

\- Myślę, że w takich sytuacjach trzeba powiedzieć „dziękuję" – Harry pochylił się nad nim, by złożyć drobnego całusa na jego policzku. – Nawet jeśli to nic takiego. Głupi sweter i notes.

\- To wiele dla mnie znaczy. – Louis westchnął, by chwilę później uśmiechnąć się diabelsko.

\- Albo mógłbym zrobić coś w podziękowaniu. – powiedział poważnym tonem, a w jego oczach widać były iskierki. Harry zmarszczył brwi i kiwnął głową, by Louis kontynuował.

\- Co? – zapytał w końcu, podczas gdy Louis po prostu siedział obok niego i przyglądał się jego twarzy. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy niebieskooki wstał i zdarł z siebie ręcznik.

\- Mógłbym w podziękowaniu cię ujeżdżać. – powiedział słodko, a Harry jęknął, zgadzając się z tym wyśmienitym pomysłem.

Praca mogła poczekać.

3**

Harry wyszedł z windy, poprawiając swą nieco pogniecioną koszulę. Po tym, jak Louis ściągnął ją z niego tego ranka, rzucił w kąt i żaden z nich nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że później będzie musiał ją założyć, a na prasowanie zdecydowanie nie miał czasu.

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitał się głośno, wchodząc do pomieszczenia pewnym krokiem. Danielle zagwizdała na jego widok, a Alexander odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Spóźniłeś się. – rzekł zimno, skanując go wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Harry uśmiechnął się czarująco i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Coś mnie zatrzymało, wybacz.

\- Ktoś tu zaliczył.. – Danielle zaśpiewała, przygryzając długopis. Skuliła się, gdy Alexander zmroził ją spojrzeniem. Harry wewnętrznie wywrócił oczami i otworzył drzwi do swojego biura.

\- Danielle, zrobiłabyś mi kawy? – zapytał, czekając aż dziewczyna pokiwa głową. – I Ah! – Cofnął się, uśmiechając szeroko. – Dostałem zniżki do Victoria Secret, jeśli chcesz to przyjdź potem po kartę.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia, nie patrząc już jak Danielle szeroko otwiera buzię, a jej oczy zaczynają lśnić jasnym blaskiem. Nie patrzył, jak Alexander mruży oczy i zaciska pięści na papierach.

Wszedł do biura, zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie, chichocząc cicho.

\- Because I'm happy – zanucił piosenkę, która chwilę wcześniej leciała w radio, gdy jechał samochodem. Ale czy właśnie to nie było odpowiedzią na jego uczucia? Czy właśnie to nie było to?

Klasnął w dłonie. - Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth

4**

\- Kawusia dla szefusia! – krzyknęła Danielle, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Harry odłożył telefon, starając się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko. Ostatnie dziesięć minut pisał z Louisem, zapominając całkowicie o pracy. Co ten chłopak z nim robił?

\- Dzięki, Dani.. – powiedział, odbierając od niej filiżankę. – Poczekaj chwilę, dam ci ten rabat.

\- Najlepszy szef na świecie! – zaśmiała się, siadając na jednym z żółtych foteli. W milczeniu obserwowała, jak Harry nucił pod nosem, przeszukując szufladę.

\- Jak tam twoja randka? Hmm? – zapytał, wyciągając różową kopertę i przesuwając ją w jej stronę. Dziewczyna się nachmurzyła się.

\- Trzeba tę ropuchę rozdeptać raz na zawsze. – powiedziała ze złością, biorąc do rąk kopertę.

\- Co się stało? – Harry zmarszczył brwi i oparł się o biurko. Zignorował zieloną, mrugającą lampkę przy swoim telefonie. Prawdopodobnie była to odpowiedź Louisa na jego wiadomość.

\- Ruskie kakao. – powiedziała, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Wielkie, przepustne łóżko, ot co!

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Spotkałyśmy się raz, dwa. Ale coś ukrywała. Ja to wiedziałam, po prostu wiedziałam. No więc ten tego tamto i potampto. Wiedziałam, że jak połknie haczyk, to wszystko wyśpiewa. Jak na tureckim kazaniu.

\- Ture...

\- Właśnie. I wyszło ryłko z worka. – Westchnęła i przymknęła oczy, kręcąc głową. – Ona jest niefermotowalna i tyle.

\- Ale co zrobiła? – Harry oparł podbródek na dłoni i powoli mieszał czarną kawę.

\- Powiedziała, że ma dla mnie niespodziankę! Wystroiłam się tak.. No jak to mówią francuzi - Ulala! I co? Zabrała mnie tylko do domu. Wylała na moją białą bluzeczkę koktajl i powiedziała, że to przez przypadek! Miałam całą bluzkę mokrą! A ona zamiast przeprosić, gapiła się i nie dała chusteczki! Nawet nie wiesz ile się nałykałam wstydu!

\- Może ona chciała z tobą upra...

\- Nie wiem co chciała, bo wyszłam! Zakryłam się płaszczem i wsiadłam do taksówki. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by ktoś na mnie patrzył w takim stanie..

\- Ale.. – Harry próbował połapać się w tym rozumowaniu, ale naprawdę powinien przestać zawracać sobie tym głowę. On zwyczajnie nie rozumiał kobiet. Zwłaszcza takich pokroju Danielle.

\- Z nią jest coś nie ten teges. – powiedziała, machając palcem. – Hej, czy to twój chłopak? – Zapytała, spoglądając na znowu wibrujący telefon. Harry poczerwieniał i pokręcił głową.

\- Ale lubisz ją? – zapytał, nieudolnie próbując zmienić temat.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Zadzwonię do niej dzisiaj, przyjedzie po mnie i wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy. – odparła, wstając. – A teraz powiedz mi co u twojego chłopaka.

\- U mojego chłopaka? – Harry odsunął się, gdy dziewczyna okrążyła biurko i usiadła tuż przed nim. Jej kolana były tuż obok jego głowy.

\- No wiesz, tego tam. Louisa.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał szybko i zabrał wibrujący telefon z blatu. Schował go do kieszeni i odchrząknął.

\- Ciągle z nim gadasz. No i śpisz z nim.

\- Um, przepraszam...? – pisnął, robiąc się cały czerwony. – Ja nie..

\- Nie zaprzeczaj. – dziewczyna cmoknęła. – Nie musisz się wstydzić.

\- Wstydzić czego? – czuł, że płoną mu uszy. Odgarnął włosy, żeby dopuścić do nich chociaż odrobiny powietrza.

\- Że jest karłem. – Danielle wyciągnęła pilniczek spod swojej bluzki i zaczęła piłować paznokcie. Harry zamarł, a wszystkie kolory z jego twarzy odpłynęły.

\- Karłem...?

\- No nie możesz zaprzeczyć. – wzruszyła ramionami. – Alexander mi powiedział.

\- Skąd on wie? – Harry podniósł się gwałtownie, a jego krzesło odjechało pod samą ścianę. Dziewczyna uniosła brew i wróciła do spokojnego piłowania.

Harry poczuł, że robi mu się duszno. Jeśli Alexander wiedział, to na pewno szykował coś, żeby wszystko zniszczyć. Zrobi to w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni. Harry był tego pewien. Musiał coś zrobić, musiał temu zapobiec. Co on ma zrobić?

\- Widział was... - westchnęła i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Ścisnęła mocno, wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. Harry syknął, ale opanował się odrobinę. – To nic złego się zakochać.

\- Zakochać się?! – krzyknął, a jego serce zabiło mocniej. – Jak zakochać się?

\- No wiesz... Ptaszki, Dziurki, gniazdka i motylki...

\- Ale ja...

\- Ci... - dziewczyna wstała i oparła obie dłonie na jego ramionach. Nacisnęła mocno, dzięki czemu Harry usiadł z powrotem na swym skórzanym krześle. Przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

Harry był zakochany? Nie, to nie było możliwe. To za wcześnie, by mówić o zakochaniu. On nie.. Nie. Przecież nie, prawda? To nie możliwe?

\- Dopiero to analizujesz, prawda? – Danielle mówiła jak do dziecka. Powoli, wyraźnie, tym swoim miękkim głosem. – To w porządku się zakochać, Harry. To nie żadna bomba atomowa...

\- Kurwa.. – Harry jęknął, uświadamiając sobie wszystko. Wiedział, że to nastąpi. Wiedział, że do tego dojdzie. Wiedział, że będzie musiał w końcu to przyznać. Te wszystkie małe rzeczy nagle ułożyły się w jedną, dużą całość. Czy on tego chciał? Jak to się stało? Kiedy? Dlaczego?

\- Nie kurwuj, tylko odpowiedz sobie na pytanie. Kochasz go?

\- Um... - Harry wziął głęboki oddech, próbując uporządkować swoje myśli. Telefon wypalał mu dziurę w kieszeni. Kilka wiadomości od Louisa czekało na odczytanie. – Ja.. Chyba tak... - powiedział w końcu, patrząc na Danielle swoimi wielkimi, żabimi oczami.

\- Chyba? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Tak. Chodzi o to.. – zaczął, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. – Kiedy jestem z nim... Jestem naprawdę zakochany. Uszczęśliwia mnie, sprawia, że się uśmiecham. Żyję w bańce, że tak powinno być...

\- ... Ale? – zapytała cicho, obserwując, jak oczy Harry'ego zachodzą łzami.

\- Ale czy to nie jest jakby.. Groteskowe? – zapytał drżącym głosem. – Przecież on ma metr czterdzieści osiem wzrostu! Zawsze marzyłem o księciu z bajki i co? Dostaję kogoś takiego... Chciałem kogoś wielkiego, silnego, a jednocześnie uroczego, który zabierze mnie na zamek i..

\- I niestety muszę cię uświadomić. – parsknęła Danielle, zniżając głos do szeptu. – Święty Mikołaj też nie istnieje..

Harry parsknął i pokręcił głową. Otarł łzy i spojrzał na sufit. – Alexander pewnie się śmieje ze mnie. I z niego.

\- Nah. – Danielle machnęła ręką. Harry spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

\- Był wściekły?

\- Y yyym – pokręciła głową, chowając swój pilniczek.

\- To jak zareagował?

\- Oh. – Danielle zamrugała, wydymając wargi. – Myślę, że chciał skręcić Louisowi kark. Tylko tyle.

\- Świetnie.. – mruknął Harry, patrząc jak kobieta wychodzi z pomieszczenia. – Zapowiada się wspaniały czas...


	12. ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY

 

Harry przeglądał papiery, których potrzebował do jednej ze spraw w kancelarii. Leżał na wygodnym narożniku w domu Louisa. Jego nogi były wyciągnięte, przykryte czerwonym kocem, a pod plecami leżały kolorowe poduszki. Na stoliku obok leżała ciepła herbata, którą wcześniej zrobił mu Louis. Czuł się wspaniale. Ciepło i wspaniale.

Próbował wczytać się w akta, ale wzrok przez cały czas uciekał mu w stronę niebieskookiego, który siedział przy swoim biurku, przodem do niego. Na nosie miał czarne okulary, które dodawały mu pewnego rodzaju swojskości, czegoś domowego. Harry poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza.

Coś domowego.

To było właśnie to.

Leniwa sobota.

Harry przygotowujący się do sprawy w sądzie, Louis tworzący nowe projekty. Dzień, który mógłby powtarzać przez lata. On i Louis. On i dom. Razem.

Coś ciepłego rozlało się po jego wnętrzu.

Czy tak właśnie wyglądałaby ich przyszłość?

Gdyby przez kolejne lata byli razem?

Harry mógłby sobie to wyobrazić.

Mógłby dodać do tego kota, który chodziłby po domu z podniesionym ogonem. Mógłby dodać do tego psa, który leżałby u stóp Louisa. Mógłby dodać muzykę, cicho lecącą w tle. Mógłby dodać zapach pieczeni, którą zrobił wcześniej na obiad. Mógłby… Mógłby mieć to wszystko.

Harry był tak bardzo zakochany.

Tak bardzo zakochany w małym Louisie.

MaLOUtkim.

\- Zaraz połkniesz ten długopis, a mógłbyś połknąć coś lepszego.. – mruknął Louis, nie odrywając spojrzenia znad biurka. Harry wzdrygnął się i poczerwieniał. Dopiero, gdy Louis się zaśmiał, Harry zwrócił uwagę na to, że wcale nie trzymał długopisu w ręku.

\- Jesteś taką małpą. – Harry zaśmiał się i wyciągnął spod siebie jedną z poduszek. Zamachnął się i rzucił nią, uderzając Louisa w głowę.

\- To się nazywa przemoc w związku, Harold! – krzyknął, poprawiając włosy, które roztrzepały się  pod wpływem uderzenia.

\- Ja ci dam przemoc… - mruknął, układając się z powrotem na kanapie. Jego chęć do dalszej pracy całkowicie wyparowała. Odłożył papiery na stolik i przekręcił się tak, by widzieć cały pokój. Przykrył się kocem pod samą brodę i spod przymkniętych powiek obserwował Louisa.

Siedział skupiony; blat biurka był podniesiony, dlatego Harry nie widział, co Louis projektował. Siedział z jedną nogą zawiniętą pod pośladkami. Na stopach miał tradycyjne skarpetki w groszki. Harry ciągle zapominał zapytać, dlaczego właśnie one były ulubionymi szatyna. Wyglądały dość zabawnie w zastawieniu z dresami od Adidasa.

Louis rzadko nosił luźne ubrania. Gdy wychodził z domu, zakładał marynarki i koszule. Czasem zwykłe koszulki, ale marynarka była numerem jeden. Twierdził, że tego od niego wymagają, a jemu to nie przeszkadza. Lubił to i nie wyobrażał sobie innego stroju do pracy. W  końcu spotykał się z ważnymi osobistościami. Tworzył dla nich domy, pałace, galerie. Aktualnie nadzorował prace związane z rozbudową paryskiej opery.

Louis był znany nie tylko ze swojego wzrostu, ale także z genialnych pomysłów i dobrej roboty związanej z budową kolejnych obiektów. Ludzie bili się, by stworzył coś dla nich. Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, z kim zaczął się spotykać, dopóki nie zobaczył jak wiele ludzi go zna i szanuje. To było niezwykłe.

Przymknął oczy, myśląc o tym, że Louis jest najbardziej wyjątkową osobą, jaką udało mu się poznać. Dziwił się, że był samotny od tylu lat. Zasługiwał na każdego, a wybrał Harry’ego. Przeciętnego prawnika z wkurzającym byłym mężem. Mężczyznę, który boi się negatywnego zdania innych i szybko wpada w szał, zwracając przy tym uwagę wszystkich dookoła.

A jednak to działało. Byli razem i świetnie się dogadywali. Robili to, chociaż Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał o tym, że zwiąże się z kimś takim. Z niskim, głośnym i szalonym Louisem, mającym specyficzne poczucie humoru i wielu znajomych.  Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją przyszłość.

A jednak to działało, a Harry był szczęśliwy.

\- Śpij dobrze. – usłyszał cichy głos przy swoim uchu,  a na jego skroni został złożony delikatny pocałunek. Poczuł, jak powoli odpływa, otoczony przyjemnym zapachem wody kolońskiej Louisa. Mruknął coś niewyraźnie i zasnął; we śnie chodził plażą razem z niebieskookim szatynem.

Ciche „kocham cię” rozpłynęło się gdzieś w szumiącej wodzie.

 

 

2**

 _„Obrabujemy bank, doprowadzimy do strzelaniny…_ ” - przeczytał wiadomość. Zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

 _„Jasne. Bo nie stać cię na głupie bilety do kina?_ ” - odpisał Louisowi i czekał na odpowiedź, stukając palcami o biurko.

_„ Chciałem być trochę bardziej szalony, Harold. Wcale mnie nie doceniasz :/”_

Harry zaśmiał się i schował telefon do kieszeni, gdy drzwi do jego gabinetu się otworzyły. Louis był szalony, wiedział o tym, ale obrabowanie banku było lekką przesadą. Żart w stylu Louisa.

\- Co ty masz na sobie, kochanie? – głos Alexandra sprawił, że uśmiech Harry’ego automatycznie opadł.

\- Koszulę. I nie mów do mnie kochanie. – powiedział zimno, dyskretnie poprawiając ubranie. Louis zachęcił go do kupienia żółtej, odrobinę prześwitującej koszuli w ledwo widoczne kwiaty. Podobała mu się na wystawie, ale nie był do końca przekonany, że będzie wyglądał w niej dobrze. Najważniejsze, że Louisowi się podobało.

\- Pewnie twojemu karzełkowi się podoba, hmm? – warknął Blondyn, rzucając jakimiś papierami o biurko. – Sięga w ogóle do twojego kutasa?

\- Sięga i wyobraź sobie, że to co z nim robi jest dziesięć razy lepsze, niż wszystko to, co dla mnie zrobiłeś przez pięć lat. – odparł, starając się, by jego głos był przepełniony jak największą ilością jadu. Alexander prychnął.

\- Oh tak, tylko to pewnie potrafi robić..

\- Cóż. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo. – Matka natura obdarowała go dość nieproporcjonalnie. – sugestywnie spojrzał w dół i z satysfakcją spojrzał na czerwonego ze złości byłego męża.

\- Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że jest więk..

\- Oh, jest.. – zachichotał Harry, opierając się o krzesło. Miał ochotę założyć jeszcze nogi na biurko i śmiać się ze wściekłości Alexandra. – Masz jakąś sprawę, czy chciałbyś więcej wiedzieć o moim pikantnym życiu seksualnym?

\- Mamy spotkanie dziś wieczorem. – wycedził przez zęby i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia.

Harry krzyknął do niego. – Hej! O czym ty mówisz do cholery?

\- Mamy dziś kolację z państwem Morrison. – Alexander uśmiechnął się szeroko i klasnął w dłonie. – Będą czekać na nas w tej restauracji co ostatnio. Masz się porządnie ubrać, nie to co teraz.

\- Miałeś im powiedzieć, że nie jesteśmy już razem! – krzyknął, patrząc jak mężczyzna unosi dłoń do ust, teatralnie udając zaskoczenie.

\- Ups? – powiedział i wyszedł. Harry zawrzał ze złości. Wstał prędko i dogonił swojego byłego męża.

\- Mam plany! – wrzasnął, łapiąc go za ramię i odwracając w swoją stronę. Alexander zaśmiał się.

\- Jak mi przykro. Odwołaj je. – sarknął, odwracając się do Danielle, która patrzyła na nich z przerażeniem. Harry był czerwony ze złości. Sapał, mając wrażenie, ze zaraz jego głowa eksploduje.

\- Nie będę odwoływać swoich planów tylko dlatego, że jesteś kutasem!

\- Będziesz! – odkrzyknął Alexander, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. – To też twoja kancelaria i też w tym siedzisz! Chodzenie na służbowe spotkania to twój obowiązek!

\- Ale nie jako twój cholerny mąż, którym nie jestem, przypomnę ci, oficjalnie od dwóch tygodni!

\- Też mi coś. – Alexander parsknął i odwrócił się, idąc do swojego gabinetu. – Radzę ci przyjść, bo inaczej cię zniszczę. Jestem lepszy w tej robocie niż ty.

Harry stał, kipiąc ze złości. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a w oczach zebrały się łzy wściekłości. Tak bardzo nienawidził swojego byłego męża. Tak bardzo chciał skończyć z tym wszystkim. Chciałby skulić się na kanapie w domu Louisa i spać, podczas gdy szatyn bawi się jego włosami.

\- Przez niego to wszyscy pojedziemy z torebkami… - powiedziała Danielle, wracając do pisania na komputerze. – I to nie tymi od Gucci czy Prady -Dodała po chwili. Harry prychnął i trzasnął drzwiami swojego gabinetu.

Wiedział, że Alexander nie żartował. Jest zdolny do wszystkiego, zwłaszcza, kiedy był zazdrosny. Harry nie mógł stracić kancelarii. Była jego dzieckiem. Stworzyli ją od podstaw. Nie mógł jej od tak zostawić. Nie mógł jej od tak stracić. Musiał dokończyć wszystkie sprawy, którymi Alexander nie byłby w stanie się zająć. Prędzej przespałby się z połową klientów, niż faktycznie im pomógł. Harry nie mógł do tego dopuścić.

Zresztą, co on by robił bez tej pracy? Do niczego innego się nie nadawał. Rodzice od zawsze uważali, że zostanie prawnikiem i to właśnie zrobił. Wierzył, że to idealna praca dla niego. Musiało tak być, skoro zawsze o tym mówili, prawda? Pomogli mu dostać się na studia, znaleźli partnera, włożyli pieniądze w rozwój kancelarii. Wprawdzie wszystkie długi zostały już dawno spłacone, ale Harry czuł się tak, jakby miał ich zdradzić, odchodząc z firmy. Tak być nie mogło.

Jego telefon zawibrował _„Dziś bombowa randka! 19! Nie spóźnij się!”_

Westchnął i zamknął oczy. Nie mógł powiedzieć Louisowi, że idzie na kolacje ze swoim byłym mężem. Mało tego, będzie musiał udawać, że dalej trwają w szczęśliwym związku małżeńskim. Jak by to wyglądało? Co by Louis powiedział?

 _„ Przepraszam, nie czuję się najlepiej. Zostanę w mieszkaniu dzisiaj. Przełóżmy to.”_ Napisał szybko i schował telefon do kieszeni. Wziął potrzebne papiery i wyszedł z myślą, że musi się psychicznie przygotować na tę idiotyczną kolację.

Nie zauważył, że ktoś obserwował go z diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

 

3**

Harry miał wrażenie, że przeżywa deja vu. Gdy wszedł do restauracji, ta sama kelnerka wskazała mu stolik. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył tę samą trójkę ludzi, których tak bardzo nie znosił.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie. – powiedział cicho, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale się nie spóźnił. Była równo dziewiętnasta. Był idealnie na czas. To oni przyszli za wcześnie. Ale czy to cokolwiek zmieniało?

\- Spóźnialski z pana mężczyzna. – zaśmiała się kobieta. Harry ucałował dłoń. Znowu miała na sobie perłowe korale. Jej sukienka była jednak tym razem granatowa.

\- Witam pana, panie Morrison. – Harry uścisnął dłoń staremu mężczyźnie i usiadł na swoim miejscu.

\- A ze mną się nie przywitasz? – Alexander zapytał słodko. Harry spojrzał na niego groźnie i pochylił się, by dotknąć ustami jego policzka. Jego mąż był jednak przebiegły i odwrócił się w idealnym momencie, by ich usta się spotkały.

Ktoś zakrztusił się przy stoliku za nimi, państwo Morrison zachichotali, a Harry kopnął Alexandra pod stołem. Syknął cicho, ale nie zdjął z twarzy swojego klasycznego uśmiechu.

\- Zamówiliście już? -  zapytał Harry, sztucznie uśmiechając się do towarzyszy, którzy pokiwali głowami. Już chciał unieść rękę, by przywołać kelnera, gdy kobieta zachichotała.

\- Ależ twój mąż zamówił ci twoje ulubione danie! Pamiętał o tobie…

\- Oh… - Harry oparł się o oparcie, całkiem wygodnego, krzesła i spojrzał krótko na blondyna. – Dzięki.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie.

 

4**

\- Możemy przejść do interesów? – warknął Harry, kiedy kolacja zdecydowanie zaczęła się przedłużać. Bolała go głowa, tak samo jak ramiona, które były cały czas spięte. Kark palił go od ciągłego kulenia się pod ostrzałem niewygodnych pytań i osądzania.

\- Oh, nie zjedliśmy jeszcze deseru! – wykrzyknęła pijana już kobieta. Harry zacisnął pięści pod stołem. Przyszedł tu w ramach służbowej kolacji, a nie cholernych pogaduszek o wszystkim innym.

\- Deser to poważna sprawa. – zgodził się Alexander i Harry jak nigdy wcześniej nie miał ochoty przywalić mu w twarz, tak jak teraz.

Zamknął oczy, próbując się uspokoić. Odciąć od negatywnych emocji, które kłębiły się w jego wnętrzu. I na zewnątrz w zasadzie też.

Nie zliczył ile razy pani Morrison zrobiła przytyk w kierunku jego wyglądu. Nic jej się nie podobało. Ani długość jego włosów, ani kolor jego oczu, ani elegancka, biała koszula, uszyta przez światowej sławy projektanta. Nie podobało jej się, że Harry siedział zgarbiony, ani to, w jaki sposób się uśmiechał. Harry dawno nie otrzymał tyle przykrych słów,  ile od tej jednej kobiety.

Ale czy Alexander był lepszy?

Śmieszne, gdyby ktoś pomyślał inaczej. Dolewał oliwy do ognia, robiąc mu przytyki. Skierowane nie tylko bezpośrednio do niego, ale także i do Louisa. Cały czas mówił o niezwykle MALUTKICH rzeczach, które zajmują jego myśli. O NISKICH ambicjach i o MINIATUROWYCH ludziach, którzy nie nadają się na wysokie stanowiska. Robił wszystko, by Harry poczuł się źle i cóż, świetnie mu to wychodziło.

Nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Jego głowa pulsowała; odnosił wrażenie, jakby całe pomieszczenie wwiercało mu w niej dziurę. Wszyscy go obserwowali i oceniali. Jakby wszyscy zgadzali się z państwem Morrison. Jakby wszyscy chcieli  wbijać mu szpilki, raniąc jego ciało. Czy sprawiało im to wszystkim przyjemność? Harry był dobrym materiałem na ciągłe obelgi?

Przez całą kolację żałował, że tu przyszedł. Żałował, odkąd tylko postawił stopę w restauracji. O wiele bardziej chciał być teraz z Louisem, na ich „bombowej randce”. Nawet jeśli mieliby obrabować bank i doszłoby do strzelaniny. Wszystko, tylko nie siedzenie z tymi ludźmi.

\- Och, kochanie, dobrze się czujesz? – pani Morrison, wydęła wargi, spoglądając na niego z troską. – Jesteś blady jak ściana, może powinieneś zacząć nakładać róż na policzki, by zapobiec temu w przyszłości?

Harry zatrząsnął się i otworzył oczy. – Ma pani rację. – uśmiechnął się sztywno i wstał. – Nie czuję się najlepiej, pójdę się przewietrzyć.

\- Pójdę z to…

\- NIE! – krzyknął Harry i odrzucił serwetkę, która do tej pory leżała mu na kolanach. – Dziękuję, poradzę sobie.

Nie odwracając się za siebie, wyszedł z restauracji. Czuł, że jest odprowadzany wzrokiem przez kilka osób. Prawdopodobnie znowu zrobił sensacje swoimi krzykami. Nie obchodziło go to. Potrzebował uwolnić swoje emocje. Potrzebował podpory. Potrzebował…

Potrzebował Louisa.

Tylko Louis potrafił sprawić, że kilkoma słowami odzyskiwał swój dobry dzień. Kilka zdań, a Harry znowu był szczęśliwy. Potrzebował Louisa do normalnego funkcjonowania. Potrzebował go, by żyć. Nikt nigdy nie zastąpi mu Louisa i jego poczucia humoru. Jego drobnego ciała, które sprawiało, że Harry’emu robiło się gorąco od samego patrzenia. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie powinien któregoś dnia pójść z Louisem na siłownie. Oglądanie go podczas noszenia ciężarów mogłoby być niesamowicie…

Potrząsnął głową i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni eleganckich spodni. Wcześniej mu nie przeszkadzały, ale odkąd zaczął spotykać się z Louisem, wszystkie jego stare przyzwyczajenia zaczęły mu przeszkadzać. Nie chciał już być tym ułożonym Harrym, który siedzi skulony jak mysz pod miotłą. Chciał być wolny. Chciał być szczęśliwy. Chciał być sobą.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc ich wspólne zdjęcie na tapecie. Niall zrobił im to zdjęcie, gdy tylko wrócili z ich pierwszej randki.

_Niebiańskiej randki._

Louis w niebieskim kombinezonie, trzymający rękę na dole pleców Harry’ego. On sam miał na sobie ten różowy, który pasował mu, chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Włosy miał potargane przez wiatr, ale kto by się tym przejmował? Kochał to uczucie, które wtedy gościło w jego sercu. To poczucie spełnienia, wolności i satysfakcji. Stali między żółtymi kwiatami i śmiali się, będąc całkowicie w swoim małym, kolorowym świecie.

 _\- Halo?_ – Louis odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale. Harry uśmiechnął się, myśląc o tym, że chciałby go teraz zobaczyć.

\- Cześć Lou… - powiedział cicho, chodząc po szarym chodniku przed restauracją. – Co robisz?

 _\- Jem kolację._ – Harry zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ Louis brzmiał dziwnie. Jakby oschle i sztywno. W jego ciele zaczął rodzić się niepokój. Przystanął, starając się nie wyzbyć ze swojego głosu szczęśliwego tonu.

\- Cudownie! Smacznego! Co jesz? – zapytał, stukając butem o wystającą płytkę chodnikową. Jego ciało trochę się rozluźniło pod wpływem Louisa, oraz dość niskiej temperatury na zewnątrz.

\- _Zamówiłem spaghetti_. – głos Louisa był pusty. – _A ty? Lepiej się już czujesz?_

\- Och.. – Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, rozglądając po pustej ulicy. – Nie, nie do końca. Chociaż powiem szczerze, że marzę o tym, byś był obok mnie.. – ostatnie słowa powiedział ciszej, rumieniąc się nieco. Zaczął bawić się koszulą, miętoląc ją w palcach. Z tyłu głowy miał już karcący wzrok pani Morrison i jej skrzeczący głos „ _Dość niechlujne, młody człowieku!”_

\- _Jesteś całkiem niedaleko mnie_. – odparł Louis.

Harry westchnął, myśląc o tym, że faktycznie by tak było, gdyby był w swoim domu. W łóżku, tak jak napisał Louisowi wcześniej. Problem był jednak w tym, że Harry był w innej dzielnicy, razem ze swoim znienawidzonym mężem i bezczelnymi klientami.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak żałuję, że nie możesz być tutaj obok mnie. – powiedział smutno, opierając się o uliczny słupek. Nie chciał patrzeć na restauracje, w której siedzieli jego towarzysze. Miał ich po dziurki w nosie. Zaczął nawet nienawidzić tej restauracji, bo zaczęła kojarzyć mu się bardzo źle, właśnie z ich powodu. Nieprędko wróci do tego miejsca.

 _\- Jestem bliżej niż myślisz._ – powiedział Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się, licząc na jeden z tandetnych teksów typu „Zawsze jesteś w moim sercu”. – _Wiesz Harry… Kłamstwo ma czasem krótsze nogi ode mnie._

Zachwiał się i rozejrzał, słysząc te słowa. Jego serce zabiło gwałtownie, a twarz zrobiła się blada, jak jeszcze nigdy. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, skanując ulicę. Patrzył na samochody, na okna w bloku naprzeciwko. Nikogo jednak nie zauważył.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał drżącym głosem, ciągle szukając Louisa w okolicy. Miał ochotę zapłakać. Jedzenie, które zjadł wcześniej, podeszło mu do gardła.

\- Oh Harry, odwróć się a się przekonasz. – powiedział zimno. Harry zamknął oczy i wstrzymał oddech. Powoli odwrócił się w kierunku restauracji. Nie wierzył, że to się dzieje. Nie wierzył, że do tego doszło. Nie wierzył…

Cholera, Harry jest takim idiotą.

Broda mu się zatrzęsła, kiedy otworzył oczy i od razu napotkał pusty wzrok Louisa. Siedział w restauracji, kilka stolików dalej od miejsca, w którym siedział Alexander i państwo Morrison. Harry siedział do niego tyłem, dlatego nie zauważył go przez całą kolację. Coś ścisnęło mu serce, a żołądek wywrócił koziołka.

\- Louis.. – powiedział tylko, powoli otwierając drzwi restauracji. Obaj nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku.

Harry nie potrafił odczytać nic z twarzy szatyna. Wiedział, że jest zły. Musiał być zły. Harry byłby wściekły, gdyby jego chłopak go okłamał i spotkał się ze swoim byłym mężem w restauracji. Jeszcze gorzej, gdyby zobaczył ich całujących się i udających najlepszą parę na świecie. Jeszcze gorzej. Wściekłby się, bo nie wiedziałby, że to jest udawane.

Harry jest idiotą.

Pokręcił głową i szedł, omijając stoliki. Potrącił niechcący jakąś kobietę, ale nawet nie zatrzymał się, by ją przeprosić. Jego załzawione oczy ciągle utkwione były w Lousie. Musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Musiał to odkręcić. Dlaczego nie powiedział prawdy od razu? Dlaczego skłamał? Po co mu to było? Nie rozumiał siebie, ani swojego działania. Nie ma pojęcia, czy Louis mu wybaczy. On by sobie nie wybaczył.

\- Kochanie! – krzyknął Alexander, spoglądając raz na niego, raz na Louisa. Harry zatrzymał się w połowie kroku i z szokiem obserwował, jak mężczyzn macha do niego ze swoim kpiącym uśmiechem. – Wracaj do nas! Tęsknimy za twoją piękną twarzą, kochanie!

 _„Nie mów do mnie kochanie”_ Ugrzęzło w jego gardle, gdy pani Morrison zaśmiała się głośno, biorąc kieliszek z winem i szepcząc coś do swojego męża.

 _\- Cóż, KOCHANIE._ – Harry usłyszał drwiący głos w słuchawce. Patrzył na Louisa, który powoli mówi kolejne słowa, które są jak sztylety, wbite w jego ciało _.  – Możesz wybrać._

Louis rozłączył się i odłożył telefon na stolik.

Harry wiedział, że to koniec. Zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową. To koniec jednego, albo drugiego. Jeśli wybierze powrót do stolika Tomlinsona, zapewne straci pracę, renomę i Alexander go zniszczy. Dokładnie tak samo jak bogaci państwo Morrison. Jego były mąż ich do tego przekona. Straci wszystko, nad czym pracował od lat. Straci swoje dziecko w postaci kancelarii.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli tylko wróci do swojego, straci Louisa. Straci coś, co chciał w przyszłości z nim zbudować. Straci całe zaufanie i straci wszystko, co mu pozostało.

O ile już tego nie zrobił, przez swoje idiotyczne kłamstwo.

Z mocno bijącym sercem, podszedł do jednego ze stolików, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć w kierunku tego drugiego. Nie mógł znieść bolącej świadomości, że stracił to wszystko. Miał jeden wybór. Jeden wybór, który przeważył na całym jego życiu.

Musiał się z tym pogodzić.

To był jego własny wybór.

Jego.

Tylko jego, prawda?

Nikogo nie mógł obwiniać.

Nie mógł.  
Prawda?


	13. ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY

Łzy ściekały po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach. Nie miał chusteczki, więc tylko pociągał nosem. Kierowca zerkał na niego raz na jakiś czas, marszcząc się z obrzydzenia. Harry nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Płakał, chociaż wiedział, że zasłużył na to wszystko. Być może dramatyzował ale to co się stało, już się nie odstanie.

Skulił się jeszcze bardziej, opierając o chłodną szybę. Spod przymkniętych powiek patrzył na mijane budynki i jasne światła latarni. Było już późno, całe miasto powoli pogrążało się w sen. Kładło się, by śnić o pięknych, kolorowych rzeczach.

Był pewien jednego. Nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem uśnie, nie będą to przyjemne obrazy. Nawiedzą go złe, mroczne istoty, które będą pastwić się nad nim i śmiać z jego nieudolności. Otoczą go swoimi czarnymi mackami i będą trzymać. Trzymać mocno. On będzie się szarpać, ale czy to kiedykolwiek pomogło? Nie, on zasłużył na to wszystko. Kłamstwo nigdy nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Szkoda, że tak późno to sobie uświadomił.

Powinien się wytłumaczyć. Powinien coś powiedzieć, ale… Ale nie potrafił. Nie potrafił spojrzeć na drugą stronę siedzenia. Nie potrafił spojrzeć nawet na twarz kierowcy. Czy oni kiedykolwiek mu wybaczą? Czy on sam sobie kiedykolwiek wybaczy?

Wycierał łzy, kiedy w końcu usłyszał ten głos, ściskający go za serce.

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Z jego oczu popłynęła nowa fala łez. Schował głowę w dłoniach, mając nadzieję, że ten ból w głosie Louisa to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Miał nadzieję, że to wszystko było okropnym snem. Pokręcił głową i znów pociągnął nosem. Spojrzał na notatnik, który leżał pomiędzy nimi. Jasny, z ich wspólnym zdjęciem przyczepionym do okładki. Ból wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- Przepraszam… - zapłakał, zakładając ręce na piersi. Przyciskał brodę do klatki piersiowej,  siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Powinien się wytłumaczyć. Powinien powiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobił. Powinien powiedzieć cokolwiek…

Jednak przestrzeń między nimi dawała mu się we znaki. Kilkadziesiąt centymetrów, które dla niego było niczym dziesięć kilometrów. Przepaść, której nie potrafił pokonać, nie ważne jak bardzo chciał. Gula w gardle uniemożliwiała mu normalne mówienie. Umysł nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien powiedzieć. Mazał się jak baba, czując się tak bardzo bezsilnym.

\- To nie tak, że bym tego nie zrozumiał. – powiedział Louis zimno. Harry nie miał odwagi na niego spojrzeć. – Wiesz jakie to uczucie?

Harry pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy. Nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie chciał tego słyszeć. Wiedział, że był idiotą i wiedział, że spieprzył.

\- Wiesz jakie to uczucie, gdy przychodzisz do restauracji, by kupić swojemu choremu chłopakowi jedzenie i dziwnym trafem on pojawia się  dokładnie w tym samym miejscu? Mało tego, przychodzi, całuje się ze swoim byłym mężem i bawi się świetnie na jakimś spotkaniu. Wspaniałe uczucie, naprawdę.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedział cicho. – Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło…

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem. – głos Louisa był wyprany z emocji. – Mogłeś z nimi zostać, mogłeś przecież dalej ciągnąć tę farsę. Dlaczego uciekłeś?

\- Bałem się… - powiedział cicho, spoglądając w końcu na Louisa. Siedział oparty częściowo o siedzenie, częściowo o drzwi i patrzył na niego uważnie. Pod oczami pojawiły się sine ślady. Harry chciał jedynie, by one zniknęły. Tak samo smutek z tych niebieskich kryształków.

\- Ale czego się bałeś, Harry?

\- Sam słyszałeś! – krzyknął, wylewając kolejne łzy. – Alexander mnie zniszczy! Zrobi to, jeśli państwo Morrison nie zrobią tego wcześniej! Słyszałeś ich groźby! Nie poradzę sobie! Ja… Ciebie też nie chciałem stracić..

\- Harry – Louis westchnął, kręcąc powoli głową. – Oni nic ci nie zrobią. Co mogliby zrobić? Owszem, straciliście klienta, ale to wszystko. Przecież to też twoja kancelaria.

\- Wiem to! Wiem to, okej?!

\- Nie krzycz.  – syknął Louis. – Jest mi cholernie przykro z powodu braku twojego zaufania do mnie. Czy kiedykolwiek dałem ci ku temu powody?  Wydawało mi się, że to jest podstawa związku. Zaufanie. – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. – Możemy razem rozwiązywać problemy, a nie uciekać przed nimi.

\- Przecież Alexander mnie zabije… On jest nieobliczalny. Nie potrafię mu się sprzeciwić. A teraz? - jęknął Harry. – Straciliśmy najbardziej wpływowego klienta, jakiego kiedykolwiek mieliśmy.  Naprawdę mnie zabije.

\- Kutas Alexander – mruknął Louis. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Nic ci nie zrobi.

\- Skąd ta pewność?

\- Kto nie oprze się urokowi tych pięknych, zielonych oczu? Jestem pewien, że wszystko ujdzie ci płazem. Alexander nie będzie chciał stracić ani ciebie, ani twoich zdolności prawniczych. Jestem pewien, że nawet ci państwo Srollison przyniosą ci kwiaty i przeproszą za swój wybuch.

\- Ta baba zniszczyła mi koszulę… - Harry spojrzał na mokry materiał, który przylegał do jego ciała. – Myślisz, że wino się wypierze?

\- Nie mam pojęcia kiedy ostatni raz sam robiłem pranie… - uśmiechnął się Louis. – Ale raczej nie.

Harry otarł łzy ze swoich policzków i znowu pociągnął nosem. Wyjrzał przez okno i zauważył, że są niedaleko jego mieszkania.

Może nie wszystko było stracone? Zranił Louisa, ale jeśli wyjątkowo się postara, może mu wybaczy? Skoro już żartuje, może jest na to szansa?

Mógłby przepraszać go na kolanach milion razy. Mógłby do końca życia gotować mu obiady, robić wspólne kąpiele z bąbelkami i masować jego stopy. Mógłby robić wszystko, tylko po to, by Louis mu wybaczył i zapomniał o całej sytuacji. Mogłoby się udać.

Już układał plan na resztę nocy. Mogło mu się udać. Mógłby zerwać trochę kwiatów z ogródka przed jego blokiem. Mógłby mu zaśpiewać najbardziej tandetną piosenkę i tańczyć z nim w świetle księżyca. Mógłby zrobić dla niego wszystko.

W końcu czyż nie to wybrał? Uczucie postawił ponad pracą? Wybrał Louisa i ich związek. Chyba to było najważniejsze? Właśnie wracają razem do domu. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że podjeżdżają pod klatkę.

\- Przepraszam. – powiedział jeszcze raz, pociągając nosem. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Powinienem ci powiedzieć o tej sytuacji. Nie chciałem, żeby wyglądało to na brak zaufania względem ciebie. Naprawdę biorę naszą relację na poważnie.

\- Rozumiem. Wybaczam. – Louis pokiwał głową, sięgając po swój notatnik. Harry zagryzł uśmiech i sięgnął do klamki, by z niej wysiąść. Odwrócił się jednak, gdy zauważył, że Louis ani nie płaci za ich przejazd, ani nie wychodzi z pojazdu. – Um… - Zaczął cicho. – Idziesz?

\- Nie Harry. – Louis westchnął. – Wracam do siebie. Dobrej nocy.

Kędzierzawy stał jak oniemiały. Mrugał, próbując przyswoić sobie te informacje.

Louis wracał do domu. Nie chciał spędzić z nim tej nocy. Harry naprawdę nie powinien być zaskoczony… Ale był. Był cholernie zaskoczony, bo spędzali ze sobą większość wolnego czasu.

\- Um.. – jego głos zadrżał, gdy uświadomił sobie okrutną prawdę. Ten wieczór jest początkiem końca. Jedno głupie kłamstwo spowodowało, że ktoś, o kim zawsze marzył, zrywa z nim wszelkie kontakty. Nawet, jeśli nie zrobi tego teraz, zrobi to w najbliższym czasie. To było takie oczywiste. – Jasne – powiedział jedynie i zamknął drzwi.

Patrzył, jak taksówka odjeżdża i chwilę później znika za zakrętem. Dopiero wtedy Harry pozwolił sobie na płacz. Usiadł na krawężniku i zapłakał głośno, budząc prawdopodobnie połowę sąsiadów.

Nic nie było dobrze.

Nic nie będzie dobrze.

Harry był idiotą.

 

2**

Leżał na łóżku. Rolety były zasłonięte, nie dopuszczając do pomieszczenia nawet odrobiny światła. Czuł się tragicznie. Wszystko go bolało. Plecy, nogi, serce, dusza. Wszystko w nim płakało przez uciążliwe uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu od wczorajszego wieczora.

Myślał, że wszystko się ułoży, ale widocznie się mylił. Minęło już dwadzieścia godzin bez odzewu ze strony Louisa. Odkąd zadzwonił do Harry’ego po raz pierwszy, tylko raz mieli kilkudniową przerwę w rozmowach. Po ich pierwszej randce, tuż przed drugą. Od tej pory minęło trochę czasu. Trochę czasu, który był wypełniony przez obojga. Nawet jeśli nie na spotkaniach, to poprzez dzwonienie do siebie i pisanie wiadomości.

Teraz jego telefon milczał.

Włączył dźwięk i miał go zawsze przy sobie. Sprawdzał go co kilka minut, by zauważyć, że nie, niczego nie przeoczył, a Louis nie odpisał na jego trzy dotyczące spotkania wiadomości.

Harry się załamał.

Nigdy nie sądził, że ktokolwiek sprawi, że się załamie. Że nie będzie miał ochoty na wyjście z łóżka. Że nie będzie miał ochotę na kontakt ze światem. Jedynie o czym myślał to _Louis, Louis, Louis._

W głowie pojawiła się mu się jego twarz. Ale nie ta szczęśliwa, gdy siedzieli w barze u Nicka. Nie ta, kiedy  śmiał się z Harry’ego, który wsadził sobie słomki do nosa i udawał morsa. Nie tego czułego, gdy Harry budził się rano i przyłapywał Louisa na wpatrywaniu się w niego.

_Louis, Louis, Louis…_

Widział tego zmęczonego Louisa z workami pod oczami. Tego Louisa, którego oczy ze smutkiem wpatrywały się w niego. Widział tego Louisa, którego głos był cichy, kiedy oznajmiał mu, że wróci do domu. Bez Harry’ego. Pierwszy raz od dawna.

_Louis, Louis, Louis…_

Nie chciał tego widzieć. Nie chciał o tym pamiętać. Wiedział, że spieprzył, ale żeby czuć ten cały ból? Czy to nie za dużo? Ta niepewność rozrywała go od środka. Nie wiedział na czym stoi. Nie wiedział co powinien dalej zrobić.

_Louis, Louis, Louis…_

Co on robił? Dlaczego mu nie odpisywał? Harry wiedział, że spieprzył, ale chyba nie zasługiwał na taką ciszę…

Nie zasługiwał, prawda?

Był kompletnym wrakiem. Na zmianę uderzał o łóżko, będąc zniecierpliwionym i kulił w sobie, próbując chować się przed całym światem. Miał dość tej niepewności.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy jego telefon wydał dźwięk wiadomości.

Z szaleńczo bijącym sercem odwrócił się i zachwiał, spadając z łóżka. Jęknął głośno na ból, który pojawił się w  dolnej części pleców. Kołdra zakręciła się wokół jego kostek, dlatego próbował ją z siebie zrzucić.

\- Co za cholerstwo. – wymamrotał, z powrotem ładując się na łóżko. Jego uśmiech jednak zrzedł, gdy zauważył, że wiadomość nie była od Louisa.

„Hej H! Otwórz, jesteśmy pod drzwiami!”

Harry zamarł, tępo wpatrując się w czarne literki. Miał wrażenie, że to jakiś żart. Zwidy. Cokolwiek. Potrzasnął głową, zablokował i odblokował telefon, ale wiadomość nie zniknęła. To było podejrzane.

_„H, wiemy, że tam jesteś. Widzieliśmy zapalone światło więc otwieraj”_

Kędzierzawy westchnął i powoli podniósł się z łóżka. Nie przejmując się poprawieniem pościeli, poszedł do przedpokoju. Wziął głęboki oddech (albo pięć), przywdział na twarz szeroki uśmiech i dopiero wtedy otworzył drzwi.

\- Zayn! Liam! Co za miła niespodzianka! – krzyknął, zapraszając gestem do środka. – Myślałem, że już zapomnieliście jak tu trafić…

\- Przepraszam H.. – Liam wyglądał na naprawdę skruszonego. Uścisnął go tak, że kręconowłosy miał ochotę zapłakać. Tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi. – Tyle się działo. Jesteśmy beznadziejni. Ale nie zapomnieliśmy o tobie…

\- Ani o przeprosinowym piwie i chipsach. – Zayn uniósł siatkę, sprawiając, że Harry zaśmiał się szczerze.

\- Jak ja wytrzymałem te miesiące bez was? – zapytał, kręcąc głową. – Wchodźcie. Przyniosę jakieś miski i ciasto.

 

 

 

2**

\- Żarty żartami… - zaczął w końcu Harry, odkładając telefon na podłokietnik fotela. Co rusz sprawdzał, czy Louis nie postanowił się w końcu odezwać. Jak widać, nie raczył tego zrobić. – Co was tak nagle wzięło? I to bez uprzedzenia?

Z zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak przyjaciele posłali sobie dziwne spojrzenie i przysunęli się bliżej siebie. Kanapa była duża, ale oni siedzieli wręcz na sobie. Harry zdecydowanie czekał na rozwój sytuacji. Coś się stało i musiał natychmiast dowiedzieć się, co go ominęło.

\- No więc wiesz dobrze… - zaczął Liam ostrożnie, uśmiechając się delikatnie w jego stronę. – Znamy się już bardzo długo, kochamy w zasadzie od początku…

\- Mhm.. – Harry pociągnął łyk piwa ze szklanej butelki.

\- No i po prostu w pewnym momencie przychodzi taki czas, kiedy trzeba coś zmienić…

\- Oh, Boże, Liam… - Zayn jęknął, uderzając czołem o ramię swojego chłopaka.

\- To sam to powiedz, a nie zwaliłeś całą robotę na mnie. – syknął, potrząsając ramieniem, przez co głowa Zayna spadła. Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

\- Liam chciał powiedzieć.. – Zayn złapał Liama za rękę i gwałtownie pociągnął ją w stronę Harry’ego. Rozłożyli palce, dzięki czemu Harry mógł zobaczyć…

\- ZARĘCZYLIŚCIE SIĘ? – wrzasnął, prawie krztusząc się piwem. Odłożył butelkę na stolik i w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy nich. – ALE JAK? GDZIE? KIEDY? CZEMU NIC O TYM NIE WIEM? BĘDĘ DRUŻBĄ?

\- W zasadzie to… - odchrząknął Liam, kiedy Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się obu złotym pierścionkom.

\- To nie jest chyba… - zaczął niepewnie, ale Liam mu przerwał.

\- To nie są pierścionki zaręczynowe.

Harry zamarł.

Serce przestało bić.

Ziemia przestała krążyć.

Czas przestał płynąć.

Harry przestał być świadomym.

Zemdlał.

 

3**

\- JAK MOGLIŚCIE MI TO ZROBIĆ? – wrzasnął, trzymając lód przy swojej głowie.

\- To nie twoja wina.. To my..

\- Och przestań pieprzyć. – warknął Harry. – To już i tak brzmi jak pieprzone zerwanie. Kiedy to się stało..

\- Pół roku temu, nie chcesz może tabletek? – Liam próbował zmienić temat. Zamknął się, widząc wściekłe spojrzenie swojego przyjaciela.

\- PÓŁ ROKU TEMU  A JA DOWIADUJĘ SIĘ DZISIAJ? CO JEST Z WAMI KURWA NIE TAK?

\- Uspokój się.. – Zayn westchnął i wskazał na woreczek – I trzymaj ten lód przy głowie.

\- OD LAT CZEKAŁEM NA TO WYDARZENIE A WY PO PROSTU STWIERDZILIŚCIE, ŻE ZROBICIE TO PO KRYJOMU?!

\- Ugh.. Harry noo… Byliśmy na wakacjach i uznaliśmy, że ślub w Paryżu byłby całkiem wyjątkowy…

\- OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE BYŁ WYJĄTKOWY. SZKODA, ŻE TYLKO DLA WAS!

\- Harry…

\- ZNACIE SIĘ DZIĘKI MNIE, TO JA POWINIENEM PRZY TYM BYĆ, DLACZEGO MI TO ZABRALIŚCIE…

\- Harry…

\- JESTEM TAKI DO NICZEGO? NIE WARTO MNIE NIGDZIE ZABIERAĆ? ANI ZE MNĄ ROZMAWIAĆ? PO CO MNIE INFORMOWAĆ O TAKICH RZECZACH? NAJPIERW LOUIS, TERAZ WY. IDŹCIE ŻESZ DO DIABŁA!

\- Jaki Louis? – Zayn znalazł się przy nim. Jego głowa była przechylona, a oczy zmrużone.

\- Wchodzisz w moją przestrzeń osobistą. – warknął Harry, próbując odgonić od siebie temat rozmowy. Lecz nikt nie dał się nabrać. Liam także szybko pojawił się obok nich.

\- Mów…

\- Teraz rozmawiamy o tym, że wy, najgorsi przyjaciele na świecie, wzięliście ślub bez poinformowania wszystkich. Nikogo. Nieważne! I jeszcze czekaliście pół roku, żeby zawiadomić o tym swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który jak już wspomniałem, sprawił, że jesteście razem!

\- Och, rodzina wie od jakiegoś czasu. – Zayn machnął ręką. – Wróćmy do tego, kim jest Louis i jak to się stało, że sfinalizowałeś rozwód z Alexandrem.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – Harry odsunął się, kiedy głowa Zayna niebezpiecznie zbliżyła się do niego. Czuł gorący oddech na swoim policzku.

\- Jego matka do nas zadzwoniła.. – westchnął Liam. Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Żartujesz…

\- Chciałbym.. – Liam wywrócił oczami i podrapał się po karku. – Kazała nam przemówić ci do rozumu i takie tam. W końcu mieliście starać się o dzieci, a Kutas podobno nie może sobie poradzić ze stratą ciebie. Takie tam. Co się stało? –  spytał z troską, sunąc ręką po ramieniu.

\- Miałem go po dziurki w nosie. – wyznał w końcu. -Opowiem wam wszystko, tylko odsuńcie się ode mnie do cholery!

Zayn uśmiechnął się i uniósł ręce do góry. – Łatwo poszło. – Powiedział do Liama i obaj usiedli na podłodze przed kanapą, opierając się o stolik do kawy. W którymś momencie, podczas gdy Harry był nieświadomy, musieli przenieść go z podłogi na sofę.

\- Jakiś czas temu byłem w restauracji na spotkaniu z klientem… - zaczął cicho, patrząc na swoje kolana. – Zjedliśmy kolację, on poszedł, a ja zostałem żeby posegregować papiery i zjeść deser…

\- Zjadłbym tiramisu… - wtrącił Zayn, powodując, że wszyscy się uśmiechnęli, rozluźniając odrobinę atmosferę.

\- Ja też. – Harry odchrząknął, przyciągając kolana bliżej siebie. – Alexander oczywiście zadzwonił i zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Nawet nie wiem o co.. – przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie ciepły wieczór i restaurację, w której się znajdował. Nawet nie wiedział, że był aż tak zdenerwowany. To było normą. Normą, dopóki nie poznał Louisa.

 _Louisa, który dalej się nie odezwał_ , pomyślał, spoglądając na telefon.

\- Wyszedłem wściekły i pojechałem do domu. – kontynuował. – Dopiero w mieszkaniu się zorientowałem, że nie mam telefonu. Właściwie nie zorientowałbym się, gdyby Louis nie zadzwonił na domowy.

\- Aww… To takie urocze, H! – Zayn wyszczerzył się, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Liama, który pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Harry, musisz uważać na takie ważne rzeczy jak telefon…

\- Wiem, wiem Li.. – zaśmiał się Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Ale koniec końców wyszło dobrze… Spotkaliśmy się raz, drugi, trzeci. To były najbardziej niesamowite randki, na jakich kiedykolwiek byłem…

\- Opowiedz nam o nich…

\- Najbardziej spektakularną była pierwsza. Odbyła się tuż po spotkaniu, gdzie oddał mi telefon… Louis zabrał mnie na lot spadochronem. – Zaśmiał się, gdy jego przyjaciele wybałuszyli oczy.

\- Cholera, Harry! Ty? Nie bałeś się?

\- Jak skurwysyn… - parsknął, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Ale z nim wszystko było łatwiejsze, wiecie? Nie żałuję tego. Poczułem się wtedy taki wolny… Świat jest taki mały… Nie uświadamiasz sobie tego, dopóki nie spróbujesz takich rzeczy. Wszystko jest tak bardzo niezwykłe… Chciałbym kiedyś to powtórzyć…

Harry opowiadał o wszystkich żywiołowych randkach. Śmiał się, przypominając niektóre sytuacje i z największą pasją mówił o wszystkich tych małych rzeczach, które powodowały rumieńce na jego twarzy. Dużo gestykulował i wyglądał, jakby ktoś tchnął w niego nowe życie.

Zapomniał już, jak to jest móc się wygadać. Powiedzieć coś, co leżało mu na sercu. Znowu odtworzyć historię, którą znał tylko on. Pokazać siebie z innej strony. Zobaczyć, że interesuje to kogoś innego. Dobrze było mu z tym wszystkim. Żałował, że stracił kontakt ze swoimi przyjaciółmi na te kilka miesięcy.

\- Więc… Kiedy go poznamy? – Liam wyszczerzył się, biorąc do ręki piwo. Harry spiął się, celowo nie przekazując dwóch, dość istotnych informacji.

\- Nie jestem pewien.. – zaczął, poprawiając włosy i unikając ich wzroku. – Być może kiedyś…

\- Czy coś się stało? – Zayn zapytał z troską, trącając stopą jego nogę. Harry nie uśmiechnął się.

\- Być może zrobiłem coś głupiego…

\- Cokolwiek zrobiłeś, na pewno nie jest tak źle… - Liam zapewnił szybko.

\- Chodzi o to.. Alexander umówił nas na spotkanie z klientami, na którym musieliśmy udawać zgodne małżeństwo. Są majętni i zależało nam na tym, by zostali u nas…

\- Och Harry… - Liam pokręcił głową, domyślając się dalszej części historii.

\- Tsa.. – mruknął. – Nie powiedziałem o tym Louisowi. Okłamałem go. Prawdopodobnie nie wyszłoby to na jaw, gdyby Alexander nie przyznał się, że kazał polecić swojej przyjaciółce tę restaurację Louisowi. Dlatego przyjechał, by kupić dla mnie jedzenie i się mną opiekować. A potem zobaczył jak wchodzę, więc postanowił zostać…

\- Kutas.. – warknął Zayn, podnosząc się na równe nogi. – Może on chce dostać w ryj?

\- Nie, Zayn. – Harry pokręcił głową. – To też moja wina. Nie musiałem kłamać.

\- Ale jak mógł ci to zrobić? – Liam zapytał smutno. Wyglądał jak szczeniaczek i to zdecydowanie nie podobało się Harry’emu. Smutny Liam- Szczeniaczek sprawiał, że jego serce się krajało.

\- Jest kutasem. – Zayn prychnął, stając przy oknie i wyciągając paczkę papierosów. Zignorował znaczące spojrzenie Liama.

\- W każdym razie zadzwoniłem do Louisa, ponieważ nie mogłem wytrzymać w towarzystwie państwa Morrison i Alexandra. Byli bardziej nieznośni niż zwykle. Po prostu miałem dość i jedyne o czym marzyłem to to, by znaleźć się w ramionach Louisa… - Harry odchylił głowę i mówiąc dalej, wpatrując się w jasny sufit – Wtedy powiedział, że mnie widzi, i że powinienem wybrać co jest dla mnie ważniejsze – on, czy Alexander i praca…

\- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że wybrałeś pracę? – Zayn wypuścił powietrze, patrząc na niego uważnie. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, ale to sprawiło, że zaczął się chaos. Alexander nie mógł znieść porażki. Krzyczał na całą restaurację o tym, jakim chujem jestem i że się puszczam. Louis wtedy stanął w mojej obronie i zaczęli się przepychać. Cała restauracja skandowała, że mają się bić, ale na szczęście do tego nie doszło. Wszyscy zostaliśmy wyprowadzeni przez ochronę…

\- Dobrze, że nie wybrałeś pracy.. – Liam posłał mu miły uśmiech.  – Nigdy jej nie znosiłeś..

\- Teraz nie wiem, czy będę miał z czego żyć. – powiedział cicho, próbując odgonić napływające mu do oczu. – Państwo Morrison zaczęli odgrażać się, że nas zniszczą. Alexander kazał nie pokazywać się w firmie…

\- Przynajmniej masz Louisa… - Zayn skończył palić i usiadł obok niego. Przerzucił rękę przez oparcie i przytulił Harry’ego do siebie.

\- Nie mam… - zaszlochał, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać. Serce go bolało na myśl o tym, że Louis nie odpisał mu na żadną z wiadomości. Był zły i na pewno nie miał ochoty mieć nic wspólnego z Harrym. To takie oczywiste.

\- No przecież to jego wybrałeś… - Liam usiadł po drugiej stronie i zaczął pocierać jego ramię. – Przecież teraz będzie tylko lepiej. Odejdziesz z tej durnej pracy mając wspaniałego chłopaka, z którym ułożysz sobie życie. Nie będziesz musiał się już niczym przejmować, wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz…

Każde kolejne słowo sprawiało, że coraz bardziej chciał skulić się w sobie. Małe szpilki wbijały się w jego poharatane serduszko. Łzy moczyły koszulkę Zayna, a pięść gniotła tak, jakby to miało uwolnić go od bólu, który czuł w sobie.

\- Louis nie został na noc, tak jak  miał to w zwyczaju. – wychlipał po przedłużającej się ciszy. – Powiedział, że jest za bardzo zraniony i nie chce mieć ze mną nic wspólnego…

\- Tak powiedział? – spiął się Zayn, dlatego Harry pokręcił głową. Nie potrzebował więcej kłamstw.

\- Nie, ale umiem czytać między wierszami! Nie odzywa się do mnie…

\- Może potrzebuje czasu? To małe kłamstwo, poboli go i przestanie. W końcu to nic wielkiego… - Harry próbował zagłuszyć swoje mocno bijące serce i głos w swojej głowie „Powinieneś wspomnieć, że Louis ma metr czterdzieści osiem wzrostu i poczuł się urażony, myśląc, że go ukrywam”.

Zapłakał głośniej, prawie przegapiając dzwoniący telefon.

Zerwał się na równe rogi i trzęsącymi się dłońmi wstukał ekran blokady. Kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy zobaczył, że to wiadomość od Louisa. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wytarł łzy, czekając na załadowanie. Miał ochotę skakać z radości. Poczuł iskierkę nadziei, która nagle zapłonęła w jego ciele. W końcu przestał być ignorowany.

Iskierka zgasła w momencie, gdy przeczytał wiadomość. Telefon wypadł mu z rąk, a kolana ugięły się pod nim, uderzając mocno w jasne panele jego mieszkania.

_„Niestety Harry, rano poleciałem do Nowego Jorku. Spotkamy się kiedy indziej.”_


	14. ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY

Harry oparł głowę o kierownicę. Stanął właśnie przed kancelarią, pierwszy raz od czasu  całej tej historii w restauracji. Momentu, w którym wszystko się posypało. Momentu, w którym wszystko straciło sens.

Alexander bombardował go wiadomościami o tym, że zniszczył największą sprawę, jaką kiedykolwiek mieli się zajmować. Danielle dzwoniła do niego, nie wiedząc co robić z zaplanowanymi spotkaniami oraz wściekłymi klientami, którzy nie chcieli zastępstwa w postaci jego pracowników. Jakimś cudem jego mama także dowiedziała się o całej sytuacji, żądając spotkania w czasie lunchu. Smsy od Zayna i Liama także zawalały mu skrzynkę. Martwili się, Harry to wiedział i był wdzięczny. Miło było mieć świadomość, że komuś jeszcze na nim  zależy. Komuś, kto niczego od niego nie oczekuje.

Wiadomości było wiele. Nieodebranych połączeń jeszcze więcej, ale co z tego? Harry nie tak bardzo ich nie chciał. Nie wtedy, gdy jeden numer  wciąż milczał. Ten, na którym zależało mu najbardziej.

Harry wiedział, że zawalił. Wiedział, że powinien był wszystko rozegrać inaczej. Wiedział, że głupio postąpił… Ale przeprosił. Wytłumaczył się, dlaczego więc Louis mimo to ignorował jego wiadomości z prośbą o to, żeby się odezwał?

Louis wyjechał do Nowego Jorku kilka dni wcześniej, niż zamierzał. Uciekł na drugi kontynent. Harry był na niego taki zły. Powinni w tym momencie leżeć w łóżku, przytuleni do siebie, i szeptać sobie czułe słówka.

Delikatny wiaterek powinien wpadać przez otwarte drzwi balkonowe do sypialni Louisa, próbując oczyścić powietrze z charakterystycznego zapachu całonocnej zabawy. Głowa Harry’ego powinna leżeć na piersi starszego, a opuszki jego palców powinny rysować na niej bezsensowne kształty.

Jego oczy przymykałyby się przyjemnie, czując drobne dłonie, które przeczesywałyby mu włosy. Zawijałyby kosmyki na palec i rozplątywały te małe sprężynki. Ciało przeszywałby mu dreszcz. Ciepłe dłonie muskałyby jego kark, niczym listki poruszające się na wietrze.

Lekko,

delikatnie,

niespiesznie.

Druga ręka błądziłaby po odsłoniętej, bladej skórze pleców. Oddech Harry’ego byłby urywany przez dotyk chłodnych palców w dole jego pleców, pośladkach. Jego palce zaciskałyby się , próbując odeprzeć chęć ugryzienia opalonej klatki piersiowej Louisa. Wtopienia swoich białych zębów i zostawienie czerwonych śladów. Paznokcie Louisa wpiłyby się wtedy w jego udo, powodując jęk u obojga. Ich serca biłyby w tym samym, szybkim tempie. Zgrywałyby się w jedną melodię. Melodię ich życia i…

Wrzasnął, uderzając głową o dach samochodu, gdy ktoś zaczął walić w szybę tuż obok niego. Jęknął, próbując pozbyć się mgły, która trzymała jego wyobraźnię, przypominając leniwe wspomnienia oraz tworząc myśli i wyobrażenia, które mogłyby się spełnić. Mogłyby, gdyby Louis nie był na innym kontynencie, ponieważ Harry postanowił skłamać.

Harry jest idiotą.

\- Otwórz te cholerne drzwi! – wrzasnął Alexander, uderzając w dach. Harry wywrócił oczami i odpiął pasy. Użeranie się ze swoim byłym mężem było ostatnim, na co miał ochotę. Z drugiej strony, powinien był spodziewać takich konsekwencji, skoro postanowił wrócić do pracy.

\- Odsuń się, bo nie będę mógł ich otworzyć… - warknął, machając ręką. Alexander fuknął i oparł się o maskę. Założył ręce na piersi, a nogi skrzyżował. Harry już miał dość, a rozmowa się nawet nie zaczęła. O ile oczywiście będzie można to nazwać rozmową, a nie wzajemnym przekrzykiwaniem się.

\- Co ty myślisz, że robisz? – głos Alexandra był zimny, a oczy wwiercały się w głowę Harry’ego, który zamykał drzwi.

\- Idę do pracy. – powiedział, wkładając kluczyki do swej skórzanej teczki.

\- Ty już tu nie pracujesz. – Alexander prychnął, sprawiając, że Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił na pięcie.  Dłoń położył na biodrze i przechylił głowę. Jego głos był milutki, kiedy powoli wypowiadał kolejne słowa.

\- Nie ty o tym decydujesz, Kochanie.. – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, trzepocząc słodko rzęsami. – Przypominam ci, że kancelaria jest wspólna i mam do niej dokładnie takie same prawa jak ty…

\- Działałeś na niekorzyść spółki. – szczęka Alexandra się zacisnęła. Widocznie był wściekły, że kędzierzawy przestał być tak potulny jak wcześniej.

\- I chcesz mi powiedzieć… - Harry starał się trzymać swój głos na wodzy, zważywszy na to, że stali na środku ulicy, tuż przed kancelarią – Że ty jesteś wzorowym pracownikiem i szefem, tak?

\- Nie marnuje pieniędzy – krzyknął Alexander, prostując się i podchodząc do zielonookiego, którego twarz czerwieniała ze złości. – Przez ciebie straciliśmy najlepszy kontrakt, jaki mogliśmy dostać!

\- Oczywiście.. – parsknął Harry – Mamy tyle spraw, nie potrzebujemy więcej! Nie z ludźmi pokroju Morrisonów!

\- Byli bogaci! I potrzebowali pomocy, a teraz pójdą do konkurencji!

\- Oni myśleli, że jesteśmy zgranym małżeństwem! – wrzasnął Harry. – Zamiast wydawać pieniądze na bezsensowną sprawę, powinni zainwestować w dobrego okulistę i laryngologa!

\- Przecież my byliśmy dobrym małżeństwem, póki nie zachciało ci się wziąć rozwodu!

Harry zaśmiał się.

Złapał się za brzuch, a z oczu popłynęły mu łzy.

_Najlepszy żart, jaki słyszał do tej pory._

\- Co jest dla ciebie takie śmieszne! – krzyknął Alexander, uderzając go w ramię. Przechodząca obok kobieta spojrzała na nich, lekko zaniepokojona. Harry posłał jej uśmiech i pomachał, zanim ponownie zwrócił się do byłego męża

\- Ty nie wiesz jak wygląda małżeństwo. – otarł łzy z policzków – Małżeństwo nie polega na ciągłych kłótniach, pracy w jednym budynku i mieszkaniu w jednym domu. Małżeństwo nie polega na tym, że pieprzysz się z kim popadnie, by wygrać w sądzie kolejne sprawy.

\- Oj tam, kilka razy mi się zdarzyło.. – wywrócił oczami.

\- O kilka razy za dużo. – poprawił koszulę i chciał odejść, jednak słowa, które wyszły z ust Alexandra sprawiły, że zatrząsł się ze złości.

-  Gdybyś mnie zaspokajał, to nie byłoby problemu. Nie widziałbym poza tobą świata i nie musiał szukać kolejnych panienek do pieprzenia..

\- Ty zawszony kutasie! – wrzasnął. – I kto to mówi? Ktokolwiek poleciał na tego gruntowego ogórka, którego trzymasz w spodniach?! Pewnie było im cię szkoda, dlatego zgodziły się z tobą przespać!

\- Oh, nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten twój karzeł cię zaspokaja.. Pewnie to ty musisz go pieprzyć.. – zadrwił Alexander. – Chociaż przy jego wzroście pewnie ciągle ci obciąga. W końcu jego głowa jest na idealnym poziomie…

Harry zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył go w szczękę. Alexander zatoczył się, nie spodziewając ciosu z jego strony. W końcu Harry nigdy w życiu nikogo nie uderzył. Od zawsze był spokojnym, nikomu nie wadzącym człowiekiem. Ale jak to mówią, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.

\- Louis jest od ciebie lepszy w każdym możliwym aspekcie. – warknął Harry, poprawiając koszulę. – Ma to, czego ty nigdy nie miałeś…

\- Stołka przy kiblu? – Wypluł – Czy drabiny w kuchni?

\- Serca i wcześniej wspomnianego kutasa. – powiedział poważnie Harry. – Ważne, by go mieć, a nie nim być. Cóż, Alex. Przegrałeś.

Harry odszedł, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego pięść bolała, ale czuł się dobrze, jak nigdy wcześniej przy Alexandrze. Może przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem, ale czasem przynosi taką ulgę jak nic innego. Harry od lat marzył o chwili, kiedy w końcu to zrobi. Tyle lat udało mu się powstrzymywać. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem zdołał to zrobić.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę, byś mnie tak obrażał! – Alexander w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim, szarpnął i uderzył. Harry sapnął, łapiąc się za oko. Widział, że Alexander szykuje się do drugiego ciosu, tym razem w brzuch. Skulił się, robiąc mały krok do tyłu. Jego nogi drżały od szoku. Zacisnął powieki i czekał.

\- Zostaw mnie idioto! – miał ochotę zaśmiać się, kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył rudego mężczyznę, który przytrzymywał Alexandra od tyłu. Z tyłu straż miejska biegła w ich stronę. Jego były szarpał się i krzyczał, ale uścisk rudego był silny. Alexander był cały czerwony, kiedy darł się, odgrażając się na zmianę w stronę Harry’ego i Ruperta, ich informatyka.

\- Zapłacicie mi za to! Wiecie, ile ten garnitur kosztował? Pierdolcie się! Puść mnie kurwa, zwolnię cię! Idioci! Nie ujdzie wam to na sucho!

\- Poradzimy sobie z panem. –policjant pojawił się obok nich dobrze zbudowany policjant. – Dziękujemy.

\- Jasna sprawa… - Rupert puścił blondyna i stanął obok Harry’ego. Dopiero teraz zauważył ich różnicę we wzroście oraz fakt, że Rudy był zdecydowanie gorzej zbudowany. Harry’emu powinno być głupio, ponieważ sam nie potrafił sobie poradzić.

\- Dzięki. – powiedział cicho, zerkając na niego krótko. Rupert machnął ręką, chociaż wyglądał jak przerażony jelonek. Ręka mu drżała, a uśmiech był za bardzo wymuszony.

\- Luzik arbuzik! – rzekł nerwowo, robiąc się cały czerwony. – Ciągle mi się to zdarza…

\- Ratujesz miłych ludzi w potrzebie? – zachichotał Harry, zerkając na Alexandra, który właśnie w tym momencie podniósł głos na funkcjonariusza, który trzymał jego ramię w żelaznym uścisku. Pani policjant stała przy nim i zapisywała coś w notatniku. Jej policzki pokryły się różem, gdy Alexander nagle przestał i uważnie zaczął ją obserwować.

\- Jesteśmy tu potrzebni? – Harry zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

\- Jeśli nie chce pan składać skargi, to może pan odejść.. – powiedziała blondynka, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę. Harry wzruszył ramionami i kiwnął na Ruperta.

\- Chodźmy.

2**

\- Nie zwolni mnie, prawda? – zapytał Rupert, kiedy Harry wciskał guzik piętra, na którym znajdował się jego gabinet.  Odwrócił się w kierunku informatyka i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

\- Jasne, że nie. – powiedział, opierając się o ścianę. – On tylko się zdenerwował. Nie ma nic do powiedzenia w tej firmie.

\- To dobrze. – Rupert z ulgą wypuścił powietrze. Rozluźnił się i także oparł o ścianę.

Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się komiczna i jedyne o czym marzył, to opowiedzieć o tym Louisowi. Chociaż nie sądził, że mężczyzna uśmiałby się tak jak on. Louis bardzo się o niego martwił i być może chciałby w jakiś sposób zemścić się na Alexandrze. Ale w bardzo inteligentny sposób. On miał głowę do takich rzeczy.

Alexander był jego przeciwieństwem. Wszystkie sprawy załatwiał albo przez łóżko, albo pięściami. Nienawidził, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli i jeśli do tego doszło, stawał się niebezpieczny. Umiał kombinować, ale zawsze grał nieczysto. Dlatego Harry tak bardzo się go obawiał.

 _Ale czy teraz wszystko będzie dobrze?_ Louis wyjechał. Alexander został. Harry nie wiedział, czy da sobie radę sam. Miał wrażenie, że Louis był jego kołem napędowym. Kimś, dzięki komu potrafił działać. Potrafił się przeciwstawić. Potrafił zawalczyć o swoje.

Nie o innych, jak robi to w trakcie pracy.

_O swoje._

I jeśli kiedykolwiek Louis mu wybaczy, Harry nie pozwoli mu znowu uciec. Nie może tego zrobić. Nie, gdy…

\- Zastanawiam się… - Rupert przerwał jego przemyślenia. – Myślisz, że jest jakaś szansa, żeby Danielle się ze mną umówiła?

Harry powoli odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Mrugał, próbując przyswoić sobie to, co właśnie usłyszał. Czy on w ogóle dobrze usłyszał? Rupert chciał się umówić z Danielle?  Dlaczego?

Cisza musiała się przedłużać, ponieważ Rupert odchrząknął i zaczął nerwowo przestąpywać z nogi na nogę. Uśmiechnął się i machnął dłonią.

\- Nie było pytania. – zaśmiał się. Winda zapiszczała, gdy dotarli na piętro, na którym pracował rudy. Wyszedł pospiesznie, będąc czerwonym na całej twarzy. Harry oprzytomniał i złapał go za rękę.

\- Hej, Rupert.. – powiedział głośno, puszczając go, gdy mężczyzna się zatrzymał. Nie patrzył na niego. – Po prostu myślę, że zasługujesz na… - Harry uważnie dobierał słowa, rozglądając się po piętrze. Kilka osób przyglądało im się uważnie. W tym jedna, bardzo ładna szatynka w okularach. Tylko ona nie przyglądała się Harry’emu, a obserwowała każdy, najmniejszy ruch wykonany przez Informatyka. Harry uśmiechnął się. – Słuchaj, jesteś świetnym człowiekiem. – Zaczął jeszcze raz. – Danielle jest bardzo specyficzna i nie wiem, czy dasz radę z nią wytrzymać na dłuższą metę. Uwierz mi, mam obok niej gabinet..

\- Jest piękna. – szepnął Rupert, będąc odrobinę zażenowanym. Harry westchnął, znowu spoglądając na dziewczynę przed komputerem. Odwróciła się i spaliła buraka, gdy tylko zorientowała się, ze została przyłapana na wgapianiu się.

\- Wiesz, kto też jest piękny? – zapytał cicho, nachylając się nad Rupertem. – Nie patrz teraz w tamtą stronę, ale pod oknem siedzi taka szatynka… Miałeś się nie odwracać! – syknął, łapiąc go za ramię, gdy chłopak oczywiście zaczął obracać głowę.

\- Mówisz o Emmie? – Rupert zmarszczył brwi, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Jest piękna, ale chyba nie dla mnie…

\- A Danielle jest dla ciebie? – Harry spojrzał na niego znacząco. – Nie mam na myśli tego, że się nie nadajesz na bycie z Danielle, ale naprawdę zasługujesz na kogoś, kto będzie potrafił chociaż przez pięć minut nie mówić o sobie i swoich kosmetykach.

\- Ale…

\- Rupert… - Harry westchnął zniecierpliwiony i położył ręce na jego ramionach. Poczekał, aż złapią kontakt wzrokowy, i dopiero wtedy kontynuował. – Danielle aktualnie się z kimś spotyka. Dodam, że jest to dziewczyna.. I nie sądzę, że skończy się to w najbliższym czasie. Spróbuj zakończyć to, póki nie jest za późno. Rozejrzyj się i weź pod uwagę kogoś innego. Kogoś takiego jak Emma..

\- Okej.. – Rupert pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Myślisz, że mam szansę u Emmy?

\- Myślę… - zerknął na dziewczynę, która znowu była zajęta wpatrywaniem się w Ruperta. – Myślę, że wyglądalibyście razem świetnie.

\- Dzięki Harry… znaczy szefie… - Speszył się, a Harry zaśmiał się, klepiąc go delikatnie po policzku.

\- Harry wystarczy, powodzenia. – odwrócił się. – Do widzenia! – krzyknął, wchodząc z powrotem do windy. Zanim drzwi się zamknęły, pokazał Rupertowi  uniesione w górę kciuki.

Wierzył, że będzie dobrze.

Kolejny udany związek na horyzoncie.

Kolejne szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Tylko sam Harry niszczył swoje.

 

 

3**

\- Witaj, Danielle.. – Harry wszedł do gabinetu, potykając się o brązowe pudełko. – Co to tu robi?

\- Oh tak! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, wstając od biurka – To przesyłka dla mnie. Nie miałam jej gdzie położyć, bo taka byłam narobiona! No i zapomniało mi się.

\- Dlatego zrobiłaś to w progu windy? – mruknął, przesuwając paczkę pod drzwi, gdzie nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzała. Danielle ułożyła dłoń na biodrze i skrzywiła się.

\- Ja to mam czasem problem, żeby zapamiętać swój numer stanika…

\- Danielle… - ramiona Harry’ego opadły. – Pracujesz w dobrze prosperującej firmie adwokackiej, powinnaś naprawdę wziąć się do roboty, jeśli chcesz zostać w te..

\- A właśnie! – krzyknęła, klaszcząc wesoło w dłonie. Harry zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy jej skupienie było porównywalne do złotej rybki. – Dobro firmy zawsze leży mi na wątrobie, wiesz?

\- Mhm.. – mruknął Harry, mijając ją, by dostać się do koszyka z listami. Dziewczyna podążyła za nim, mocno gestykulując rękoma  podczas swego monologu.

 - Wiesz, ja słyszałam, że niezła akcja była. Szefuś to jakiś nie w humorze przez ostatnie dni. Chodzą plotki, że zamykacie firmę i w ogóle sobie tego nie wyobrażam, no bo jak to tak? Zostawić nas na asfalcie tak? Nie można! Ale wszyscy mówią o jakiejś kłótni i… Harry, słuchasz mnie?

\- Tak, tak… - Harry zmarszczył brwi, widząc zaadresowany do niego prywatny list. Chciał go otworzyć, ale dziewczyna złapała go za ramię i odwróciła. Jej twarz była niezwykle poważna.

\- Teraz wiesz czym był kodeks Margrabiego?

\- Chyba Hammu…

\- Oko za oko i sekret za sekret. – mówiła wolno, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Harry zamrugał, próbując sformułować jakąś inteligentną odpowiedź, ale jego mózg był pusty. Całkowicie pusty. Ciemność, cisza i nic więcej. Zresztą… Nie wymyśliłby chyba „inteligentniejsiejszej” riposty niż Danielle.

\- Co? – zapytał głupio, a dziewczyna westchnęła głośno i wywróciła oczami.

\- Mogę ci opowiedzieć o mojej randce z Camille i tego jak włada swoim językiem.. – Dramatycznie powachlowała ręką swoją twarz. – A ty mi powiesz, dlaczego Alexander jest gorszy niż zwykle i na zmianę chodzi mrucząc „zniszczę go!” i nucąc „pozbyłem się karzełka!”

\- Ja chyba podziękuję… - skrzywił się, robiąc krok do tyłu. – Skłamał państwu Morrison i to wyszło na jaw. Ot, cała historia..

\- Rozumiem… - dziewczyna pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu. Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której Harry uważnie przyglądał się białej kopercie. Coś zaczęło ściskać mu żołądek. Miał złe przeczucie. – W każdym bądź razie Camille wydaje się, jakby miała naprawdę dużo doświadczenia w tym co robi. Nigdy nie doszłam przy facecie, a przy niej aż…

\- Danielle.. – Zaczął; w uszach zabrzmial im  dźwięk windy. Harry zaklął, zapominając, że Alexander był na dole i w każdej chwili mógł pojawić się w gabinecie. Nie zdążył się ruszyć, kiedy wrzask jego byłego męża rozniósł się po całym piętrze.

\- Oczywiście pogaduszki w pracy! Zajmijcie się robotą, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

\- Może zacznij ćwiczyć jogę.. – mruknął, a Danielle poważnie pokiwała głową.

\- Joga z rana jak śmietana, mogę z tobą poćwiczyć.

\- MAM CIĘ DOSYĆ DANIELLE, ZWALNIAM CIĘ! – Alexander znalazł się przy dziewczynie i wyrwał jej dokumenty, które trzymała w rękach. Kartki zaczęły fruwać po całym gabinecie.

\- Alexander, opanuj się! – Harry krzyknął, celując w niego palcem. – Idź się wyżyć na siłowni, przynajmniej będziesz miał z tego jakąś wartość.

\- NIE MÓW MI JAK MAM ŻYĆ! – Alexander prychnął, stając tuż przed nim. Harry miał wrażenie, że głowa Alexandra zaraz wybuchnie, niczym wulkan. Lawa rozpłynie się i poparzy wszystkich. Jego głowa była tak bardzo czerwona i mógł przysiąc, że z uszu wylatywała gorąca para.

\- Zamknij się i idź zerżnąć jakąś sędzinę! – wrzasnął Harry. – Nie będziesz nikogo zwalniać, kutasie!

\- PRZESTAŃ NAZYWAĆ MNIE KUTASEM I WRACAJ DO TEGO SWOJEGO PIERDOLONEGO KARŁA, KTÓRY WSZYSTKO ZNISZCZYŁ!

Harry ruszył, by po raz kolejny tego dnia przyłożyć swojemu byłemu mężu, ale Danielle stanęła przed nim.

\- Nie warto.. Sam zawsze mówiłeś, że przemoc to nie rozwiązanie – powiedziała szybko, ściskając go za ramię. Klatka piersiowa Harry’ego mocno falowała, a pięści stały się blade od mocnego zaciskania. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się z wściekłości, ale gdzieś tam, echem odbijały mu się słowa jego sekretarki.

\- Ah takk… - zadrwił Alexander, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Nie pójdziesz do swojego karła, bo on wyjechał… Tak mi przykro…

Harry zamarł.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę, a z oczu zaczną wyskakiwać mu ogniste pioruny. Harry wyobrażał sobie, jak lecą w kierunku Blondyna i uderzają go prosto w serce. Agonia wymalowana na twarzy Alexandra sprawiała, że wyrzucał więcej i więcej błyskawic. Ciało Alexandra zaczęło się palić, bramy piekielne otworzyły  się i…

\- A myślisz, że kto go tam zatrzymał? – zakpił Alexander, wysyłając mu głośnego buziaka. – Louis Tomlinson, piękne blondynki i nocne kluby. Dokładnie tego chłopak potrzebował. Nie byłeś mu potrzebny, skoro cię zostawił…

\- Ty.. – Harry wyrwał się z objęć Danielle i ruszył za Alexandrem, który zdążył schować się w swoim gabinecie i zamknąć drzwi na klucz. – Otwórz te drzwi kutasie! – wrzeszczał, uderzając mocno w drewnianą powierzchnie. – Zabiję cię!

\- Groźby są karalne! – usłyszał po drugiej stronie. Miał ochotę zapłakać. Kopnął w drzwi raz jeszcze i nie hamując łez, uciekł do swojego gabinetu. Nie przejmował się Danielle, która pytała, czy wszystko w porządku. Wpadł do swojego biura jak burza i trzasnął drzwiami, tak, że miał wrażenie, jakby miały zaraz wypaść z zawiasów, po czym rzucił się na kanapę.

Miał dość. Nienawidził Alexandra. Nienawidził Louisa. Nienawidził swojego życia. Wrzasnął w skórzaną tapicerkę, uderzając w nią pięścią. Twarz miał całą czerwoną, , a włosy zaczęły nieprzyjemnie lepić się do skóry.

Dlaczego musiał trafić na Alexandra? Dlaczego trafił akurat na niego? Dlaczego zawrócił mu w głowie? On tak bardzo go nienawidził!

Płakał, uderzając w kanapę, próbując pozbyć się złości. Złe emocje, które przepełniały jego ciało, musiały w końcu odpuścić. Siła, jaką wkładał w każdy cios, malała z każdą sekundą.

Oddychał głęboko, próbując unormować oddech.

Tak bardzo nienawidził tego kutasa.

Tak bardzo tęsknił za Louisem.

Tak bardzo potrzebował go przytulić.

Pocałować.

Usłyszeć jego pogodny głos.

Cokolwiek.

Gdy się w miarę uspokoił, wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer Tomlinsona. Pociągnął nosem i czekał, aż telefon w końcu załapie.

 _„Abonent chwilowo niedostępny”_ Usłyszał, zanim  rzucił urządzeniem na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

 

4**

\- Harry? Hej, Harry.. Wszystko okej?

\- Pokłócił się z Alexandrem i od tamtej chwili siedzi w tym biurze jak zaklęta księżniczka.

\- Harry.. Harry, obudź się..

\- Może wziął coś? Jakieś tabletki?

\- Nie wiem, siedziałam u siebie..

\- Harry… Harold! Mam nadzieję że nie zrobiłeś nic głupiego!

Kędzierzawy westchnął i położył rękę na głowie. Nie miał ochoty wstawać. Nie miał ochoty stawać naprzeciw rzeczywistości. Nie miał siły. Głowa mu pulsowała, a powieki były ciężkie. Chciałby wrócić z powrotem do snu. Tam wszystko było bardziej kolorowe. Nie musiał się niczym martwić. Grzał się na słonecznej plaży, gdzieś na nieznanej wyspie. Tam było mu dobrze. Było tak, jak powinno być. Cisza, spokój i drinki z palemką.

\- Harry! Co się stało? – Liam spokojnie przeczesywał jego włosy, co tym bardziej powodowało, że znów miał ochotę usnąć. – Hej, Słońce..

\- Dajcie mi spać… - wymamrotał, mocniej wtulając się w skórzaną tapicerkę. Pachniała całkiem ładnie. Nie spodziewał się tego. Dlaczego on myśli o zapachu swojej biurowej sofy?

\- Harry… - Liam mocniej pociągnął go za włosy. – To pora jedzenia. Musisz jeść.

\- Nie chcę…

\- Harry.. –gdzieś z głębi gabinetu dobiegł go głos Zayna. – Weź się już w garść i wstawaj. Idziemy na pizzę.

\- Zayn – syknął Liam, na chwilę zatrzymując ręce na głowie Harry’ego, któremu od razu zabrakło tego uczucia. Kochał, gdy ktoś bawił się jego włosami.

\- Nie jadł nic od rana, musi być głodny…

\- Ja jestem głodna.. –wtrąciła Danielle, a Harry się uśmiechnął . Wspominał kiedyś już o tym, jak bardzo kochał swoich przyjaciół?

\- H, powiedz co się stało, hmm? To ma związek z Louisem? Dalej się nie odezwał?

Cały w miarę dobry humor, który miał po przebudzeniu, odszedł w zapomnienie. Uśmiech przygasł, a serce zacisnęło się. W oczach znowu zebrały się łzy. Był taki beznadziejny. Totalnie zakochany. Nie widział innej przyczyny. Gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, już dawno dałby sobie spokój. Ale to był Louis. Louis, który właśnie imprezował gdzieś na końcu świata z innymi, pięknymi ludźmi. Pięknymi ludźmi. Bez Harry’ego. Tak być nie może. Harry też może się świetnie bawić z innymi pięknymi ludźmi!

\- Dobra! – podniósł się gwałtownie, spoglądając na wszystkich po kolei. Wiedział, że jego policzek jest czerwony od leżenia na nim przez dłuższą chwilę. Zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. – Idziemy się najeść, a potem piwo i impreza.

\- I to rozumiem! – krzyknął Zayn, klaszcząc w dłonie. – Masz ochotę się zabawić, słońce? – puścił oczko do Danielle, która spłonęła rumieńcem. Liam parsknął i pokręcił głową, zanim jego zatroskane spojrzenie nie spoczęło na Harrym.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Jak niczego innego.

 

5**

Harry świetnie się bawił. Wyjście z przyjaciółmi było najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Śmiał się bardziej, niż było to przyzwoite. Brakowało mu beztroski, którą emanowała grupa jego przyjaciół. Zayn i Liam zawsze lubili się świetnie bawić i to oni wyciągali go na imprezy podczas studiów. To oni starali się bawić z nim, kiedy Harry poznał Alexandra, który na początku nie za bardzo przepadał za tym, by wychodzili na wspólne imprezy. Już wtedy wszystko wręcz krzyczało, że ten związek się rozpadnie. Harry jednak dalej w to brnął, będąc totalnie zakochanym.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaką trzeba mieć odwagę, żeby być mną. – odparła Danielle, siedząc obok niego. Była już pijana i chwiała się lekko. Harry zaśmiał się, jakby to był najlepszy żart pod słońcem. Zresztą nie tylko on. Zayn i Liam też wydawali się być pijani. Zayn wręcz siedział skulony, próbując złapać oddech.

Danielle była zabawna jak nigdy. Rzucała swoimi najzabawniejszymi komentarzami na prawo i lewo, co w połączeniu z alkoholem dawało niesamowity efekt. Nawet jej nieśmiałość i ciągłe rumienienie się przy jego przyjaciołach odeszło na drugi plan. Była całkowitą sobą.

\- Wy się śmiejecie… - powiedziała, pociągając łyka ze swojego wielkiego kufla. – Ale to najprawdziwsza prawda.

Wieczór był ciepły, kiedy wychodzili. Zayn wypił zdecydowanie za dużo, by iść o własnych siłach. Danielle była na nim uwieszona, chwiejąc się na swych wysokich obcasach. Harry zadzwonił po taksówkę, mając nadzieję, że przyjedzie ona pod właściwy adres. Podczas rozmowy z infolinią ciągle wybuchał śmiechem.

\- Odejść do krainy błędów i wybaczeń razem ze wszystkimi swoimi błędami… - powiedziała poważnie Danielle, gdy stali już na zewnątrz. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią w niezrozumieniu i na powrót zaczęli się śmiać.

\- Chyba to nasza taksówka.. – mruknął Harry, widząc zbliżający się pojazd. – No ferajna! Wsiadamy!

Harry otworzył drzwi i czekał, aż wszyscy wejdą do środka. Ziewnął, rozglądając się po okolicy. Jak na wieczór w środku tygodnia było tu całkiem sporo ludzi. Głośna muzyka dochodziła do jego uszu nawet z klubu naprzeciwko. Szczerze współczuł ludziom, którzy mieszkali w tej okolicy. Codziennie musieli użerać się z hukiem i pijanymi ludźmi.

Już miał wsiadać jako ostatni, kiedy jego wzrok przykuła wychodząca z klubu postać. Blondyn wyszedł wraz z kilkoma znajomymi, śmiejąc się głośno. Kiedy niebieskie tęczówki go dostrzegły, chłopak od razu zmienił wyraz twarzy. Zacisnął szczękę i nieznacznie pokręcił głową, ale to akurat mogło mu się tylko wydawać. Zacisnął mocno powieki i otworzył je, chcąc, by obraz był chociaż odrobinę wyraźniejszy. W miejscu, w którym wcześniej stał Niall, nikogo już nie było.

\- Wszystko w porządku, H? – krzyknął Liam z taksówki. Harry pokiwał głową i znowu spojrzał na miejsce przed klubem. Ludzie jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. Na jego sercu osiadło dziwne uczucie. Przełknął ślinę i wszedł do pojazdu. Wypił stanowczo za dużo.

 

6**

Harry wszedł do mieszkania, potykając się o niewidzialny kamień. Upadł na podłogę. Jego głowa wirowała. Ledwo kontaktując, pchnął drzwi i jęknął, gdy trzasnęły głośno. Miał ochotę pójść spać. Wiedział jednak, że powinien doczołgać się do swojej sypialni.

Całe jego ciało kołysało się niekontrolowanie. Kochał alkohol. Naprawdę kochał alkohol. Potrzebował więcej. Ale nie teraz. Teraz powinien się położyć. Ułożył dłonie na podłodze i przesunął swoją skórzaną teczkę, której cudem nie zgubił gdzieś po drodze.

Wody.

Potrzebował wody.

Mgliście przypomniał sobie, że jakaś powinna znajdować się w teczce. Wkładał tam czasem miniaturową buteleczkę.

Palce nie współpracowały z nim tak, jak powinny. Wszystko wydawało mu się być niewyraźne i ciężkie. Srebrna zapinka wyjątkowo się tej nocy zacinała i blokowała otwarcie. Siłował się z nią przez kilka dobrych minut, a kiedy w końcu udało mu się ją otworzyć, cała teczka wypadła mu z rąk, rozsypując swą zawartość po całej podłodze.

Harry westchnął, biorąc najpierw butelkę wody i pijąc, dopóki nie była pusta. Odrzucił ją na bok, przez co plastik uderzył o ścianę; postanowił, że posprząta to rano. Albo kiedy indziej. Nigdy.

Miał już ruszać do sypialni, gdy dostrzegł białą kopertę, która przyszła rano do jego biura. Nie wiedząc czemu, otworzył ją, nadrywając nieco papier i kartkę w środku. Ziewnął i zaczął czytać tekst. Zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc zrozumieć, co właśnie znajdowało się przed jego oczami. Przeczytał to jeszcze raz i jeszcze i jeszcze…

\- Co? – wybełkotał w końcu, odwracając pocztówkę. Jakaś rzeka, dużo budynków, Statua Wolności… - Co to jest…

Potarł twarz i zmusił się, by znowu przeczytać tekst.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do niego sens tych słów, przyłożył dłoń do ust i zapłakał głośno. Nie wiedział, jak znalazł się w łóżku. Nie wiedział, ile razy po drodze się przewrócił. Nie wiedział, jak często wycierał nos swoją koszulą.

Gdy się położył, przyciskał kartkę do swojej piersi i tak zasnął.

Zasnął ciągle powtarzając w myślach niechlujnie napisane słowa z kolorowej pocztówki.

_„Minęło dopiero osiem godzin odkąd tu jestem, a już za tobą tęsknię! Za dużo ludzi, za dużo spotkań. Jak wrócę chcę… potrzebuję angielskiej herbaty i dobrego wypieprzenia! Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności! Buziaki! Louis.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEJ! Chciałabym Wam serdecznie podziękować za wszystkie kudosy i komentarze. Jest mi niezmiernie miło, gdy dostaję nowe powiadomienia. Dziękuję Wam! Ściskam mocno!!


	15. ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY

 

Harry miał omamy. Był całkowicie pewien, że śni mu się koszmar. Koszmar, a zarazem niebo. Z każdej strony dochodziły do niego zapachy. Wpadały do jego nozdrzy i przepływały przez cały jego organizm, by w końcu zatrzymać się w żołądku, który uruchamiał się z każdym kolejnym oddechem. Burczał głośno, a uczucie ssania przypomniało mu szkolne czasy, kiedy to było prawie na porządku dziennym. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miało miejsce coś takiego.

Dawno, patrząc na to jak jego umysł rwał się do kuchni.

Uchylił powieki, jęcząc głośno, gdy światło przedostało się przez zasłony do jego pokoju. Zbyt jasne, by miał ochotę oglądać je z bliska. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, kiedy próbował podnieść głowę znad obślinionej poduszki.

Był taki obrzydliwy.

Potrzebował uchylić okno i zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Miał wrażenie, jakby nie było otwierane od wieków. Pewnie zardzewiało, a kącikach szkła znajdowały się pajęczyny.

Tak, zdecydowanie tak było.

W powietrzu znów uniósł się ten zapach.

Brzuch zabulgotał.

Zdecydowanie musiał wstać.

Głowa mu pulsowała, gdy przekręcał się na drugi bok. Szybkość w przekazywaniu informacji z mózgu do mięśni była na bardzo niskim poziomie, dlatego dopiero po chwili sięgnął po butelkę wody spod łóżka. Miał ochotę zapłakać, gdy wysunęła mu się z  dłoni i upadła na jasny dywanik.

\- Nienawidzę świata… - wymamrotał, podnosząc ciężką głowę. Miał wrażenie, jakby była z ołowiu. Czy czegoś równie ciężkiego. A może jeden z sumo usiadł na nim? To by wyjaśniało smród i ten cholerny ciężar na głowie. Pewnie jeszcze mu tam pierdnął.

Wyciągnął rękę i powoli zaczął machać nadgarstkiem, próbując zlokalizować butelkę. Jego głowa z powrotem opadła na miękkie poduszki. Sapał i jęczał, jakby to miało mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc w dosięgnięciu do upragnionej wody.

Pisnął z radości, kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, jednak jego humor z powrotem się popsuł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że musi się podnieść, by cała zawartość nie wylądowała na jego twarzy i szyi.

Z westchnieniem uniósł się, łapiąc się za głowę. Jak on nienawidził tego uczucia. Nigdy więcej nie pije, jest o tym całkowicie przekonany.

Prawie dziesięć minut później (dziesięć minut głośnej orkiestry żołądkowej) zajęło mu wydostanie się z pościeli i otwarcie drzwi sypialni. Na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, gdy zimne powietrze otuliło jego ciało. Ktoś, kto krzątał się po kuchni, musiał otworzyć okno. Kochał i zarazem nienawidził tej osoby.

Albo w zasadzie osób, bo był przekonany, że to Zayn i Liam wtargnęli do jego mieszkania z zamiarem zaopiekowania się ich głupim przyjacielem. Teoretycznie wszyscy z nich wypili nieco za dużo piwa, ale Harry przechodził ostatnio zbyt wiele załamań nerwowych, by funkcjonować prawidłowo.

Miał wspaniałych przyjaciół.

Znowu doleciał do niego zapach świeżej jajecznicy i przypraw. Słyszał, jak coś skwierczy na patelni pomyślał, że wycałuje Liama za śniadanie, które właśnie przyrządza. Jest w tym absolutnie najlepszy. Zayn pewnie ciągle odsypiał na kanapie w salonie, udając, że pomaga. Tak było zawsze. Harry tak bardzo kochał swoich przyjaciół.

Z uśmiechem wszedł do kuchni, chcąc wygłosić odę do miłości względem Liama i jego zdolności kulinarnych, ale zamarł w pół kroku, a głos ugrzązł w gardle. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się słabo, więc oparł się o framugę.

\- Harry! Już wstałeś, niszcząc mój plan! Miałeś dostać śniadanie do łóżka i obciąganie, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności, ale właśnie wszystko zrujnowałeś! – Louis krzyknął, wytykając go palcem. Nie był zły. Jego oczy świeciły się jasnym blaskiem.

Harry miał ochotę zwymiotować.

I cóż, zrobił to, lewo dopadając do łazienki.

 

2**

\- Lepiej się czujesz? – Louis stał za nim, pocierając delikatnie jego plecy. Głowa Harry’ego oparta była o ręce na stole. Zaciskał powieki, próbując się chociaż trochę rozluźnić, ale nie potrafił. Głowa wirowała mu od myśli.

Czuł, jak chłodne krople spływają wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, skapując z mokrych włosów. Prawie godzinny prysznic miał go odświeżyć, a jedynie sprawił, że pojawiło się więcej pytań. Więcej i więcej.

Dlaczego Louis tu był?

Dlaczego Louis zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało?

Dlaczego był taki miły?

Dlaczego był taki kochany?

Nic mu się nie zgadzało. Miał wrażenie, że śni. I mimo, że obok niego był Szatyn, Harry nie uznawał tego za wspaniały sen. Wręcz przeciwnie. Miał ochotę się obudzić, by nie musieć przeżywać tej sytuacji.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – skrzywił się, słysząc swój ochrypły głos. Louis zaprzestał pocierania jego pleców i Harry wyobraził sobie, jak mężczyzna marszczy brwi.

\- Przemierzałem lądy i oceany, by spotkać cię, księżniczko, pokonawszy smoki i potwo… - zaczął, jak zwykle dramatycznie, Louis. Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie, zrzucając rękę z jego pleców.

\- Dlaczego ty teraz żartujesz? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Dlaczego jesteś taki… Taki… - zaczął wymachiwać rękoma, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie określenie. – Louisowaty..

\- Louisowaty? – parsknął mężczyzna, zwinnym ruchem wdrapując się na jego kolana. Harry automatycznie ułożył ręce na jego biodrach. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Powinieneś być na mnie wściekły. – powiedział powoli, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie palce miętoliły jego koszulkę. – Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić. W końcu wyjechałeś. To chyba jednoznaczne z..

\- Skarbeńku… - Louis z uśmiechem dotknął jego policzka. – Napisałem ci przecież, że musiałem lecieć dwa dni wcześniej ze względu na nowe spotkania. No i wysłałem kilka pocztówek…

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a jego serce się zatrzymało.

\- Po pierwsze… - zaczął powoli, kręcąc głową. – Nie napisałeś mi nic o nowych spotkaniach, tylko o tym, że lecisz do Nowego Jorku. Po drugie… - spojrzał na zmarszczone brwi Louisa. – Jakie pocztówki?

Louis uważnie jeździł spojrzeniem po całej jego twarzy. Harry czuł, jak zaczyna mocno się czerwienić. Zacisnął pięści i odwrócił wzrok. Dlaczego czuł się tak, jakby zrobił coś głupiego? W końcu w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut niczego nie przeskrobał.

Prawda?

\- Wysłałem ci kilka pocztówek w akcie desperackiej miłości – mrugną do niego Louis, a kąciki jego ust były leciutko uniesione. – Wiesz… Chciałem być romantyczny i skoro mój telefon się dziwnie zepsuł po tej całej akcji w restauracji, postanowiłem, że dwa razy dziennie będę wysyłał do ciebie pocztówki…

\- Naprawdę? – W głowie Harry’ego pojawiły się głosy, które robiły „awww!” Czy on nie był uroczy? Serce Harry’ego spuchło do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. – Nie mogę się doczekać, aż je zobaczę!

\- W zasadzie… - Louis powoli przeczesywał przydługie włosy Harry’ego. – Wszystkie mają status „doręczone”..

\- Co? – Harry zapytał głupio. – Ale ja ich nie dostałem. Gdzie je wysłałeś?

\- Do Kancelarii. Miałeś codziennie poprawiać sobie humor w pracy. To chyba potrzebne, zważywszy na fakt, z kim musisz pracować… - po chwili bezgłośnie dodał „Kutas Alexander”. Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale cóż. Musiał w końcu się do czegoś przyznać.

\- Nie chodziłem do pracy przez tydzień… - powiedział cicho, unikając jego wzroku. Louis zamarł. Ciepłe palce powoli opuściły jego włosy, by przenieść się na skroń, policzek i w końcu unieść brodę. – Louis…

\- Dlaczego nie chodziłeś do pracy? – zapytał Louis, próbując złapać jego wzrok. Harry jednak uparcie patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. – Harry? Ten Kutas ci coś zrobił?

\- Nie.. – westchnął Harry, zabierając rękę Louisa. – Znaczy… Nic wielkiego.

\- Więc czemu…

\- Byłem pewien, że mnie nienawidzisz! – krzyknął w końcu Harry, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Koniec udawania. Koniec okłamywania. Ostatnim razem źle mu to wyszło. – Nie odpisywałeś na moje wiadomości, wyjechałeś na inny kontynent! Zaryzykowałem dla ciebie całą swoją karierę, tylko po to, żeby się na koniec okazało, że wszystko na nic. I nie została mi ani praca, ani ty! Byłem zrozpaczony!

\- Oh Harry… - mężczyzna ujął jego twarz w dłonie i ścisnął policzki. Zmarszczył nos i przechylił głowę na bok. – Ty mój maleńki głuptasie!

\- Niejesztegłuptaszem – wymamrotał Harry, ale Louis tylko się zaśmiał i złożył na jego ustach przesadnie głośnego całusa.

\- Harry, czy to nie oczywiste? – zapytał, zabierając dłonie z jego twarzy i układając je na ramionach. Zielonooki nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy widział przed sobą te zmarszczki i oczy pełne blasku. To było fizycznie niemożliwe, by nie poczuć się szczęśliwym. Nie przy Louisie. - Nigdy ci bym tego nie zrobił, wiesz? Nigdy.

Harry odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Miał ochotę pocałować Louisa tu i teraz. Miał ochotę poczuć na sobie jego usta. Miał ochotę go dotknąć. Miał ochotę… Miał ochotę na wszystko, co jest związane z Louisem.

Ale nie wszystko zostało powiedziane. Wielki ciężar ciągle znajdował się na jego sercu.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego Louis to wszystko mówi. Nie rozumiał jego postępowania. Nie rozumiał… Nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego. Harry zrobił głupie rzeczy i powinien za to odpowiedzieć. Powinni o tym porozmawiać. Wyrzuty sumienia zjedzą Harry’ego od środka. Będą gryzły go kawałek po kawałku, sprawiając mu coraz większe cierpienie. Będą żuły jego uczucia, boleśnie powoli, a następnie wyplują i zostawią Harry’ego na pastwę innych sępów.

Westchnął, układając sobie w głowie całą przemowę. Miał nadzieję, że Louis potraktuje tę rozmowę poważnie. Naprawdę nie chciał słyszeć żadnych żartów.

\- Słuchaj, LouLou… - zaczął, marszcząc się. LouLou? Skąd mu się to do cholery wzięło? Tomlinson wyglądał jednak na rozbawionego. Podniósł rękę, sygnalizując, żeby niebieskooki się nie odzywał. Nie tym razem. – Ja naprawdę muszę cię przeprosić za to wszystko..

\- Za co? Już mnie przepraszałeś, Głuptasie…– Harry miał wrażenie, że oczy Louisa nigdy nie gasły. Jakby miał w nich zamontowaną latareczkę, która ładowała się dzięki promieniom słonecznym. Albo czymś innym, ponieważ nigdy nie gasła, a słońca w Londynie nie zawsze było dużo.

\- Jest wiele rzeczy, za które powinienem przeprosić… - odparł cicho, opierając głowę na ramieniu Louisa. Mówił do jego koszulki, ale nie chciał się rozpłakać ze swojej głupoty. Czuł, że policzki pokrywają mu się różem. Było mu tak głupio. - Po pierwsze, chciałem przeprosić za całą sytuację w restauracji…

-Harry…

\- Nie, daj mi mówić. – łzy zebrały się w jego oczach. Odgonił je prędko. Nie mógł przecież płakać. W końcu był mężczyzną.  – Nigdy nie powinienem cię okłamywać. Nie ma dla mnie usprawiedliwienia. Musiałeś czuć się podle, gdy mnie zobaczyłeś, i to jeszcze z byłym mężem i inną parą…

\- … która ma chyba z dziewięćdziesiąt lat… - mruknął Louis. Kąciki ust Harry’ego poszybowały w górę, kiedy cicho przytakiwał. Może humor wcale nie był taki zły, jak mu się wydawało?

\- Myślę, że dziewięćdziesiąt pięć to właściwa liczba.

\- Bliżej im do grobu niż do czegokolwiek innego… - Louis westchnął, bawiąc się jego włosami. Harry parsknął, przecierając jedną ręką swoją twarz. Druga leżała na biodrze Szatyna, delikatnie rysując kółeczka kciukiem. Nie wiedział, czy uspokajał siebie, czy Louisa.

\- Zobacz, ile ze sobą wytrzymali.. – powiedział cicho, powoli sunąc spojrzeniem po twarzy Louisa. Jego oczy, brwi, czoło, skronie, policzki, nos, usta... – Oboje mają masę wad, kłócą się i narzekają, ale dalej są ze sobą i się kochają. Tyle lat. Czy to nie piękne? Chciałbym przeżyć coś takiego…

Zamilkł, kiedy poczuł, jak Louis się spina. Zorientował się, co powiedział, a jego serce załomotało w piersi. Nie powinien mówić takich rzeczy na głos, prawda? Nie w tej chwili.

Krew szumiała w jego uszach. Chłodny wiaterek, wpadający przez uchylone okno, muskał jego odkryte nogi. Mimo to, miał wrażenie, jakby zabrakło mu powietrza. Jakby tlen nie dochodził do jego piersi. Jakby…

\- Wiesz, to jest do zrobienia. – powiedział cicho Louis, patrząc na jego usta. Zwilżył je automatycznie, pochylając się nieco do przodu. Czy Louis właśnie.. Czy Louis…?

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, a jego głos odrobinę zadrżał. Miał nadzieję że mężczyzna tego nie zauważył.

\- Jeśli byś chciał… - Louis mówił cicho, wyglądając na dość skrępowanego. Oglądał każdy skrawek jego twarzy, ani razu nie zahaczając o oczy. Jakby nie był pewny tego, co właśnie mówi. Mimo tego, że głos z każdą chwilą stawał się pewniejszy. Ciągle cichy, ale pewniejszy. – Ja mógłbym spróbować podjąć się tego zadania.

Serce Harry’ego biło boleśnie w piersi. Szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się z niedowierzaniem w chłopaka, który siedział mu na  kolanach. Drżał pod ciężarem tych słów. Tych niezwykle ważnych słów. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując poukładać w głowie wszystkie wyrazy. Złożyć je w logiczną całość i schować w szufladach jego duszy.

\- Mówisz poważnie? Po tym wszystkim? – Harry nie był pewny, czy wszystko dobrze rozumie. Louis dawał mu szansę? Dawał mu szansę zaraz po tym, jak Harry go okłamał? Jak udawał kogoś, kim nie był?

\- Ja też nie jestem bez winy. – zaczął Louis, w końcu patrząc mu w oczy. Harry nie mógł się nadziwić, jak można mieć tak piękny odcień niebieskiego. Nikt nie miał takich oczu jak Louis. Tylko on był taki wyjątkowy. - Nikt nie jest idealny. Ja nie mam wzrostu, ty nie masz pewności co do mojego wzrostu.. Ale jeśli tylko będziesz chciał… Jeśli tylko go zaakceptujesz.. Ja mógłbym być twój, wiesz? Na wieki.

Ciężar, który ciążył nad nim, nagle stał się jeszcze bardziej ciężki. Przygniatał go coraz mocniej, próbując spłaszczyć i wtopić w podłogę. Jego policzki paliły, gorące od zawstydzenia, a oczy znowu się szkliły.  – Ja… - zaczął, chcąc w jakiś sposób się wytłumaczyć. Powinien się wytłumaczyć.

Harry uwielbiał Louisa. Ba! Harry był zakochany w Louisie! Od pierwszej minuty ich pierwszej rozmowy telefonicznej. Był zakochany w jego małych rzeczach. W jego uśmiechu, kiedy Harry przynosił mu ulubioną herbatę. W jego błyszczących oczach, gdy planuje kolejny niecny plan. W jego uwydatnionych policzkach, w promieniach słońca, kiedy szkicuje kolejne projekty. W jego małych dłoniach, które przeczesywały mu włosy podczas wspólnego oglądania filmów.

Ale czy to nie było właśnie to? Czy Louis nie trafił w sedno? Kluczowym słowem nie jest słowo _mały_? Czy właśnie to nie było dla niego przeszkodą, której nie potrafił przeskoczyć? Louis był malutki. Ale przeskoczenie go było dla niego bardzo trudne. Albo niemożliwe. Czy Harry jest w stanie wyrzucić z głowy jego wzrost? Przy jego znajomych? Rodzinie? Alexandrze?

\- Nic nie mów. Dla Ciebie to krepujące. Wiem to. Nie chciałeś tego. Nie to sobie wyobrażałeś. Ale nic nie mów – Louis westchnął, całując go krótko. W jego głosie pojawiła się niebezpieczna nuta. Harry’ego oblała fala zażenowania. – Masz śniadanie do skończenia i cały dzień przed sobą. Pójdę już. Mam dużo pracy. Przyszedłem tylko, by życzyć ci miłego dnia..

\- Louis.. – zaczął płaczliwie, gdy Louis zeskoczył z jego kolan. Zrobiło mu się zimno. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał, by Louis odchodził. Mimo wszystko, nie chciał tego. - Louis, zostań. Dopiero przyjechałeś. Nie widziałem cię przez tyle czasu…

\- Nie chce się narzucać. – Louis nie odwrócił się. Pokręcił głową i zrobił krok do przodu. Harry podbiegł do niego i złapał go za rękę. Trzymał ją, jakby była ostatnią deską ratunku. Louis nie mógł odejść. Nie mógł go zostawić. Harry był nikim bez Louisa.

Mimo tego cholernego wzrostu.

Widocznie nic nie było w porządku. Wcześniejsza sytuacja sprawiła, że pojawiła się zadra. Zadra, która bolała. Obaj zawinili. Harry bardziej, wiedział to. Zranił Louisa. Cholernie go zranił. Ale nie tylko jego. Siebie też. Nawet bardziej. Powiedział, że nie wiedział, co nim kierowało podczas sytuacji w kawiarni, ale to kłamstwo. Louis także to wiedział. Harry wstydził się. Cholernie się wstydził wzrostu Louisa. Tego, jak jest postrzegany przez społeczeństwo. Wprawdzie wiedział, że Louis jest najwspanialszą osobą na świecie i zrobiłby dla Harry’ego wszystko, ale sam Harry… Harry’emu z trudem przychodziło wyprzeć z głowy myśl o innych. Ich reakcjach, ich myślach, ich słowach. Louis nie znajduje się w kanonie piękna. Nie do końca.

Ale czy to naprawdę takie ważne?

Dlaczego  ten wzrost ciągle nie dawał mu spokoju?

Przecież to nic w porównaniu do innych problemów. Jak to Louis powiedział podczas ich pierwszej randki _„ To nie jest problemem. Problemem jest wojna. Problemem jest głód.. Nieświeży oddech to też problem..”_ Harry wtedy parsknął, ale to prawda. Wzrost nie jest problemem.

\- Zostań. Zawsze możesz zostać. – powiedział desperacko, ściskając jego dłoń. Louis odwrócił się i zadarł głowę do góry. Ledwo sięgał mu do ramienia. Był taki maloutki. Jego wielkie oczy wpatrywały się w Harry’ego. Pełne nadziei. Pełne…

Louis jest idealny taki, jaki jest. Ze swoim zarostem i opaloną skórą. Z błękitnymi perełkami zamiast oczu. Z karmelowymi włosami. Był… Idealny.

Był kimś, z kim Harry mógłby spędzić swoje „zawsze”. Ale czy na pewno? Czy to ktoś, kto się do tego nadawał? Czy Harry jest w stanie w końcu pozbyć się tych myśli związanych z innymi ludźmi? Tego, co powiedzą o Louisie? Tego, jak mogą go obrażać? Jak się naśmiewać?

\- Zawsze? – Louis zapytał cicho.

Harry przełknął ślinę, czując, że to pytanie jest jednym z najważniejszych w jego życiu. Ma wielką moc. Nie mógł tego zepsuć. Nie tym razem.

\- Zawsze. – pokiwał głową, nachylając się, by złożyć na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Wyglądał, jakby świecił. Jakby potrzebował tych słów, by zalśnić tym blaskiem. Harry musiał wręcz zmrużyć oczy, ponieważ wydawał się tak bardzo lśnić. To było niesamowite. Dla takich chwil żył. To było wszystko, czego potrzebował do szczęścia.

Louis złapał go za kark i przyciągnął do siebie. Mocno zderzył ich usta ze sobą, stykając ich każdą część ciała. Harry sapnął, nie spodziewając się tak nagłego ruchu. Niewiele myśląc, złapał Louisa pod pośladkami i uniósł, jakby nic nie ważył.

_Poważnie, czy on w ogóle coś je?_

\- Nienawidzę jak mnie podnosisz. – powiedział, patrząc na niego groźnie. Oplatając go w pasie, ścisnął jego sutka i wykręcił. Harry jęknął i pochylił się, by ugryźć wargę Louisa.

\- Bez takich – wymamrotał, patrząc jak Louis wywraca oczami i nachyla się, próbując wyswobodzić z uścisku swoje usta. Jego oczy były wzburzone i pełne determinacji.

Ogień i Woda.

I wtedy Harry sobie coś uświadomił.

Uświadomił sobie, że tęsknił za tymi spierzchniętymi ustami. Tęsknił za niebieskimi oczami, które zawsze patrzyły na niego w ten sposób. Tak uważnie. Tak wnikliwie. Tęsknił za ciężarem ciała Louisa, który siadał na nim i całował. Całował do utraty tchu. Całował, jakby jutro miało nigdy nie nadejść.

Przymknął oczy, całkowicie pokonany. Poważnie, czy to kiedykolwiek nie zadziała? Jeden pocałunek Louisa sprawia, że wszystko, co przed chwilą się w nim znajdowało, po prostu uleciało. Wulkan ostygł, a wokół nich znowu zagościła cisza. Jeden pocałunek, który sprawił, że nic dookoła nie było już istotne. Jeden pocałunek, który…

\- Louis.. – wymamrotał, gdy mężczyzna naparł na niego mocniej. Oplatał jego kark drobnymi ramionami. W powietrzu unosił się zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Harry miał ochotę zapłakać. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił.

Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, jego usta były napuchnietę, a ciało całkowicie rozluźnione. Harry przyłożył czoło do czoła Louisa i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Jego serce biło szybko w piersi, a oddech był urywany. Ręce mu zdrętwiały, ale kochał to. Kochał to całym sercem.

\- Czy między nami…

\- Zawsze, Harry..

_Zawsze._

 

3**

Harry śmiał się, próbując odebrać Louisowi kiść winogron. Siedział na blacie w kuchni i dyndał swoimi nagimi nogami, próbując odgonić długie kończyny Harry’ego przed zabraniem mu owoców.

\- Louis! Jeśli w tej chwili nie oddasz mi winogron, nie będę mógł zrobić galaretki! – krzyknął, próbując sięgnąć za Louisa, który tylko mocniej się odchylił. – Louuuuisss….

\- Kto normalny samemu robi galaretkę? – fuknął chłopak, wywracając oczami. – Nie musisz mi imponować. Biorę wszystko… Łącznie z winogronami. – dodał po chwili.

Harry zatrzymał się z wyciągniętą do góry ręką. Spojrzał uważnie na Louisa, próbując przyswoić sobie tę informację. Jego serce biło szybko. Louis znowu to zrobił. Znowu pokazał mu, że chciałby Harry’ego. Więc.. To właśnie było to. To było poważne, czyż nie?

\- Mówisz o tej chemii? – odchrząknął, zabierając rękę. – Nie wiesz, co tracisz.

Louis przyglądał mu się chwilę, po czym westchnął i wyciągnął przed siebie kiść. Harry uśmiechnął się i ostrożnie zabrał owoce. Widocznie Harry działał na niego bardziej, niż przypuszczał. Okręcił go sobie wokół palca. To… Interesujące.

\- Ale żeby to chociaż było dobre… - powiedział po chwili Louis, wyglądając przez okno. – Zamówiłem nam stolik u Ramseya. Myślisz, że twoim rodzicom posmakuje?

Łyżka wypadła mu z dłoni, gdy z szokiem wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, który wydawał się nie zauważyć sytuacji sprzed chwili. Siedział zrelaksowany w tym samym miejscu, z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. Za duża koszula Harry’ego, którą miał na sobie, zakrywała go prawie w całości. Wyglądał jak dziecko w ubraniach ojca.

\- Moim rodzicom? – wykrztusił w końcu. – O czym ty mówisz?

\- To nie jest kolejny krok? – Louis zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego krótko. – Spotkanie twoich rodziców?

Harry przełknął ślinę, próbując opanować swe kołatające myśli. Czyżby właśnie mówili o kolejnym kroku? To miało być naprawdę czymś ważnym? Czymś poważnym? Dlaczego Harry był tym tak bardzo zdziwiony?

\- Erm… - odchrząknął, niezręcznie drapiąc się po karku. – Tak…

\- Nie chcesz tego? –Harry czuł się naprawdę niekomfortowo pod uważnym spojrzeniem Louisa. Jego oczy były zmrużone, a szczęka napięta. – Oczywiście. – powiedział po chwili, zeskakując z blatu. Koszula podwinęła mu się, ukazując czarne bokserki.

\- Lou, poczekaj… - westchnął Harry, stając przed nim. – Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś…

\- Tak.. – powiedział ponuro, próbując go wyminąć. – Zawsze jest tak samo.

\- Co jest tak samo? – postarał się, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał miękko. – Powiedz mi.

\- Nikt, z kim się spotykam, nie chce mnie na dłużej. – powiedział cicho. Jego ramiona opadły. Wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego niż zwykle. – Ukrywają mnie. Nie chcą przedstawić rodzicom, znajomym. Jestem, kiedy mnie potrzebują. Fajna rozrywka, prawda? I pieniądze. Najważniejsze…

\- Louis, nie pleć głupot! – Harry krzyknął, łapiąc go za ramię. – To nie tak. Jeśli chcesz, możemy wyjść z moimi rodzicami gdzieś… Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś…

Tomlinson uniósł swoje oczy i były one tak piękne. Tak niebieskie. Tak delikatne.. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i pochylił się, by lekko go pocałować.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy także pójść gdzieś z moimi głupimi przyjaciółmi, okej?

 - Okej.

 

4**

\- Opowiedz mi, jak było w Nowym Jorku. – zaczął Harry, gdy jedli swoje galaretki. Louis nabijał się z niego dobre piętnaście minut, zanim zaczął jeść tęczową galaretkę. Harry udawał obrażonego, dopóki szatyn nie powiedział, że jest słodszy niż różowa wata cukrowa.

\- To był chyba najgorszy wyjazd, wiesz? – zaczął machać nogami. Siedział na stole, ponieważ krzesła są zbyt nudne. Harry uśmiechnął się. Czy Louis nie był najbardziej uroczym człowiekiem na świecie, z tymi swoimi krótkimi nóżkami?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mam wrażenie, że ktoś zrobił sobie ze mnie żarty. Na darmo pojechałem wcześniej. Umówił nas na spotkania, po czym bezczelnie olał. – prychnął, zeskakując z blatu. Szklana miska, która chwilę wcześniej znajdowała się w rękach Harry’ego, rozpadła się na drobne kawałeczki w spotkaniu z podłogą. Wszystko wokół mieniło się kolorowymi kawałkami tęczowej galaretki.

\- Co? – zapytał głupio, patrząc na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, nachylając się, by pozbierać większe kawałki szkła.

\- Najpierw zepsuty telefon, potem dziwne spotkania, które w ostatniej chwili się nie odbywały. Na dodatek do mojego pokoju hotelowego ciągle dzwoniły jakieś kobiety w skąpych strojach pokojówek, niczym z rosyjskiego porno i…

\- A to kutas! – wrzasnął Harry, uderzając w stół. – Pieprzony kutas!

\- Kutas może pieprzyć, ale być pieprzonym? – Louis wyrzucił odłamki do kosza. – Co masz na myśli?

Harry usiadł na stołku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Miał ochotę płakać, krzyczeć i po raz kolejny kogoś pobić. Czy to kiedykolwiek się skończy? Czy kiedykolwiek zazna w końcu spokoju?

\- Kutas Alexander. – wycedził, siadając na sofie. Zamknął oczy i zacisnął pięści. Nie wierzył, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł. – Przysięgam, jak go tylko dorwę, to wyrwę mu z głowy wszystkie te blond kudły!

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że to on?

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? – krzyknął Harry, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. – Wiedział, że zepsuł ci się telefon i wiedział, że wyjechałeś. To oczywiste, że maczał w tym te swoje brudne paluchy!

\- Łooołooło… - Louis od razu znalazł się przy nim. Delikatnie ujął jego dłonie i pocałował knykcie, wcześniej siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach. – Spokojnie, H.

\- Jestem spokojny. – burknął, wdychając zapach Louisa. Jak on uwielbiał ten zapach. Był odurzający. Naprawdę, naprawdę odurzający.

\- Mogę się jutro przejść z tobą do pracy. Wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko i…

\- No nie wiem… - zaczął Harry, patrząc mu w oczy. Nie chciał robić kłopotów ani sobie, ani Louisowi. Powinien potrafić sam załatwić niektóre sprawy. – Nie chcę się narzucać.

\- A co? Boisz się, że spuszczę mu lanie? – Louis puścił mu oczko. – Zrównam go z ziemią? Wykopię go i zostanie z niego placek z jabłkami?

\- Nie będziesz się z nim bił.. – Harry zaśmiał się, a Louis prychnął i podwinął rękaw koszuli.

\- Masz wątpliwości, że Tiger nie da mu rady? – zapytał, napinając mięśnie. Louis miał bardzo ładne mięśnie, pomyślał Harry.

\- Nazwałeś swój biceps Tiger? – zakpił kędzierzawy, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, gdy Louis nachylił się i pocałował swoje ramię. Puścił mu oczko i zawarczał.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy… - krótko go pocałował i patrzył, jak z powrotem się zakrywa. Louis był absurdalny. Całkowicie niemożliwy. Ale to nie jest nowe spostrzeżenie. On ciągle utwierdza się w tym przekonaniu. Louis nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. To niemożliwe.

\- Kochasz mnie – zaśmiał się Louis.

Harry z trudem utrzymał swój uśmiech tak jasny.

Coś dziwnego osiadło na jego barkach.

Cóż.

To była prawda.


	16. ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY

Harry stał przed kontuarem, przeglądając listy, które przyszły do niego tego dnia. Danielle mówiła coś ożywiona, ale on zupełnie nie mógł się na tym skupić. Żadna koperta nie przypominała tej, która przyszła do niego wcześniej. Tej z kartką pocztową od Louisa. Mężczyzna nie kłamał, wiedział to. Więc gdzie podziewały się wszystkie kartki?

\- Danielle? – przerwał w końcu jej paplaninę. – Nic więcej do mnie nie przyszło?

\- Nie ma nóg, to nie przyszło. – warknęła, z hukiem zatrzaskując dziennik. Widocznie zauważyła, że myślami był gdzie indziej i kompletnie nie interesowały go jej historie o jej dziewczynie. – Pytasz mnie o to ciągle.

\- Bo powinno przyjść kilka listów do mnie, już dawno temu. – westchnął, patrząc na nią z zastanowieniem… - A może…

\- Ach, wybrałabym się nad morze… - dziewczyna oparła się o fotel i zaczęła wachlować najnowszą gazetą. – Morze, plaża i żar nieba, czego więcej mi potrzeba…

\- Masz może klucze do gabinetu Alexandra? – zapytał, opierając się o blat z szerokim uśmiechem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego dziwnie i pokręciła głową.

\- Zakazał mi dawać klucze komukolwiek, zwłaszcza tobie… - nerwowo spojrzała na gablotkę obok monitora swojego komputera i krzywo się uśmiechnęła. – Sorry, matadory. Muszę cię odesłać z kwiatkiem tym razem…

\- A jeśli… - odchrząknął, nachylając się jeszcze bardziej. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że policzki dziewczyny barwią się na uroczy, różowy kolor. – A jeśli…

Przerwał mu dźwięk windy. Poderwał się i gwałtownie odwrócił, bojąc się, że Alexander jednak postanowił wrócić do biura pomiędzy rozprawami. Zdecydowanie mógł mieć przez to przekichane. Sytuacja między nimi nie była najlepsza, a to jedynie pogorszyłoby sprawę.

\- Dlaczego w windzie stoi ogromny miś? –  zapytała Danielle. Założyła ręce na biodra i zaczęła iść w kierunku drzwi. Pisnęła, gdy nagle zza ramienia białego pluszaka wyskoczyła głowa Louisa.

\- Ale MISIĘ nic nie chce! – wykrzyknął, przeciskając się przez drzwi. – Haroldzie, będziesz tak stał, czy łaskawie mi pomożesz?

\- Już, już. – Harry zaśmiał się, jednym zwinnym ruchem biorąc srebrny kluczyk z otwartej gablotki i minął zszokowaną Danielle. Stała z otwartymi ustami jak zamrożona, nie spuszczając wzroku z maLOUtkiego.

\- Czemu przytarachałeś tu misia? – spytał Harry, pochylając się i składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Louis puścił mu oczko i wyszczerzył się.

\- Żebyś miał się do kogo tu przytulać, gdy mnie nie ma obok. Jesteśmy tej samej wielkości, tylko on jest trochę grubszy…

Harry zaśmiał się i wskazał na Danielle. Odchrząknął niezręcznie, widząc, że ciągle nie zmieniła swojej pozycji.

\- Danielle.. – zaczął cicho, próbując przywołać ją do porządku. – Danielle?

\- Wydaje mi się, że się zawiesiła.. – teatralnie wyszeptał Louis. – Możemy teraz obrabować całą firmę i uciec w stronę zachodzącego słońca, a ona nawet nie zauważy.

\- Co ty masz z tym rabunkiem? – Harry pokręcił głową i wskazał na swoje biuro. – Zapraszam w moje skromne progi.

Odprowadził go wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył jak Louis wręcz w podskokach przemierza pomieszczenie i wchodzi do jego gabinetu. Mógł się założyć, że gdy wejdzie do środka, Louis będzie kręcił się na jego krześle obrotowym. Był tego pewien.

Jego uśmiech zniknął, gdy spojrzał na Danielle, wyglądającą jakby zaklęta w kamień. – Ogarnij się dziewczyno i przynieś nam po szklance lemoniady. – warknął.

\- Sinus alfa to przyprostokątna naprzeciw kąta alfa podzielone przez przeciwprostokątną.. – wymamrotała, a Harry miał ochotę uderzyć w ścianę.

 

2**

Harry nerwowo przeszukiwał wszystkie szuflady w biurku Alexandra. Nienawidził jego bałaganiarstwa. Wszędzie walały się puste papierki po cukierkach i batonikach Mars. Szczerze ich nie znosił, odkąd wszedł w związek małżeński z Alexandrem. Jadł je wszędzie i o każdej porze. Styles miał tego serdecznie dość.

Westchnął, opierając się o fotel. Nie wiedział, gdzie jeszcze mógł szukać zaginionych kopert. Wiedział, że nie rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, i skoro wszystkie skierowane były do kancelarii i w tym miejscu odebrane,  musiały tu gdzieś być. I naprawdę nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby znalazł je w tym starym, brzydkim gabinecie, należącym do jego byłego męża.

Zaczął stukać o blat, myśląc o tym, że ma niewiele czasu. Musiał jak najszybciej wrócić do Louisa, ponieważ naprawdę nie ufał Danielle i jej głupocie. Nie chciał, by uraziła go swoimi, nie do końca przemyślanymi, tekstami. Chciała dobrze, ale wychodziło jak zawsze.

Jego wzrok padł na szkatułkę na jednej z komód; nagle miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Zerwał się na równe nogi i dopadł do brązowego, ozdobnego pudełka. Kluczyk leżał tylko półkę niżej i Harry zastanawiał się, czy Alexander naprawdę uważał ich wszystkich za idiotów.

Pokręcił głową, wyjmując kilka kopert, zaadresowanych do niego. Oczywiście wszystkie były otwarte.

Będzie musiał bardzo poważnie porozmawiać z Alexandrem na temat jego prywatnej korespondencji.

Zatrzasnął klapę i schował listy do kieszeni. Przeczyta je później. Teraz potrzebował dostać się do Louisa i uratować go od Danielle i jej paplaniny.

 

3**

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Jego ręka ześlizgnęła się z klamki, a szczęka upadła, jak miał wrażenie, że do samej ziemi. Sytuacja była tak absurdalna, że nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedział, czy zacząć się histerycznie śmiać, uderzyć głową w ścianę czy zapłakać z powodu głupoty.

Louis stał przed biurkiem Harry’ego z dziwną miną. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a brwi uniesione w górę. Zmarszczki na czole zrobiły się głębokie. Usta wykrzywione w grymasie, a w ręku wysoka szklanka. Patrzył na Danielle, która nachyliła się do niego i mówiła jak do dziecka, przesłodzonym tonem.

\- Oh, słoneczko! Soczek dla ciebie! Napij się, będziesz wielki! Nalałam do połowy, żeby nie rozlać! – dziewczyna była tak szczera w tym co robi, że wręcz śmieszna. – A tu.. – wyjęła zza pleców kolorową słomkę. – Żeby ci się lepiej piło, słodziutki!

Louis, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, złapał w zęby kolorową rurkę i zaczął pić. Jego policzki były czerwone, kiedy zasysał słomkę. Harry’emu zrobiłoby się gorąco, gdyby nie był tak zażenowany.

\- Danielle… - powiedział cicho, zamykając oczy. – Błagam cię, wyjdź w tej chwili.

\- Oh… - kobieta wyprostowała się i pokiwała głową. Położyła rękę na ramieniu Louisa i znowu pochyliła się nad nim. – Jak coś, możesz mnie wołać, dobrze? Mam w szufladzie taki zabawny wiatraczek! No i na recepcji są kolorowe cukiereczki, gdybyś tylko chcia…

\- DANIELLE! – wrzasnął, sprawiając, że dziewczyna potknęła się na swoich wysokich szpilkach. Odchrząknęła i poprawiła spódnicę.

\- Uspokój się, bo chłopaka wystraszysz. Nie wiem co on w tobie widzi… - mruknęła, mijając go w drzwiach. Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Przepraszam cię za nią. – zamknął drzwi i usiadł na kanapie. – Czasem chyba zapomina….

\- Wziąć ze sobą mózgu? – po raz pierwszy odezwał się Louis. Machnął ręką. – Spoko, nie ona jedna..

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś poczuł się niekomfortowo… - jęknął, przecierając  twarz. – To takie żenujące…

\- Hej… - Louis odłożył swój sok na stolik i wdrapał się na jego kolana. Odsłonił jego twarz i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Cześć!

\- Um.. Cześć? – Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Nie jesteś zły?

\- O tą zabawną sytuację? – pokręcił głową. – Nie, nie bardzo. Bardziej smuci mnie fakt… - powoli zaczął sunąć opuszkami palców po jego szczęce. Harry przymknął oczy, kiedy Louis zniżył głos, mówiąc wprost do jego ucha. – Że tak bezczelnie mnie olałeś. Gdzie mój pocałunek na powitanie? Liczyłem na większy entuzjazm za tego misia….

Harry przygryzł wargi i lekko uchylił powieki. Louis wyglądał pięknie. Światło odbijało się od jego oczu, a włosy przybrały piękny kolor karmelu. Spod oczu zniknęły w końcu sine ślady, a policzki zaróżowiały. Wreszcie. Usta wygięte w psotnym uśmiechu sprawiały, że wyglądał dużo młodziej. Harry całkowicie przepadł dla tego człowieka. Najpiękniejszego człowieka na tej planecie.

\- Napatrzyłeś się już? – mruknął Louis, całkiem rozbawiony. – Wiem, że się nie ogoliłem, ale żeby zszokować cię na dobre pięć minut to kompletnie…

\- Jesteś piękny. – przerwał mu, czując, jak mężczyzna się spina. Jego wzrok na chwilę przeskoczył gdzieś w dół, po czym  Louis wyprostował się i odgarnął niewidzialne włosy z ramion.

\- Światowej klasy model siedzi przed tobą. – powiedział dumnie, puszczając mu oczko. – Już niedługo spotkasz mnie na pokazie Victoria Secret. Niewielu mogło…

\- Przyjmij komplement, głupolu! – Harry przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. – Mówi się dziękuję, nie żartuj sobie z tego.

\- Nie mów mi, że nie chciałbyś zobaczyć mnie w koronce i z anielskimi skrzydłami… - mruknął Louis i zanim Harry zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, krzyknął- Nie kłam!

\- Nie zamierzałem zaprzeczać. – parsknął Harry i położył dłoń na jego policzku. – Najpiękniejszy aniołek, jakiego dane mi było oglądać. Nawet uchyliłeś mi kawałek nieba.. – nawiązał do ich pierwszej randki. Louis jęknął, uderzając swoim czołem o jego ramię. Jego ciało zatrzęsło się.

\- Jesteś najgorszy…

4**

Harry siedział, wypełniając papiery. Chwilę wcześniej zasłonił żaluzje, żeby chociaż trochę odciąć się od rażącego słońca. Zazwyczaj kochał gorące promienie, które otulały go z każdej strony, przyjemnie go ogrzewając, ale tym razem niesamowicie mu przeszkadzały. Miał sporo roboty, którą chciał skończyć jak najprędzej, by mogli wraz z Louisem wyjść do pubu. Umówili się tam z Niallem, który sterował samolotem podczas ich pierwszej randki. Gdyby ktoś zapytał, czy Harry się stresował, zacząłby się śmiać. Prawdą było, że bał się tego mężczyzny. Do tej pory prześladuje go wzrok, którym obdarzył go podczas pijackiej nocy, gdy myślał, że Louis z nim zerwał. Nie wiedział, czy to kwestia wyobraźni, czy Blondyn był prawdziwy. Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tego uczucia przerażenia.

Niebieskooki siedział naprzeciwko, w lewym, żółtym fotelu. Wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego niż zwykle. Gdyby chciał, mógłby się w niego wtopić. Nogi zwisały mu nad podłogą, a obok niego mógłby usiąść jego brat bliźniak i  zostałoby jeszcze sporo miejsca. Oparcie było wysokie i półokrągłe. Gdy Harry stał obok niego,  Louis sięgał mu do ramion, więc gdy Louis tam siedział… Po prostu Louis ginął gdzieś w tym materiale.

W pewnym momencie chłopak zdjął buty i usiadł po turecku, z książką na kolanach.

\- Dlaczego zawsze nosisz skarpetki w groszki? – zapytał Harry, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Masz jakiekolwiek inne?

\- Dlaczego nosisz tylko eleganckie koszule? – Louis mruknął, nie odrywając spojrzenia od tekstu książki. Harry zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Bo lubię?

Louis pokiwał głową i ostentacyjnie przekręcił kartkę. Harry parsknął i pokręcił głową. Louis był kimś innym. Był  kimś całkowicie innym.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Louis oparł się wygodniej o fotel i z uwagą śledził tekst. Harry spoglądał na niego raz na jakiś czas. Miał wrażenie, że praca idzie mu przez to trzy razy wolniej, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Ale czy ktokolwiek mógł mu się dziwić?

Pokręcił głową i wrócił do pisania. Z całych sił starał się ciągle nie spoglądać w kierunku żółtego fotela. Za każdym razem, gdy się tak działo, miał ochotę usiąść na nim, wziąć Louisa na kolana i zacząć przytulać, całować i… Wiele innych rzeczy.

Ale to ani miejsce, ani czas na takie rzeczy.

Kończył właśnie ostatnią kartkę, kiedy drzwi do gabinetu uderzyły z hukiem we framugę. Książka, którą czytał Louis, spadła mu na kolana, zaginając kartki. Harry z przerażeniem patrzył, jak Alexander wpada do pomieszczenia i  z całej siły uderza w fotel, na którym siedział szatyn. Nie zauważył Louisa.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – wrzasnął jego były mąż, patrząc na niego ze złością. – Najpierw rujnujesz naszą współpracę z państwem Morrison, a teraz odmawiasz podpisania tej z panem Brown!

\- Alexa..

\- Zamknij się! – znowu uderzył w fotel. Harry z przerażeniem patrzył jak Louis krzywi się, ale nie rusza ze swojego miejsca. Alexander krzyczał mu nad uchem. – straciliśmy przez ciebie majątek! Majątek, słyszysz?! Co ci znowu nie pasowało! Morrisonowie pobiegli do konkurencji i oni śmieją nam się w twarz! Upokorzyłeś nas wszystkich!

Harry zacisnął pięści, które drżały przez te wszystkie negatywne emocje, które za każdym razem wywoływał u niego jego były mąż. Chciał krzyknąć, ale na nic by się to zdało. Alexander robił awanturę na całą kamienicę i kędzierzawy był pewien, że nawet dział informatyków, znajdujący się kilka pięter niżej, słyszy jego wrzaski i mocne uderzenia w fotel, który zaczął się trząść.

\- Do niczego się nie nadajesz! Żądam, byś zrezygnował z tej pracy! Przez ciebie kancelaria spada na samo dno! Zbankrutujemy, gdy przestaną do nas przychodzić klienci! Dobrze ci z tym? – warknął i przeszedł do przodu, chcąc usiąść na fotelu. – I będę tu czekał dopóty, dopóki nie podpiszesz tych papierów i… AAA! – Wrzasnął i odskoczył, gdy poczuł pod sobą kolana, zamiast fotela. Nogi mu się zaplątały; upadł na podłogę, gapiąc się na Louisa.

\- Zajęte. – wyszczerzył się niebieskooki, trzepocząc rzęsami.

Alexander zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, chociaż Harry miał wrażenie, że to niemożliwe.

\- CO ON TUTAJ ROBI DO CHOLERY?! TO PRACA CZY KAWIARNIA?! GDZIE MASZ SPOTKANIA TOWARZYSKIE?!

\- Ja tu jestem… - powiedział znudzony Louis, oglądając swoje paznokcie. Alexander odwrócił się do niego cały czerwony i Harry miał wrażenie, że z uszu wylatuje mu para.

\- NIKOGO NIE OBCHODZISZ, KARLE!

\- ALEXANDER! – ryknął Harry, podnosząc się gwałtownie. Jego krzesło odjechało aż do przeciwległej ściany, a na biurku prawdopodobnie zostanie ślad od mocnego uderzenia. – W TEJ CHWILI PRZEPROŚ LOUISA I WYJDŹ Z MOJEGO GABINETU!

\- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. – Alexander zakpił i wskazał palcem na szatyna. – Trzeba się zacząć godzić z tym, że nic się nie znaczy dla społeczeństwa!

\- JAK ŚMIESZ… - zaczął Harry, ale Louis uniósł rękę i wstał. Poprawił swoją marynarkę i uśmiechnął się do Alexandra zimno.

\- Może i jesteś wyższy… - powiedział, zadzierając głowę do góry. – Ale oprócz wzrostu nie masz niczego do zaoferowania. Kompleksy da się leczyć, wiesz? A ty masz jeden. Boisz się, że jestem od ciebie lepszy w każdym możliwym aspekcie, chociaż matka natura zakpiła sobie z budowy mojego ciała… - jego głos był spokojny, postawa całkowicie opanowana. – I wiesz co ci powiem? Masz się czego bać. To, co sobą reprezentujesz,  wręcz woła o chęć skupienia na sobie uwagi. Umiesz krzyczeć, ale potrafisz tylko to . Nie masz w sobie nic godnego uwagi. – zatrzymał się i z satysfakcją spojrzał na rozzłoszczonego Alexandra. Louis nawet w tych skarpetkach w groszki, o połowę niższy od niego, wyglądał jakby nad nim górował. – Moja rada, zastanów się nad sobą i swoim zachowaniem. Może wtedy zaczniesz coś osiągać. I jeszcze jedno… - zmrużył oczy i teatralnie wyszeptał – Nie jesteśmy coraz młodsi, więc z każdym rokiem coraz trudniej będzie ci załatwiać wszystko przez łóżko. Już teraz chyba masz z tym problem, hmm?

Harry zagryzł uśmiech, kiedy klatka piersiowa Alexandra  zaczęła gwałtownie falować. Jego oczy były wzburzone, a ciało trzęsło ze złości. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, całkowicie olewając Louisa i zaczął wymachiwać palcem.

\- Jak przestaniesz się bawić w przedszkolankę, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu. Porozmawiamy jak DOROŚLI. – wycedził przez zęby i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Harry zaśmiał się i podbiegł do Louisa, którego brwi uniesione były wysoko. Złapał go pod pachami i wciągnął na swoje kolana, całując gwałtownie. Dużo języka, zębów i uśmiechu. Wszystko to, czego w tej chwili potrzebowali.

\- Jesteś cudowny – zaśmiał się Harry, zanim znowu dopadł do ust Louisa.

 

5**

Harry śmiał się tak bardzo, że nie mógł trafić kluczem w dziurkę. Louis właśnie stanął za wysokim kontuarem i zaczął grzebać w rzeczach Danielle, komentując każdą z nich po kolei. Robił to w ten swój Louisowy, komiczny sposób i Harry nie potrafił się opanować. Liczył tylko na to, że Alexander  nie wyjdzie zaraz ze swej jaskini, by zrobić im kolejną awanturę. Naprawdę tego nie chciał. Miał zamiar spędzić miły wieczór w towarzystwie Louisa.

Nawet jeśli to miało związek z jakimś napadem na bank.

Cokolwiek.

\- Oh patrz, Alexander zostawił swoje jaja! – krzyknął, biorąc do ręki kiwi, które jego sekretarka przygotowała sobie na lunch.  – Myślisz, że jego są tak samo owłosione? – skrzywił się, odrzucając owoce. Po policzkach Harry’ego zaczęły cieknąć łzy.

\- Po pierwsze są dużo mniejsze.. – Harry wytarł rękawem policzki. – Po drugie, chyba już nigdy nie dotknę  kiwi…

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, najwidoczniej chcąc rzucić jakiś zabawny komentarz, ale przerwał mu pikający dźwięk windy i wybiegająca z niej Danielle.

\- Oh Harry! Spadłeś mi prosto z chmur! – krzyknęła, łapiąc go za ramiona. Skrzywiła się, widząc jego czerwoną od śmiechu twarz i zaschnięte łzy na policzkach – Jesteś alergologiem?

\- Mówi się alergikiem… - Louis parsknął, kręcąc się na fotelu z szerokim uśmiechem. Wyglądał jak dziecko. Danielle wywróciła oczami.

\- Chyba wiem lepiej.

\- Oczywiście. – mruknął, odbijając się mocniej od biurka. Harry pokręcił głową i zwrócił się do sekretarki.

\- Więc co chciałaś?

\- Sprawa wagi kosmetologicznej.. Znaczy kosmicznej. – zaczęła z przejęciem, mocno gestykulując. – Jak wyglądam w skali dziewięć do dziesięciu?

\- Dwa… - mruknął ze swojego miejsca Louis. Danielle na szczęście była zbyt zajęta wpatrywaniem się w Stylesa, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć. Robienie dwóch rzeczy na raz najwidoczniej nie było jej mocną stroną.

\- Mocne dziesięć. – odchrząknął w końcu Harry, przyglądając się jej czerwonej, bardzo obcisłej i zdecydowanie za krótkiej sukience. – Tylko chyba nie do pracy?

\- Oczywiście, że nie… - wywróciła oczami, okręcając się powoli. Czerwień mieniła się w blasku jasnej, biurowej lampy – Camille zabiera mnie na randkę i powiedziała, że zabierze mnie do siebie do pracy. Skoro jest aktorką, powinnam się jakoś prezentować, co nie? Nie chcę robić siarki. Czy tam kosiarki. – Machnęła ręką. Louis parsknął.

\- A gdzie grała? – Louis w końcu zatrzymał się i ułożył łokcie na biurku. Zatrzepotał rzęsami, wyglądając przy tym jak aniołek. Aniołek, w którym drzemie prawdziwy diabeł.

\- No coś tam o lekarzach… - zastanowiła się, wyliczając na palcach. – Była pokojówką, nauczycielką, raz chyba zagrała nawet zakonnicę… chociaż zdecydowanie daleko jej do tego.

Louis pokiwał głową i otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie winda znowu dała o sobie znać. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się, spodziewając się wszystkich, tylko nie…

\- Zaynay! Liamaś! – krzyknęła Danielle, podbiegając do nich i całując ich w policzki, zostawiając krwistoczerwone ślady szminki. – Powiedzcie mi, jak wyglądam?

Harry nie słyszał o czym rozmawiają, zbyt przerażony myślą, że jego przyjaciele przyszli do niego do pracy. Przyszli, by zabrać go gdzieś na miasto. Przyszli, chcąc spędzić z nim czas.

Oczywiście nie to było problemem. Kochał swoich przyjaciół i uwielbiał z nimi wychodzić i bawić do upadłego. Byli wspaniałym towarzystwem.

Problemem było to, że Harry zataił jedną…

Małą…

Drobiutką..

Maciupeńką…

Rzecz.

Odchrząknął, skupiając na sobie wzrok wszystkich. Niezręcznie pomachał przyjaciołom, powodując uniesienie przez nich brwi. Nie spojrzał w kierunku Louisa, bacznie obserwując ich reakcje, kiedy mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do niego, wyłaniając się zza kontuaru.

Spojrzenie, którym obdarowali go przyjaciele, było dokładnie takie, jakiego się spodziewał. Szok, niezrozumienie i nutka niesmaku.

\- Chłopaki, to jest Louis. – powiedział cicho, wskazując na mężczyznę. – Louis, ten z krótkimi włosami to Liam, a ten mulat to Zayn.

\- Cześć! – wykrzyknął Louis, szczerząc się radośnie. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy jego przyjaciołach, wyciągając ręce w ich kierunku. – Miło mi was w końcu poznać! Tyle o was słyszałem!

Cisza była niezręczna. Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Przypomniał sobie jednak że to jest właśnie okazja, by Tomlinson w końcu poznał jego przyjaciół. Tego właśnie chciał.

\- Um.. Cześć.. – zaczął Liam, skanując go od góry do dołu. – My też trochę o tobie słyszeliśmy. Trochę.. Mało.

\- Oh dajcie spokój! – Harry z całych sił próbował utrzymać pogodny ton. – Skoro wszyscy się znamy, może wyjdziemy gdzieś razem? Jak podwójna randka?

\- Albo potrójna? – Zapytała cicho Danielle, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo.

\- Albo potrójna…

\- Jestem za! – Louis cofnął się, spoglądając na Harry’ego. – Wiesz, że otworzyli nowy sushi bar, tuż obok mojego mieszkania? Moglibyśmy..

\- Liam nie lubi ryb. – wtrącił Zayn, powodując zmarszczenie brwi u wszystkich wokoło. Nawet Payne wyglądał, jakby chciał się sprzeciwić, ale Zayn kontynuował. – Mieliśmy zamiar iść na karaoke, ale nie będziemy was zatrzymywać…

\- Ale.. – Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać, kiedy ramiona Louisa opadły. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej był zły na swoich przyjaciół, czy na tą cholerną naturę, która zapomniała o dodaniu kilka centymetrów nogom Louisa. Życie byłoby o wiele prostsze.

\- I tak nie umiem śpiewać. – Louis uśmiechał się, ale Harry znał go zbyt dobrze,  by nie rozpoznać kłamstwa i smutku. W jego sercu zatliła się mała iskierka gniewu.

\- Oczywiście, że umiesz. – powiedział głośno, wbijając morderczy wzrok w swoich przyjaciół. – Pójdziemy tam wszyscy razem i przestańcie zachowywać się jak idioci.

\- Harry… - zaczął ostrożnie Liam, ale winda nie lubiła ich tego dnia, znowu przerywając czyjąś wypowiedź. Harry myślał, że gorzej być nie może.

\- Jak widać, kółko różańcowe przeniosło się do sekretariatu. – warknął Alexander, przepychając się przez wszystkich zgromadzonych. – Kochanie, możemy w końcu porozmawiać jak normalni ludzie?

\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie. – warknął, podczas gdy Zayn oraz Louis powiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- Nie mów do niego kochanie.

Harry wręcz czuł nić porozumienia, która zawiązała się pomiędzy nimi.

-  No proszę. – parsknął Alexander, przyciskając do piersi kolorowe teczki. – Ten tekst stał się nudny na przestrzeni lat.

\- Mnie bawi za każdym razem.. – mruknęła Danielle, stojąc niezręcznie z boku. Alexander wywrócił oczami i wszedł do swojego gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Spojrzał po przyjaciołach i  znów ogarnęło go napięcie. Zayn i Louis patrzyli na siebie uważnie, jakby toczyli  walkę na spojrzenia. Danielle opierała się o kontuar, piłując paznokcie, a Liam przyglądał mu się, robiąc dziwne miny. Harry nigdy go nie rozumiał.

\- Chyba możemy iść na to karaoke… - zdecydował w końcu Zayn, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego, który odetchnął z nieukrywaną ulgą. Liam wyszczerzył się i poklepał go po ramieniu, zwracając się do Danielle. Ona jednak pokręciła głową, przypominając, że czeka na swoją dziewczynę.

\- Możemy na nią poczekać. – Payne uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Harry i Louis spojrzeli po sobie w rozbawieniu. Liam naprawdę nie wiedział, na co się pisze. Harry opowiedział Tomlinsonowi wiele historii o pijanej Danielle, która próbowała śpiewać. To może być naprawdę ciekawe spotkanie.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się blondynka, w bardzo obcisłej, czarnej sukience, która nie pozostawała wiele wyobraźni. Zachichotała, widząc czwórkę mężczyzn, patrzących na nią dziwnie. Przechodząc obok Zayna, musnęła jego dłoń. Chłopak skrzywił się i ze zgrozą spojrzał na równie zniesmaczonego Liama. Dziewczyna puściła oczko Harry’emu, zaraz po tym, jak zlustrowała go wzrokiem. Louis wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć.. Śmiechem.

Camille Rowe podeszła do Danielle i bez słowa przyciągnęła ją do pocałunku. Pocałunku, który wyglądał jakby rozgrywał się przed operatorem kamery. Harry pomyślał, że może aktorki już tak mają. Wszędzie muszą wyglądać jak gwiazdy filmowe.

\- Wiesz… - odchrząknął Louis, kiedy dziewczyny oderwały się od siebie. Blondynka od razu spojrzała w kierunku Harry’ego, oblizując wargi. Styles jednak schował się, o ile było to możliwe, za Louisem, który kontynuował. – Mój przyjaciel, Niall, bardzo lubi twoje filmy?

\- Oh, tak? – zapytała zmysłowo, przygryzając wargę. – Może chciałby do nas dołączyć… - dziewczyna nie zwracała uwagi na Danielle, która wyglądała, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz.

\- Z pewnością byłby zachwycony. – Louis zaśmiał się, wyciągając telefon. – Napiszę do niego, spotkamy się na miejscu, pani Camisexlle.

 

 

 


	17. ROZDZIAŁ SIEDEMNASTY

\- Nie znałem tego miejsca! – wykrzyknął mu do ucha Louis; siedzieli w zbyt małej dla ich szóstki loży. W tle słychać było głos dość mocno podpitej dziewczyny, która śpiewała jedną z piosenek Aerosmith. – Jest nowe?

\- Nie wiem? – Harry otarł się nosem o jego ucho i przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej siebie. Posadził sobie go na kolanach, by móc chociaż odrobinę odgrodzić się od Camille, która nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. – Nigdy tu nie byłem!

\- Otworzyli to miejsce jakiś miesiąc temu. – wtrącił się Zayn, unosząc kufel piwa. – Znajomi nam je polecili.

\- Nasza trójka kocha bary karaoke i za czasów studiów bywaliśmy w nich dość często. – powiedział Liam, uśmiechając się do Zayna, który położył dłoń na jego udzie. Harry miał ochotę zwymiotować od ilości słodyczy emanującej od tej dwójki, dlatego przyłożył czoło do głowy Louisa i zamknął oczy, wdychając jego słodki zapach.

\- Mogłem się domyślić! – głos Louisa był pogodny, Harry automatycznie się uśmiechnął. – Harry ma świetny głos!

\- To nic w porównaniu do tej dwójki. – Harry uśmiechnął się, wskazując głową na swoich przyjaciół. – Poczekaj, aż zaczną śpiewać Savage Garden.

\- Truly Madly Deeply – Louis uniósł brew i zerknął na Zayna, który szeptał coś do ucha Liama. – Chcę to zobaczyć.

\- Są świetni. – Harry wyszczerzył się, kiedy Louis ułożył dłoń na jego policzku.

\- My też powinniśmy coś zaśpiewać. – powiedział cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Harry odchrząknął zmieszany.

\- Co takiego?

\- Coś wymyślę. – wzruszył ramionami i zaczął nucić mu do ucha, chociaż nie było to potrzebne. Trwała właśnie krótka przerwa na zmienienie baterii w mikrofonie, więc na sali było całkiem cicho. Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?

\- O nie… - jęknął Harry, śmiejąc się, gdy Louis wyrzucił ramiona w dramatycznym geście i zaczął śpiewać Holding Out For A Hero na cały głos. Kilka pijanych osób dołączyła do niego.

\- I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero'til the end of the night… - usta Harry’ego go uciszyły. Całowali się wśród pijanego tłumu,  śpiewającego Bonnie Tyler _. „Znajdźcie sobie pokój”_ rozbrzmiało gdzieś obok, ale nie przejęli się tym, zbyt zajęci jęczeniem w swoje usta.

\- Mogę się dołączyć? – głos Camille zdecydowanie ostudził ich zapał. Louis wywrócił oczami i ostentacyjnie założył rękę na kark Harry’ego.

\- Zapnij rozporek, Lala. – powiedział tylko, puszczając jej oczko. Dziewczyna warknęła rozdrażniona, mrużąc na Louisa oczy.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, może ktoś chciałby się pobawić. – powiedziała głośno, spoglądając wprost na czerwonego z zażenowania Harry’ego.

\- Myślę, że.. – zaczął Louis, ale przerwał im donośny głos i huk kufli, które farbowany blondyn położył na stoliku przed nimi.

\- Sto lat was szukałem! Mogliście bardziej się schować, to bym was wcale nie znalazł! – wycelował palec w Louisa, udając pry tym groźną minę. – Mógłbyś odczytywać czasem wiadomości, nie wiedziałem ile piwerków mam wziąć!

\- Był zajęty ssaniem twarzy Hazzy. – mruknęła Camille, poprawiając biust. Niall przeniósł na nią wzrok i zamarł. Jego oczy wytrzeszczyły się w komiczny sposób,  a twarz pobladła, by momentalnie zmienić kolor na krwistoczerwony. Pisnął i opadł na krzesło, nie przejmując się _„to zajęte”_ ze strony kobiety przy stoliku obok.

\- W dupę jabana kopana – sapnął, a Louis się zaśmiał. – Dlaczego jestem w jednym pomieszczeniu z panią Camisexlle?!

\- Kim? – westchnęła Danielle, podczas gdy Louis zginał się w pół ze śmiechu. – Dlaczego wszyscy cię tak nazywają?

\- Potrzebuję więcej piwa… - blondyn wziął porządnego łyka z kufla. Jego uszy wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały spłonąć. – Louis, dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?!

\- Och, wiem, że oglądasz ją regularnie. Nie mogłem ci pozwolić na zmarnowanie okazji do poznania cię z twoją idolką?

\- Och, oglądasz mnie? – Camille uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pochyliła nad stołem w jego kierunku. Spojrzenie Nialla poszybowało w dół, na jej piersi. Automatycznie. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić.

Odchrząknął.

– Tak. Tak, czasami. Um..

\- Czy ktoś mi w końcu wyjaśni co tu się dzieje? – Danielle uderzyła w stół, sprawiając, że wszyscy podskoczyli. Jej szczęka była zaciśnięta, a oczy groźnie patrzyły w kierunku swojej dziewczyny.

\- Nic takiego. – odpowiedzieli wszyscy zgodnie. Przy stoliku zapanowała cisza, chociaż wokół nich pozostali goście głośno śpiewali kolejne piosenki. Harry nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak niezręcznie, i kiedy był tak bardzo zdezorientowany w towarzystwie swych najbliższych przyjaciół.

To będzie ciężka noc.

 

2**

Harry westchnął, odkładając pustą szklankę na stolik przed sobą. Danielle siedziała po drugiej stronie, mając założone ręce na piersi i z wściekłością spoglądając na Camille, która mizdrzyła się do barmana. Harry’emu było szkoda tej dziewczyny. Trafiła naprawdę, naprawdę źle.

Ale serce nie sługa, jak to mówią.

Rozejrzał się, szukając Louisa, ale ten nie wrócił jeszcze z łazienki.

Liam i Niall stali w rogu, przeglądając katalog z piosenkami. Mieli za zadanie zamówić dla nich kilka kolejek. I chociaż wiedział, że może ufać Liamowi pod względem wyboru, nie był taki pewny co do Nialla, który mrużył oczy za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał w jego stronę. Harry wiedział, że był na niego zły za zranienie Louisa, ale miał nadzieję, że minie mu tak szybko jak Tomlinsonowi.

Cóż, mylił się.

\- Harry. – zaczął Zayn, siedzący do tej pory w ciszy. – Skąd ty do cholery wytrzasnąłeś Louisa?

\- Co? – kędzierzawy odwrócił się w jego stronę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Przecież wam mówiłem..

\- Tak, ale dlaczego nie wspomniałeś, że jest karłem? – Zayn oparł się wygodnie i uważnie skanował jego twarz. Harry poczuł się niekomfortowo. Nienawidził, gdy mulat to robił.

\- Nie jest karłem. – powiedział cicho, znowu szukając wzrokiem Louisa. Miał nadzieję, że wybawi go z tej sytuacji.

\- Dlaczego taki jest? To jakaś choroba? Błąd w genie? Jego rodzice są normalni?

\- On też jest normalny! – krzyknął Harry, patrząc na niego gniewnie. – Jest trochę niższy, ale jest normalny, Zayn!

\- Nie unoś się tak. Tylko pytam. – burknął mężczyzna. – Nie dziwię się, że nam nie powiedziałeś.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – w Harrym się zagotowało. – Zayn, myślałem, że jesteś inny!

\- A co mam ci powiedzieć? – mulat skrzywił się. – Mam skakać z radości, ponieważ znalazłeś sobie chłopaka, z którym nie stworzysz przyszłości? Bawisz się nim? To ty jesteś okrutny, Harry..

\- Jak śmiesz tak mówić? Dlaczego uważasz, że nie biorę tego na poważnie?

Zayn zaśmiał się i pochylił, mówiąc trochę ciszej.

\- Wiesz to. – jego głos był poważny. Zimny. Harry’ego przeszły dreszcze. – Wiesz to, że to nie jest na zawsze. Nie wytrzymasz z kimś, kto nie jest twoim księciem z bajki, znam cię. Louis może jest miły i bogaty, ale nie wytrzymasz z jego wzrostem. Nie przestawisz go rodzicom. Ty się wstydzisz odmienności. Tak jak twoi rodzice. Nie zmienisz się.

Harry chciał krzyczeć. Chciał płakać. Chciał…

Chciał tak wiele rzeczy.

Powinien był zaprzeczyć. Powinien był znaleźć Louisa i wyjść, póki jeszcze ma na to siłę. Póki nie zacznie płakać, przyznając rację Zaynowi.

Bo Zayn miał cholerną rację.

Harry, chociaż uwielbiał Louisa, nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tej drobnostki. Głupiej drobnostki. Starał się, jak mógł, ale ile czasu minie, zanim się podda?

Może nigdy.

Może już niedługo.

\- Nie masz racji. – powiedział cicho. Nie wiedział, czy przekonuje siebie, czy Zayna.

\- Och, co z tego, że jest mały. – Danielle wtrąciła się, widząc zgarbione ramiona Harry’ego. Chłopak nie wiedział, czy kazać jej przestać, czy dziękować za wsparcie. – Jest świetny i kogo obchodzi jego wzrost?

\- Nikogo, dopóki nie dojdzie do ślubu czy coś. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Wszyscy będą mówić tylko o tym. Teraz machną ręką, mówiąc o jakimś zauroczeniu albo zabawie. Ale potem? Potem będzie na językach wszystkich. Harry nienawidzi tego rodzaju uwagi. Presja będzie zbyt duża, żeby ją ominąć. Dlatego.. – zwrócił się do Harry’ego. – Powinieneś zakończyć to szybko, zanim to zabrnie za daleko.

\- Jesteś większym kutasem niż Alexander. – Harry wstał gwałtownie i nie oglądając się za siebie, poszedł do baru. Zanim wyjdzie, będzie potrzebował się napić.

Skinął na barmana, krzycząc coś o wódce z colą. Z większą ilością wódki. Rzucił pieniądze na blat i czekał, stukając delikatnie o czarną powierzchnię. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Zayn zachował się w ten sposób. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego, wydawać by się mogło, najlepszy przyjaciel, zachowywał się tak niedojrzale. Oprócz Louisa nie miał nikogo, z kim mógłby normalnie porozmawiać.

Nikogo.

\- Zgubiłeś karzełka? – Camille znikąd pojawiła się obok niego, zaraz po tym, jak barman postawił przed nim szklankę z alkoholem. Harry prychnął, niegrzecznie odwracając się od niej tyłem. Naprawdę nie polubił tej dziewczyny, a sposób zarabiania przez nią pieniędzy był daleki od przyzwoitego. Nie miał zamiaru zadawać się z taką osobą.

\- Niegrzeczne jest ignorowanie damy. – powiedziała kobieta, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Harry odwrócił się ze złością.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał, odsuwając się od niej na bezpieczną odległość. Dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego mimo to.

\- Naprawdę chciałabym nagrać z tobą film… - powiedziała uwodzicielsko. A przynajmniej ona tak myślała. Harry był zupełnie przeciwnego zdania. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, ponieważ Louis znalazł się na horyzoncie. Uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy.

\- Harold! – krzyknął, śmiejąc się głośno. – Niall zamówił dla nas piosenkę, nie uwierzysz co.. Och.. – Zatrzymał się,  krzywiąc się, gdy tylko zobaczył blondynkę tak blisko Harry’ego. - Pani Camisexlle. Może kupię ci pomadkę? Tak często oblizujesz usta.

Dziewczyna fuknęła i odeszła. Harry zaśmiał się i pochylił się do Louisa, by złożyć na jego czole delikatny pocałunek.

\- Nie wiem, czy mam ochotę dalej się bawić w tym miejscu… - powiedział, spoglądając krótko na stolik, przy którym Zayn przyglądał im się z uwagą. – Tu jest tak tłoczno…

\- Och.. – Ramiona Louisa opadły, tak samo jak serce Harry’ego. Nienawidził tej miny i z całych sił starał się cofnąć swoje słowa. Na próżno.

\- Ale jeśli tobie się podoba, możemy zostać. – odchrząknął, skupiając swój wzrok na kosmykach karmelowych włosów, które chwilę wcześniej zaczął przeczesywać.

Kiedy Louis przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadał, Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. Były czujne i skanowały całą jego twarz. Każdy jej milimetr. To było coś, do czego nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić. Wnikliwe spojrzenia Louisa były straszne. Naprawdę straszne.

\- Zaśpiewamy piosenkę i pójdziemy do ciebie, okej?

\- Jasne. – wyszczerzył się Harry, znowu całując skroń Louisa. Zignorował palący wzrok, który wwiercał się w ich sylwetki.

Zignorował.

 

3**

\- Chyba mnie nie polubili. – powiedział Louis, kiedy wracali spacerem do mieszkania Harry’ego. – Rozczarowałem ich.

\- To nieprawda… - Styles westchnął. Czuł się tak, jakby miał przekonywać samego siebie. Nie powiedział Louisowi o rozmowie z Zaynem i nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Louis tak świetnie się bawił i tak bardzo chciał poznać jego… przyjaciół. Poznać jego przyjaciół. Nie chciał, by było mu smutno z powodu ich uprzedzeń.

\- Nie musisz mnie okłamywać. – Louis ścisnął jego rękę. –  Nie takie rzeczy mi się przytrafiały.

\- Często miałeś takie sytuacje? – zapytał, szczerze zaciekawiony. Noc była ciepła i gwieździsta. To była naprawdę ładna noc. – Wcześniej?

\- Nie bardzo. – westchnął Louis - Mało kto decydował się ze mną zostać na dłużej. Nie jestem nikim ważnym.

\- Dla mnie jesteś.

\- Jeszcze. – a jego słowa zabrał szum wiatru, który  zerwał się w tym momencie.

 

4**

Harry przyglądał się swojej twarzy w lustrze. Jego cera miała tego dnia naprawdę przyzwoity odcień. Zero zbędnych przebarwień i krostek. Nawet ogolił brodę, co, w połączeniu z rumianymi policzkami, dawało naprawdę świetny efekt. Za namową Louisa założył dziś zgniłozieloną koszulę z białymi, dużymi kwiatami. Nie czuł się pewnie, ponieważ nadal ciężko mu się było przyzwyczaić do kolorowego, pstrokatego materiału, ale nawet on potrafił przyznać, że wyglądał naprawdę dobrze.

Naprawdę dobrze.

Zdecydowanie powinien wykorzystać ten dzień na jakieś miłe spotkania. Tak, żeby móc pokazać, jak dobrze wygląda.  

Poprawił grzywkę i uśmiechnął się w sposób, który sprawił, że w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki. Zauważył, że odkąd jest z Louisem w związku, uśmiecha się o wiele częściej. Jakby Louis był pewnego rodzaju maszyną do wprawiania w ruch jego mięśni twarzy. Zwłaszcza tych w okolicach ust.

Niezwykłe.

Wczorajszego wieczoru Harry myślał, że pęknie od nadmiaru słodyczy, którymi zasypywał go jego chłopak. I wcale nie mówi tu o cukierkach i wacie cukrowej, które kupił podczas powrotu do domu. Swoją drogą, Harry nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem Louis znalazł stoisko ze słodyczami w środku nocy.

Ale to był Louis, nikt nie ogarnia tego człowieka.

Harry jednak mówił o słodyczy, którą był sam Louis Tomlinson. Chłopak, który wyglądał, jakby zrobiony był z samego cukru. Miś Haribo z płynnym sokiem truskawkowym w środku, który wypływał jak miłość i szczerość, płynąca wprost z serca Louisa.

Harry’ego czasem zastanawiało, skąd bierze tak dziwne porównania.

Nie doszedł jeszcze do tego.

Kiedy poprzedniej nocy zaśpiewali jedną z piosenek Glorii Gaynor, tę najbardziej znaną piosenkę, Harry poczuł się tak, jakby się unosił. W jego żyłach płynęła energia, jakiej dawno nie czuł. Alkohol sprawił, że zapomniał o wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach, a cały świat był bardziej kolorowy. Błyszczał się i wirował w najlepszy z najlepszych sposobów. Jeśli doda się do tego Louisa, jego wspaniałego Louisa, powstanie mieszanka wybuchowa.

Cała sala śpiewała z nimi „I will survive”, ale Harry widział tylko Louisa. Jego ciało poruszające się dramatycznie do kolejnych linijek tekstu. Widział jego dłoń, mocno zaciskającą się na niebieskim mikrofonie i widział jego czyste spojrzenie, które chciał zapamiętać i schować w szufladzie w gdzieś w głowie na kolejnych pięćdziesiąt lat. Żeby, niczym zdjęcie, mógł wyciągnąć je w każdej przykrej chwili. Jakby mógł dotknąć je opuszkami palców, a całe szczęście, które towarzyszyło mu w tej chwili, po prostu przelało się na niego.

Szczęście.

Wolność.

Energia.

Harry nie zwracał uwagi na komentarze ze strony widowni. Jego umysł był zamglony i odpychał od siebie wszelkie zdegustowane spojrzenia skierowane na niego lub Louisa. Harry radził sobie z tym na swój  sposób. Dał się ponieść muzyce i głosowi Louisa, który sam w sobie był muzyką dla jego duszy.

Śpiewali, zapominając o całym świecie. Śpiewali, patrząc w swoje oczy. Obaj świetnie znali tekst, nie musieli więc spoglądać na ekran rzutnika. Śpiewali, ciesząc się sobą. Śpiewali, będąc szczęśliwymi.

Winda kliknęła i Harry wyszedł do holu, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na koszulę w kwiaty. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że hol był pusty. Danielle nie było na swoim stanowisku, przez co wydawało się, jakby było niezwykle cicho. Niecodziennie cicho.

Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi swojego gabinetu i uśmiechnął się, widząc ogromnego, białego misia, leżącego na podłodze pod oknem. Louis był kimś innym. Kto normalny daje drugiej osobie misia wielkości człowieka? Harry powinien się go pozbyć ze swojego miejsca pracy, ale nie potrafił. Louis miał rację, Miś trochę zastępował mu Louisa i zapełniał pustkę, gdy szatyna nie ma obok.

Wyjął wibrujący telefon i uśmiechnął się gdy zauważył, że Louis wysłał mu wiadomość multimedialną. Odłożył klucze na biurko i zaśmiał się, czytając jej treść.

_„Jak na pierwszego naleśnika, wyszło całkiem nieźle. Kształtem przypomina twoje włosy, kiedy wychodzisz spod prysznica! Jak będziesz wystarczająco miły, przywiozę ci lunch. Czekolada czy łosoś?”_

I pod spodem odrobinę spalonego naleśnika o dziwnym kształcie. Harry przekręcał komórkę na różne sposoby, ale nie mógł się dopatrzeć podobieństwa do jego włosów.

 _„Łosoś, oczywiście”_ wystukał i odłożył telefon.

Louis był wspaniałym chłopakiem.

_„ Oczywiście.”_

Harry parsknął i wsadził telefon do kieszeni. Jego wzrok padł na leżące w rogu biurka koperty. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, kiedy po nie sięgał. Były kolorowe, chociaż faktycznie większość z nich miała biały odcień. Wszystkie otwarte, niekiedy nawet naderwane przy znaczkach. Jakby ktoś otwierał je zniecierpliwiony. I wszyscy wiedzieli, kim był ten osobnik.

\- Harry. – do jego gabinetu wpadła Danielle. – Wychodzę.

\- Co? – mężczyzna odwrócił się pospiesznie, patrząc na nią uważnie. Jej głos nie przypominał radosnego, lekko głupkowatego, jak to zwykle miało miejsce. W jej tonie było coś poważnego, coś, co go zaniepokoiło. – Co się stało?

\- Wyszło bydło z worka. – powiedziała, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Muszę wyjść i doprowadzić do szczęśliwej finalizacji pewną sprawę. Zresztą w tym biurze nie da się już pracować.

\- Jaką sprawę? Dlaczego nie da się pracować? – Harry oparł się o biurko, gestem prosząc, by Danielle usiadła na jednym z żółtych foteli. – Co się stało?

\- Alexander jest w jakimś nie humorze. – odparła, siadając z westchnieniem na prawy fotel. Założyła nogę na nogę i poprawiła włosy. – Nie mam zamiaru dłużej obok niego przebywać, bo jeszcze wylecę na zbitą twarz i co wtedy? No co?

\- Alexander cię nie zwolni… - zaczął powoli, ale jego sekretarka mu przerwała.

\- Jest jak ta zła baletnica.

\- Zła baletnica? – kędzierzawy odchrząknął, wyobrażając sobie Alexandra w różowym tutu. Wzdrygnął się. To była okropna myśl.

\- No wiesz. Te co jej przeszkadza rąbek w kostnicy. Albo ziarnko kukurydzy…

\- Czy Alexander ma problem z klientem? Czy o co chodzi? – z trudem pohamował śmiech.

\- Żądli jak pszczoła, a wstrętny jest jak mucha. – powiedziała tylko, poprawiając białą koszulę. – W każdym bądź razie, chcę wyjść z tego toksycznego związku.

\- Jesteś w związku z Alexandrem? – Harry skrzywił się, cofając odrobinę. Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, jakby to było najgłupszym pomysłem, na jaki mógł wpaść.

\- Nie z nią, Harolku Matolku, tylko z Camille. – powiedziała tak, jakby to było oczywiste. – Wszystko sobie przeanalityzowałam. Totalnie do siebie nie pasujemy. Normalnie jak pies z pasikonikiem!

 - I ty jesteś psem, czy pasikonikiem? – odchrząknął Harry, kiedy niespodziewane parsknięcie wydostało się z jego ust. Naprawdę, skąd się wzięła Danielle?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. – wzruszyła ramionami. – Z nią jest coś nie teges. Jej łóżko jest za bardzo przepustne i nawet, jeśli jej język sprawia cuda, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na taką zniewagę.

\- Mówisz o tym, w jakich filmach gra? – zaczął ostrożnie. Szkoda mu było Danielle. Mimo swojej… głupoty, dziewczyna nie zasługiwała na złe traktowanie. Chciał, żeby była szczęśliwa.

\- Cóż. – Danielle uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Filmy dokumentalne nie są kinem, które oglądam. Po prostu nie zniosę tego, że obściskuje się z każdym dookoła, zupełnie zapominając o mnie. Ile można flirtować! A co ze mną? Co ja jestem? Lalka dmuchanka? Chowasz w szafie i wyciągasz jak potrzeba?

\- Przykro mi, Danielle.. – powiedział Harry, zastanawiając się, czy jego sekretarka naprawdę nie miała świadomości, że jej była dziewczyna nie grała w filmach dokumentalnych. W zasadzie daleko jej było do tego. Postanowił jednak, ze zostawi tę sprawę. Nich będzie szczęśliwa bez tej wiedzy. – Znajdziesz jeszcze kiedyś kogoś, kto pokocha cię taką jaką jesteś i będzie traktował jak księżniczkę.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. – westchnęła, podnosząc się na równe nogi. – Masz tego swojego Louisa i ci dobrze. Może nie jest modelem, ale uchylił by ci niebieskie bramy. Czerwone to pewnie już ci otworzył.

\- Uhm.. – Harry zaczerwienił się, zakładając ręce na piersi. Cóż, dziewczyna miała rację. Wiedział to.

\- W każdym bądź razie wychodzę, okej? – uśmiechnęła się, lekko ściskając jego rękę. – Dzięki Harry, jesteś naprawdę najlepsiejszym przyjacielem.

 

 

5**

Siedział na wielkim, białym misiu, którego ręce owinął sobie wokół szyi. Dzięki perfumom, którymi Louis spryskał maskotkę, Harry naprawdę mógł poczuć, jakby mężczyzna był obok niego i przytulał do swojej piersi. Ten miś był najlepszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek dostał.

Po kolei otwierał koperty i czytał pocztówki, które mężczyzna wysyłał mu podczas prawie tygodniowej nieobecności. Pisał o Nowym Jorku i jedzeniu, które mu tam serwowano…

_„…Magnolia Bakery. Babeczki wyglądają cudownie, a słodycz rozpływa się w ustach. Są dokładnie takie jak Ty! Nie planowałem tam iść, ale mama od zawsze była fanką serialu i po prostu musiałem wysłać jej zdjęcie Carrie i Mirandy, które wisi na ścianie. Padnie na zawał!”_

 Mówił o wschodach słońca…

_„ Wschody słońca są jak twoje oczy. Piękne i dające siłę do wstania i pokonania przeciwności, które przynosi nam dzień. Są tylko mniej zielone.”_

 Pisał o ludziach, których tam spotykał…

_„ Jakaś kobieta robi trójwymiarowe gołębie z filcu! Kupiłem dwa. Jeden jest spakowany dla ciebie, drugi nazywa się Kevin!”_

Pisał o spotkaniach, które się nie odbyły…

_„Nie wiem, po co tu jestem, skoro facet nawet się nie pojawił. Firma już go ściga”_

I pisał o swoich uczuciach.

_„Tęsknię za domową herbatą. To ostatni dzień, chcę już być W DOMU!!!”_

Harry śmiał się i płakał podczas czytania pocztówek. Jego serce puchło od nadmiaru szczęścia i czarującej osobowości Louisa. W niektórych kopertach znalazł dodatki: Zdjęcia zrobione polaroidem, monetę na szczęście czy serwetkę z Harrym-paryczakiem, jedzącym hot-doga.

Absurdalne.

Uśmiechał się, składając koperty w jeden stosik i układając je chronologicznie. Od najstarszych do tych wysłanych ostatniego dnia. Łącznie piętnaście kartek. Każda inna. Jedna lepsza od drugiej. Ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele.

Louis był wspaniały; szkoda, że Harry odebrał te listy dopiero teraz. Nie zmarnowałby tygodnia na płakaniu i użalaniu się nad sobą. Nie musiałby użerać się z Alexandrem, ponieważ dzięki Louisowi i jego pogodnym wiadomościom mógłby spokojnie przeciwstawić się byłemu mężowi. Byłemu mężowi, który…

\- ALEXANDER! – wrzasnął, wyplątując się z objęć białego misia. Odłożył na biurko koperty i z rozmachem otworzył drzwi swojego gabinetu. W tej chwili cieszył się, że Danielle nie było w pracy. Nie miał ochoty słuchać potem na korytarzach plotek na swój temat.

\- Alexander! – krzyknął, zatrzymując się w progu gabinetu swojego byłego męża. Cofnął się ze zdegustowaną miną, kiedy zauważył że na kolanach blondyna siedzi okrakiem jakaś kobieta. Bez bluzki, ze spódnicą uniesioną do góry.

\- Masz trzy minuty na wyniesienie się. – warknął, zwracając się do zszokowanej kobiety i trzasnął drzwiami. Spojrzał na zegarek, odliczając każdą sekundę.

Stukał nerwowo palcami o blat kontuaru, nie wierząc w to, że Alexander jest tak bezczelny. Uświadomienie sobie, że to na pewno nie pierwsza taka sytuacja, sprawiała, że gotował się w środku. I to on był tym złym w tym związku!

_Niedoczekanie!_

Dokładnie sto dziewięćdziesiąt dwie sekundy później, drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły, a z nich wyszła zaczerwieniona kobieta. Nie spojrzała w jego stronę, tylko dumnie przeszła obok i wcisnęła guzik windy. Harry rozpoznał w niej sędzię, która miała prowadzić jedną z ich przyszłych spraw.

\- Jesteś takim kutasem! – warknął, trzaskając drzwiami. Alexander nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku, szukając czegoś w szufladzie i szeleszcząc papierkami. – Jak możesz?! Jak śmiesz!

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć. – odparł chłodno, wyciągając paczkę papierosów. Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Nie będziesz palił w kancelarii! – wrzasnął, podczas gdy Alexander tylko parsknął.

\- Chyba ty mi nie zabronisz.

\- Przysięgam, zaraz wezwę ochronę. – wycedził przez zęby. – Potem policję i prokuraturę. Wszystkich postawię na równe nogi i nie będziesz miał tu nic do gadania!

\- Nie masz dowodów. – Alexander uśmiechnął się, odkładając paczkę na stół. – Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Dlaczego śpisz z sędzią, do cholery? – Harry usiadł na niewygodnym krześle, starając się unormować oddech. Jak on nienawidził tego człowieka.

\- Ratuję kancelarię, którą przypomnę, ty zrujnowałeś..

\- Takim zachowaniem ją rujnujesz! – krzyknął, łapiąc się za głowę. – Przez ciebie jesteśmy postrzegani jak Kancelaria od dupy strony! Bo wszystkich pieprzysz i tylko dlatego wygrywasz sprawy!

\- Najważniejsze, że wygrywam… - Alexander wzruszył ramionami. – Coś jeszcze?

Harry zacisnął powieki, tak samo mocno jak pięści. Musiał się uspokoić. Złość, która skumulowała się w jego ciele, groziła natychmiastowym wybuchnięciem. Nienawidził tego człowieka całym sercem. Nienawidził tej pracy. Nienawidził tego wszystkiego. Jak on miał dosyć. _Cholera jasna!_

\- Dlaczego przetrzymujesz moją korespondencję? – zapytał powoli, normując oddech. _Jesteś spokojnym kwiatem lotosu…_

Nie przegapił spojrzenia Alexandra, które na krótką chwilę wylądowało na szkatułce. Harry uderzył o podłokietnik.

\- Jak śmiesz wtrącać się w moje prywatne sprawy!

\- Jakie znowu prywatne sprawy? – zaśmiał się Alexander. – Przyszło to do kancelarii, więc moim obowiązkiem, jako dobrego szefa, było sprawdzenie, co to za listy, skoro ciebie nie było w pracy.

\- Nie jesteś moim szefem, Alexandrze! – krzyknął, wstając na równe nogi. – Nie miałeś cholernego prawa zabierać żadnych listów, ani tym bardziej ich czytać! To moja i tylko moja pieprzona rzecz! Z łaski swojej odwal się ode mnie!

\- Oj, Harry, Harry… - Alexander również wstał i okrążył biurko, by znaleźć się naprzeciwko niego. – Kiedy zrozumiesz w końcu, że jesteś mój, i żaden karzełek nie będzie stawał mi na drodze? Już się go pozbyłem, nie musisz się martwi…

Przerwał mu plask spowodowany ręką uderzającą w policzek. Alexander spojrzał na niego w niedowierzaniu.

\- Co ty…

\- Po pierwsze. – zaczął zimno. – Louis nie jest karłem i wydawało mi się, że jasno daliśmy ci do zrozumienia, że jesteśmy w poważnym związku i żadne, powtórzę ŻADNE twoje gierki na nas nie działają. Daj sobie spokój. – z satysfakcją patrzył, jak złość maluje się na twarzy jego byłego męża. – Po drugie, spodziewaj się sprawy w sądzie i to ja wybiorę osobę, która będzie rozstrzygać sprawę.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Nie będziemy  już dłużej pracować. – odparł spokojnie Harry, odwracając się na pięcie. – Aha, ścigają cię za marnowanie czasu Louisa i bardzo chętnie opowiem im o twoich zagrywkach. Buziaki! – krzyknął, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Wow, zrobił to.

 

7**

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny. – powiedział Louis, siedzący w lewym, żółtym fotelu. Jego nogi, odziane w skarpetki w groszki, spoczywały na podłokietniku, a w rękach trzymał plastikowe pudełko z czekoladowymi naleśnikami.

Mężczyzna dotrzymał słowa i przyniósł mu na lunch naleśniki z łososiem. Harry’emu ciężko było się powstrzymać, by nie jęczeć z każdym kolejnym kęsem. Louis naprawdę świetnie sobie poradził z tym zadaniem.

\- Co chcesz zrobić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nienawidził swojej pracy w kancelarii, ale do niczego innego się nie nadawał. Nie wiedział, co mógłby robić. Powinien zacząć na poważnie rozglądać się za jakimiś kursami. Najgorsze było to, że nie wiedział nawet, w jakim kierunku szukać.

\- Mam jeszcze trochę czasu…  - Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc Louisa, którego buzia była cała umazana w czekoladzie. Miał ochotę wstać i po prostu ją zlizać. – Coś wymyślę.

\- Kolacja z twoimi rodzicami dalej aktualna? – zapytał Louis, sięgając po chusteczkę i rujnując myśli, które pojawiły się w głowie Harry’ego.

\- Tak, rodzice chcą iść na jakąś wystawę, potem kolacja.

\- Wspaniale. W co mam się ubrać? – Harry uniósł brew i pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Nieważne, we wszystkim będziesz wyglądać świetnie. – powiedział, a Louis wywrócił oczami. Ton jego głosu był jednak czuły.

\- Słodziak.

\- Wiesz… - nagłe wtargnięcie do gabinetu przerwało jego wypowiedź. _Naprawdę, czy nikt już nie pamięta o tym, co to jest pukanie?_

\- Oficjalnie, Danielle Campbell i Camille Rowe to archeologia! – wykrzyknęła jego sekretarka, opadając na drugi wolny fotel. – O, cześć Myszko!

\- Myszko… - przedrzeźniał ją niemo Louis. Harry zacisnął usta, by nie zacząć się śmiać.

\- Więc zerwałyście?

\- Tak? Odcięłam się nożyczkami. Zasługuję na kogoś lepszego. – powiedziała, wypinając dumnie pierś. Louis widocznie nie mógł się powstrzymać od komentarza.

\- W końcu dotarło do ciebie, że gra w porno?

\- Co? – dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie. – Skąd znasz takie brzydkie słowa? Poza tym to filmy dokumentalne. Powiedziała mi.

Harry zakrył twarz, kiedy z jego ust wydostał się nieartykułowany dźwięk. Mina Louisa była czymś, co powinien uwiecznić. Ewentualnie zabić Danielle za jej zachowanie. Ale najpierw uwiecznić.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę… - powiedział powoli. – Że nie mam pięciu lat?

\- Ale jesteś taki malutki, że łatwo zapomnieć! – zaświergotała, czochrając jego czuprynę. – I słodziutki! Mam ochotę wsadzić cię do kieszeni i nosić zawsze pod piersią!

\- Ja za piersi podziękuję… - jego twarz wyrażała całkowite zdegustowanie. Łza wypłynęła z kącika oka Harry’ego, który stał się bordowy od powstrzymywania śmiechu.

\- W każdym bądź razie… Harry, wszystko w porządku? – dziewczyna była autentycznie przerażona. Harry ignorował Louisa, który wystawiał mu język. – Może wezwać karetkę?

\- Wszystko w porządku, Dani. – powiedział Louis, machając dłonią. – Więc co tam chciałaś?

\- Och! – Oczy dziewczyny zalśniły, kiedy odwróciła się do Louisa. Danielle zdecydowanie kochała uwagę. Mogłaby opowiadać o sobie przez lata, a to wcale by jej się nie znudziło. – Czas na poważny związek, dlatego napisałam do przyjaciółki, która jakiś czas temu napisała do mnie, że ma świetną kandydatkę na dziewczynę dla mnie i podobno pasujemy do siebie jak ulał!

\- To jest jedno zdanie? Dziewczyno, bo się zapowietrzysz.. – mruknął, ale dziewczyna go nie słuchała, odwracając się tym razem do Harry’ego.

\- Wiadomo, że nie jestem taka pierwsza lepsza i ostatnia, dlatego nie mogłam się zgodzić wcześniej, bo byłam z.. – odchrząknęła dramatycznie. – No i wiecie. Teraz skoro jestem wolna i powabna, dostałam jej numer.

\- Opowiedz coś o niej. – zachęcał Louis, spoglądając krótko na Harry’ego, który ciągle powstrzymywał się od głośnego wybuchu śmiechu. Nie rozumiał, jakim cudem szatynowi udaje się zachować powagę.  – Jak wygląda? Co robi?

\- Oh! Blondynka! Amerykanka! Długie nogi.. – wyliczała. – Trochę krzywy nos, ale to nic czego nie dałoby się poprawić… Jeszcze nie wiem czym się zajmuje, ale obczaiłam ją na fejsbuku. Ma świetne zdjęcia.

\- Świetnie. Jak się nazywa? Z chęcią zobaczymy twoją nową wybrankę. – głos Louisa był naładowany ironią, której dziewczyna nie zauważyła. Oparła się o fotel i westchnęła:

\- Briana Jungwirth.


	18. ROZDZIAŁ OSIEMNASTY

1**

Pogoda tego dnia dopisywała. Naprawdę dopisywała. Temperatura była wręcz idealna na powrót do domu spacerem. Świeciło słońce, chociaż raz na jakiś czas dawał o sobie znać chłodny wiaterek. Co i rusz mijał ich jakiś rowerzysta albo rolkarz. Tuż obok chłopak na desce robił triki. Gdyby to Harry miał stanąć na deskorolce, prawdopodobnie długo by nie postał. Od razu wylądowałby na tyłku.

Pomyślał, że za żadne skarby nie może zasugerować tego Louisowi, bo uznałby ten pomysł za fantastyczny i następnego dnia Harry, chcąc nie chcąc, trzymałby ten dziwny przedmiot, ubrany w różowe ochraniacze i kask. Naprawdę nie chciał tego. Ludzie i tak patrzyli się na nich dziwnie.

Dzieci wskazywały na nich palcem i przerywały zabawę, by spojrzeć na Louisa, który szedł tuż obok niego, opowiadając mu o ich wspólnym wypadzie na jacht, który miał się odbyć już niedługo.

Nawet staruszki, które zajmowały dziewięćdziesiąt procent ławek w parku, spoglądały na nich spod okularów. One jednak miały na tyle taktu, by nie komentować.

\- Dlaczego ten pan jest taki niski? – zapytał chłopiec, wskazując na niego palcem. Cofnął się i rozpłakał, gdy Harry posłał w jego stronę ostre spojrzenie.

Prawdą jest, że Harry codziennie zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego Louis jest taki niski.

Taki maLOUtki.

Nie miał jednak odwagi zapytać.

Codziennie przed snem patrzył na jego twarz myśląc o tym, jak piękna jest w świetle księżyca. Codziennie wdychał jego słodki zapach i codziennie topił się z rozkoszy, widząc jego szczery uśmiech, który wywoływał zmarszczki na jego twarzy.

Ale chwilę potem nawiedzała go myśl o tym, jak krótkie są jego nogi.

Nachodziła  jego umysł niczym czarna chmura.

Louis nie wygląda na takiego, kiedy leży. Kiedy siedzi. Dopiero kiedy stanie, ludzkie oczy wybałuszają się, ponieważ jest niższy od reszty. Kiedy stanie obok Harry’ego, czubek jego głowy sięga do ramienia zielonookiego i to po prostu… dziwne.

Dziwne. Każdy to powie. Ba, każdy to pokazuje. Tak jak teraz. Odwracają się i wyśmiewają. Serce Harry’ego rozpada się na kawałki, ponieważ nie chce być obiektem kpin. Nie chce, by Louis był obiektem kpin. To okrutne.

Harry zatrzymał się, uświadamiając sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu szli w ciszy.

\- Czemu nic nie mówisz? – Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który wsadził ręce kieszenie spodni. Oczy zakrył okularami przeciwsłonecznymi.

\- Długo ci zajęło, zanim się zorientowałeś. – powiedział Louis z pozorną obojętnością. Harry’emu zrobiło się głupio.

\- Lou…

\- Co cię trapi? – zapytał, skręcając na ścieżkę, przy której zauważył wolną ławkę. Znajdowała się między jeziorkiem a polaną, na której kilka osób grało w piłkę. – Czy czujesz się niekomfortowo przez gapiów? Czy to dalej jest dla ciebie ważne?

\- Nie, Louis.. – westchnął Harry, siadając na ławce. – Po prostu zmęczenie..

\- Może zrobić ci masaż? Kupię lody? Zamienię się w lektora i przeczytam jakąś książkę, kiedy ty będziesz leżeć na moich kolanach? Możesz się zdrzemnąć. Opalisz tę swoją piękną twarzyczkę? – Jego dłoń powędrowała do różowego policzka Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś wspaniały. – szepnął Harry, przymykając oczy. Dotyk Louisa był uspokajający. Delikatny, czuły. Pochylił się, jakby automatycznie, cmokając jego lekko różowe usta i opierając o siebie ich czoła. Coś ciepłego rozlało się po jego wnętrzu.

Ich małą bańkę przerwał krzyk, by złapać piłkę, która z zawrotną prędkością toczyła się w kierunku jeziora. Louis w jednej chwili zeskoczył z ławki i momentalnie znalazł się po drugiej stronie ścieżki, łapiąc zgubę.

\- Cześć Liam, to chyba wasze. – uśmiechnął się, a Harry zbladł, odwracając się w kierunku chłopaków, którzy spokojnie do nich podchodzili.

\- Co wy tu robicie? – Harry wstał, stając obok Louisa, który wyciągał ręce, oddając piłkę chłopakom. – Nie spodziewałem się was tutaj.

\- Och.. – Liam wskazał na dwójkę, która szła w ich kierunku. – To nasz sąsiad. Mieliśmy podszkolić go w grze. Chce się dostać do drużyny piłki nożnej.

\- Żadne z was nigdy nie dostało się do drużyny.. – parsknął Harry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Louisa. – Ale ten tutaj ma medale i puchary. Możemy się przyłączyć.

Liam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, podczas gdy Zayn patrzył na niego znacząco. Louis odchrząknął. – Nie będziemy może przeszkadzać, Aniołku. Zresztą i tak mam sweter od ciebie. Nie chcę go zniszczyć.

Harry uśmiechnął się, patrząc na zielone ubranie, które kupił, wydawać by się mogło, tak dawno temu. Był niezwykle zażenowany, że musiał kupować ubranie w dziale dla dzieci. Jednak uśmiech i szczęście w oczach Louisa wynagradzało całe zawstydzenie.

\- Och! – kobieta, która pojawiła się obok nich, kogoś mu przypominała. Miał ochotę warknąć, gdy przyglądała się uważnie Louisowi. To naprawdę nie był eksponat w muzeum. – Faktycznie nie jest o rozmiar za mały.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie.

\- Moja piłka! – krzyknął na oko dziesięcioletni chłopiec. Harry zbladł i zrobiło mu się słabo, gdy spostrzegł, że Louis ma dokładnie taki sam sweter co chłopiec. Szatyn także to zauważył, bo zerknął na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Myślę… Myślę, że już pójdziemy… - wyjąkał Harry, chowając twarz za włosami. – Miło było poznać. Cześć!

 

2**

\- Więc… - zaczął Louis, kiedy byli już w bezpiecznej odległości od przyjaciół i ich sąsiadki. – Wybrałeś się z tą panią na zakupy?

\- Nic nie mów. – jęknął Harry. – To takie żenujące!

\- Ale dlaczego? – Louis zaczął bujać ich złączone dłonie. Harry uśmiechnął się, ale jego twarz momentalnie przybrała smutny wyraz. Naprawdę nie chciał wracać do tamtej chwili. Nie chciał wracać do tamtego okropnego momentu.

Ciekawe co ta kobieta sobie o nim pomyślała? Przyznała wprost, że go rozpoznała. Jego samego i sweter, który kupił Louisowi kilka tygodni wcześniej. Może Harry nie czułby się tak źle, gdyby wtedy nie skłamał o tym, że jest dla dziesięciolatka,  oraz gdyby  jej syn nie miał tego dnia dokładnie tego samego swetra, co Louis. Tak, jej dziesięcioletni syn. Jak źle to brzmiało?

\- Hej? Harry? Co jest? – Louis ścisnął jego dłoń, kiedy Harry po raz kolejny westchnął. Pokręcił głową, zaczynając się wstydzić swoich myśli.

\- Nic. – odparł krótko i skręcił w alejkę prowadzącą do wyjścia z parku. Louis jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Zatrzymał się, mocno ściskając Harry’ego, który siłą rzeczy także przystanął.

\- Powiedz mi, co cię trapi.

\- Nic.

\- Och, czyżby? – Jego głos stał się odrobinę głośniejszy. Harry skulił się w sobie i rozejrzał, czy nikt na nich nie patrzy.

\- Zostaw to, Louis. – powiedział cicho, próbując wznowić spacer. Louis jednak był nieugięty. Jego stalowe spojrzenie wwiercało się w Harry’ego niczym wiertarka wkręcająca gwóźdź do ściany. Mocno, boleśnie.

\- Powiedz mi, dlaczego jesteś ostatnio taki dziwny. Powiedz mi, dlaczego odpływasz? Czy Kutas Alexander nie daje ci spokoju? Masz jakieś problemy? Chodzi o mnie?

Harry uparcie milczał, patrząc wprost przed siebie, na drzewa skąpane w blasku jasnego słońca. Naprawdę wolałby, żeby Louis zostawił ten temat. Nie chciał się kłócić.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Louis wyrwał swoją dłoń z jego uścisku.

\- To przeze mnie? Co zrobiłem?

\- To nie tak… - jęknął Harry, chcąc złapać z powrotem jego rękę. Szatyn jednak cofnął się o krok. Jego mina nie pokazywała nic. Była pusta, bez żadnej emocji.

\- A jak? Powiesz mi, co się dzieje, czy znowu zaczniesz kłamać i unikać odpowiedzi? Myślałem, że już przez to przeszliśmy! – jego głos był stanowczy. Zimny. Dokładnie taki, jakiego Harry nienawidził z całego serca.

\- Po prostu się zdenerwowałem, ponieważ miałem okazję poznać tę panią przez przypadek, możemy już iść? – wywrócił oczami i,  nie oglądając się za siebie, skierował kroki do najbliższej bramy. Słyszał, jak Louis dopiero po chwili do niego dołącza.

\- Zrobiła ci coś?

\- Nie. – warknął. – Możemy skończyć ten temat?

\- Nie możemy, póki nie powiesz mi o co chodzi. – krótkie nogi Louisa musiały przebierać dwa razy szybciej, niż te Harry’ego. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zacząć biec. Kędzierzawy był tak zły, że postanowił nie zwalniać kroku, a wręcz przyspieszyć. Jakby w ten sposób mógł uciec od problemów.

\- Przestań, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać!

\- Co jest takiego złego w zakupach i spotkaniu jakiejś kobiety?!

\- TO, ŻE POZNAŁEM TĘ KOBIETĘ W SKLEPIE Z UBRANIAMI! BO KUPIŁEM TEN SWETER W DZIALE DZIECIĘCYM! – wrzasnął Harry, sprawiając, że gołębie wokół odfrunęły gwałtownie. Louis zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry westchnął i przetarł  twarz. – Słuchaj… - zaczął, ale Louis pokręcił głową i zaczął iść szybciej w kierunku wyjścia. Harry już wiedział, że schrzanił.

\- Louis, po prostu…  - kontynuował, widząc jak Louis odwraca głowę w jego stronę. Niefortunnie, w tym samym momencie starszy mężczyzna, idący z telefonem, wpadł na niego, przez co Louis potknął się i prawie przewrócił.

\- Przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pana… - powiedział staruszek, uśmiechając się odrobinę. Chciał odejść, ale krzyk Louisa sprawił, że otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Nie zauważył mnie pan, tak? Nie zauważył? Może podejdę bliżej, hm? – mówiąc to, stanął przed nim. Na twarzy miał wymalowaną złość. Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, ale nie przerwał chłopakowi. – Teraz mnie pan widzi? Może większe szkła trzeba założyć, co?

\- Przepraszam, to był przypadek.

\- Przypadek. – prychnął Louis i pokręcił głową. Jego głos ociekał zgryźliwością. – Same przypadki i wypadki! Proszę z łaski swojej uważać i patrzeć na drogę. – odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Harry cicho przeprosił skamieniałego staruszka i pobiegł za Louisem, który właśnie przekroczył bramę parku. Widział jego spięte ramiona i zaciśnięte pięści. Jego uszy były czerwone, a stopa właśnie kopnęła kamień, który poturlał się i wpadł pod stojący na krawężniku samochód.

\- Louis.. – zaczął cicho Harry, w dwóch krokach znajdując się obok niego. - Lou…

\- Nie, rozumiem. – mężczyzna wypuścił oddech i uśmiechnął się, chociaż ten uśmiech nie dosięgał jego oczu. Nie pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki, ani ten charakterystyczny błysk. Powoli przekręcił głowę w prawo, potem w lewo, aż nie strzyknęła. Widocznie próbował się rozluźnić – Masz ochotę na gofry? Podobno gdzieś niedaleko sprzedają takie zawijane i w środku są lody.

\- Louis..

\- Oj, Harry. Ja wszystko rozumiem. – wzruszył ramionami, jednak unikał jego wzroku. – Czułeś się źle, ponieważ twój chłopak musi ubierać się w ciuchy dla dziesięciolatków. Nikt go nie zauważa, ponieważ jest niski. Tak, wiem to. Przekichane. – jego spojrzenie wylądowało na swetrze. Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nie każdy tak ma, ale wiesz, możesz  czuć się przez to wyjątkowy, prawda?

\- Ty jesteś wyjątkowy. – westchnął Harry i otoczył Louisa ramionami. Schylił się, by ucałować czubek jego głowy. Serce waliło mu mocno, a poczucie winy rozrywało go od środka. Z drugiej strony czuł się lżej, gdy powiedział na głos to, co chodziło mu po głowie od dawna. – Przepraszam.

\- Wybaczę, jeśli kupisz mi wersję z m&msami!

 

 

 

3**

Harry wpadł do sali totalnie spóźniony. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego chłopaka, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nigdzie go nie było. Nie było w tym zresztą nic dziwnego. Louis mógł zginąć w tle pośród tych wszystkich kobiet na szpilkach oraz wysokich mężczyzn. _Albo wcale nie takich wysokich_ , jak podpowiadał mu umysł.

Mknął przez tłum, uśmiechając się do niektórych znajomych. Miał nadzieję szybko znaleźć swoich rodziców, ponieważ większe spóźnienie kosztowałoby go jeszcze dłuższe kazanie. Naprawdę nie chciał tego robić dzisiaj.

Nie dzisiaj.

Nie, kiedy Louis miał poznać jego rodziców.

Umówili się na to już wcześniej i chociaż między nim a szatynem dochodziło ostatnio do różnych nieprzyjemności, Harry nie pozwolił, żeby to spotkanie zostało odwołane. Wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, mogłoby to być jego gwoździem do trumny. Zawiódłby nie tylko siebie, ale i Louisa, a jego mama prawdopodobnie uznałaby to za przyzwolenie do mówienia o Alexandrze w samych superlatywach. Ba! Był pewien, że chciałaby go nakłonić do powrotu na „dobrą ścieżkę życiową”.

Zupełnie nie rozumiała, że znalazł się na niej dopiero dzięki rozwodowi.

Poprawił koszulę, gdy zauważył elegancko ubraną kobietę w szpilkach. Miała na sobie idealnie dopasowaną, niebieską sukienkę. Anne rozmawiała ze swoją przyjaciółką, niezbyt dyskretnie spoglądając na swoją lewą stronę. Harry automatycznie pobiegł za tym spojrzeniem i wewnętrznie jęknął, widząc Louisa, który ze spokojem wpatrywał się w jeden z obrazów.

\- Spokojnie Harry, spokojnie. – mruknął do siebie, przywołując na twarz szeroki uśmiech. – Mamo, Barbaro! – wykrzyknął, witając się z obiema paniami pocałunkiem w policzek. – Wspaniały wernisaż. – zwrócił się do kobiety, która machnęła dłonią.

\- Nic takiego. – odparła, chociaż widocznie czekała na więcej komplementów. Harry nie miał zamiaru dawać jej satysfakcji, dlatego odwrócił się do swojej matki.

\- Gdzie podział się ojciec?

\- Lepiej ty powiedz, dlaczego się spóźniłeś i gdzie ten twój chłopak. – głos kobiety zawsze sprawiał, że pięści Harry’ego się zaciskały, a puls niebezpiecznie przyspieszał. Starał się jednak nie pokazywać swojego rosnącego zdenerwowania.

\- Kręci się tu gdzieś… - odparł wymijająco. Chciał coś dodać, kiedy Barbara nachyliła się do niego konspiracyjnie.

\- Nie wiem, czy już widziałeś, ale chyba ktoś przyprowadził na moją wystawę karła.

Harry zmrużył oczy i zacisnął szczękę. Nie przerwał jednak kobiecie.

\- To bardzo interesujące zjawisko. Z twoją matką od dziesięciu minut zastanawiamy się, skąd wziął zaproszenie na ten wernisaż. Ja na pewno go nie zapraszałam.

\- Przeszkadza pani w czymś? – zapytał chłodno. – Człowiek jak każdy inny.

\- Tak, ale..

\- Nie ma żadnego ale. – warknął i odwrócił się na pięcie. Idąc w kierunku Louisa, próbował unormować swój oddech. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna zauważył coś w jego zachowaniu. Naprawdę chciał, żeby to był miły czas, chociaż nie sądził, że z jego rodziną było to możliwe. Mieli jeszcze szansę się wycofać.

\- Hej, Lou… - uśmiechnął się, kiedy mężczyzna odwrócił się w jego stronę. Jego serce zrobiło się trzy razy lżejsze, kiedy zobaczył radosną twarz swojego chłopaka.

\- Cześć Aniołku. – Louis złapał go za rękę i delikatnie uniósł się na palcach. Harry miał ochotę zachichotać. Chłopak był uroczy. Pochylił się więc i złożył na malinowych wargach słodkiego całusa.

\- Piłeś szampana? – zapytał cicho. Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dawali to wziąłem. Bez procentów nie da się tego oglądać. – odszepnął, korzystając z tego jak blisko byli. Harry zaśmiał się i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Faktycznie obrazy były mocno przeciętne. Lubił sztukę, ale to, co było tu zaprezentowane, było zwyczajnie nudne.

\- Barbara zapłaciła grube pieniądze, żeby móc się wystawić. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Myślę, że ja też potrzebuję trochę alkoholu.

\- Kelner gdzieś tu się kręcił. – Louis rozejrzał się i wskazał miejsce gdzieś za Harrym. – O tam, za tymi dwoma kobietami, jest stolik z kieliszkami. Możemy się zakraść i przez przypadek wylać na nie całą tacę. Jestem pewien, że sztuka byłaby lepsza.

Harry nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć.

\- To moja mama i autorka tej wystawy.. – powiedział poważnie. Louis zerknął znad ramienia Harry’ego, robiąc przerażoną minę, którą chwilę później zastąpił psotny uśmiech.

\- Tym lepiej.

\- Louis… - Harry westchnął, będąc całkowicie poważnym. To ostatni moment na wycofanie się. Już i tak czuł, że wzrok starszych kobiet wypala dziurę w jego koszuli. – Możemy stąd iść i nikt nie będzie na nas zły..

\- Daj spokój. – machnął ręką szatyn. – Miałem w końcu poznać twoich rodziców!

\- No właśnie.. – odchrząknął, patrząc wprost w jego niebieskie, ciepłe oczy. – Ja sam ledwo wytrzymuje te rodzinne spotkania. Nie chcę, żebyś przez nich czuł się zły. Są dość…

\- Myślę, że nie usłyszę niczego, czego jeszcze nie słyszałem. – Louis uspokajająco zaczął rysować kółeczka na jego dłoni. Harry naprawdę chciał się zrelaksować, ale nie potrafił. To spotkanie będzie kompletną katastrofą. Czuł to w kościach.

 

 4**

\- Mamo, Barbaro… - zaczął Harry, trzymając dłoń na ramieniu uśmiechniętego Louisa. – Chciałbym wam przedstawić mojego chłopaka.

\- Louis Tomlinson. –powiedział wesoło mężczyzna, wyciągając rękę, by, jak na dżentelmena przystało, ucałować dłoń jego matki. – Miło mi panią poznać.

\- Och. – odpowiedziały kobiety jednocześnie.

Harry zamknął oczy, chcąc się znaleźć wszędzie, byleby jak najdalej od tego miejsca.

 

 

 

5**

Harry miał całkowitą rację. Ta kolacja okazała się całkowitą katastrofą.

Wieczór, który miał być miły i przyjemny, okazał się być żałosny i pełen oceniających spojrzeń, nie tylko ze strony jego matki, ale także ludzi, którzy znajdowali się wokół.

Niezręczność, niezręczność, niezręczność.

Miał dosyć grupy młodych ludzi, którzy szeptała między sobą, ciągle zerkając w kierunku ich stołu. Louis wydawał się niczego nie zauważać, podczas gdy Harry gotował się ze złości. Co rusz spoglądał w tamtą stronę i przyłapywał ich na spojrzeniach. Starał się to ignorować, ale kiedy kolejny wybuch śmiechu przerwał względną ciszę, Harry wstał gwałtownie, czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie kilku osób oraz Louisa, i podszedł do nich.

\- Szyja was nie boli? – zapytał wściekle, trzymając ręce zaciśnięte w pięści. Musiał się kontrolować, chociaż było to dla niego trudne. Miał dosyć tej bezczelności. – Może usiądziemy bliżej, będziecie mieli na co patrzeć! Nawet więcej usłyszycie, hm?

Grupa przy stoliku ucichła. Kobiety zaczęły unikać jego wzroku, który bez trudu mógłby zabić. Cisza była wymowna, dlatego Harry z ostatnim „ _Zajmijcie się sobą._ ”, wrócił do stolika. Poprawił koszulę i usiadł na swoim miejscu, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jego matka była zajęta rozmową z ojcem i nie był pewien, czy w ogóle zauważyli jego nieobecność.

Ale Louis zauważył. Patrzył na niego z troską, chociaż Harry rozpoznał w jego oczach trochę smutku. Harry nie chciał tego widzieć, ale to naprawdę było ponad jego siły. Miał serdecznie dość.

Chciał, by ten wieczór był udany. Chciał, żeby jego rodzina była normalna. Ale cóż. Na chceniu się kończyło.

Ilekroć zaczynał jakiś temat, by każdy z nich mógłby się wypowiedzieć, jego mama znalazła jakiś sposób, żeby albo skomentować jego koszulę, którą Louis dla niego wybrał…

_(„Co ty masz na sobie? Męskich nie było?”)_

…Albo jego włosów…

_(„Zwiąż te kudły, wpadną ci do zupy! To obrzydliwe!”)_

… Albo czegokolwiek innego.

_(„ Powinieneś wziąć sałatkę, ostatnio chyba przytyłeś.”_

_„ Ten zegarek zupełnie nie pasuje..”_

_„ Wyprostuj się i nie rób takiej miny! Ludzie patrzą!”)_

Harry nie wiedział, czy ma być szczęśliwy, ponieważ Louis za każdym razem patrzył na jego matkę z nienawistnym spojrzeniem i ściskał jego udo pod stołem, czy przerażony, bo nie omieszkał bezczelnie tego komentować.

_(„Wydaje się, że pani wykupiła już wszystkie koszule.”_

_„ Spokojnie Harry, nie pozwól żeby czyjaś zazdrość przysłoniła ci zdrowe myślenie.”_

_„ Mają oczy to patrzą, ja też patrzę, nie można oderwać oczu od takiej piękności. Wcale im się nie dziwię, Aniołku.”)_

I tak dalej, i tak dalej…

Harry za każdym razem posyłał mu czuły uśmiech, który gasł w momencie, gdy spojrzenie jego matki padało na niego. Automatycznie kulił się wtedy w sobie i miał ochotę poprawić swój wygląd, chociaż wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

\- Kochanie… - zaczęła jego mama, spoglądając na Robina, który był niezwykle cichy podczas kolacji. Kędzierzawy zastanawiał się, jak ten mężczyzna wytrzymuje pod ciągłym ostrzałem jego matki. – Nasz ślub jest już za dwa tygodnie, a ty dalej nam nie powiedziałeś, czy masz kogoś, kogo ze sobą przyprowadzisz..

Harry zakrztusił się kawałkiem kurczaka, którego właśnie wziął do ust. Zaczął kasłać, robiąc się cały czerwony. Louis klepał go po plecach, podczas gdy Harry z trudem łapał oddech. Łzy ciekły mu po policzkach, kiedy uderzał się o klatkę piersiową.

\- Nawet zjeść porządnie nie potrafi… - mruknęła jego mama, ze znużeniem obserwując się przed nią sytuację. Był pewien, że mógłby tu umrzeć przez niedotlenienie, a jego matka nawet by się tym nie przejęła i nie zareagowała.

\- Już lepiej? – Louis masował mu plecy, kiedy Harry zaczął w końcu łapać powietrze do płuc. Pokiwał głową i kilka razy odchrząknął.

\- Tak, dziękuję.

\- Wracając do tematu… - zaczęła Anne. – Nie wiem, czy zarezerwować dodatkowy pokój dla Alexandra, czy spędzicie razem czas po?

\- Nie idę nigdzie z Alexandrem. – powiedział Harry słabo, wycierając mokre policzki. – Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem od jakiegoś czasu, pamiętasz?

\- Ach tak… - mruknęła, odkładając kieliszek z czerwonym winem. – Ty i te twoje widzimisię. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby Alexander nie chciał już mieć z tobą nic wspólnego. W końcu zostawiłeś go po latach małżeństwa, bez żadnego powodu…

\- Z całym szacunkiem. – odezwał się Louis, widząc stan w jakim był Harry – Ale proszę zdjąć te końskie klapki z oczu, to wszystko stało się nudne.

\- Jesteś bezczelny, młody człowieku!

\- Proszę, uwierzyć, że mogę dopiero… - jego wypowiedź przerwały głosy, które niespodziewanie pojawiły się nad nimi. Harry zbladł, wiedząc, że ta kolacja naprawdę nie przyniesie niczego dobrego.

\- Anne! Robin! Jak miło was widzieć! Co za niespodzianka! – krzyknęła starsza kobieta, której usta były źle pomalowane czerwoną szminką.

\- Moja droga! Kelner! Kelner! – zaczęła krzyczeć, powodując, że ludzie przyglądali im się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. – Proszę dostawić stolik dla czterech osób!

Harry zerknął na Louisa, który unosił brwi i zaciskał szczękę. Westchnął, domyślając się, co myśli mężczyzna. Zresztą sam był przerażony tym wszystkim.

\- Przywitaj się Harry – Anne spojrzała na niego surowo. Westchnął i wstał, biorąc dłoń kobiety i lekko całując.

\- Miło mi cię widzieć. – powiedział, nie patrząc w jej oczy. Louis po chwili zrobił to samo, chociaż jego uśmiech był dużo większy. Dobry z niego aktor.

\- Alexandrze, usiądź obok mojego Harry’ego. Poczujemy się jak za starych dobrych czasów, kiedy byliście zgranym małżeństwem!

\- Czyli nigdy… - mruknął Harry, szukając pod stołem dłoni Louisa. – Przepraszam.

\- Damy radę. – odszepnął Szatyn, ściskając mocno jego dłoń. – Jak to przetrwamy, będziemy mogli zrobić sobie jakieś weekendowe wakacje.

\- Chciałbym. – uśmiechnął się Harry, prostując i czując się o wiele pewniej niż chwilę wcześniej.

 

6**

\- Pańska rodzina jest normalnego wzrostu? – spytała po jakimś czasie matka Alexandra, krojąc warzywa na talerzu. Zerknęła na niego przelotnie i uśmiechnęła się kpiąco do Anne. Harry był bliski rozpłakania się, ale Louis nie wydawała się być osobą, której łatwo można wejść na głowę.

\- Może wina? – spytał, ale został zignorowany Nawet go to nie zdziwiło. Wszyscy zawsze ignorowali Harry’ego.

\- Tak, jest normalnego wzrostu. Tylko ja mam ten problem. – powiedział prosto Louis, z zimną nutą w głosie. – A pani czym się zajmuje?

\- Och? – kobieta uniosła brew. – Mamy z mężem sklep jubilerski w centrum. – uśmiechneła się dumnie. – Na ślub Alexandra i Harry’ego zdobyliśmy naprawdę wspaniałe pierścionki. Złociutki, pokaż mu! – wykrzyknęła, machając do Alexandra.

\- Nie trzeba. – odparł Louis, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Przykro, że zmarnował się tak szlachetny kamień. Na pewno był drogi..

\- Jak przygotowania do ślubu? – mama Alexandra zwróciła się do Anne, całkowicie ignorując słowa Louisa. Harry myślał, że zaraz się załamie. Naprawdę był bliski temu.

\- Jesteśmy podekscytowani. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. – uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na narzeczonego. Narzeczonego, którego i tak od dawna nazywa swoim mężem. Świetnie.

\- Wspaniale będzie zobaczyć nasze dzieci znowu razem! – westchnęła mama Alexandra, spoglądając na nich czule. Harry skrzywił się, podczas gdy jego były wyszczerzył się, układając rękę na oparciu Harry’ego. Louis obok niego westchnął.

Przez większość kolacji siedzieli w ciszy. Znaczy Louis i Harry. Alexander obok niego ciągle żartował i podkreślał MALUTKIE aspekty różnych spraw. Kobiety także rozmawiały między sobą i śmiały się głośno. Jeśli tego nie robiły, przyglądały się Louisowi, całkowicie nieskrępowane. Z grzeczności zadały mu kilka pytań, ale na tym ich grzeczność się kończyła. Harry miał już tak serdecznie dosyć tej kolacji. Jedyne, o czym marzył, to schowanie się w łóżku i nie wychodzenie z niego przez kolejne milion lat. Bez jedzenia, bez picia. Mógłby tak leżeć z dala od wszystkich.

Nienawidził faktu, że jego rodzina była taka, jaka była. Nienawidził faktu, że Louis był taki niski, dlatego nie pasował do kanonu, który stworzyła. Nienawidził tego, że nie umiał się im przeciwstawić i siedział cicho, zamiast obronić Louisa.

Kiedy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać, a kobiety naprzeciwko patrzyły na niego z pewnego rodzaju odrazą, Louis chyba osiągnął szczyt cierpliwości, ponieważ nagle wstał ze swojego krzesła i podtrzymując się ramienia Harry’ego stanął na nim. Kędzierzawy patrzył na to z przerażeniem.

\- Proszę bardzo! – powiedział głośno. – Jesteście tacy ciekawi, to patrzcie! Jestem tu dla was, by zaspokoić waszą ciekawość. Patrzcie.

\- Przestań już szukać atencji… - mruknął Alexander, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdyż wszyscy byli wpatrzeni w Louisa, którego mina wyrażała całkowity spokój.

\- Przeszkadza wam to? Naprawdę? To coś wielkiego, rozumiem? Macie jakiś problem? Proszę bardzo, mówcie.

Nikt nic nie powiedział. Kobiety wyprostowały się, unikając jego wzroku. Robin siedział uśmiechnięty, puszczając oczko do Harry’ego, który ,cały czerwony na twarzy, obserwował wszystkich dookoła. Jedynie Alexander mruczał coś pod nosem, niezadowolony.

Louis widząc, że nikt się nie odzywa, westchnął dramatycznie i złapał się za serce. Harry miał ochotę płakać, z miłości, która wypływała z jego serca.

\- Nie? Okej, pomożecie mi zejść, bo mam lęk wysokości.

 

7**

Kiedy tego wieczora rozbierali się do spania w domu Louisa, było cicho. Obaj pogrążeni w swoich myślach, stojący na dwóch różnych końcach sypialni. Coś się zmieniło, obaj o tym wiedzieli, ale żaden nie chciał zacząć tematu.

Harry’ego bolała głowa. Był zmęczony, nie tylko fizycznie, ale także psychicznie. Jego rodzina potrafiła wykończyć, ale nie tylko to było powodem. Nieprzychylne spojrzenia ludzi dookoła, ciągłe szepty i drwiące słowa. To zaczęło go przytłaczać; nie rozumiał, jak Louis mógł to znosić na co dzień. Czy naprawdę wszyscy tak reagowali?

Harry chciałby przeżyć w końcu miły czas na mieście, gdzie tego wszystkiego by nie było. Czas, podczas którego nikt by nie oceniał, nikt by nie gadał. Uśmiechnął się, gdy do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł.

\- Hej, słyszałeś o tej nowej knajpie? – Harry wyciągnął czarną koszulkę z szuflady, która od jakiegoś czasu była „jego szufladą”. – Ta niewidzialna?

\- Nie… - Louis spojrzał na niego krótko, zanim usiadł na łóżku, całkowicie wykończony. Wyglądał, jakby coś go trapiło. Jego ramiona opadły. – Nie słyszałem.

\- Moglibyśmy do niej iść. W środku jest całkowicie ciemno i nie widać nikogo ani niczego. Jesteś w normalnej restauracji, ale niczego nie widzisz. Tylko kelnerzy prowadzą cię, bo mają te śmieszne urządzenia, dzięki którym mogą widzieć w ciemności i…

\- Harry… - głos Louisa wyprany był z emocji. – Usiądź obok mnie, proszę.

Kędzierzawego oblało dziwne przeczucie. Coś złego czaiło się za tymi słowami. Nie chciał siadać obok Louisa i nie chciał słyszeć kolejnych słów.

\- Harry, proszę..

Zielonooki niepewnie podszedł do łóżka i wspiął się na nie. Usiadł na wygodnej pościeli i przyglądał się, jak Louis zbiera myśli. Jego oczy utkwione w ozdobnej poszewce nie poruszyły się ani razu. Harry poczuł się naprawdę, naprawdę źle.

\- Być może chciałeś znaleźć coś wyjątkowego… - jego głos był cichy, poważny. – Może chciałeś być oryginalny, ale oboje wiemy, że nie dlatego zaprosiłeś mnie do tego miejsca. Do miejsca, gdzie nikogo nie widać. Myślę, że patrząc na poprzednie sytuacje… - zatrzymał się, a w oczach Harry’ego pojawiły się łzy. – Harry, Aniele… Ty nie jesteś gotowy na ten związek.

\- Co? – kędzierzawy wyrzucił z siebie, przybliżając się gwałtownie do Louisa. On jednak dalej na niego nie patrzył. – Co ty mówisz?

\- Harry… - westchnął. – Obaj o tym wiemy. Ten związek nie przetrwa. Tylko się w nim męczysz. Za bardzo skupiasz się na innych. Brakuje ci luzu. Nie chcę cię obrażać, mówię tylko to, co widzę. Odszedłeś od stolika tylko po to, by nakrzyczeć na grupę, która rozmawiała. Nic nie robiła. Rozmawiała. Twoja rodzina nie jest dla ciebie oparciem i czasem odnosiłem wrażenie, jakbyś zgadzał się z ich zdaniem.

\- To nie prawda…

\- Jesteś zły, że taki jestem?

Harry przełknął gulę w gardle, powoli kręcąc głową. Samotna łza zaczęła płynąć mu po policzku. Miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Nie podobał mu się przebieg tej rozmowy, ale nie potrafił się odezwać. Nie mógł się do tego zmusić.

\- Widzisz, Harry.. Taki się urodziłem. Czy ty jesteś zły, ponieważ masz kręcone włosy?

Harry znowu pokręcił głową.

\- Ja też nie. Podobają mi się. – Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, ale chwilę później jego mina znowu stała się poważna. – Byłbym zły, gdybym się urodził wysoki, a potem wiesz… Skurczył się, zmalał… Ale ja nie wiem, jak to jest być wysokim. Po prostu jestem, jaki jestem, i nie mogę tego zmienić. Nie potrafię tego zmienić. Nie da się tego zmienić

\- Boli cię to? – Harry pociągnął nosem.

\- Czy mnie cokolwiek boli? Tak, szyja. Przydałby mi się masaż… – Louis wzruszył ramionami. Harry parsknął, chociaż zdecydowanie nie był na to czas. Kolejna łza wypłynęła z jego oka.

\- Kochałeś kiedyś kogoś swojego wzrostu? – zapytał Harry, znów pociągając nosem. W końcu to był ten czas. W końcu jego pytania znajdą swoją odpowiedź. Ale czy na pewno tego chciał? Teraz.

\- Tak, jak miałem pięć lat.. – Louis pokiwał głową. – A potem urosłem.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowy – głos Harry’ego się załamał. Kąciki ust Louisa powędrowały w górę. Między nimi zapanowała cisza.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Louis naprawdę był kimś innym. Był kimś wyjątkowym. Był kimś, kto sprawiał, że wszystko dookoła zaczynało się przyjemnie mienić najwspanialszymi kolorami. Czerń i biel chowały się gdzieś z tyłu. To kolory przejmowały władzę nad światem, kiedy Louis pojawiał się przy nim.

\- Jedyne co mnie boli.. – zaczął Louis po dłuższej chwili. – To to, że trzymasz mnie i pozwalasz mi uwierzyć, że kiedyś pokochasz mnie w taki sposób, w jakim ja kocham ciebie. – serce Harry’ego załomotało w piersi. Nigdy wcześniej nie mówili sobie o takich uczuciach. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Nigdy… - Zakochiwałem się w tobie z każdym dniem coraz mocniej. W tych twoich małych rzeczach. W kręconych włosach i zielonych oczach. W twoim śmiechu i języku, który wystawiasz podczas skupiania się przy gotowaniu. To wszystko rośnie z każdym dniem jest coraz gorzej i… My po prostu musimy to uciąć..

Serce Harry’ego, które zaczynało wypełniać się szczęściem i miłością, nagle się zatrzymało. Nastała pustka. Cisza. Ciemność. _Dlaczego Louis o tym mówi?_

\- Muszę to zrobić teraz, Aniele, bo potem może być jedynie gorzej. – powiedział smutno, patrząc wprost w załzawione oczy Harry’ego. – Rozstańmy się, póki to nic wielkiego, nic istotnego. Znajdźmy kogoś, kto będzie dla nas wszystkim, nieważne od przeciwności. Zasługujesz na to, Harry.

\- Nie, ty jesteś wszystkim…

\- Nie Harry, wiesz o tym. – Louis uniósł się, składając na skroni Harry’ego pocałunek. – Nie jestem dla ciebie dobrą partią.

\- Ale…

\- Wyśpij się, Harry. Oddaję ci  moją sypialnię. Rano wylatuję do Paryża. Muszę skończyć budowę. Dobranoc Aniele, śpij dobrze.


	19. ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĘTNASTY

Harry obudził się otoczony zapachem Louisa. Uśmiechnął się i kiedy wyciągnął rękę, by przytulić się do mężczyzny, jego ręka trafiła na pustkę. Zmarszczył brwi i przekręcił głowę; mimo to ciepłe ciało nie pojawiło się nagle obok niego. Otworzył oczy, spojrzał na puste miejsce obok siebie i westchnął. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że szatyn najprawdopodobniej szykuje im śniadanie do łóżka albo bierze prysznic.

Dom jednak był niezwykle cichy.

\- Jasna cholera! – krzyknął, podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej, gdy jego umysł zalały wspomnienia. Louis, jego przemowa, jego odejście. – Louis? – krzyknął, chociaż wiedział, że chłopaka nie będzie już w mieszkaniu. Mimo to odepchnął od siebie kołdrę i pobiegł na bosych stopach do sypialni Louisa. Gościnnej sypialni w której mgliście pamiętał, że miał spać.

Przełknął ślinę, gdy zauważył idealnie zaścielone łóżko. Jego serce biło szybko, ale jednak ciągle miał tę iskierkę nadziei. Louis nie mógł go tak po prostu zostawić, prawda? Nie mógł odejść. Dlaczego odszedł?

Dlaczego?

Powoli otworzył drzwi łazienki, ale ona także była pusta. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Naprawdę nie mógł. To jakiś żart? Kolejno otwierał wszystkie drzwi, jednak na próżno. Louis wyjechał. Zostawił go. Naprawdę go zostawił.

Naprawdę.

Szloch wydarł się z jego gardła. Przycisnął rękę do ust, by chociaż trochę się uciszyć, ale nie dało to zamierzonego skutku. Nie tym razem. Powoli zjechał po ścianie. Koszulka podwinęła mu się do piersi, ale nie przejął się tym. Łzy zasłaniały mu oczy. Skulił się, próbując odeprzeć od siebie ból, który zaczynał być nie do zniesienia.

Harry zawalił.

Cholernie zawalił sprawę.

Na dobre.

 

2**

Usiadł w restauracji, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Stolik, przy którym wtedy siedział, był zajęty, dlatego usiadł w niedalekiej odległości. Miał ze sobą papiery, które potrzebne mu były do załatwienia ostatnich spraw w kancelarii, ale kompletnie nie potrafił się na nich skupić. Jego myśli wciąż uciekały do tego wieczora, kiedy spotkał się z klientem. TEGO wieczora. Tuż po jego wyjściu, zadzwonił Alexander, wtedy jeszcze jego mąż.

Harry pokręcił głową. Tyle rzeczy się zmieniło od tamtego czasu. Jest już po burzliwym rozwodzie, Alexander ciągle jest takim samym kutasem, jakim był wcześniej. Jak to mówią, każdy potrzebuje w życiu jakiś stałych elementów. On miał właśnie Alexandra.

Westchnął, rozglądając się po jasnym pomieszczeniu. Zastanawiał się, gdzie mógł siedzieć wtedy Louis. Tuż obok niego? Stolik dalej? A może dokładnie na tym samym krześle, na którym siedzi Harry  w tej chwili?

Nie wiedział, nigdy nie zapytał.

Co jadł tego wieczora? Z kim był? Jaki miał humor?

Ale czy Louis kiedykolwiek miał zły humor? Oczywiście, że miał. Harry jednak tego w tej chwili nie pamięta. W jego umyśle pojawia się uśmiechnięty Louis. Ten szczery, zwariowany i kompletnie nie z tej planety. Ten Louis ze zmarszczkami wokół oczu i białymi zębami na wierzchu, kiedy jego usta wyginały się w szczerym uśmiechu. Jego błyszczące oczy. To w tej chwili widział Harry. Takiego chciał go widzieć, tylko to było ważne.

A jego pierwsze słowa? Pierwsze słowa, które do niego skierował? Przez telefon, kiedy Harry był już w domu. Był wściekły, zmęczony i miał dosyć całego świata. To wtedy Louis zadzwonił. Co powiedział?

_„Dom?”_

Harry był wtedy taki zdezorientowany.

_„Czy to dom? Dzwonię pod kontakt nazwany „dom”. Trochę niebezpieczne, nie sądzi pan?”_

Serce Harry’ego zabiło mocniej, a oczy momentalnie stały się wilgotne. Pociągnął nosem i schował  leżące na stole papiery do teczki. Nie mógł dłużej pozostać w tym miejscu. Potrzebował świeżego powietrza, dlatego czym prędzej zapłacił i wyszedł.

Automatycznie spojrzał w kierunku sushi baru, w którym spotkali się po raz pierwszy. To tam usiadł, zupełnie podekscytowany. W końcu miał spotkać tego wspaniałego człowieka, który rozświetlał jego każdy dzień. Sprawiał, że Harry zaczął znowu się uśmiechać. Dawał mu siłę. Siłę do walki z rzeczywistością.

Louis przyszedł, a Harry był w szoku. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że Louis jest tak niski. Nie spodziewał się, że ma ledwie metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu. Usiadł naprzeciwko i zapytał, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

_„Wszystko w porządku? A może brakuje mi pół metra? Czy to problem?”_

To pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Czy wzrost naprawdę był taki ważny? Czy przeszkadzało mu to? Czy to wszystko było tego warte?

Nie było, ale Harry zawalił. Wiedział to. Wiedział, że wzrost nie jest ważny, ale nie poradził sobie z tą presją. Nie poradził sobie z ludźmi, którzy patrzyli na nich. Ludzi, którzy szeptali między sobą. Ludźmi, którzy cały czas o nich rozmawiali. Nie mógł wyrzucić tego z głowy.

Spojrzał w górę, by łzy nie wypłynęły mu z oczu. Słońce schowało się za chmurami i… nie. Harry miał ochotę zapłakać, ponieważ to właśnie tam odbyła się ich pierwsza randka. Louis dał mu siłę. Louis sprawił, że skoczył ze spadochronu. Pokonał strach…

Swój strach…

Bez Louisa nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

Bez Louisa…

Pokręcił głową i zaczął iść w kierunku postoju taksówek. Miał się przejść, ale nie miał na to siły. Potrzebował znaleźć się w domu. W swojej wannie. Daleko od tego wszystkiego.  Daleko od myśli o Louisie. Żałował, że nie miał przy sobie słuchawek, które mógłby założyć, by spróbować odgrodzić się od myśli, jakie pojawiały się w jego głowie.

Ale to nie było takie proste. Nie kiedy przejeżdżał nad rzeką, przez którą przypomniał sobie ten późny wieczór. Pod jego dom przyjechała taksówka, która zabrała go do starych baraków. Harry nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdywał, stał na pustym parkingu, a każdy dźwięk sprawiał, że podskakiwał ze strachu. I wtedy Louis przestraszył go, każąc mu wchodzić do ciemnego blaszaka, pełnego starych skrzyń i zapalając tuż przed nim swoją małą latarkę. Harry pomyślał wtedy, że prędzej czy później dostanie przez niego zawału. I chociaż ten wieczór w neonowym barze, pełnym marynarzy i kapitanów nie sprawił, że to się stało, to każde kolejne ich wyjście mogło do tego doprowadzić.

Ognista randka? Nigdy nie zapomni tego ognia, który płynął w ich żyłach. Na parkiecie, kiedy lekko podchmielony tańczył do „Sex on Fire”. W samochodzie, kiedy Harry miał wybrać, w którą stronę mają pojechać i jak zakończyć tę randkę.

_„ To skrzyżowanie jak każde inne, ale to właśnie tutaj może być podjęta bardzo ważna decyzja. Jeśli skręcę w prawo, odwiozę cię do domu, pocałuję cię, a wieczór będzie skończony. Ale jeśli skręcę w lewo…”_

Harry’emu zrobiło się gorąco, kiedy pomyślał o dotyku Louisa. O drobnych palcach na jego ciele. Kiedy przesuwał je w górę i w dół, sprawiając, że na jego skórze pojawiała się gęsia skórka. O małych pocałunkach i o tych odważniejszych. O połączeniu ich języków oraz jęków i sapań, które rozbrzmiewały w sypialni.  A kiedy w końcu się połączyli… Harry już wiedział, że to wszystko, czego pragnął. Czego kiedykolwiek potrzebował. Uczcie wybuchło w jego brzuchu, jak stado ptaków, które poderwały się do lotu. On przepadł już wcześniej, ale to jedynie przypieczętowało te emocje. To było wszystko, czego pragnął. Wszystko, co…

Zacisnął pięści, widząc budynek naprzeciwko jego mieszkania.

_„Jest ktoś, kto mnie nie lubi. Projektant tego budynku. Wygrałem projekt. Jest wyższy, więc poczuł się upokorzony.”_

Wszystko przypominało mu o Louisie. Zakorzenił się w nim i nie dało się go w żaden sposób wyrwać. Louis żył w jego umyśle. Żył w każdej rzeczy, której dotknął i którą zobaczył Harry. Co Harry teraz ma zrobić? Przepadł, ale nie potrafił naprawić swoich błędów. To było niemożliwe. Zmarnował swoje szanse. Zawalił.

Harry zniszczył wszystko to, co do tej pory go uszczęśliwiało najmocniej.

Wiedział to i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.

 

3**

Wyciągnął telefon, mając nadzieję, że będzie tam jakaś wiadomość od Louisa. Zawsze miał nadzieję, mimo iż było to całkowicie absurdalne. Szatyn nie odzywał się do niego od tamtej nocy, kiedy powiedział, że Harry nie jest gotowy na ten związek.

A sam Harry?

Harry wysłał mu kilka wiadomości. Kilka wiadomości o tym, że bardzo tęskni i czy mogliby się spotkać, jeszcze raz wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie chciał tego kończyć, ale… Nie miał też odwagi zadzwonić, czy pojechać do domu Louisa. Wysyłał jedynie wiadomości. Raz, kiedy wypił wystarczająco dużo, pojechał taksówką, którą kazał zatrzymać pod bramą. Wpatrywał się w ciemne okna. Do jego oczu nie docierał nawet najmniejszy promyk światła. Louisa nie było w domu. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd to wiedział, ale był tego pewien. Mógł spróbować. Mógł zadzwonić. Mógł zrobić cokolwiek.

Ale poprosił taksówkarza o powrót do domu.

Zawalił sprawę po raz kolejny.

Teraz, siedząc w tej wielkiej, białej sali, marzył o tym, żeby Louis był obok niego. Żeby pomógł mu  przetrwać ten wieczór. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że ów wieczór nie skończyłby się dobrze, gdyby Louis tu był. Wokół rozlegały się pełne zawiści szepty. Harry widział, jak w jednej chwili kobiety śmieją się głośno, po czym, gdy tylko się od siebie oddalają, zaczynają wzajemnie się obgadywać. Mężczyźni są złośliwi, chociaż oni nawet nie starają się być dyskretni.

Wszyscy mówią o wszystkich. Wszyscy mówią o wszystkim. To wszystko zaczęło przytłaczać Harry’ego. Kilka minut wcześniej kelnerka, która była trochę grubsza, została zmieszana z błotem przez jego ciotki. Serce Harry’ego łamało się, kiedy dziewczyna odchodziła od stolika ze łzami w oczach. Poprosił, żeby przestali, ale spotkało się to jedynie ze śmiechem i drwinami, tym razem w jego stronę.

Miał dość.

\- Witaj kochanie… - Alexander pojawił się obok niego. Harry westchnął, nie mając nawet siły się kłócić. Od zerwania z Louisem ciągle brakowało mu energii. Do pracy, do porządków, do życia. Tak jakby Louis był jego kołem napędowym, który wprawiał wszystko w ruch, dzięki czemu Harry mógł normalnie funkcjonować. Żyć.

\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie. – powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok na swój napój. Czuł, jak jego były mąż siada obok niego.

\- Czyżbyś pogonił jednak tego karzełka? – zapytał z kpiną w głosie. Harry odwrócił się do niego ze złością i powiedział, starając się nie podnosić głosu.

\- Przestań tak o nim mówić, idioto. Jest tylko trochę niższy!

\- Mimo wszystko wstydziłeś się go tu zabrać, co? – prychnął, wskazując na weselną salę. Harry odchrząknął, czując jak jego policzki różowieją, a w oczach zaczynają zbierać łzy. Zacisnął rękę pod stołem, gdy mocno zaczęła drżeć.

\- Nie ma go tu z innej przyczyny. – powiedział tylko, pociągając nosem. – Przepraszam. – mruknął i wstał, nie wytrzymując bólu, który pojawił się w jego sercu na samą tylko wzmiankę o Louisie. Spuścił głowę, próbując przemknąć przez pięknie przyozdobione stoliki oraz  ludzi, którzy przy nich siedzieli.

\- Harold! – krzyknęła jedna z ciotek. Zaklął i odwrócił się w jej stronę, posyłając fałszywy uśmiech.

\- Ciocia Maggie. – powiedział, na pozór wesoło. Kątem oka zauważył Zayna i Liama, którzy weszli do pomieszczenia. – Tak bardzo chciałbym z ciocią porozmawiać, ale moi przyjaciele właśnie przyszli i muszę pokazać im, gdzie mają usiąść… - zaczął, ale kobieta złapała go za ramię i ścisnęła, wbijając długie paznokcie w jego skórę.

\- Umieją czytać, znajdą karteczkę z nazwiskiem. – powiedziała i pociągnęła go, by usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. – Powiedz mi złociutki, nie wstyd ci?

\- Nie wstyd mi czego? – zapytał, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Domyślał się, do czego zmierzała ta rozmowa. Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał jej zaczynać.

\- Przynosisz hańbę całej rodzinie. – powiedziała na tyle głośno, by stoliki wokół także mogły usłyszeć ich rozmowę. Harry westchnął, nie do końca skupiając się na kolejnych słowach. Nie usłyszał w końcu niczego nowego. – Pierwszy rozwód w rodzinie. Jak tak można? Byłeś takim przykładnym dzieckiem. Myślałam, że do czegoś dojdziesz, a okazało się, ze jesteś tylko utrapieniem dla swojej matki. Aż nie chcę sobie wyobrażać jak musi być jej wstyd, że pojawiłeś się na tym weselu. Jeszcze sam na dodatek. Nie możesz z tym Alexandrem porozmawiać? Na pewno do ciebie wróci. Pobajeruj go trochę i weź się w końcu w garść, bo szkoda na ciebie patrzeć.

\- Ciociu.. – zaczął zmęczony. Rozejrzał się po tej części sali i zauważył, że większość jego rodziny przyglądała im się ze zdegustowaniem. Nie mógł jedynie odgadnąć wyrazu twarzy Zayna i Liama, którzy stali przy wejściu, nawet nie kryjąc się z tym, że podsłuchują.

\- Nie, nie ma ciociu! Co ta druga rodzina sobie o nas pomyśli, co? Zastanawiałeś się nad tym? Myślałeś o tym, jak źle wypadamy w ich oczach przez takich jak ty?

\- Ciociu…

\- I w ogóle co ty masz na sobie? Marynarka u mężczyzn powinna być gładka, a koszula biała. Kto to słyszał, żeby założyć pudrowo różową koszulę? Toż  to dla kobiet jest! Jeszcze te włosy! A może ty chcesz zostać kobietą?! O mój Boże! – krzyknęła, zaczynając się wachlować. Jeśli wcześniej słuchała ich garstka osób, teraz robiła to cała sala. Nawet muzycy przestali grać, przyglądając się sytuacji w zmieszaniu.

\- Nie chcę zostać kobietą. – powiedział głośno, w końcu patrząc na jej starą twarz. – Koszula jest wyprasowana, a marynarka jest dokładnie taka, jaka powinna być. Mi się ona podoba i to jest najważniejsze! I wiesz co? Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, możesz sama wyjść za Alexandra! Lubi pieprzyć takie kobiety jak ty! – wstał od stołu, mając świadomość, że przegiął. Jego mama szła już w ich kierunku, potwornie zdenerwowana. Harry jednak nie przejął się i odwrócił w kierunku ciotki. – I wiesz co , twoja sukienka jest popruta i widać ci brzuch. Uważaj, bo ludzie zaczną gadać, że kupiłaś ją na pierwszym lepszym bazarku. Do widzenia. – powiedział głośno i ,unikając mamy, wyszedł z sali drugim wyjściem.

\- Harold! – wrzeszczała, ale on się nie zatrzymał. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, kiedy otwierał samochód. – Harold!

\- Tak mamo! – krzyknął, gwałtownie się do niej odwracając. – Przepraszam za zrujnowanie twojego wielkiego wesela! Już idę, nie będę przeszkadzał, widocznie tylko to robię!

\- Harold, zatrzymaj się w tej chwili! – wrzasnęła, podciągając swoją białą sukienkę, by nie ubrudzić jej od ziemi. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, co? Wracaj w tej chwili i nie rób więcej takich rzeczy! Masz przeprosić ciotkę Maggie i chociaż udawać, że świetnie się bawisz! Jaką opinię robisz mi? Swojej rodzinie? Przyjaciołom! Pomyśl czasem o nich, a nie znowu patrzysz tylko na czubek własnego nosa!

\- Koniec! – krzyknął, łapiąc się za włosy. – Koniec, rozumiesz? Nie chcę należeć do takiej rodziny! Przez was straciłem miłość swojego życia! Nie będę nikogo przepraszał, to ja tu jestem poszkodowany! Więcej mnie już nie zobaczysz! Mam was dość!

\- Odszczekaj to! – kobieta znalazła się tuż przy nim. Gdyby się przyjrzeć, można by było dostrzec dym, który wyparowywał z jej uszu. Jej twarz była tak czerwona, jak stojący za nią samochód.

\- To prawda! – krzyknął. – Nie będę niczego cofać!

\- Masz rację. – kobieta prychnęła, poprawiając sukienkę. W swoje słowa włożyła jak najwięcej kpiny, na jaką było ją stać. – Wracaj do tego swojego karła. Ciągnie swój do swego, jak to mówią. Jesteście tak samo bezużyteczni, pasujecie do siebie.

\- I ty śmiesz nazywać się moją matką? – zapytał, kręcąc głową. – Nawet mi nie żal odchodzić, wiesz? Szczęśliwego nowego życia. Nie wiem co Robin w tobie widzi. – odwrócił się i otworzył drzwi samochodu. Zanim wsiadł dodał jeszcze. – Nawet nie próbuj do mnie dzwonić po pieniądze. Uznajmy, że nie żyję, i nie będziecie musieli się ze mną użerać.

\- Prędzej to ty zadzwonisz do nas. W końcu odchodzisz z kancelarii. – parsknęła. – Nie przetrwasz bez pieniędzy nawet miesiąca. Zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni.

\- Zobaczymy. – mruknął, odpalając silnik.

 

4**

Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego wylądował w tym miejscu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie wrócił do domu. Mógł nawet zostać w hotelu, który został wynajęty specjalnie przy okazji wesela jego matki. Harry jednak od razu odrzucił tę opcję. Nie mógł przebywać w ich towarzystwie ani chwili dłużej. Musiał pomyśleć.

Przez godzinę jeździł po mieście bez celu. Płyta Kings Of Leon cicho leciała w tle, dopóki pierwsze takty „Sex on Fire” nie rozbrzmiały w radio. Ze złością wyłączył odtwarzacz i od tej pory jechał w zupełnej ciszy. Ta przeklęta piosenka pojawiała się wszędzie. Chodziła za nim jak cień i uruchamiała w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, potęgując tylko tęsknotę.

Trzasnął drzwiami i zrzucił marynarkę. Jego wzrok od razu powędrował do białego misia, leżącego pod oknem.

\- Och, Louis, jesteś wszędzie, chociaż tak naprawdę nie ma cię nigdzie. – zapłakał, rzucając się na wielkiego pluszaka. Usiadł wygodnie, a delikatny zapach perfum Louisa dotarł do jego nozdrzy. Jego ręce zadrżały, kiedy sięgał po pluszowe łapki, którymi się owinął. Łzy powoli sunęły mu po policzkach. Tęsknota była tak wielka.

Louis był wszystkim, czego Harry kiedykolwiek pragnął. Wszystkim, czego potrzebował. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie rozumiał? Dlaczego ślepo wierzył w słowa matki? Dlaczego nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tych wszystkich sytuacji? Dlaczego musiał przejmować się zdaniem innych?

Zawiódł się na swojej rodzinie. Zawiódł się, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Jego rodzina była chora. Chora z chęci przypodobania się. Chora przez pieniądze, które przysłoniły im zdrowe myślenie. Już nie czuł, że do niej przynależy. Ta rodzina była czymś, z czym nie chciał mieć nic do czynienia. Byli okropnymi ludźmi, którzy nie zasługiwali na dobroć. Mówili, że Louis jest nic nie warty, ale to nie prawda. To oni nie byli niczego warci. Wyśmiewanie z innych? Z tego, że ktoś urodził się taki, jaki się urodził? To nie jest fair. To nie ich wina, to nie powinno mieć miejsca.

Jakie znaczenie ma to, że ktoś jest taki niski? Jakie znaczenie ma to, że ktoś jest grubszy? Jakie ma znaczenie to, że ktoś ma inny kolor skóry? Jakie ma znaczenie to, że ktoś ma duże stopy? Czy to jest coś, czego chcieli? Co sami sobie wybrali? Tacy się urodzili, dlaczego więc inni to wyśmiewają? To nie jest coś, co można od tak zmienić. To nie jest powodem do kpin. Ci ludzie są prawdopodobnie najbardziej wartościowymi ludźmi na świecie. Mimo ciągłych kłód, które są pchane im pod nogi, potrafią wstać następnego dnia i żyć, uśmiechać się i pomagać innym. Walczą z każdym dniem, by nie załamać się przez ciągłe szmeranie i ciągłe oceniające spojrzenia.

To oni byli wartościowi.

To oni są wartościowi.

To Louis jest wartościowy.

 

5**

Mgła powoli się przerzedzała, chowając się gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu. Powoli zaczęła wracać mu świadomość. Kark bolał go od spania w jednej pozycji, a paznokcie, które potrząsały jego ramieniem, sprawiały, że syknął.

\- Harry? Spałeś tu? – usłyszał głośny głos Danielle. Skrzywił się, nie mając ochoty na tę rozmowę. Dlaczego przyjechał do biura? Dlaczego nie pojechał do domu? Mógłby teraz spać i nie przejmować się niczym. Ewentualnie mógł dalej płakać.

Bo tak.

\- Mhm... – mruknął, otwierając oczy. Dziewczyna zabrała rękę, patrząc na niego z troską. – Co się stało?

\- Nic. – powiedział tylko, mocniej zakopując się w białym misiu, na którym usiadł w nocy.

\- Nie rób ze mnie głupiej, powiedz co się grabi? – Podciągnęła spodnie i usiadła obok niego w siadzie skrzyżnym. – Nie powinieneś być na weselu mamy?

\- Powinienem… - powiedział, a jego wzrok spoczął na filiżance herbaty, która leżała na stoliczku obok dziewczyny. Danielle, widząc jego wzrok, odwróciła się i podała mu ją bez słowa.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś?

Mężczyzna wziął łyka gorącej cieczy, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Powinien skłamać? Powiedzieć prawdę? Powinien się wygadać? Zatrzymać wszystko w sobie? Zanim zdążył się porządnie zastanowić, Danielle kontynuowała.

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale możesz mi powiedzieć, wiesz? Ostatnio chodziłeś jakiś nie taki jak trzeba. Trochę zmęczony. Wiem, że odchodzisz z kancelarii i pewnie się tym stresujesz, ale mam  oczy dookoła głowy i przecież widzę, że nie o to chodzi. I nawet nie próbuj wykręcać psa ogonem, powiedz, co się stało.

Harry westchnął, odkładając filiżankę na podłogę. Złapał za łapki misia i przytulił się do niego. Dzięki temu miał wrażenie, że leży w ramionach Louisa. Tam, gdzie powinien być. Czuł się bezpiecznie i o to prawdopodobnie chodziło Louisowi, kiedy dawał mu ten podarek.

\- Chodzi o Louisa… - zaczął cicho, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Dziewczyna słuchała uważnie, po raz pierwszy nie przerywając potoku jego słów.

Opowiedział jej o tym, co powiedział Louis. O tym, że Harry nie wydawał się być gotowy na ten związek. Opowiedział o swoich obawach, o ludziach, którzy reagują tak, a nie inaczej. Opowiedział jej o sytuacji na weselu. O jego rodzinie i przyjaciołach, którzy nigdy go nie wspierali, tylko sprawiali, że czuł się tak, jakby był najgorszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Opowiedział o ostatnich tygodniach samotności. Opowiedział o Alexandrze i o kłótni z mamą. Opowiedział o tym, jak wszystko zepsuł i o tym, jak cholernie tęskni za Louisem.

\- Serca nie można oszukać. – powiedziała, gdy Harry skończył. – Ludzie są takimi rasistami. Nie potrafią zaakceptować tego, że ktoś jest inny. Nie potrafią patrzeć sercem. Od dziecka ktoś próbuje udowodnić ci, że trzeba dążyć do perfekcji. Trzeba zamieniać się w lalki Barbie i Kenów. Bogatych egoistów. A czy świat nie powinien być zbudowany na miłości?

Harry pociągnął nosem. Jego policzki były czerwone, tak samo jak oczy. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze, dlatego siedział w ciszy. Gdyby się odezwał, szloch wyrwałby się z jego ściśniętego gardła.

\- Ale wiesz, co jest najgorsze? – zapytała, kładąc rękę na jego kolanie. – Że to nie Louis jest karłem, tylko ty. Ty, twoja rodzina i twoi przyjaciele. Niby macie normalny wzrost, ale wasze serca są mniejsze niż te żaby. A Louis? Louis to ktoś, kto może i jest mały, ale jego serce przerasta wszystkich dookoła. Możesz to mieć. Louis cię kocha i wybaczyłby ci wszystko, gdybyś tylko się postarał.

\- To bardzo mądre słowa… - wydusił z siebie po chwili. – Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

\- Obejrzałam kilka filmów. – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Szukałam inspiracji na randkę z Brianą. Na którejś komedii to usłyszałam.

\- Och… - pociągnął nosem i wytarł twarz. W jego sercu pojawiło się coś ciepłego. Mała iskierka nadziei. Czy to możliwe? Byłby w stanie w końcu zawalczyć o swoje szczęście? Odchrząknął. – Jak tam twoja Briana?

\- Spodziewa się dziecka. – Danielle rozpromieniła się. Byłyśmy na badaniach i okazało się, że jest w ciąży! I to chłopiec!

Harry zmarszczył brwi. – Ale to nie twoje dziecko… - zaczął ostrożnie, a dziewczyna machnęła ręką.

\- Nawet jeśli, to się nimi zajmę. Wszystko się ułoży. W końcu każdy zasługuje na happy end, prawda?

I cóż… Czy to nie była prawda? 

 

6**

\- Hej Harry, jak się czujesz? – Liam stanął naprzeciwko niego, kiedy kędzierzawy płacił za parking. – Louis…

\- Louis zerwał ze mną, tak jak to przewidzieliście. – powiedział zimno, krótko spoglądając na Zayna, którego trzymająca zapalniczkę ręka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do papierosa w ustach. – Mieliście racje. Nie wytrzymałem presji. Zostawił mnie, wiedząc że tak będzie. Jesteście z siebie zadowoleni?

\- Przykro mi Ha… - zaczął Liam, ale Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Nie jest wam przykro. W końcu jakby to wyglądało, co? Harry Styles rozwiódł się ze względu na karła. Co by ludzie powiedzieli!

\- To nie tak… - Liam pokręcił głową, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu mówić, przeskakując wzrokiem z Zayna do Liama.

\- A jak, co? – krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. – Byliście przeciwni temu związkowi odkąd tylko zobaczyliście, że jest taki niski! A co to komu przeszkadza, co? Namieszaliście mi tylko w głowie. Zamiast być dla mnie wsparciem, woleliście mówić o tym, że nie wytrzymam presji. Prawdopodobnie straciłem miłość swojego życia, ponieważ tak, stchórzyłem! Nikt mi go nigdy nie zastąpi.

\- Kochałeś go. – powiedział cicho Zayn, a Harry spojrzał na niego ze złością.

\- Kocham go. – powiedział pewnie, odwracając się w kierunku kawiarni. Był pewien swoich słów. Minął miesiąc, odkąd nie widział Louisa i jego uczucie wcale nie zmalało. Mógł nawet powiedzieć, że z każdym dniem było coraz większe i większe. W końcu to zrozumiał.

Zamarł w pół kroku, kiedy zauważył przez szybę nikogo innego jak Louisa Tomlinsona w otoczeniu grupy osób. Harry rozpoznał blondynkę, która przeszkodziła im podczas pierwszego spotkania.

 _Perrie Srerri_ , przypomniał sobie.

 Wszyscy śmiali się, widocznie coś świętując. Ich talerze były w połowie puste, a kelner co chwilę dolewał całej grupie wina. Mocne ukłucie w sercu sprawiło, że zacisnął pięści i zaczął iść w stronę wejścia.

\- Harry, poczekaj… - Liam złapał go za rękę. Wiedział, co chce zrobić Harry. – Zanim tam pójdziesz…

\- Chcielibyśmy cię przeprosić. – dokończył Zayn, stając obok niego i trzymając go za drugą rękę. – To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Masz rację.

\- Teraz? Naprawdę? – Harry westchnął, a jego ramiona opadły. – Dlaczego nie mogliście tego zobaczyć wcześniej? Dlaczego musiało to trwać tak długo?

\- Nie wiedzieliśmy, że to dla ciebie tak ważne. Po prostu.. – Liam zaciął się i spojrzał na Zayna w celu uzyskania pomocy. Mulat westchnął i ścisnął ramię Harry’ego.

\- Spójrz. Przepraszam za wszystko, co powiedziałem. Nie zasługiwałeś na to. Louis tym bardziej. Myślałem, że chcesz się z nim tylko bawić..

\- Przecież mówiłem ci, że tak nie jest..

\- Wiem, dlatego przepraszam. Zasługujesz na Louisa… Zasługujesz na szczęście i na miłość. Przepraszam, że nie zareagowaliśmy na weselu. Przepraszam, że wcześniej mówiliśmy te bzdury. Zrobimy wszystko, by pomóc ci pokonać strach i zdobyć Louisa z powrotem.

Harry popatrzył najpierw głęboko w oczy Zayna, zanim przeniósł się na szczere oczy Liama. Obaj wyglądali na skruszonych. Harry wierzył w to, że w końcu zrozumieli swój błąd. Lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Ja się nie boję. Już się nie boję.

Wszyscy trzej zachichotali i wpadli w swoje ramiona. Harry poczuł ciepło. Wiedział, że wszystko się ułoży. Teraz wszystko będzie tak, jak być powinno. Ma obok siebie przyjaciół, którzy kochają go i będą go wspierać. Zdobędzie wymarzonego chłopaka. Najwspanialszego człowieka, który ma metr czterdzieści osiem wzrostu.

Ponieważ wzrost nie jest ważny.

\- Musimy znaleźć Nialla.

 

 


	20. ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY

\- Dalej cię nie lubię, wiesz o tym? – krzyknął blondyn. Harry pokiwał głową, ponieważ tak, wiedział, że schrzanił. Wiedział, że zrobił źle, ale chciał to naprawić. Był gotowy to naprawić. Przygotowywał się do tego prawie tydzień. Cholerny tydzień, podczas którego znalazł Nialla Horana, przeprosił go z całego serca, zapłacił za wszystko i przekonał go, by pomógł mu w tym cholernym planie.

\- Wiem! – odkrzyknął głośno, by mężczyzna usłyszał go mimo hulającego wokół wiatru. Jego włosy fruwały na wszystkie strony, mimo kasku, który powinien trzymać je w miejscu. Dłońmi kurczowo trzymał się drzwiczek.

\- Jesteś pewien, że mi się uda? – Harry odwrócił się do Nialla, który wywrócił oczami i wzruszył ramionami. W innych okolicznościach Harry byłby niezwykle wściekły, ale teraz naprawdę go potrzebował. Nie mógł wszcząć kłótni. Musiał siedzieć cicho.

\- Nieważne. – mruknął do siebie i zamknął oczy.

To, co właśnie robił, było najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi w życiu. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to cokolwiek da, ale wierzył, że Louis wybaczy mu wszystkie krzywdy, które wyrządził. Jeden krok, który sprawi, że Louis zobaczy, że Harry się nie boi. Już się nie boi.

Zajęło mu to zbyt dużo czasu.

Skrzywdził nie tylko siebie, ale i Louisa. To jest ten moment, kiedy musi przezwyciężyć swój strach. Jeśli to zrobi, później nie będzie już problemu. Nie chce już usychać z tęsknoty za Louisem. Nie chce widzieć jego zdjęcia w gazecie i czytać artykułów o skończonych pracach rozbudowy paryskiej opery.

Znaczy chce. Ale chce też mieć możliwość pogratulowania mu. Powiedzenia, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny. Może nie tylko powiedzenia, ale pokazania mu tego w inny, bardziej dogłębny sposób.

Harry był gotowy.

Albo nie był.

Otworzył oczy, a jego serce biło tak szybko, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z piersi. Nie wierzył, że znowu to robi. Nie wierzył, że wpadł na coś takiego. Wiedział, że musi to zrobić, ale czy to było bezpieczne? Niby przeszedł krótkie szkolenie i robił to już, ale.. Ale wtedy był  obok niego Louis. Trzymał go w ramionach i szeptał do ucha słowa, które niekoniecznie mu pomagały, ale przynajmniej dzięki temu Harry miał świadomość, że ktoś obok niego jest i go nie zostawi.

Odchrząknął i poprawił swój różowy kombinezon. Widział, że zbliżają się do celu. Krótkie sekundy dzieliły go od zrobienia kroku do przodu. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy poczuł wiatr na odsłoniętej skórze. Zacisnął powieki, próbując uspokoić swe szalejące serce.

 _Co powinien zrobić? Jak to było?_ Miał wrażenie, że w jednej chwili zapomniał o wszystkim, o czym mówił Niall. Zapomniał o wszystkim, co dawno temu robił Louis, będąc obok niego w tej samej sytuacji.

_Louis._

To właśnie na tym osobniku powinien się skupić. Harry robi to wszystko dla niego. Może umrzeć, może się pokaleczyć. Wszystko może pójść nie tak… Ale Harry i tak to zrobi. Zrobi to, ponieważ musi coś udowodnić. Coś bardzo ważnego.

\- Zbliżamy się do celu! – usłyszał przytłumiony głos Nialla. Harry miał ochotę zapłakać. Ta chwila przyszła zdecydowanie za szybko. Dlaczego wpadł na taki durny pomysł?

Spojrzał w dół, ale nie zobaczył pola pięknych, żółtych kwiatów. Nie zobaczył zielonej łąki oraz rosnących gdzieniegdzie krzaków i drzew owocowych. To nie było to samo miejsce. Teraz widział tylko szary beton. Beton, trochę zielonej trawy. Budynki i maciupeńkie samochody.

I bardzo, bardzo dużo betonu.

Harry nie był pewien, czy zdoła to zrobić. Może Louis wybaczy mu bez tego?

Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Wprawdzie może mu wybaczyć, ale Harry wiedział, że to nie byłoby wystarczające. Wiedział też, że Niall zabiłby go na miejscu. W końcu to on pociągnął kilka sznurków, by mógł zrobić to, co miał zamiar zrobić. Nie mógł tego wszystkiego zmarnować.

Wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił powietrze.

Powtórzył to kilkukrotnie, odliczając w głowie do trzech. W końcu musiał skoczyć.

_Jeden…_

_Dwa…_

Powoli zaczął pochylać się do przodu, ale jego ręka zacisnęła się na rączce na dachu. Pokręcił głową i zaczął jeszcze raz.

_Jeden…_

_Dwa.._

_Trzy…_

_Chwila, przecież Louis skoczył na dwa. To było niespodziewane. Może też powinien także skoczyć dopiero na dwójce?_

_Jeszcze raz._

_Jeden…_

_Dwa.._

Pochylił się, ale serce podeszło mu do gardła i nie mógł tego zrobić. Miał ochotę płakać. To nie było takie proste, na jakie wyglądało. Odwrócił się do Nialla.

\- Lepiej skoczyć na dwa czy trzy? – wrzasnął, A Niall spojrzał na niego krótko.

\- Nie wiem co ten cymbał w tobie widzi. – mruknął, zupełnie nie pomagając mu w podjęciu decyzji. Harry zamknął oczy, przeżegnał się i wziął kilka oddechów.

Teraz na pewno się uda.

Jeden…

Dwa…

\- AAAAAA! – wrzasnął, kiedy Niall nagle zakręcił, sprawiając, że Harry stracił równowagę i wypadł z lecącego samolotu. Gdyby nie szum, który rozbrzmiewał mu w uszach, na pewno usłyszałby szyderczy śmiech pilota.

Chyba nie polubią się z Niallem.

Nigdy.

Oddychał, starając się unormować serce, chociaż było to absolutnie niemożliwe. Biegło swoim szaleńczym tempem. Głowa Harry’ego wirowała od myśli. Starał przypomnieć sobie wszystkie zasady. Wypluł włosy, które wpadły mu do ust i spojrzał w dół. Miał ochotę zwymiotować, czując prędkość z jaką spadał. Ziemia zbliżała się do niego w zatrważającym tempie.

Szybko pociągnął za linkę, która uwolniła spadochron. Szarpnęło Harrym tak, że z gardła wypadł mu zduszony jęk. Wziął głęboki oddech i rozejrzał się. Nie było tak źle. Jeszcze żył, nie zwymiotował i udało mu się. Wyskoczył. Sam wyskoczył z lecącego samolotu.

Okej, prawie sam.

Złapał za linki, odrobinę nerwowo próbując manewrować po niebie. Odchrząknął, próbując zlokalizować cokolwieka na ziemi. Spadał powoli, robiąc delikatne półokręgi. Uśmiechnął się, ponieważ to wydawało się świetną zabawą. Nie dziwił się, że to takie uzależniające. 

Mimo słońca, które właśnie wyszło zza chmur i raziło go w oczy, zauważył samolot, który miał zabrać Louisa oraz jego ekipę do innego kraju. Skierował się w tamtą stronę, mając w głowie tylko to, że za chwilę zobaczy Louisa. Za chwilę będzie po wszystkim.

Tylko czy chłopak mu wybaczy?

Teraz zaczął się denerwować. Louis nie musi tego robić. Może polecieć na swoje zasłużone wakacje z pięknymi modelkami i współpracownikami i zapomnieć o zwykłym, tchórzliwym Harrym. Nic nie musi pójść po myśli Harry’ego. Nic nie musi się skończyć happy endem. To w końcu nie bajka. To nie film. Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego pragniemy.

Ale jeśli  jesteśmy tak bardzo zdeterminowani…

\- Louis!  – krzyknął, widząc  idącego po płycie mężczyznę. Mocno gestykulował rękoma, mówiąc coś do Perrie. Nie usłyszał go, zbyt zajęty rozmową. Harry widząc blondynkę zezłościł się nieco, a zazdrość dodała mu mocy. – LOUIS!

Widział, jak mężczyzna odwraca się, ale nikogo nie widzi. Wszyscy wokół nich zaczęli obracać głowy, ale żaden z nich nie spojrzał w górę. Harry miał ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- L O U I S! – wrzasnął, będąc coraz niżej. – LOUIS NA GÓRZE!

I to było to. Mężczyzna przystanął, przyglądając się, jak Harry macha do niego z wysokości. Jego serce biło mocno w piersi, ale na twarzy pojawił mu się uśmiech. Louis go zauważył. Właśnie tego chciał. Tylko problem był w tym, że nie mógł niczego odczytać z  jego miny. To chyba sprawiło, że znowu zaczął się bać.

Powinien być dobrej myśli.

Spojrzał w dół, widząc, że za chwilę będzie musiał lądować. Automatycznie uniósł nogi do góry, pamiętając, że ma wylądować na pośladkach. Tak, jak mówił Niall, tak jak wylądował za pierwszym razem. Chociaż za pierwszym razem wylądował na kolanach Louisa, nie na twardej ziemi.

Łzy stanęły mu w oczach, gdy poczuł pod sobą beton. Zrobił to, wylądował. Mocny wiatr zawiał, sprawiając, ze spadochron spadł na niego i otulił jasnym materiałem całe jego ciało. Nagle zrobiło się gorąco, a Harry zaczął płakać. Wszystkie kumulujące się do tej pory emocje wreszcie do niego dotarły.

Strach.

Strach.

Więcej strachu.

To wszystko było takie przytłaczające.

\- Harry? – usłyszał delikatny głos, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił. Motyle w jego brzuchu zatrzepotały radośnie, a serce zabiło z miłości do tego człowieka. Do wszystkich tych rzeczy. Małych i dużych.

Drżącą dłonią zaczął ściągać kask i gogle. Czuł, że Louis ciągnie za materiał, próbując wyswobodzić z niego Harry’ego. Kędzierzawy odchrząknął i wytarł czerwone policzki. Przymknął oczy, kiedy nagle oślepił go jasny blask słońca, a wiatr owiał mu twarz. Czuł, że jest mu niesamowicie gorąco w tym różowym kombinezonie.

\- Harry, czy ty oszalałeś? – zapytał Louis, kucając obok niego. Harry’ego uderzyło to, jak blisko siebie byli. Uderzył go zapach perfum, których używał mężczyzna; uderzył go odcień niebieskich oczu, które patrzyły na niego z troską.

\- Myślę, że zwariowałem. – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się lekko. Louis zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Mam na myśli… - Harry odchrząknął, biorąc w dłonie jego rękę. – Mam na myśli, że zwariowałem przez ciebie. Na twoim punkcie. Na punkcie wszystkiego, co tyczy się ciebie…

\- O czym ty…

\- Ja już się nie boję, Louis. – przerwał mu Harry, ciągnąc go za rękę, by położyć ją na swojej piersi. – Nie chcę się już bać. Nie boję się. To serce bije dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie, i nie pozwolę, by ktoś decydował o tym, co się w nim dzieje. Nie obchodzą mnie inni. Obchodzisz mnie tylko ty. Zawsze tylko ty. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, jestem w stanie skończyć wszystko. Rzucę wszystko i będę dla ciebie każdym. Nieważne co będę musiał zrobić. Będę dla ciebie..

\- Bredzisz… - czuły uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Louisa. Harry szczęśliwie zauważył, że jego policzki lekko zaróżowiały, a na twarzy pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. Wyglądał jasno. Jak małe słoneczko.

\- Być może jestem pijany z miłości do ciebie. – powiedział Harry, ciągnąc go  ku sobie. Louis jęknął, ale po chwili zaśmiał się, kiedy upadł na kolana zielonookiego.

\- Czy ty kiedykolwiek skończysz z tymi swoimi żenującymi tekstami? – zapytał, a Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Jestem w tym ekspertem, nie mogę rzucić swojej profesji. – powiedział tylko, a Louis pokręcił głową. Westchnął, układając się wygodniej na jego kolanach. Harry’emu nie było zbyt wygodnie w różowym kombinezonie, ale mógł znieść wszystko, byleby tylko był obok niego Louis i patrzył na niego tym pięknym wzrokiem.

\- A co z Alexandrem? Z kancelarią? Z rodziną? Z przyjaciółmi. – zapytał, a Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie był to żaden sekret.

\- W tym tygodniu odszedłem z kancelarii. Pozamykałem wszystkie sprawy i zabrałem swoje rzeczy. Jesteśmy w trakcie dzielenia majątku z Alexandrem, ale niedługo powinno się to wszystko wyklarować – Wyjaśnił, patrząc na jego malinowe usta. Tak bardzo miał ochotę ich skosztować. Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. – Zayn i Liam zrozumieli, przeprosili i pomogli mi to wszystko zorganizować, a rodziny na razie nie chcę widzieć. Nie w najbliższym czasie.

\- Przykro mi… - powiedział Louis. – Czy ty na pewno tego chcesz? Nie chcę stawać między tobą a…

\- Chcę ciebie i tylko ciebie. – Harry spojrzał mu w oczy. Dokładnie to czuł. Szczerość. Louis też musiał to wyczuć, bo uśmiechnął się i delikatnie do niego przybliżył.

\- Też chcę ciebie i tylko ciebie. – Powiedział cicho i pochylił się, lekko muskając jego wargi. Harry westchnął, i ,układając dłoń na jego szyi, przyciągnął delikatnie do siebie.

Całowali się, jakby to był ich pierwszy raz. Całowali się, jakby mieli cały czas tego świata. Całowali się, jakby to było wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebowali.

\- Kocham cię. – powiedział cicho Harry, odrywając się od niego. Ich czoła stykały się lekko. W oczach Louisa pojawiła się ta specyficzna iskierka. Iskierka pełna szczęścia i wielkiej miłości. Harry wiedział, że żył dla tych oczu. Żył dla tej chwili.

\- Też cię kocham. – powiedział i znowu dopadł do jego ust. Gdzieś w tle rozległy się krzyki, gwizdy i oklaski. Zaśmiali się i Harry przytulił się do Louisa, chowając się w jego klatce piersiowej.

Nieważne, że był większy.

To Louis był tym, którego serce było większe niż ich wszystkich razem wziętych.

W końcu nie liczy się rozmiar swetra, ale rozmiar serca, prawda?


	21. EPILOG

Harry zaśmiał się, widząc Louisa biegnącego z pieluchą za małą dziewczynką. Jej małe, pulchne stópki zatapiały się w piasku, ale to nie przeszkadzało jej w truchcie do oceanu, po raz kolejny tego dnia. Louis martwił się, że powinna na jakiś czas unikać wody z racji wcześniejszej choroby. Ich dzieci były jednak tak samo uparte. Zresztą jak on sam.

Cóż, tak to już jest. Kochał swoje dzieci całym sercem, ale zdecydowanie potrafiły dać w kość.

\- Tatusiu, kto to jest? – Chłopczyk przycisnął palec umorusany czekoladą do przeźroczystej powłoki. Harry westchnął i sięgnął po mokre chusteczki, leżące na stoliku przed nim.

\- To jest wujek Alexander… - Mruknął, wycierając maluchowi ręce. – Mój poprzedni mąż.

\- Nie znam wujka Alexandra! – Chłopiec wydął wargi i spojrzał ze złością najpierw na Harry’ego, a następnie znowu na zdjęcie. – Dlaczego był twoim mężem! To tata Louis powinien nim być!

Harry zaśmiał się, przyciągając malucha do siebie.

\- Wiesz, kiedyś nie znałem twojego tatusia i spotykałem się z wujkiem Alexandrem… - Zaczął, myśląc o minionych latach. Wzdrygnął się automatycznie, kiedy „ależ kochanie” pojawiło się w jego głowie, wypowiedziane głosem jego byłego męża. Wykrzywił twarz i automatycznie niemo powiedział _„nie mów do mnie kochanie!”_.  To było całkowicie poza jego kontrolą. Minęło tyle czasu, a on nie potrafił się pozbyć tego ruchu.

\- Ale już się z nim nie spotykasz? – Zapytał Ambrose, patrząc na niego swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami. Harry pokręcił głową, sięgając dłonią do jego czoła, by odgarnąć jasne włoski.

\- Nie, nie mam z nim kontaktu od bardzo dawna… - Powiedział cicho, poprawiając na kolanach album ze zdjęciami. Minęło tyle lat bez styczności, że nie wiedział, czy poznałby tego mężczyznę na ulicy. Czy w końcu ściął swoje blond włosy? A może był już siwy? Przekonał się do koszul w kratę? A może przytył od ciągłego jedzenia batoników „Mars”?

\- Był zły? – Ambrose sięgnął po owsiane ciasteczko, które upiekli tego ranka. Oczywiście chłopiec wybierał te z największą ilością czekolady na wierzchu, dlatego całe jego paluszki były brudne.

\- Po prostu się nie dogadywaliśmy. – Westchnął myśląc o tym, że to całkowite niedopowiedzenie.

On i Alexander nigdy do siebie nie pasowali, od samego początku. Do tej pory nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że wytrzymał w tym małżeństwie tak długo. Toksyczny związek to mało powiedziane. Żył w toksycznej rodzinie i toksycznym świecie. Nigdy nie chciałby to tego wrócić. Louis był niczym małe światełko, do którego on poleciał niczym ćma. Na końcu jednak nie spalił się, jak przewidywali to inni. To małe światełko sprawili, że z szarej ćmy, Harry stał się kolorowym motylem.

Uśmiechnął się, dotykając miejsca na swoim brzuchu, gdzie znajdowała się połówka tatuażu. Jeden z pierwszych, które zrobił kiedykolwiek. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś był całkowicie przeciwny tatuażom. Teraz prawdopodobnie nie zliczy tych które ma. I każdy z nich jest pasujący do...

\- Ty mały nicponiu! – Krzyknął Louis, trzymając małą Mel do góry nogami. Dziewczynka piszczała i śmiała się w niebogłosy. – To za karę, że mi uciekłaś!

\- Tatuś! Mel! Tatuś atakuje! – Ambrose ścisnął koszulę Harry’ego, patrząc ze strachem na drugiego ojca, który widząc to, zmrużył oczy i zaczął iść w kierunku kanapy.

\- Oh, widzę tu drugiego nicponia! Chyba też chce łaskotek, hm?

\- Tatusiu nie! – Krzyknął chłopczyk, uciekając na drugi koniec sofy. Harry westchnął spoglądając na brązowe plamy na swojej zielonej, całkiem nowej koszuli. W tym domu nie ma dnia bez prania, powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Chodź tu łobuzie!

Harry jęknął, gdy Louis po uprzednim odstawieniu małej Mel na podłogę, teatralnie rzucił się na chłopca, przy okazji przygniatając Harry’ego. Album spadł z łoskotem na ziemię. Chłopiec śmiał się z całych sił, próbując uciec od zwinnych palców ojca.

\- Tata stop! Tatusiu! Tato! Tato! Ratunku! Tatusiu!

\- Kiedyś mnie wykończycie… - Mruknął Harry, zatrzymując ręce Louisa. – Am, uciekaj!

Chłopiec wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i chwilę później zerwał się, biegnąc na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Dyszał i sapał, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to w odwróceniu się do kanapy i wystawienia języka, podczas gdy palce ruszały się szybko tuż przy głowie.

\- Zaraz cię dorwę! – Krzyknął Louis i chciał wstać, co spowodowało, że chłopiec pisnął i zaczął uciekać. Mała Mel, mimo iż nie bardzo wiedziała co się dzieje, także piszczała, biegnąc za bratem. Mężczyźni usłyszeli tylko szepty dzieci, które ustalały, gdzie mają się schować. Louis wyszczerzył się i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Cześć, Piękny. – Powiedział tylko i pocałował tak, że na twarzy kręconowłosego pojawiły się rumieńce. Dużo języków, ciche sapnięcia. Jeszcze więcej serc, które biły szalonym tempem.

\- Dzieci… - Mruknął Harry, sprawdzając czy pociechy na pewno wyszły z pomieszczenia. I tak za często przyłapywały ich na obściskiwaniu i do tej pory Harry’emu skutecznie udawało się odwracać ich uwagę od pytań na temat seksu. Wprawdzie wiedział, że to nie potrwa wiecznie, dlatego starał się unikać takich sytuacji.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, wiesz? – Louis westchnął, jeżdżąc powoli nosem po policzku Harry’ego. Co i rusz składał na jego szczęce drobne pocałunki.

\- Ja za tobą też. Dwa tygodnie to za dużo… - Powiedział, przymykając oczy i rozkoszując się cudownym uczuciem warg swojego męża na sobie. Zapach, którego mu brakowało, dolatywał do jego nozdrzy. Żałował, że przed wyjazdem nie zamknął tego zapachu w butelkach i nie mógł ich sobie otwierać podczas tej całej rozłąki.

\- Przysięgam, to ostatni taki wyjazd... – Louis usiadł mu na kolanach i zaplótł ramiona na jego karku. Ich czoła zetknięte były ze sobą. Potrzebowali tej bliskości. Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. Potrzebowali, by ich oddechy się mieszały. Potrzebowali by być obok siebie.

Zdecydowanie to był za długi czas bez siebie.

Louis musiał nadzorować jeden z projektów w Europie. Zazwyczaj starał się pracować w domu i zrzucać całą robotę w terenie na innych, ale tym razem mu się nie udało. Został zmuszony do wyjazdu i chcąc zarobić na ten mały, uroczy domek przy oceanie, musiał wyjechać. Nie było innej opcji.

Harry, odkąd pojawiły się dzieci, całkowicie zrezygnował z pracy. Kiedy odszedł z kancelarii, lata temu, zapisał się na kurs fotografii. Na początku nie zarabiał wiele, wysyłając swoje zdjęcia do lokalnych gazet, ale z małą pomocą Louisa, powoli zaczął się wybijać. Coraz większe gazety, coraz większe zlecenia. Zaczął być rozpoznawalny i to było świetne. Harry kochał ten czas. Jeździł po świecie, szukając dobrych ujęć. Dzięki temu mógł spędzać dużo więcej czasu z Louisem, który projektował, zarządzał, pilnował robót. Ten czas był jak ich miesiąc miodowy.

Ewentualnie lata miodowe.

Dobre lata.

Lata pełne pasji. Lata pełne podróży. Lata pełne szczęścia. Lata pełne uśmiechu. Lata pełne pozytywnej energii.

A potem był ślub.

Harry parsknął na swoje myśli.

Ślub faktycznie oznaczał ich ustatkowanie. Oznaczał trochę spokojniejsze chwile. Nie było już tak zwariowanie, ale w pewien sposób jednak były to pokręcone czasy. Dalej są. Ich dzieci sprawiają, że każdy dzień jest inny, a w tym domu zdecydowanie nie można się nudzić.

\- O czym myślisz? – Zapytał Louis, schodząc z jego kolan. Jego ręka jednak została na jego karku, bawiąc się krótkimi loczkami. Jakiś czas temu Harry postanowił je ściąć. Nowa era. Dorosłość i takie tam.

\- O naszej historii… - Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po album. Kilka stron się naderwało, ale byli do tego przyzwyczajeni. Te klasery widziały chyba już wszystko i były obecne przy każdej możliwej sytuacji w ich rodzinnym domu…

\- Zatęskniłeś za starymi czasami? – Głos Louisa był spokojny, kiedy odbierał od Harry’ego album, otwierając na przypadkowej stronie. – Całe nasze życie udokumentowane w kilku kolorowych albumach.

\- To prawda… - Harry uśmiechnął się, opuszkami palców przejeżdżając po zdjęciu, na którym Louis stał na drabinie, w ręku trzymając wałek. Na głowie miał przekrzywioną czapeczkę z gazety. Harry w tym czasie sięgał po wiaderko z farbą. Zdjęcie zrobione przez jednego z ich przyjaciół, kiedy wprowadzali się do tego miejsca. Louis sam zaprojektował ten dom i postanowił, że zrobią go, od a do z, całkowicie sami. Nie wynajęli nikogo, dlatego każda cząsteczka w tym domu miała kawałek ich serca. Od paneli na podłodze, przez szafki kuchenne, po lampy w łazience. Wszystko to zrobili oni sami. Budowali ten dom z miłością. Z miłością i oddaniem.

\- To ten album, gdzie są zdjęcia ze ślubu? – Zastanawiał się Szatyn.

\- Mówisz o tych selfie które robiłeś w każdym miejscu? Łącznie z momentem naszego pierwszego pocałunku jako małżeństwo? Podczas ceremonii? – Parsknął Harry i przewrócił kilka stron do przodu. – Dalej nie wierzę, że ukryłeś telefon w kostiumie…

\- Jestem po prostu wyjątkowy... – Wzruszył ramionami i zaśmiał się, widząc zdjęcie swojej młodszej siostry, która znajdowała się gdzieś w tle i robiła obrzydzoną minę, gdy oni się całowali. Ah te dzieci…

Harry uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ich ślubu. Ich morskiego ślubu. Nad brzegiem oceanu, w towarzystwie jedynie najbliższej rodziny, w miejscu w którym teraz stał ich dom. Ta ziemia była ich od początku do końca. To tutaj powiedzieli sobie „tak”, to tutaj włożyli pierścionki na swoje palce. To tutaj urodziły się ich dzieci i to tutaj, mają nadzieję, umrą doczekawszy późnej starości.

Ceremonia była wyjątkowa. Nie podobna do żadnej innej o której słyszał. Ale czy to kogokolwiek dziwiło? To Louis. Louis i jego zwariowane pomysły. Sam planował większość i nie pozwolił, by ktokolwiek zdradził jego planów. Harry do samego końca miał niespodziankę.

I cholernie mu się to podobało.

Kiedy przyszedł ten dzień, dzień na który czekali od lat, Harry obudził się w… Domku zbudowanym na tropikalnych drzewach. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Louis zdołał go przenieść i wspiąć się po drabince bez obudzenia go, ale ma podejrzenia, że soczki które przynosił mu poprzedniego wieczoru, wcale nie były takie niewinne jak obiecywał.

Cóż. Nikt do tej pory nie chce mu zdradzić tej tajemnicy.

Cały domek wypełniony był płatkami kolorowych róż. Cała podłoga, cały materac i on sam był w kwiatach. Od tych zapachów, wręcz kręciło mu się w głowie, ale romantyzm wychodził poza skalę. Zwłaszcza, gdy znalazł pierwszy, odręcznie napisany list pełen słów miłości i małych rzeczy, które Louis kocha w Harrym. Od dołeczków w policzkach i kręconych włosów, do wiecznie zimnych stóp, które zawsze  ogrzewa pod udami Louisa.

I Harry szedł ścieżką, którą wyznaczały bukiety krepinowych róż, które Louis rzekomo sam zrobił. Szedł ścieżką i czytał kolejne listy, a każdy następny sprawiał, że w jego oczach pojawiało się coraz więcej łez, a serce groziło wybuchnięciem przez nadmiar miłości.

Na sam koniec Harry odnalazł swój strój i wtedy zaśmiał się w niebogłosy. Trzymając się za bolący brzuch, podszedł do różowego, prawie przeźroczystego kostiumu, który miał być przypomnieniem ich pierwszej randki w niebie. Ten został zrobiony na specjalne zamówienie, by przepuszczał powietrze i wyglądał bardziej elegancko. Jeśli można to tak nazwać.

Do tego ogromny wianek z muszelek i tęczowe boa.

Oczywiście.

A Louis? Louis miał taki niebieski strój. Bez wianka, ale z kwiatami na szyi. Niby miał być bardziej męski ale wyszło jak zawsze.

Oczywiście.

Ten dzień był pełen słońca, śmiechu i szczęścia. Najlepszy dzień jaki kiedykolwiek przeżyli.

\- Miałem zadzwonić do mamy. – Jego przemyślenia przerwał Louis  - Chciała przylecieć do nas za jakiś czas. Powiedziała, że zostanie z dzieciakami byśmy mogli zrobić sobie małe wakacje… - Oparł głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego i zaczął przerzucać kolejne strony albumu.

\- Wakacje? Nie za często uciekasz od tych dzieci?

\- Dopiero za jakiś czas. – Szatyn pocałował go lekko w ramię i znowu wskazał na zdjęcie. – Zobacz, czy to nie Oktoberfest z Ziamem? Tylko tyle pamiątek nam zostało z tych dwóch tygodni?

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się dość niewyraźnemu zdjęciu. – Nie wiem, czy chciałem zachowywać więcej. To był szalony czas. I bardzo… - Zamyślił się. – Nagi czas.

\- Ty nagi czas masz co niedzielę…

\- Nie mów, że ci to przeszkadza... – Harry szturchnął go lekko w żebra, przez co Louis ugryzł go lekko w ramię.

\- Więc co planujesz? Na nasze wakacje? Rejs łodzią podwodną? Wspinaczka na wulkan? Lot w kosmos...? Tydzień na pustyni?

Louis uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Myślałem o zakupach w Mediolanie…

Teraz to Harry spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Zakupy? Tylko? To do ciebie nie podobne, nie wierzę, że chcesz jechać na wakacje… Na zakupy. Do Mediolanu… Jesteś chory? – Przyłożył rękę do jego czoła. – Czy to już starość?

\- Bardzo zabawne... – Fuknął Louis, zabierając mu album. – Być może dostałem specjalne zaproszenie na fashion week i Gucci ma jakieś święto więc robią wielką imprezę i miałem cię tam zabrać, ale skoro dla ciebie to takie nudne…

\- NIE, JEDŹMY NA WAKACJE DO MEDIOLANU, PROSZĘ! – Pisnął Harry, rzucając się na Louisa i całując go po całej twarzy. Niebieskooki marszczył się i udawał obrażonego, ale nie udało mu się długo zachować poważnego wyrazu.

\- Dobra już dobra… - Odepchnął męża, wcześniej szybko cmokając go w usta. – Zobaczmy resztę zdjęć, dopóki te małe łobuzy nie przylecą tutaj z piskiem…

\- Coś dziwnie cicho są… - Harry zmarszczył brwi i chciał wstać, jednak powstrzymała go dłoń Louisa.

\- Nie martw się, nic im nie będzie, siadaj i oglądaj. Mam ochotę powspominać.

\- Na stare lata ci się wzięło? Ty stary pierniku... – Mruknął kędzierzawy, jednak przytulił go do siebie mocniej.

Oglądali, wspominając dawne czasy. A może nie tak dawne? Minęło kilka lat… Kilkanaście? W każdym razie bardzo intensywnych lat, ale nie czuli się staro. Nie teraz i jeszcze długo nie będzie im to dane. Mają dzieci do odchowania, kraje do zwiedzenia, jedzenie do spróbowania.

Mimo tego, iż przez ostatnie lata dużo podróżowali, Harry i tak twierdzi, że zdecydowanie za mało. Powinni robić to dużo częściej, bo każda podróż była nową, niesamowitą przygodą. Chociaż jeśli ma się tak wspaniałe towarzystwo, wszystko wydaje się cudowne. Nieważne, czy chodzą po plaży nad oceanem spokojnym, siedzą w domu z dwójką dzieci czy robią zakupy spożywcze w markecie miasto dalej. Wszystko jest w pewien sposób przygodą. Ich małą przygodą.

Ich życiem.

Wspaniałym życiem.

\- Czy to nie mały Freddie? – Louis uśmiechnął się, wskazując na zdjęcia, których Harry nie oglądał od kilku minut, wpatrzony w profil swojego męża. Miał pięknego męża, nikt nie mógł go winić za to, że tak często odpływał. Był jak wino. Im starsze, tym lepsze.

Ah..

\- Tak, niedługo po tym jak skończył roczek… - Pokiwał głową. – To wtedy, kiedy Briana podawała mu tort by zdmuchnął świeczki a ty jako najlepszy ojciec chrzestny, trzymałeś go i przez przypadek zdmuchnąłeś je sam, kiedy zacząłeś się śmiać.

\- Oh nie przypominaj mi… - Louis jęknął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. – Nie moja wina, że to dziecko było takie ruchliwe i prawie wlazło w to ciasto…

\- Tłumacz się tłumacz… - Harry zachichotał, lecz chwilę później spoważniał. – Swoją drogą… Wierzyłeś w to, że to przetrwa? Wiesz… związek Danielle i Briany?

\- Nigdy w życiu… - Louis zaczął stukać palcami o kolano Harry’ego. – Prędzej obstawiałbym, że wróci do Camille albo znajdzie sobie faceta… Strzeliło ją jak...

\- Strzała Kupały… - Dokończył Harry. Obaj zaśmiali się głośno. To taki typowy tekst Danielle. Kręconowłosy czasem żałował, że nie pracuje już z dziewczyną i nie zapisuje jej wspaniałych cytatów. Może w pewnych momentach była denerwująca, głupia i załamywał się, kiedy tylko otwierała buzię, ale w pewnym sensie mu jej brakuje. To był zabawny element, który sprawiał, że jego życie było chociaż trochę dramatyczniejsze. Kto w końcu znał więcej plotek niż Danielle?

Cieszył się, że dziewczyna odnalazła szczęście. Briana przekonała ją, że powinna odejść z kancelarii razem z Harrym. Praca z Alexandrem mogła przysporzyć je jedynie nowych problemów, a nikt tego nie chciał. Zresztą dobrze się stało. Jego były mąż długo nie pociągnął, samotnie sprawując władzę nad kancelarią, dlatego szybko musiał zwinąć interes i… I od tamtej pory nie bardzo wiedział co się z nim stało. Na długie lata zniknął z pola widzenia Harry’ego, by po jakimś czasie spotkać go w dość luksusowej restauracji w towarzystwie starszej, bardzo zadbanej kobiety. I nie, nie było to całkowicie platoniczne spotkanie.

Jak kto woli, prawda?

\- Do tej pory nie mogę wyjść ze zdziwienia, że dziewczyny nazwały dziecka tak… normalnym imieniem. Byłem święcie przekonany, że mogą go nazwać Ingwar, Griffin albo Melek czy Toronto. To bardziej w ich stylu…

Harry przytaknął. To było naprawdę niespodziewane. Znając szalony charakter obu kobiet? To było naprawdę do przewidzenia. To, że zaskoczą wszystkich tym imieniem. Nie da się ukryć, że zaskoczyli. Wprawdzie w nie takim sensie jak myśleli… Ale zaskoczyli.

I świetnie!

O to właśnie im chodziło.

\- Wiesz, z tego co pamiętam to twój biologiczny ojciec chciał cię nazwać Potato bo…

\- ANI SŁOWA, JASNE? – Louis uderzył go w pierś i zatrzasnął album. – Louis William Tomlinson brzmi wspaniale!

\- Oczywiście, że brzmi. Najlepiej na świecie... – Zachichotał Harry, przytulając do siebie męża. – Chociaż uważam jednak, że Harry Edward Tomlinson też brzmi świetnie..

\- Brzmi idealnie. – Szepnął Louis, przyciągając go do pocałunku. Pocałunku pełnego miłości i ogromnej ilości szczęścia. Czegoś dobrego. Czegoś znajomego. Domu. To było dom. – Mimo iż kochałem twoje stare nazwisko, teraz brzmi o wiele, wiele lepiej.

\- Cieszę się, że miałem szansę je przyjąć. – Harry uśmiechnął się, stykając ich czoła razem. – Kocham cię tak bardzo, że to aż nie realne. I z każdym dniem coraz mocniej.

Szczęśliwe oczy Louisa, pełne charakterystycznych iskierek sprawiły, że jego serce zatrzymało się tylko po to, by wznowić swój szaleńczy bieg. Myślał, że to niemożliwe by być przepełniony takim ogromem miłości, ale właśnie tu był. Teraz, z Louisem całującym go po szczęce. Ciepło jego ciała ogrzewała go z każdej strony, a znany zapach perfum docierał do jego nozdrzy i automatycznie koił nerwy. Louis samą swoją obecnością potrafił go uspokoić. To było niezwykłe. Kiedyś rozhisteryzowany, nie potrafiący przeciwstawić się byłemu mężowi, teraz spokojny i przepełniony szczęściem. I to wszystko dzięki temu jednemu, małemu człowieczkowi.

I pomyśleć, że prawie go stracił.

Najgorszy czas w jego życiu.

Louis to widział

Harry to widział.

Każdy to widział.

Nie ma co się oszukiwać.

W jego głowie byli inni ludzie zamiast serca.

W jego głowie były ich śmiechy.

W jego głowie były ich szepty.

Ale dlaczego?

Tego został nauczony?

Myślał, że tak powinno być?

Gdyby Harry nie zmądrzał, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie przeżyłby tych wszystkich wspaniałych chwil. W jego sercu byłaby pustka, której nie mógłby wypełnić nikt, kto nie jest Louisem. Może kiedyś, spotkaliby się. Może umówiliby się na kawę. Może… Może byłoby już wtedy za późno. Może Louis znalazłby kogoś, kto był dla niego bardziej odpowiedni. Może Harry nie miałby już szansy pokazać tego, jak bardzo jest w nim zakochany.

Minęły miesiące, podczas których Harry powoli zdawał sobie sprawę, że to on jest ważny. On i jego serce. On i jego szczęście. On i jego życie.

Nie jest ważna jego rodzina.

Nie ich zatrute serca.

Nie ich dziwne szczęście.

Nie ich dziwne życie.

Życie pełne kłamstwa.

Obłudy.

Egoizmu.

Harry skutecznie się od niej odciął i to było najlepszym, co zrobił.

(Najlepsze, zaraz po odzyskaniu Louisa, oczywiście.)

Ostatni raz widział rodzinę na weselu jego matki. Oboje byli bardzo uparci i nie zamierzali jako pierwsi wyciągać ręki na zgodę. Wprawdzie raz, kiedy był z Louisem na wakacjach, jego rodzice zadzwonili, chcąc wkupić się z powrotem w jego łaski. Usłyszeli o sukcesach Louisa. Jego projektach. Jego osiągnięciach i... Oczywiście jego pieniądzach. Byli skłonni wybaczyć Harry’emu hańbę, którą zrzucił na tę rodzinę, pod warunkiem, że Louis zaprojektuje dla nich pałacyk i oczywiście go wybuduje.

Harry rozłączył się w tej samej minucie i nigdy już nie odebrał telefonu od numeru swojej matki. Jeszcze kilkukrotnie próbowała się z nim skontaktować, ale na darmo. To był koniec. Harry zdołał się odciąć. Wziął nożyczki i przeciął pępowinę.

Teraz nie był już Harrym Edwardem Stylesem.

TYM Stylesem.

Teraz był Harrym Edwardem Tomlinsonem.

I cóż, tak. TYM Tomlinsonem.

Brzmi to o wiele, o wiele lepiej.

\- Wiesz, H… - Zaczął w pewnym momencie Louis. Harry wybudził się ze swoich myśli i z uśmiechem spojrzał na swojego męża. Lepszego męża niżeli miałby sobie wymarzyć. – Tak sobie ostatnio myślałem, że życie bez ciebie byłoby niesamowicie nudne…

\- To co ja mam powiedzieć? – Harry pokręcił głową, ale Louis syknął i zakrył jego usta dłonią.

\- Jeśli masz zamiar jak zwykle psuć naszą chwilę…

\- To było tylko raz!

\- To było podczas oświadczyn, Harold!

\- Ale…

\- W KAŻDYM RAZIE… - Zaczął, patrząc na niego znacząco. – Pamiętasz jak podczas naszego miesiąca miodowego oglądaliśmy te kryształki, które tak bardzo chciałeś zobaczyć?

\- W tym muzeum z witrażami zamiast ścian? – Mgliście próbował sobie przypomnieć. Przeżyli razem tyle ekscytujących chwil, że nie był w stanie wszystkich zapamiętać. Żałował, że nie pisał pamiętnika. Ile wspomnień musiało mu umknąć? Tyle wspaniałych chwil...?

\- Wtedy pokochałeś te wszystkie kolory i tak bardzo ci się to podobało, że przemogłeś się i od tamtej pory zacząłeś chodzić w tym wszystkich, dziwnych kolorowych koszulach by chociaż odrobinę przypominać tamto miejsce?

Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

\- Najlepsze wakacje, moja walizka nigdy nie był tak bardzo kolorowa w jak w tamtej chwili...

\- Ale brakowało ci jednej, małej rzeczy, która także byłaby kolorowa, prawda?

\- Nie wiem o jakiej rzeczy mówisz? Tęczowe włosy? Na to nie byłem aż taki odważny, błagam cię… - Zaśmiał się i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Louis zaczął się wiercić na kanapie i wywracać oczami.

\- Zmierzam do tego... – Westchnął – Że będąc teraz w pracy znalazłem coś, co powinienem kupić ci już wtedy. – Wyciągnął czarne pudełeczko, a serce Harry’ego zatrzymało się na kilka sekund. Oni już przez to przechodzili. Nawet nie raz, jeśli liczyć „oświadczyny” z korka od butelki. – Jesteś jak mój mały, kolorowy diamencik i… Wiesz. Po prostu…

Louis uniósł się i otworzył pudełeczko. Harry patrzył na nie z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Rumieniec pojawił się na jego policzkach, a uśmiech dopiero powoli pojawiał się na jego ustach.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz znowu mi się oświadczyć! – Krzyknął, śmiejąc się głośno. – Czy ty kupiłeś mi miniaturową tiarę?

\- No cóż, jesteś w końcu moją księżniczką… - Wyszczerzył się, wyjmując tiarę z kolorowymi kryształami, które mieniły się w blasku zachodzącego słońca. – A księżniczki potrzebują tiary. A ty potrzebujesz tęczowej tiary.

\- Jesteś niedorzeczny! – Zaśmiał się, kiedy Louis uniósł się, by ułożyć ją na jego głowie. Wyciągnął telefon i wyszczerzył się.

\- POWIEDZ SEEER!

\- SEEER! – Policzki Harry’ego bolały tak, jakby miały zamiar za chwilę eksplodować z tego ciągłego napięcia. Chociaż jego serce też prawdopodobnie może zaraz wybuchnąć. Tak od nadmiaru szczęścia. Bo dlaczego nie?

\- Kocham cię – Powiedział Harry, całując Louisa w policzek.

\- Kocham cię bardziej… - zanucił cicho Louis, układając dłoń na jego karku i przyciągając mocniej do siebie. Jeśli mieliby coś robić do końca życia, z pewnością byłoby to całowanie. Ich usta były stworzone do tego. Idealnie do siebie pasowały.

\- TATOO! – Usłyszeli głośny krzyk swojego syna, dlatego oderwali się od siebie, chociaż ich wzrok ciągle nie opuszczał oczu. Iskierki, iskierki, iskierki.

\- No dalej, tatku, Syn cię woła... – Szepnął Harry, przygryzając wargę. Louis zjechał spojrzeniem na jego opuchnięte usta, po czym westchnął.

\- Słucham Am? – Odkrzyknął, uśmiechając się do swojego męża.

\- Tatooo!! Chodź tu! – Krzyczał. – Zrobiłem kupę!

Harry parsknął, a Louis westchnął, układając głowę na jego ramieniu. Jęknął i wymamrotał coś o rodzicielstwie i czymś, czego Harry nie był w stanie zrozumieć.

\- Idę! – Wstał i poszedł do łazienki. Harry zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Mel, która stała w przejściu, jedząc truskawkowego lizaka. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Mel, skąd wzięłaś słodycze? – Zapytał, wstając i podchodząc do małej dziewczynki, która uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyciągnęła do niego lepkie od cukru łapki. – Chyba założę na szafkę zamek, a kluczyk będę miał tylko ja. – Westchnął, biorąc ją na ręce.

Nie przeszedł dwóch kroków, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł pisk, a Mel zaczęła się wyrywać z jego objęć. Chwilę później Ambrose biegł, ile sił w nogach, uciekając od Louisa, który gonił go z rozpylaczem pełnym wody. Obaj śmiali się głośno, nie zwracając uwagi na Harry’ego, który krzyczał coś o mokrej podłodze i bieganiu.

\- Kocham cię! – Szepnął Louis, przyciągając go do krótkiego pocałunku, zanim prysnął mu wodą w twarz i odbiegł do dzieciaków, które leżały na podłodze, trzymając się za bolące od śmiechu brzuchy.

Harry prychnął i przetarł mokrą twarz ręcznikiem. Zmrużył oczy i krzyknął – JA WAM POKAŻĘ MAŁE NICPONIE! – biegnąc za swoją rodziną.

Ponieważ ich rodzina nie była spokojną rodziną.

Ponieważ ich rodzina była zakręcona.

Ponieważ w ich domu było pełno śmiechu.

I pomyśleć, że kiedyś mógł to wszystko stracić. Jeden błąd, jedna myśl, która mogła przekreślić całe jego dotychczasowe życie.

Cieszył się, że udało mu się przezwyciężyć.

Cieszył się, że wszystko potoczyło się właśnie w taki sposób.

Cieszył się, że jest w tym miejscu.

W tym czasie.

I nieważne jest to, czy ktoś jest za niski, za chudy, ma za duże stopy czy odstające uszy.

To tylko mała rzecz, która nie zależy od niego samego. To mała rzecz, która tylko sprawia, że dana osoba jest wyjątkowa. Że dana osoba jest oryginalna. Że dana osoba jest... Sobą.

Nie ma drugiej takiej.

Trzeba postarać się pokochać wszystkich, bez względu na to jak wygląda. Wygląd to w końcu nie wszystko. To tylko dodatek do pięknego charakteru, który sprawia, że ktoś jest piękny. Tylko on się liczy, czyż nie?

Nie rozmiar swetra.

Nie rozmiar buta.

Twój charakter.

Spraw, by był dobry.

Jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Kochaj, szerz miłość, traktuj ludzi z szacunkiem.

Wygląd zewnętrzny to coś, czego nie zawsze można zmienić.

Ale te osoby można kochać dokładnie taką samą miłością jak resztę.

To nie jest trudne.

Trzeba tylko wyrzucić głupie myśli ze swojej głowy.

Złych ludzi.

Złość.

Nie musisz być Kenem by być piękny.

Nie musisz być Barbie, by być piękną.

Wiesz to?

Wiem, że wiesz.

Potrafisz to zrobić?

Potrafisz kochać?

Wierzę, że dasz radę.

Wierzę, że umiesz kochać.

Kochać mimo przeciwności.

Ponieważ...

Ponieważ każdy jest idealny.

Każdy.

I nie, nie jest…

O rozmiar za mały.

 

 

Koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! To już koniec!  
> Z tego miejsca chciałabym podziękować wszystkim, którzy dotrwali do tego epilogu. Udało Wam się przeżyć. Jesteście. To już koniec. haha  
> Dziękuję za wszystkie wyświetlenia, gwiazdki i komentarze (tak, specjalne podziękowania dla @Underthewater2016 która wytrwale komentowała każdy rozdział. Dziękuję Ci, świetnie mi się z Tobą rozmawiało, jak zawsze!)
> 
> no. Coś jeszcze?
> 
> Ah!   
> Opowiadanie było inspirowane filmem "Facet na miarę". Gorąco polecam! 
> 
> Byłoby mi miło gdybyście dali znać co sądzicie. Co Wam się podobało? Co nie? Kogo lubiliście najbardziej? Cokolwiek. Tutaj, na twitterze, wattpadzie, gdziekolwiek chcecie.
> 
> Raz jeszcze DZIĘKUJĘ!!   
> Kondziolina


End file.
